


What d'ya Mean Yer Not a Princess?!

by HickoryDox, Spazzexe



Series: Roleplays with Hickory and Spazzy [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue's got a big dick, Clueless/innocent Red, Hunting, M/M, Maybe....., Oral, Painful Sex, RP, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Fingering, We'll get to the sex eventually!, casual nudity, mention of past attempted rape/non-con, some injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 97,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDox/pseuds/HickoryDox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzexe/pseuds/Spazzexe
Summary: Red’s not the best at being a dragon, really, so to prove himself to some of the other dragons, he decides to kidnap a princess. Too bad he’s never seen one before, and only knows that they’re supposed to be delicate and pretty. How was he supposed to know that the cute little skel in the shiny silver armor wasn’t a princess? Blue doesn’t appreciate being kidnapped, but things get a little complicated when he finds out that dragons aren’t the mindless beasts he’s always been told they are. Aaand they can shapes shift?! What?!(Written in RP format)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saw @iason29-kingdomtale ‘s little comic where Red was a dragon…. Immediately, me and Spazzy needed to rp with Red as a dragon… Enjoy?

Stupid fucking Edge. Stupid Razz. Stupid Slim and his stupid fucking face. Why did he have to let them get to him? Why did he have to get off his lazy tail and actually do something for once? Fuck! Out of all of them, he was probably the stupidest just for doing this! He could have just taken their taunts, their jibes… HE knew he was strong and capable, despite his fragility. HE knew it, so why did it fucking sting so much that THEY didn’t? It was stupid!!

He heaved a rough sigh and sank down to the ground, resting his large reptilian head on the stone floor of his cave. His red lighted gaze landed on the little bundle of bones he’d been fretting about since he got back, brow knit in what may have passed as concern on one of the little two legged creatures that inhabited most of the land these days.

He’d always been curious about them. As small and weak as they usually were, they still managed to thrive, spreading from area to area and building their large, elaborate cities and homes and fields… If nothing else, they were certainly industrious little things. Where his own kind was dying off, these little creatures were thriving and multiplying. It was interesting to him, how such frail beings could prosper so well. It gave him a bit of hope, that maybe he could too, despite how brittle he was.

But then he had to go and be stupid… 

The other dragons had all had fun with the little two leggers. They’d torn down more than one of their cities, made small feasts of their livestock, and even ransacked their castles for the glittering trinkets they called treasure. Red had never seen the draw of such sport. The little creatures were weak. What enjoyment could he get from picking on those who reminded him so much of himself? 

And yet here he was…

As fragile as the two leggers were, they did have numbers on their side. As well as their ingenuity. So picking on them had steadily become more dangerous, until the dragons found themselves challenging each other to unusual feats against them. One of the more popular and difficult feats had been to steal away a child of the two leggers royalty. Usually the most delicate and pretty child, simply because they were deemed more valuable and was usually the most intensely guarded. Red had heard they were called princesses.

After the most recent bout of teasing, Red had been desperate to finally shut the others up. So he’d declared he himself would rob the two leggers of their princess. Of course the other dragons had laughed. Red wondered if they would be laughing at him now.

The raid hadn’t exactly gone to plan. He’d scouted out the royal caravan that was supposed to be transporting the princess from one kingdom to the next. He knew it had to be a royal caravan, because no other caravans bedecked their horses in shimmery golden accessories and studded their coaches in jewels. Red had considered grabbing the whole coach, but he was not a very big dragon. It would likely be far too heavy for him.

He hadn’t wanted to kill any of the two leggers. So he hadn’t gone all out. But that might not have been the most intelligent thing to do. Damn his soft fucking heart… He’d fought them, roared at them, tried to frighten them enough to give him an edge, but the little things were foolishly brave and tenacious. Red didn’t even know which of the little things was supposed to be the princess! He’d never seen one before! All he knew was that they were supposed to be fragile and pretty. 

Then he’d seen the smallest two legger there. They were covered in glittery silver scales and shimmering blue fabric. They were a skeleton type, like he was, and their eyes shone with stars. Surely, this was the princess, though he’d never heard of a princess that charged into battle before…

The longer he was there, the more dangerous things were becoming. He’d already taken a good few too many hits and he’d been fearing he would fall to dust before he even laid eyes on the royal child. So he’d gone for the pretty little creature, stomping them to the ground so they would stop moving, then lifting them in his teeth to fly away with them. He made sure the sharp weapon they were wielding fell to the ground so it couldn’t be used on him again. The ‘princess’ had already slashed a line across his muzzle that bled and throbbed painfully. He didn’t need any more blows like that against his soft bones.

The ‘princess’ had yet to wake since he’d gotten back, however, and he was growing concerned for the pretty little thing. He hadn’t wanted to kill anyone, only prove that he wasn’t weak! They hadn’t fallen to dust yet, though, so surely they were ok? But then… Why weren’t they waking up? It had been at least an hour…

Cautiously, he approached them, warbling a little worried growl as he drew nearer.

xxx

Blue had woken early that day to get ready for his first time in a royal caravan and if things went well he would be knighted, this was his final test and he couldn’t wait! Dressed in his finest he said his goodbyes to his still sleeping brother and headed off to the long trek to the Castle. Unknown that his dream was about to literally be snatched from him….

Awaking and blinking a few times he slowly sat up taking his right hand and rubbing at his skull, there was dull throb and for a moment he was confused and dazed. Rolling his neck a few times he tried to get his bearings before taking the time to look around and see where he was. Rocks, rocks, rocks, dragon staring at him, rocks, more ro…… His head stopped before he sucked in holding a breath his head slowly turning to stare at the skeleton dragon that was staring at him.

Flashes of memories flooded back, he had been talking with a guard as they were walking along, they had made it halfway to their destination and were just settling in for a break when the dragon had swooped in and started ransacking the place. Blue felt amped that on his first escort he would be able to prove himself as a worthy knight and save the princess from a fierce fire breathing dragon! In midst of the fighting he had gotten hit by the dragon’s tail knocking him out,

Coming back to his current situation he hadn’t realized that they seem to be in a staring contest of silence and it felt very awkward, his face flushed a bright blue, huffing then he jumped up onto his feet and reached for his sword but to find that it wasn’t in its sheath. Know he was standing and staring at the dragon, a knight was nothing without his sword! He took a defensive stance, which was the only magic he was good at. “Release me Dragon! I am Blue! The Magnificent and Honorable Knight of Cambridge! Well, I will be once the Caravan delivers the princess!” His face still had a dusting of blue upon his face as he did feel silly trying to take on a dragon without a weapon.

xxx  
He'd barely taken a step towards the little figure huddled on his cavern floor before they finally, finally started to move. Red had never seen a two legger up close like this before. He had to admit, he was a bit curious. Seemed the two legger was curious too, since they spent so much time staring at him. Red cocked his head to the side, inching a little closer to get a better look as they leapt to their feet, reaching for a weapon that wasn't there.

A grin started to spread across his draconic face. Yeah. Got no piece of metal to go slashing at my face now, ya little runt! Red was pretty damn amused up until the two legger started to speak. He almost wished he couldn't understand the language.

"What?!" He roared, the sound likely not translating well into words while he was in his more natural form. "You mean you ain't the fuckin prncess?! Then who th'fuck are ya?!" Obviously, he hadn't paid attention to what the little one was saying beyond the important bit. He stood, wings flaring indignantly and tail lashing in irritation as he continued to roar and growl and grumble, his tail swishing behind him in agitation as he began to pace his cave. 

"So all that shit was fer nothin?! I got cut and shot with yer little barbed sticks n' smacked with yer fuckin metal clubs and I didn't even get the right one?!!! Fuck!!" He turned and butt his head against the cave wall. He could only imagine what the other dragons would say now. Red the screw up weakling... Couldn't even grab the right two legger when he attacked a royal caravan.

He whined and sank to the ground with a grumble, not even considering the little two legger a threat without their weapon or numbers to back them up.

xxx  
Taking a step back he was prepared to start defending himself when the dragon started to roar in anger then he watched as the other started pacing making unhappy noises amongst his growls and why was he hitting his head against the cave wall? His positioned relaxed a bit but he kept a defensive stance,

“What’s wrong with you?”

Blue’s head tilted to the side slightly as he addressed the dragon as he seemed to be pouting now, then it clicked on why,

“Oh! The Magnificent Sans is flattered that you thought I was the princess, but alas I am nothing but a knight! Also the Magnificent Sans is a boy and not a girl like a Princesses!”

He seemed to have gotten no reaction from the dragon he sighed apparently he didn’t understand so still facing Blue took in more of the cave and finding that is of course on the other side of the dragon where he was currently facing. Slowly he walked around the dragon slowly continuing his defensive stance aiming to be able to walk out of there.

xxx

He growled again as he heard the little one's words and was about to write them off before he had a thought. A princess this, apparently guy, was not, but he did have information.Maybe he could..

He turned to consider his little two legger but when he turned, the thing wasn't there. He squawked in outrage then cast his eye lights over the cave, looking for the sneaky little... There he was! Making a go for the exit! 

"Oh no you fucking don't!" He pounced, both of his front claws coming down on the little one, though he was careful not to put enough pressure on it to hurt. "Where do you think you're going?! I can still use you ya little shit!"

Of course, his words were nothing but roars and growls to the little one pinned beneath him.

xxx

Hands on the large dragon claw pinning him down he looked passed it up at the roaring beast,

“THE MAGNIFICENT SANS DOESN’T SPEAK ROARS!”

Which he then considered would be a great skill to gain if he ever left this, if anyone can do it the Magnificent Sans should surely be able to learn dragon! Why hasn’t he ever thought of this before! A great knight like himself should have considered this before! His eyes sparkled with his thought of learning a new language while at the same time trying to not get squashed by a claw he really should focus more on the task at hand.

xxx

"What'd'ya mean ya do-..." He sighed, an expression of the greatest weight of long suffering on his draconic face. Of fucking course... Damn two leggers and their inability to understand anything but themselves.. "Fine... Can't believe I'm fuckin doin this..."

It wasn't an ability that many dragons used, seeing as being a fucking dragon was kind of bad ass, but every dragon had the ability to shapeshift. It was a survival skill, mostly, used only when they couldn't blast themselves out of a situation. It was easier to escape your enemy when you weren't a ten foot tall fire breathing lizard after all. 

It also had the added benefit of giving him the correct form to make those stupid words that two leggers were so fond of for their communication needs.

So, with a bright flash of red magic, he changed forms, his body shrinking down, down down... Until he was in the form of a rather small two legger. His sharp teeth, piercing red eye lights, tail, and small branching antlers stayed, but other than that he looked remarkably similar to the two legger who's lap his was now perched on.

A small handicap to his shapeshifting ability was that, while he could choose the species he shifted into, he could not choose the specific form he would take. As a dragon he was small and rather frail. So as a two legger... Well... 

He growled looking down upon the other creature.

"Can ya understand me now, smart ass?"

xxx

Bright, bright, TO BRIGHT! Blue covered his eyes before he felt a weight shifting from the massive claw that was on him before to now one just pressing down on his armor around his abdomen. Slowly removing his hand to make sure he wasn’t going to get blinded once more he took in the voice first before he noticed the small horned skeleton, small horned naked skeleton sitting on him. Face light up sitting up quickly accidently throwing the much smaller one off of him, quickly undoing his cloak there was a few clicking sounds before he quickly wrapped it around the small mass of bones.

“The Magnificent Sans did not see anything indecent! I swear on the honor of my knightly training!”

He was now on one knee looking to the side face still alight from his embarrassment of seeing even the bare ribs of the other, it felt way to intimate for him to admit allowed though. Once he was sure the other was covered he took a step back before sitting on his knees still facing away.

“Yes, the Magnificent Sans can understand you know. Wowzers I didn’t know Dragons could shapeshift into other creatures.”

You could hear the excitement of this new knowledge in his tone but still wanted to respect the dragon as he was only still covered in his cloak.

xxx

Red yelped as he was pushed off far too easily, landing uncomfortably on his tail on the hard stone floor. He growled as he sat back up, intending to tell the other off and maybe make a few idle threats. He'd barely begun to speak, however, when the length of cloth attached to the two legger's back was detached and thrown over his shoulders.

He frowned, confused.

"Indecent? The fuck you talkin bout? And why'd ya put this thing on me?" He pawed at the covering, but didn't move to take it off. It felt kinda nice against his bones, and smelled pretty good too when he raised a part of it to sniff at the garment with his inferior two legger nose. Maybe he'd keep it to sleep on later... "Not like I popped my soul out fer ya or anythin."

He stared at the other for a moment before he took in those glimmering silver scales and how they covered the other's bones. Come to think of it, most two leggers wore such coverings. 

"Wait, are you all flustered cause i ain't wearin yer fancy shit?" He grinned wide and laughed. "What the fuck? Y'didn't have a problem b'fore! Two leggers're so fuckin weird." He chuckled, heavily amused.

"And course ya didn't know shit bout a dragon's abilities. Ain't like we go round doin it all the damn time." Come to think of it... He probably shouldn't have revealed this secret... This might come back to bite him later... His mirth faded a bit. "Uhh... Maybe y'could try not ta tell anyone, yeah?" 

xxx

Still making sure that his eyes stared away from the dragon he nodded,

“I understand why you wish to keep your abilities a secret but I am to be a knight, once I get back to my king it is my honorable duty to report anything that would benefit my kingdom. For centuries, dragons have always sought to destroy our way of life for their own personal gain, capture our royalty for their games. I am sorry dragon but I have to give you my apologize if this is a secret that I cannot do for you. I am the…”

He hesitated for a moment his feelings on this matter and his sense of justice and to do what was right was waning for the fact that the dragon now looked more like a normal monster he would see every day on the streets and which he had honored to protect.

“I am the Magnificent Sans, I have devoted my life to serve those of my kingdom and to be able to protect who cannot protect themselves.”

He turned towards the dragon conflict a crossed his features and trying to tell him that this was a dragon, like so many others that have attacked his kingdom for one reason or another he should not show pity to such a, small…. Cute…. Adorable…. His eyes started sparkling again as he was losing the battle to stay in his regal knightly manner.

“The Magnificent Sans is having an issue with your current form, can you please change it to something less cute and adorably small while we speak?”

xxx

The little two legger went on and on and on... He sure liked to hear himself talk, didn't he... But the takeaway was that this secret was blown... Maybe he'd get lucky and the others won't realize he was the one who gave them away?... Nah, they always found a way to blame this kinda shit on him. His mood immediately fell.

The idea of killing the two legger to shut him up never even crossed his mind.

Then that last sentence came out...

His went completely red in the face, magic sparking in his left eye socket. "I ain't fuckin cute!! I'm a fuckin dragon!" He stood up from the floor, trying to be intimidating, but that was sort of difficult when he was nearly a full head shorter than the other creature now... "I don't get ta choose what my form looks like, ok? It, like, scales down or somethin. So what if I ain't very big! I could still kick yer fuckin ass!"

He growled, tail lashing behind him. One would think he could at least come off as a little scary with the teeth and the glowing red eyes and the damn scars and fresh cuts that decorated his form.

"And why d'ya keep referin t'yerself like that? 'The magnificent Sans' this, 'the magnificent Sans' that... Ya 'fraid you'll ferget yer name or somethin if ya don't repeat it every two seconds?" He glowered, then cursed when he realized how off track they'd gotten.

"Fuck! This ain't even why I changed forms! Stop distractin me!" He stomped his foot and glared up at the two legger.

xxx

Looking down at the unintimidating form that he was he placed his right hand upon his armored chest and stood proud,

"Because everyone needs to know that I am the Magnificent Sans! Brave and honorable knight of Cambridge! How else will they learn how magnificent I am?"

Blue really couldn't take the dragon seriously when he was so tiny and cute.

"The magnificent Sans apologize if I have detoured your topic of choice, how may I assist one as small and cute as you? It is strange that a dragon would request services from a knight."

 

xxx  
Red really hoped his face expressed just how fuckin done he was with this little creature, because there really were no words for it.

"Ok, yeah, whatever, Sans... Just tell me what the fuck a princess is supposed ta look like so I can get the right little two legger and we can go our separate ways, yeah?" Red was really starting to dislike the knight. He painted himself as some kind of hero. Honorable and just and all that good crap... But Red couldn't bring himself to look at the 'knight' as such. The guy had taken a sword to his face just that afternoon after all. Knights were no heroes to dragons.

xxx

Letting a sigh pass his teeth he closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them once more, returning to his defensive stance , determination filled his eyes, which ironically looked like dancing stars.

“I apologize it is my duty to protect the princess. I rather die with my honor and keep those who are innocent safe than let you steal away for your selfish reason.”

Swiftly he danced around the small form that was the dragon before full force running towards the exit, he wasn’t stupid he knew the true form of the beast and known he only had seconds to make a quick getaway before he would be dragon chow. In all honesty if all the dragons could take forms and was this intelligent he couldn’t see the reasoning in harming one. If the rulers and the dragons talked it out he was sure that they could come to some sort of agreement.

As of know he had a suspicion that if he didn’t get away quick this currently small dragon was going to turn into a much larger dragon and the magnificent Sans didn’t feel like he would make even for a decent snack, he was all bones as it was. He giggled to himself that was a good pun, because he was a skeleton and was nothing but bones, another round of giggles left as it echoed through the cave. Deciding if he was going to end here he would go out with a laugh at least.

“Dragon, I wouldn’t make for a good snack! I’m all Bones! Cause I’m a skeleton! I’m already all bones!”

Turning around so he could face the dragon but not slowing down he was able to run and see the others facial reaction as he was being chased.

“Come on Mr. Dragon, You should be crackling up from that! Get it?! Cause you breath fire!”

Another round of giggles left him as he turned back around to make sure he wasn’t going to end up into a dead end. Seeing the light at the end of the corridor he decided one more just in case he didn’t make it.

“It’s been a skele-ton of fun but now I got to get before I’m nothing but dust!”

Once out of the cave he continued his pace but dancing through the trees to try and lose the dragon before trying to find his caravan once more.

xxx  
Red nearly flinched when the two legger hardened his stance, glaring down at him with determined, sparkly eyes. (Oh fuck, that was kind of cute.) Red felt his soul sink at the determined manner in which the other spoke. This was not at all how this was supposed to go! Red was a fucking dragon! Wasn't the two legger scared at all?

Then, faster and more agilely than Red would have thought possible for the stout form in front of him, Sans dodged around him and ran.

"H-hey!" Red shouted and ran after him. He still needed information! He couldn't let his scuffle with the two leggers be for nothing!

Then the jokes started coming and Red almost tripped when a startled bout of laughter left him. "D-did you just. Oh man, y'fuckin did..." He chuckled for a moment, his steps faltering, but then he remembered that his little prisoner was getting away still and he started running after him again with an outraged yell. "Stop that!"

But the jokes kept coming and every time it pulled a smile and sometimes a little laugh from him. He was red in the face just trying to keep from all out laughing at the witty little bastard.

It actually took him a while to realize Sans was outpacing him, partially because Red was a little athletically challenged, but mostly because Sans' legs were longer. Red swore lightly to himself for not thinking of changing back sooner. He wasted a whole half a second letting his magic mold his form back into that of a dragon before he was galloping out of the cave in just a few strides. He made it out just in time to see the little form vanish into the trees. He gave an angry roar before taking off after the little one, he sense of smell making it easy to keep track of Sans, but the trees hindering his mobility.

"Dammit! Where do you think you're running!" They were on a damn mountain for crying out loud! Red's cave was to be found in a little grove half way up a mountain. Trees clustered around the entrance so that his home wouldn't be easily spotted by anyone who was out climbing and exploring on foot. A short flight away was a medium sized lake, fed by a small waterfall from the peak's snowy run off. On the outer edge of the grove of trees, however, was nothing but a cliff. As soon as Sans cleared the trees, if he didn't immediately notice the drop off, he would fall!

Red never intended for the little creature to get hurt dammit!

xxx

Breaking out of the tree’s he had to use his momentum to backflip back onto safety,

“Oh Wowzers, where on a cliff, that was a close one.”

Hearing the Roars getting closer he decided he would take the chance with the cliff, in his mind either way he was doomed. He rather take the one that had a higher chance of survival in his mind. Dropping down he did his best to find anything to place his hands and he felt confident that he was doing good but aiming for the next spot the rock his hand was currently holding broke off and Blue started falling backwards down. A scream ripped through him as he started to plummet to his death.


	2. Chapter 2

Red broke free of the trees and felt his soul freeze when he saw no one there. For just that moment he thought the little creature, Sans, had fallen and died. Red had, inadvertently, just killed someone. That half a second was the most painful half a second he'd ever experienced. He swore the guilt was going to kill him.

Then he heard the crumbling sound of a rock giving way, followed by a scream.

That little idiot had tried to climb down the cliff!! Red's body reacted before his mind even half put the pieces together, diving over the side of the cliff and folding his wings in tight so that he could have as much speed as possible to catch up to the plummeting white and silver shape below him.

The ground drew closer far too quickly and by the time he reached Sans there wasn't much of a chance of him successfully pulling out of the nose dive. Like hell he was going to let Sans die because he'd been trying to prove a point to the other dragons, though.

The very moment he was able to reach Sans, he grabbed onto the little form and pulled him in tight to his rib cage. He unfurled his wings, hoping to slow their descent even a little and the wind felt like it was going to tear the delicate appendages from his back. He wasn't even able to force them down once against the force of the gale. It was all he could do to keep them from being forced straight back. At the very last moment he rolled, not about to let the tiny thing in his arms take the brunt of this fall.

They crashed through the trees, branches tearing at the membrane of his wings. Then they hit the ground with a hard thud and he heard something crack. Maybe it was just a branch? There was a lot of pain in his wings and back, but maybe that was just from the branches? His body was still shaking from the fear and adrenaline. He couldn't pinpoint where exactly the pain was coming from. Was it a bruise or a break? What was the state of his wings? Would he still be able to fly?

His grip on Sans was weak. Likely easily escaped. Red wasn't sure he'd try to hold on if the little guy tried to escape. He could have died... And it would have been Red's fault entirely... He knew he never should have dabbled in the affairs of two leggers or the other dragons' games. It had never been his thing. He's just wanted his damn brother to stop looking down on him so much…

xxx

Eyes closed tight he thought he was a goner, all he heard was things breaking but felt no pain. Opening his eyes he noticed that the dragon, which he hurt earlier that day, just saved him and took the blunt of the fall. Guilt, uncontrollable guilt formed inside him, wiggling free of the others grip and standing he saw some scuffs on his armorer but it had proven to protect his as much as the dragon did.

Looking over at the mass of dragon covered with branches, his training said to finish him and leave with his life, but his moral code was more powerful than his training. He couldn’t just leave him here or end his life when he was just saved.

Taking a step back to get a better look he decided that he would help the dragon, quickly and gently as he could he started to declutter the dragon’s bones. Removing the leaves twigs branches and….. Oh Wowzers is that a whole bush?

It had taken a while to declutter everything and once he did he started to examine the dragon, the good thing about being good at defensive was that he also was able to learn healing to make up for the fact he wasn’t that good at offensive maneuvers. He was all mind and less brute, doing a simple check on the other states he was amazed to find that this massive dragon only had 1 hp. Currently he was at 5/1, he wondered how that was even possible. Maybe that would be something he could ask the dragon later.

After knowing that he seemed to be in a stable condition he continued his examination, seeing that the dragon had broken a few bones on his left wing he started to heal him. Never in his life did he think he would be willingly using his magic to heal a dragon. Also he was thankful that he had such a large magic pull. A normal healer wouldn’t be able to heal such a massive creature.

The sun started to set and by the time he was done he felt weak from overusing his magic but the dragon was once again fully healed, a small smile crossed his feature before he fell backwards passing out from using his magic so much. He wasn’t in danger just fully exhausted from overuse of his magic supply.

xxx

 

He felt Sans move from his arms and for a moment, his fear spiked. Hadn't Sans been going on and on about being a knight? Wasn't it the job of knights like him to slay dragons? Red hadn't been seeing him as much of a threat without his weapon, but now Red was injured and movement wasn't exactly something he could accomplish just then. He'd just made himself painfully vulnerable and he was at the mercy of an enemy... Fuck... he was going to die, wasn't he... He almost felt like laughing about it. He could die like he lived, he guessed. As a total fuck up...

He closed his eye sockets tightly, not really eager to see how Sans would take him out. He hoped it would be quick. He wasn't sure he could hope for something painless, given the little knight's options at hand.

There was nothing for several moments. He almost opened his eyes to see what the hell was taking so long. Then he felt a tug. Then another and another. It was gentle, mostly, though some movements did jar his back and wings, pulling an unwilling whimper from his throat. He couldn't help but look to see what the little one was doing.

He was pulling the tangle of branches and brush from his bones... What?...

"Wh-what're ya... " He mumbled, then jerked and let out a small roar of pain when a certain wing bone was moved. Yep. That was broken. 

Thought faded out for a short time, clouded by pain and confusion. When he was fully present in his head again, he felt a glowing, radiating warmth at his back. Slowly, the pain began to fade and he nearly sobbed with the relief of it.

Was... Was Sans healing him?... Why? Red couldn't understand. they were enemies, weren't they? Red had nearly killed the little two legger! Not on purpose, but still... 

Soon enough, Red was able to move again, and when he did, he found the pain to be completely absent. He angled his neck so he could look over his shoulder and looked on in astonishment at his completely healed wings. How?... He directed his incredulous gaze down towards Sans just in time to see him fall.

Red barked out a small, panicked noise and scrambled to turn so he could check over this strange little two legger who'd just healed him. Was he hurt after all?! Had he been doing all of this work for red while injured? Was he dusting now?! No! No he couldn't! he-...

Red ran a check and sighed with relief when he noticed Sans' hp was still full. His mp, however, was completely drained. Exhausted then. Red sighed with relief. 

"Little idiot.." He grumbled, but looked down at the other with a measure of affection.

Red took a breath, and made a decision. This was fine. He didn't need to kidnap a princess. The other dragons would likely laugh it up at his expense, but what else was new. His brother would continue to look down at him like he was animal droppings on the bottom of his claw, but again, what else was new. Red had caused enough trouble.

Gently, he curled around the unconscious form of the two legger he'd kidnapped. He would protect his rest. Then, when he woke, red would offer to take him home. If the little one chose to deny that offer, then he would protect im through the night, which was rapidly approaching given the height of the sun in the sky. Then tomorrow he would allow Sans to leave on his own.

It was a shame. He'd been starting to grow fond of the little creature…

xxx

Time trickled by and once sans awoke the sun a set and it was dark but he was…. Warm? It was rapidly approaching winter and the nights were already showing the cold approaching the land. Moving to sit up he rubbed his eye before taking a look around in the dark then stopped on a pair of glowing red eyes staring at him.

Once again he was in a staring contest for a moment with the dragon and he wondered why the dragon didn’t end him while he had the chance. Blue knew he took a major risk in healing the dragon but it only seemed fair when the other had risked so much to save his life.

“Uhhh,” Breaking the eye contact for a moment he looked up towards the sky again then back to the dragon,

“Good evening, how are you feeling?”

xxx

Again it seemed to take forever for the little one to wake. He couldn't help but run a check on the other every so often just to make sure his hp never changed. The sleep was doing wonders for his mp, though it remained low. It was long after the sun had disappeared from the sky that Red finally saw the little two legger stir.

At the question, Red's magic flashed as he shrank down to his two legger form, gaze still locked on the other and Sans' cape from before still clasped loosely around his shoulders.

"You healed me..." He stated, still a little amazed at the fact. Not only because it was a pretty severe wound and should have taken multiple healing sessions and a good deal of time, but also because Sans had had no reason to do so. Especially not at the risk to himself. "Why?..." Red frowned, eye light's wide with confusion and uncertainty.

xxx

A calming reassuring smile crossed his face as he spoke,

“If it wasn’t for you I would have died, I couldn’t just leave you when you saved me. I apologize for slashing your face earlier. Everything I have ever been taught about dragons is completely wrong…. May I heal the wound that I had given you?”

Wanting to make sure that it was alright to touch the dragons face, thinking he should have before he did the others wing but he was acting in the now then but with things on a much calmer level he thought getting permission would be a better course of action.

xxx

Red shrank away from the other, even more confused now.

"Wh-wha- If it wasn't fer me ya wouldn't a' almost died in th'first damn place! My injuries were th'result of my own stupid choices! Ya didn't have ta stick yer neck out fer me like that! And the fuck d'ya mean yer sorry bout cuttin my face?! Of course ya cut me! We're s'pose ta be enemies!" He was all but yelling now, a growl lacing his words. "Yer fuckin weird! I don't get you!"

He glowered at the other for a moment before looking down and away. "Shouldn't a' ever messed around with fuckin two leggers. Are ya all this fuckin weird? A-anyway... I don't wanna deal with ya no more so... I-I can fly ya home or whatever. We can just pretend this shit show never happened."

xxx

A small giggle passed his teeth as he nodded,

“Yeah, I am not like other monsters in my kingdom. I have a higher moral compass than the others, I live by the knights code but when anyone or creature shows me the kindness as saving my life I would gladly show the same kindness. I don’t wish to burden you as to fly me back, just point in the direction we came from and I can take it from there.”

Standing up he dusted off his armor before adjusting it to prepare himself for the long hike back to his kingdom.

xxx

Red frowned at the other. "Well someone seems ta be pretty full a' themself. Higher moral compass huh? Heh." Could he really argue the point, though? He could move his wings right now only because this little twerp exhausted himself healing them. When all logic would have said he should just leave Red there and run. Or even kill him! Obviously, it wasn't logic that was guiding the little two legger.

"Anyway, if ya ain't gonna hitch a ride then yer just gonna have ta bed down fer the night. Like hell m'lettin ya take off inta the woods at night. Most other creatures round here would jump at the chance ta gnaw on yer bones, Pal." Then he flushed a bit at how that might have sounded. "N-not that I'm worried bout'cha or nothin! I just don't need ya goin and dyin after all the trouble I went to ta make sure ya didn't! So don't get cheeky or anythin, ya got it?!"

xxx

“The Magnificent Sans accepts your offer and your kindness, I will also pretend that you are not showing even the smallest amount of worry over my safety.”

Looking towards the cliff he sighed before looking back at the dragon,

“It looks like I might need to catch a ride back to your cave if there is not a safer route to travel on that is.”

xxx  
He was almost surprised Sans didn't fight him on the subject. It was a nice surprise though, so he wasn't going to question it. "Uh, yeah. A'right. An' there's no way up 'cept ta fly or climb. If there was an easy way fer two leggers ta get up there then I wouldn't fuckin live there." A dragon died just a few years ago because he'd been too overconfident to keep his den hidden. A knight had just waltzed right in and killed him. Red didn't even know what the reason was. Not that there needed to be one... He supposed the glory of having taken out one of his kind would be enough.

With another bright flash, Red resumed his normal form, the red cape that, as a two legger, engulfed him, now laid around his neck like a little scarf. Not knowing how else to carry Sans up (he was NOT going to let the guy ride on his back like he was some kind of dumb horse) he pretty much pounced on the guy and wrapped his front claws around his small body. 

He flapped his wings to keep him upright, then flapped a little harder and pushed off with his hind legs. In a beat, they were air borne, flying in a short spiral to get back up to the top side of the cliff. Rather than dropping Sans off there, he just continued up until he could make the simple arc down to his cave, where he glided in and dropped Sans upon the floor.

It might not have been the gentlest of landings, but it was better than landing ON Sans, so he'd just have to deal. With another flash he was small again.

"I got a nest further back. It ain't exactly tidy, but it's softer than a stone floor." He offered, not making eye contact.

xxx

 

When he was dropped he was able to land decently. Looking up he saw that he was once again in his smaller form.

"I am just a guest, where you wish me to stay I will gladly stay." 

It was weird for him to be on such nice talking terms with a dragon, it was exciting in its own way but he also wondered if the dragon was still going to attack him at some point. Then it clicked to him as he started following him.

"If it would be okay, May I ask your name? I will accept if you don't wish to tell me."

xxx

 

"Fine, then I 'wish' fer ya ta sleep in the damn nest." He snapped and turned to lead the way, grumbling about overly polite and fuckin weird two leggers. He'd just gotten to the nest, which was made mostly of furs, soft moss, and downy feathers, when Sans asked his name.

Red blushed. Would Sans ever stop surprising him? It wasn't like they would ever see each other again after tomorrow. Sans certainly didn't need to know his name. It’s not like it mattered who he was... That didn't stop him from replying.

"Red..." Without another word he climbed up into the nest and sprawled out on the far side of it. Normally, he was his usual draconic self when he slept and he took up nearly the entire sleeping space. With Sans sleeping here too, though, it would be better to stay small so that there would be room for both of them. He pulled the little cape around himself, snuggling into the soft fabric. It smelled nice. Kind of sweet.

xxx

Blue giggled standing next to the nest as he started to undo his armor. 

"That's ironic, seeing how you have red magic. My brother calls me blue all the time even though I am the magnificent sans and he knows it."

Once his armor was shed he climbed into the nest wearing his light under armor clothes. Then he noticed that the other was snuggling into his cloak he choose to say nothing.

xxx  
Red huffed at Sans' words and curled further into the cape and his furs. This day had been long enough. He needed to sleep. And sleep he did. Surprisingly well given there was a knight, someone who had been known to kill his kind, sleeping a scant few feet away from him.

The next morning he woke slowly. As he shifted in his nest, something felt off. He tried to put it out of his mind, but as he rolled to find a more comfortable position he noticed that his wings, the most vital part of a dragon's being, were missing. His eyes snapped open and he pushed himself up on his forelegs-... Arms. He blinked down at his body then memories from yesterday came rushing back. He relaxed a bit, but then immediately stiffened again when he looked over and found his nest to be sans a Sans.

"Shit!" He cursed, then sprung to his feet, quickly darting towards the cave entrance. Had he tried to scale down the cliff again?! Why hadn't he woken Red up! What if he fell! HAD he fallen?! Was he dead?!! Oh stars! Oh no! Oh jeez-...

There Sans was. Just outside. Red's whole body sagged with relief. He took a steadying breath before a furious expression stretched over his face.

"You stupid, naive little piece of two legger trash!!" He yelled practically stomping over to the figure that had been moving gracefully in the sunlight. "The hell d'ya think yer doin just prancin around outside my fuckin cave?! Huh? Do ya have any idea how fuckin idiotic yer bein? What if another dragon came by, huh? Do ya think they'd just leave you alone? A fucking knight?!! In front of a dragon's cave?!!! Ye'd think there'd be a limit as to how stupid someone can get!!"

Ok, so he might have been being kind of harsh, but Sans had fucking scared him! Red hated feeling scared! It was why he chose to live alone, rather than risk someone else dusting him on accident!

xxx

 

Stopping, breathing on the heavier side as he listened to Red, an apologetic look crossed his face. As he took the front of hi shirt lifting it up to expose the lower part of ribs along with his spine. Wiping off the magic sweat he built up from the hours of training he just went through as he walked over to stand in front of Red.

"Apologize once more, I wasn't thinking about another dragon coming by. I didn't wish to disturb you, you seemed to be sleeping very well and look comfortable. I wake before the sun to start training. If you wish I can come back inside, I still need to grab my armor."

His expression returned to normal, a happy warm smile with his sparkling eyes that danced with stars.

"Also is there a river or lake near by, I worked up quite the sweat and wish to get cleaned if at all possible, I very much dislike the smell of blueberries that seems to radiate off me after a good workout."

Xxx

Red's socket twitched. Was this guy really just going to brush it off this easily? He could have died! Again! And he was just standing there, smiling with his stupid pretty eyes, reeking of sour berries and passively asking about a bath? Oh he'd get his stupid bath alright...

"Yeah. There's a lake right near here. Lemme show ya." His voice and smile was strained, a growl lacing every word. Before Sans could even blink, Red shifted forms and plucked him from the ground, giving a sturdy flap of his wings to have them airborne and gliding over to the little lake barely a mile away, tucked against the side of the mountain that housed his cave. 

Red dove down towards the water and dropped Sans in with a splash in one of the shallower sections that was filled with assorted plant life and algae to cushion the fall. The small skeleton landed with a splash. Then he circled around to the edge of the water to land and chuffed a vindictive, draconic laugh when Sans emerged from the water.

xxx

Blue knew that tone, that look in the others voice. It was much like his brother when he was about to do something that was going to put Blue in a world of hurt.

Next he knew he was falling, he could even get a scream before he hit the water, coming back up he wiped around until he was able for pit and glare at the other.

"I get it, you're upset with me! Yeah don't got to be such a beast with me."

His eye brow bones wiggled towards the dragon before he spoke his next words,

"Cause you're a dragon, and us 'two leggers' categorize you as such."

Swimming towards the end he climbed out next to Red before walked over to a free and he started undressing taking his shirt off first to let it dry on a tree branch. He then fiddled with his pants before looking over at Red a light dusting off blush crossing his features.

"Could you, if it's not to much to ask. Not look at me while I'm undressing?"

He could feel the dragon's eye staring at him and he felt very exposed in front of him already without his shirt on and his rib cage exposed.

 

Xxx

Red couldn't help a short bark of laughter at the other's joke. The guy really was amusing when he got going. Red was still a bit miffed over the vanishing act Sans had pulled, but he supposed he really shouldn't be. It wasn't like he was planning on keeping Sans around or anything. he would be leaving soon. Probably just as soon as he was dry and got his stuff from the cave.

He should probably make an effort to put some emotional distance between him and the funny little creature. He really didn't want Sans to get hurt while he was, technically, under his watch, though, so he wasn't about to just leave him here. There really was a possibility of another dragon stopping by and seeing his little- THE little two legger and deciding to have a little sport.

So he settled down in the soft grass near the lake and gave Sans a bit of space to dry himself. he began shedding his little bits of cloth coverings before pausing when he got to his lower half. A dusting of blue colored his face and Red couldn't help but find that adorable.

He rolled his eyes at the request before turning away. Weird little two legger and his strange sense of modesty. It was just bones.

xxx

He breathed a sigh of relief when the other looked away. Removing his bottoms he quickly placed them amongst his shirt to dry before he jumped back into the lake to have at least a bit of coverage while his clothes dried and to properly clean his bones.

He felt odd being on such a friendly terms with a dragon and decided this would be a great opportunity to ask questions, even though he knew there was a high chance he wouldn't even get an answer.

"Hey Red, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

His hands were running the length of his arms as he started to wash himself with the water. He always enjoyed how the water would sparkle of his white bones yet to have scars from battles.

 

Xxx

He'd closed his eyes after he'd turned away. Now he cracked one open to look back at Sans with a raised brow. When Red had tried asking questions, Sans had thrown a fit and ran away. Of course, he'd been asking in order to get something that Sans hadn't really wanted to give. Did... Did Sans want something? What did he want? He wasn't going to try to be sneaky and get intel on dragons in order to better fight them... Was he?

He shifted uncomfortably, eyeing the little skeleton distrustfully. He supposed he could at least hear what the questions were... 

"What'cha wanna know?" He grumbled, knowing the words wouldn't be understood, but hoping the tone would convey his response well enough. He didn't change forms just yet, not wanting to feel that much more vulnerable under the other's questioning.

At least as a dragon he was bigger than the other.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking up at Red a big grin formed and his eye sparkled,

"What it's like to fly?"

He knew it was a childish question but as long as he could remember he always wondered what it was like to fly. He saw birds and dragons high up in the sky other monsters that were able to but always felt silly about asking them. He swam to the edge as he looked at Red intently with his dancing stars awaiting an answer.

xxx  
Red's sockets widened at the question. Was Sans even for real? The guy was a knight! And he had a dragon right here! Of all of the things he could have asked... Red's expression softened before his magic flashed mutely, the light of day making the light show much less glaring as he changed forms.

His smile quirked lopsidedly as he cast an amused glance over at the other.

"Ain't really words ta describe it, Bucko. Guess it's kinda like fallin, but less scary. So I s'pose ya got a bit of an idea what it's like yerself." He chuckled, grinning teasingly from his spot, sat cross legged in the grass with the cape falling to cover all but his tail which was wrapped in a loose circle around him on the ground.

xxx

His eyes moved from looking at Red to up towards the sky a happy little sigh passing his teeth,

“Must be amazing, not a fan of falling, been doing that way to much lately.”

After a moment of getting lost in the blue sky above his gaze fell back to Red, his head tilted to the side slightly as he closed his eyes in a heartfelt smile.

“Dragons are amazing creatures, once I get back to my kingdom I am going to talk to my king and see if we can stop all this pointless fighting. I see no reason why we can’t be kind to one another and maybe even be friends. So instead of having to fight we can help each other out and the dragons can once again outnumber or equal us other monsters instead of all this pointless bloodshed.”

To him he thought it was a great idea but he wondered how his king would take it.

xxx

Red tilted his head a bit as he took in the image of the other smiling so softly, looking of at the sky so wistfully... His own face actually colored a little bit and he thought his soul might have stuttered. He quickly shook his head and looked away, trying to banish whatever the hell he just felt.

"I uh... Tha's probably not such an awesome idea." As far as he knew, he was sort of... Well, weird.. for a dragon that is. There was a reason dragons made sport of two leggers. Most dragons HATED the little things. They invaded dragon lands. Dominated dragon hunting grounds. They killed dragons just because they were frightening or were competing for food or got too close to their towns or kingdoms. It had gone on like this long enough that dragons were near extinction. Red couldn't even recall the last time he'd seen a dragon outside his brother, Razz, or Slim.

Or, well... Gaster... But he'd died long ago now...

So dragons had a pretty firm hatred for two leggers. And if not hatred, then at least a raging dislike. Red, however, had simply never had the energy for such things. That and the thought of actually killing someone made him feel sick. It had just been another reason for the others to look down on him.

Looking to change the subject, he quickly spoke up again.

"Hey, if ye'd really like ta know how it feels ta fly, that offer ta take ya home is still open. Ain't like ya weigh a whole lot or nothin." He looked back up at Sans almost hopefully. It wasn't like he wanted to spend more time with the guy before they parted ways or anything. He was just offering to sate sans' curiosity. That was all. 

xxx

His smile faltered a bit but then returned when the other once again offered a ride home, he got out of the lake walking back over to where he left his clothes knowing that the other would respect him. Dressing once more his clothes were still on the damp side but he knew they would dry.

Once he was dressed he walked over to the small dragon falling to his knees before he wrapped his arms around him the small form into a gently soft hug that was easily broken if the other wanted.

“Thank you for all your help Red,” He pulled away slightly a smile still on his face,

“I would very much enjoy a ride back if it is too much to ask.” His arms were still gently around the other as he spoke.

xxx

When Sans moved to get out of the water, Red averted his eyes again. He'd been around the other long enough to know this was a boundary that he shouldn't step on. Maybe the bare bones thing was a bit like showing off your soul was to a dragon. He certainly wouldn't appreciate it if Sans tried to sneak a peek if he ever let himself be that vulnerable, so he wouldn't do that to Sans.

A moment later he regretted it as Sans came over to him and wrapped his arms around him. His whole body went stiff, half expecting this to be an attack. Dammit! He’d let himself get too comfortable! All he could do was cringe and hope the end would be quick. He should have been more careful! He knew how frail he was! It wasn't like it would take much to take him out!

But the grip on him remained gentle and loose. Cautiously, he opened his eyes and stared up at Sans and his damn pretty eyes, the other's expression soft.

"Uh... Y-yeah. No problem.. Umm... Wh-what're ya doin?"

xxx

For a second Blue went silent before he erupted in a fit of giggles, knowing he shouldn’t of been so surprised but this was just too precious and cute to him.

“It’s called a hug, it is how us, ‘two leggers’ show kindness and gratitude. I’ve been known to be a much more of a hugger than others. I shall be honest I enjoy hugs and hug whenever I get the chance!”

Closing the short distances he wrapped his arms around Red once more giving him the chance to really experience his first hug and take in what it felt like to be hugged.

xxx

Kindness and appreciation? It felt like a hell of a vulnerable position to let yourself be in around another person. He shifted a little uncomfortably in the hold, but after a moment of nothing bad happening, he forced himself to relax. Sans was... Just being nice... That's what he said. He was trying to say thanks... So this was supposed to be pleasant, right?

Red took a breath and tried to calm his racing thoughts and anxiety that was screaming at him that this fuicking KNIGHT was way too close to him. Sans had had plenty of opportunities to hurt him since yesterday (Really, what had red been thinking lately? Sans was way too disarming...) and he had yet to do anything. So... 

He relaxed into the hold, even going so far as to let his face rest against Sans' shoulder. Sans was a bit chilled from the cool mountain water, but the magic that fueled his soul and coursed through his bones was warm. He could almost feel the hum of it as the two of them pressed together. It was calming. The arms around him didn't try to keep him in place or squeeze too tight. They were simply there, feeling more like they were supporting him or protecting him...

It was... kinda nice.

It wasn't long before he started to shift uncomfortably again, though. "Uh... H-how long do these things usually go for? A-am i s'pose ta do somethin back?"

xxx

Blue giggled against the other slightly nuzzles their skulls together before pulling away,

“In a normal situation one would hug back but seeing how it is your first hug I fully understand! Now, time to head back to your home and grab my armor before we set off to my kingdom!”

Standing he dusted himself off before turning and started to walk back towards the others cave wondering if Red was going to let him ride on his back or if he would catch a ride in the others claws again. He hummed happily as he walked, his views on dragons completely had changed with this encounter and he knew he would never be able to hurt one ever again.

xxx

He blushed as Sans nuzzled him, recognizing the gesture as an affectionate one. There were a lot of differences between dragons and two leggers though, as he was learning. Maybe nuzzling was just another expression of kindness or gratitude like the hug thing? Would it be weird to ask? Probably... He decided to hold his tongue.

He got up and walked slightly behind Sans. The guy knew the way. It wasn't like they would get lost. Red just didn't like having someone walking behind him. Especially when it was someone bigger than him. He was starting to feel a bit more comfortable around Sans though... 'Which is dangerous!' He reminded himself. It was a damn good thing Sans was leaving now!

He tried not to let his soul ping with disappointment at the thought.

"So, where'm I takin ya anyway? Y'was headin towards that kingdom with the fuckin huge castle, right? The white one with the purple tops? You want me ta take ya over that way or some place else?" Better to get these questions out of the way before they left. It wasn't like he'd be able to change forms in the air to ask and Sans didn't understand the draconic language.

 

xxx

It was a short walk back and he found the entrance with ease, walking in he went in and walked towards the back where he left his armor. Taking his time to make sure it was all on correctly he looked back over at Red that still seem to cling to the cloak he decided that he was going to let the dragon keep it if he was so fond of it.

“Okay, I am ready and it’s the kingdom with the black and red flag that flies over the black roofed castle. The one you are talking about is still in this kingdom that you live in. King Papyrus and Queen sans are lovely rulers. I live under the rule of King Asgore, the queen sadly passed away a while ago but they have Prince to carry on, we were escorting Princess Frisk back to her kingdom when you had come and attacked the caravan.”

xxx  
"O-oh... The dark place... uhh... Hope ya don't mind if I set ya down on the outskirts... They uh... Dragons don't usually go over there..." For good fuckin reason! Too many dragons had tried to mess with that kingdom and lost their lives... Brutally! There had even been one instance a while back where a dragon had been taken captive and locked in some sort of arena where she'd been made to fight for her life time and again until she'd finally lost the battle... Rescue attempts hadn't gone well... 

Of course, Red had only heard stories. He hadn't been old enough at the time to do anything himself... He hadn't known the caravan had been from that place!! The roof of the carriage had been purple!

And now he was eyeing Sans with a newfound sense of distrust. Was he really a knight of that black kingdom? It was unfathomable! And for some reason now he was reluctant to let the other go back...

No. No he had to be rid of this little two legger. what if someone came looking for him? From the fucking black kingdom! No. That would practically be a death sentence. Regardless of how kind Sans himself was. He'd admitted himself that he was a bit of an oddball among his peers. Perhaps that was why...

He turned and headed back out of the cave once Sans had his stuff, minus the pretty red cape that Red was still wearing. 

"Come on then. The sooner I can get ya out of my hair, the better." And with a flash he was once again a dragon. He didn't even pause long enough for Sans to say anything before he was snatching him up in his claws and taking to the sky. He'd stick mostly to the land that wasn't heavily traveled by two leggers. He would also fly high enough to stay out of the range of any of their sharp little flying sticks. It wouldn't take much to take him out. Such precautions were always necessary for him. Even more so now that he knew where he had to go...

xxx

He didn’t mind that he got snatched upped by the other he was getting used to it now he was a tad curious on his reasoning. Yeah the place he lived wasn’t the best but it was his home and where he grew up.

As the other said he was literally dropped on the outskirt of his kingdom, turning he looked up at the flying dragon with sparkles in his eyes. He knew he would never forget his time with Red and he felt a ache grow knowing that he probably won’t ever see the other again.

“Thanks again Red! Be safe!”

Letting his hand come up he waved at the other to say his final goodbye before he etched the feel of the wind the dragon's wings created around him in him mind. Looking once more at just how amazing dragons were he turned and started to walk the rest of the way to his kingdom.

xxx  
The flight was fairly long as far as flights went for him. It seemed even longer with Sans so silent beneath him, clutched carefully in his claws. They made it there still early in the day however, and red couldn't make himself go any further in nor stay longer than he absolutely needed to. So he swooped down as low as he dared, as low as he possibly could to drop Sans without hurting him. Then he beat his wings frantically to get back up to a safe distance.

As Sans called up to him, however, he paused in his ascent, turning to cast a final glance down at the other. It hit him suddenly that this would be the last he;d see of the little two legger... His soul pinged uncomfortably. Jerkily, he nodded a quick goodbye, then he was quickly darting back in the direction of home, flying as high as the chilled skies would allow so he would know for certain he was safe.

When he made it back, his cave felt cold and empty… And worst of all, lonely.

xxx

 

The walk to his kingdom took the rest of the day and was entering the late evening once he managed to get to the castle to talk with the king, after being escorted to the king he bowed,

“Your honor, I have returned home.”

There was a tense silence that filled the room before the king spoke in a low gruff voice,

“And what with the dragon, did you end its pitiful life for trying to kidnap the neighboring princess?”

Blue stayed in his bowing position as he spoke,

“No your honor, I was not able to end the dragons life. I had no sword and there was no need, the dragons are not like what we have been told. Ther….”

He was interrupted by the king loud voice,

“Insolent whelp, it is your job and honor as a knight to kill any dragon you come across for the safety of our people! They are all vile and evil creatures that hunt us down for sport and their own gain! What is a knight who can’t do a simple job as to take out a baby dragon?”

Blue looked up confused, so Red was a baby? He seemed pretty big to him but that didn’t say much when he himself was tiny compared to the average monster. What he heard next was nothing that he had expected his king to ever tell him,

“I have no use for a knight that can’t even kill a baby dragon you are of no use to me! I hereby banish you! Leave now and never show your face here in my kingdom again!”

Blue’s soul raced and he was scared, “What about my brother?”

The king laughed, “He already thinks you’re dead and there will be no need for you to even go to your house! GUARDS! Escort him to the edge of our kingdom!”

Before blue could even stand up he was chained and dragged out of the castle and into a wagon used to escort prisoners to the dungeon. His soul pounded and ache, his brother thought he was dead. He was banished from the only place he knew was his home. He couldn’t even say goodbye to his brother, he sat curled up in the wagon and silently cried to himself. He had returned home to be thrown out like trash.

Months had passed and winter was fast approaching, Blue found himself living by a river in between his old kingdom and the neighboring one in an area that was considered dead land un ruled by neither kingdom. Living on a small parcel of land with the little money he had he was able to make it work building a small shack to call his new home. He always wondered how his brother was he even wondered how Red was doing. He always wondered if the river he lived by ran to the lake that was near Reds cave.

He now wore a blue scarf with much more casual attire he long gave up on calling himself the magnificent sans and has gone with the name Blue. He found that he was a decent hunter and started prepping a small part of land for next year for gardening but for now he would have to live off of things he could hunt and buy what he could in the next kingdom over to get by until he was more able to supply what he needed himself.

Blue found himself quite often looking up at the sky remember the last moment he was with Red and in all honest missing him and his company.

xxx

Life went back mostly to normal after Sans left. He'd only been there for a day after all. Not like he'd affected much. Well, besides leaving his pretty red cape... That smelled nice and was wonderful to snuggle against... Red's brother, Fell, had asked about the new accessory when he'd come to make sure Red was still alive. He said it had been the only thing he'd come away with when he;d tried to kidnap a princess.

Of course Fell had laughed at him. Of course Fell had belittled him and called him all sorts of hurtful things. But that was how things usually went between the brothers. Red would be lazy and worthless and generally useless at anything he tried to do, and Fell made sure to call him out on it at every given opportunity. The visit hadn't lasted long.

Slim came by once to take a nap where his lover wouldn't be able to nag him to be more active. Razz would never dream of accusing Slim of cheating on him. Not with someone like Red. So Red's cave was the safest place to sneak a nap for the lanky dragon. Of the only three other dragons Red knew, Slim was the easiest to get along with. Mostly because they never said anything to each other. The guy also never defended him against the others, though, so it wasn't like they were close or anything.

Thankfully, Razz didn't see the point in visiting. Red hated the guy...

Anyway, as time drew on, so winter began to draw nearer. His usual prey of deer or elk was moving on,migrating to further forests. Red was being forced to fly further each day to find food and sometimes he flew home empty clawed. This was normal too. Red would sometimes go hungry for as long as a week before finding something to eat once the snow hit. He wasn't looking forward to that at all....

It had only been two days since his last meal at the present time. So it really would be nice if he could find something. He'd taken to perching in a tree, his small spindly body blending well with the closely knit branches of a tall birch. He stayed still, practically dozing as he waited for some hapless prey animal to wander close.

There was a snap of a branch, The rustle of leaves. Something was below him. Immediately he snapped out of his sleepy state and focused on the bit of movement down below. He couldn't catch the scent. the wind wasn't with him. The poor creature probably had something wrong with it's nose to not realize he was there. Either that or he'd been in the tree so long it had begin to mask his own scent. It was certainly a possibility.

He waited a little longer, letting the noise get a little closer, before he sprung, quicker than a flash, and was upon the hapless creature before it could even let out a death cry. 

His jaw was already open, sharp teeth moving in to snap at a small neck to give a painless death before he realized he recognized the being beneath him. His whole body froze up, locking in place to keep from dealing a death blow to perhaps the only creature that had ever shown him kindness. 

"S-sans?" He practically squeaked, backing up just enough to gaze down at the little two legger with wide, surprised red eye lights.

xxx

Blue had gone out for his weekly hunt, wanting to make sure he was able to have a supply through the rougher winter days, he had to wander farther out than he normally went in hopes to find even a small animal to catch. Before he knew what was happening he was pinned to the ground the hatchet he had in his hand gotten right out of his loose grip and he was faced with a large fangs in his face before they had backed up.

It took him a moment to realize what he was seeing but the red cloak that was around the other's neck made it so he knew who he was looking at and that questioning tone in the others noise, his eyes filled will sparkles a giant grin formed on his face and he practically threw himself up at the other arms wrapping around the other neck.

“RED!!! I Thought I would never see you again!”

He was so filled with joy he couldn’t hold back the happy tears that he was with someone he actually knew and for the first time in months he didn’t feel so alone like he had been, his hold got slightly tighter as he openly cried against the other in a mix joy and sadness his small hands gripping at the others vertebra in his neck for support as he just all but melted against the others larger form.

“I… I mis..’hic’..sed…. you..”

He hadn’t heard himself so weak since he first got told that he was banished but this time it was laced with the joy that Red was there and currently wasn’t alone in this world.

xxx

Red let out a strange draconic yelp and tried to back away as Sans threw himself up at him, but he hadn't reacted quickly enough. So he ended up in an awkward position, somewhat on his rear end with his tail curled under him, hind legs ungracefully sprawled out in front of him and a little two legger hanging from his neck, mostly supported by his rib cage. His eye lights sputtered out.

Sans was supposed to be home! In his black kingdom! Had Red wandered too far? Gotten lost? Was he somewhere he shouldn't be? And why was Blue hugging him?! He hadn't done anything to be thanked for! Why was Blue even here! He was a knight! Not a hunter! And where were his pretty silver scales anyway?! What was going on?!!

He roared and growled and shook, backing up further as he tried to dislodge the little creature, scrabbling to get his hind legs back under him as he did so, his wings flailing in order to attempt to keep his balance.

"Leggo!" He screeched, "Lemme go! The fuck're you even doin here?! Shit! Y'were spose ta be outta my life! Dammit!" 

He somehow ended up on just his hind legs as he attempted to shake the other off so he could damn well fly away. Then of course, fate would place a tree root just behind his feet where he could trip over it, sending him screeching to his back on the forest floor.

He groaned and huffed at the two legger who was now sprawled across his chest. This wasn't working. 

Reluctantly, he shifted forms, ending up pinned beneath the other's now larger body just so he could have the ability to speak.

"Why th'fuck are you here?" He all but whined, "Y'were s'posed ta be outta my hair now, remember?" he tried to growl his words, but he really couldn't work up any measure of anger. He was... Kind of really happy to see Sans again… Not that he would ever admit to such a thing.

xxx

Moving of the now much smaller form so he wasn’t feeling like he was crushing him, he started to wipe the tears from his and calm his breathing so he could talk clearer.

“I… I got banished from my kingdom that night I’ve been living in the forest on my own ever since. The King said he didn’t need an insolent whelp that couldn’t even end a baby dragon’s life. They didn’t even send search parties and told my brother that I was dead. They didn’t even let me go see him I’ve been alone ever since.”

The sparkles that were once in his eyes faded as he looked down at the ground the more he talked, he started to fidget with his finger joints before he looked up and only normal eye lights is what greeted Red,

“I’m sorry for hugging you like that, it is nice to see someone that I knew and not feel alone for once.”

He had to wipe at his eyes again as tears threatened to form with all his raging emotions boiling inside him at this moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Red's eyes widened at the confession, sitting up when Sans moved off of him, but not moving to run away. Sans was... Crying... And he was alone?... His people had just... Cast him out? And then Sans looked up at him and the sparkles were gone and something inside him felt like it was breaking.

It seemed two leggers were even more cruel than he'd ever imagined. They'd killed dragons. Tortured dragons. Hunted dragons down and murdered them in their homes. But that was understandable. They were enemies. Dragons had done their best to give what they got.

... But no dragon would ever... EVER... abandon their kin. Even as shunned and frowned upon as Red was, he was still welcome among his kind. Even if his brother was ashamed of him. Even if Razz was a total asshole to him... The other three dragons were never a threat to him, and would always back him up if they were there when he needed them.

But Sans' people had cast him out... Told his family that he was dead... Left him out here alone...

Red couldn't even fathom that such cruelty existed. He barely even thought about what he was doing when he shot forward and wrapped his own arms around the larger form in front of him, climbing into his lap and wrapping his legs and tail around him too just for good measure.Sans needed all of the kindness he could get now, and if the only kindness to be offered was his own, then he would provide what he could. He didn't like looking into those blue eyes and finding the stars snuffed.

"Don't apologize. Fuck! That's such bullshit! You don't deserve that shit!" Then it hit him that this probably never would have happened if he hadn't gone and kidnapped the guy in the first place... "I'm so sorry Sans... I-... i-I didn't know this would- i didn't even think- i-... I'm so sorry..." He trembled and held tighter.  
xxx

Feeling the small body wrap around him he couldn’t hold back to tears as he wrapped his arms around and hiding his face into the familiar fabric of his once cloak. A moment passed and the he realized his hands were touching bare bones and it clicked that the only thing he was wearing in this form was that cloak he had given him. His hand then shot out from under the cloak so he was no longer touching the bare bones,

“I apologize! I did not mean to basically fondle your bare bones like that!”

His face was a light but didn’t try to move as he was enjoying the physical contact of another but wanted to respect the other at the same time it was a true conflicting situation he was in.

“I don’t blame you Red I just wish they would let me see my brother. I understand that it is a knight’s job to do such things but I will not harm a dragon and especially you.”

His voice held a tone that showed that Blue did care for Red and would never wish harm,

“You showed me kindness in your own way, protected me and worried about me and even took me home. I have nothing but respect for you and your race now.”

His arms slowly came back down but made sure to be on the outside of the cloak as he hugged Red once more and softly nuzzling into the other's shoulder.

“It is really nice to see you again.”

xxx  
When Sans suddenly released him he thought that he must have done something wrong. he wasn't exactly experienced with hugging after all, but then he relaxed when Sans let him know it was just his thing with bare bones again. Red rolled his eyes, but sank back down into the hug, propping his chin on the other's shoulder.

His soul was still thumping with guilt. Whether Sans blamed him or not, Red blamed himself. The fact of the matter was that if Red had never attacked that damn caravan then Sans would be a perfectly happy knight, guarding princesses and... Slaying dragons, most likely...

"Ya probably shouldn't judge all dragons based on me, Pal. I ain't exactly a prime specimen here..." He gave a strained little laugh. "If you, uh, ever see a dragon that ain't me? Y'should probably 'drag'on yer ass outta there."

What better way to raise the other's spirits than to crack a joke? Probably would have helped if he'd admitted to missing Sans too, but he was barely even ready to admit that to himself.

xxx  
Blue giggled softly at the others joke but took a mental note as well,

“I’ll keep that in mind, even though it’s pretty empty up here. Cause skeletons don’t have brains and everything is magic based.” He giggled at his joke.

His arms tightening around the small body he could feel his soul thump happily being able to be with Red and the fact that the other was still hugging him even, he also thought this would be the perfect time to jab at the fact that he was still wearing his cloak months later.

“You seem to enjoy the cloak I left behind, it suits you.”

Okay so it wasn’t really a jab but more of a curious interest that he had in this matter, his right hand started to rub along the fabric softly noting that he must have literally not taken it off since then noting the rough edges.

xxx

Fingers rolled down his spine over the fabric of his cape and it coaxed a little shiver out of him. he actually had to bite off a little mewling noise at the gentle petting. His face caught fire.

Ok. Yup. Hug over!

"D-don't fuckin do that!" Pushing away, he scrambled out of Sans' lap and put a bit of distance between them, sitting in the grass on his knees, hands dug into the blades of greenery he was sat upon and his tail lashing behind him.

"And of course I kept the damn thing! It's fancy and soft and it smells ni- er... I just like it ok?! It don't fuckin mean nothin so stop lookin at me like that!" He tugged said cloak a little tighter around his small frame, as though Sans might actually try to take it from him. He wouldn't let him! It was his now!

xxx

First he was a little shocked at feeling the other shiver and a noise that got cut short before the little mass was gone from his lap and then he became defensive over the cloak that Blue had no reason to even consider taking it away from him.

“I’m sorry, I am unsure what I did but I apologize. I have no plan to take it away from you. I left it behind on purpose. It was a parting gift but I had a feeling if I said anything back then you would have forced it back at me and I saw that you had taken a liking to it.”

Blue stood up and dusted his clothes off looking down and extending a hand to help Red up.

“We got off an a crazy start, I am assuming you’re out hunting for food as well? I….”

He really didn’t want to say the next words but he wasn’t sure if Red even wanted to be around him, his missing could be all one sided for all he knew, yes the other hugged him but…. He just knew he couldn’t read too much into this. He felt his soul ache from the thought of being a lone again.

“H..hey, would you like to come see my little home?”

He silently told himself that was not what he intended on saying but he also desperately didn’t want to be alone even if it was for one night. He knew he should say that he could hunt somewhere else and leave this area but just the thought of having Red around again gave him hope even though it was small.

xxx  
His grip relaxed when Sans said he wouldn't take the cloak back. He also seemed to be ignoring the embarrassing reaction he'd had to the petting, so that was also a plus! He did frown at the assumption that he might have given the cape back before, though. 

He was a dragon for crying out loud! He wasn't a very good dragon, but he was still driven by mostly the same desire as other dragons. If he found something he liked, he kept it, and unless someone took the liked thing away from him by force, he would never willingly give it up. His cave was strewn with all sorts of little bits and bobs he'd developed a fondness for over the years. A common theme among those items was how soft they were. He loved soft things. Stuffed toys, fluffy furs or garments, cloths that felt soft against his bones... The cape definitely fell into that category. The fact that it smelled so nice... Kinda like Sans himself... Was only an added bonus!

He accepted the hand up, always happy to put forth less effort if the option was available, then tilted his head curiously at Sans' tone. It sounded a little like he'd been about to say something else, but... Ah well. The idea of visiting Sans' home was interesting.

"I've never seen a two legger's home before." He commented, almost eagerly. His curiosity was starting to flare up, and Sans definitely wasn't dangerous. Not when he'd been banished from his home rather than hurt him. His soul pinged with guilt again, but that only solidified his resolve. Sans was lonely. Red's company wasn't the best thing in the world, but it was all he had to offer and if Sans wanted it then Red wouldn't deny him. "Well? The fuck're ya waitin for? Lead the way! I don't know where yer home is."

xxx

Excitement filled him is star filled eyes returned and he couldn’t resist put to pull Red into his arms for another short hug before pulling away he remained holding the other's hand as they walked back the way Blue had originally came from.

“It’s not much but I built it myself and it’s all I got.”

It was mid-day when they finally arrived to his little river side shack, it was small with only a single window next to the front door, opening it and leading Red inside it was filled with only a few items that Sans made himself and a few items that he had to buy. Making sure the door was shut behind he let go so the other could explore.

“As I said before not much and I basically am just in here to sleep or cook, I still have a lot of prep work to have a better staple of food next year.”

xxx

Red followed Sans to his meager little dwelling. It was a pretty decent location, all things considered. It was right there next to water, easy access to the forest for hunting, and also tucked safely out of sight from both the sky and the nearest road. It was a good, smart spot.

Then they went inside and he looked around curiously, The structure was all wood, and there were many items around the place whose use Red could only guess at. There was also an incline built on one side that gave access to another level. Red had just taken a step in that direction when Sans spoke.

Red whipped his gaze towards sans, his sockets wide. "You... You MADE this? All by yourself? How?! It's bigger than I am! And you're so small! How did you..." he gazed around the place with a new sense of wonder, then eagerly went to explore. 

Nearly every item he examined he tagged on the question 'Did you make this too? or 'What about this?' He discovered the seating area, the 'cooking' area (whatever that was), the dining area (why was there a whole other place just for eating?) and then he finally went up the incline to the second 'floor'.

Immediately his eye lights zero'd in on the furs. He just about skipped over to them before he burrowed into the mess of softness until only his tail peaked out. After rummaging around in the pile, he decided that none of the furs here were quite as soft or wonderful as his own soft things, but it was still warm and soft and comfortable.

"I like your wooden cave, Sans! Yer really fuckin good at makin homes!" He called from his spot nestled under the furs. Maybe he'd take a nap here. Sans wouldn't mind, right?  
xxx

A few giggles escaped as he explained what everything was and what he did and did not make, following Red up and watching him tunnel his way into his bed was too cute to him, he wondered if he just lost him to the bed cause it seemed like he wasn’t going to come out.

“I plan on hopefully getting better pelts for my bed, those are just what I could get off the animals I have been able to snatch up. I have gotten a supply of dried meats saved up for the harsher winter days, I hope I haven’t been taking away from your food supply.”

The ceiling was low up in his sleep area so he had to basically crawl over to where Red was but this was normal for Blue so he didn’t mind. All he could really see of Red was the tip of his tail and the red glow of his eye.

“Also this is called a house, not a cave. It is what we build to live in to escape the harsh weather. This is small almost a speck of what most monsters live in. But seeing how it is just me living here I don’t need much.”

xxx

Red hummed in acknowledgement of what Sans was telling him. It really was a small home, but Sans was a small two legger, so it sort of made sense. While in this form, the place felt roomy enough to him to be comfortable. More cozy than small.

"Nah, food's always kinda scarce this time a th'year. Sides, how much could you possibly eat? Yer fuckin tiny." He snickered, skull popping free of the pelts so he could smirk at the small skeleton as he teased him. There was a small rabbit pelt caught on one of his antlers, but he paid it no mind.

xxx

Blue giggled again crawling a bit closer to help remove the fur from Red antler, his fingers softly ran the length as he went to remove it tossing it to the side before he looked down at Red with sparkles in his eyes.

“Us ‘Two Leggers’ normally eat 3 small meals a day but I have always found that a bit much so I normally just eat something small in the morning if I feel the need but other than that I eat dinner. My day is pretty filled up with making sure everything is set for when winter sets in and then have an upper hand once spring starts to show.”

Blue leaned back against a pile of pelts near Red relaxing more into them, he didn’t think taking this break would set him back to much so he would enjoy the company while he could, unsure if Red would be here much longer or not.

xxx  
Red flinched a little when a hand came towards his face, but it was only to dislodge the fur from his antler so he relaxed gain, cuddling into the first. His sockets widened again at Sans' explanation of his eating habits though.

"E-every day?! And multiple times? Holy shit!" He might have to reevaluate his perception of how much a two legger could eat. "No wonder you guys hunt so damn much... I could probably eat a small deer in one go, but that usually has ta last me a few days. Can't catch somethin every damn day... How d'you survive if y'gotta eat so much?" He frowned, concern starting to lick at his soul. He tried to push it down, but it was getting harder the more time he spent with Sans.

xxx

He giggled again finding that Red lack of knowledge to be adorable,

“We eat fruits and vegetables along with meat that we catch, but in my situation I hadn’t had the time to prepare a garden to provide me with the extra nutrition that comes from those foods. I have little gold left, so I will be able to buy a few staples other than the meat I’ve been able to gather and dry.”

He could see the worry on the others face and it made his soul flutter,

“No need to have such a worried expression, I am knowledgeable enough to thrive on my own even if it does get lonely.”

xxx

Red blushed. "I-I ain't fuckin worried! I just think yer fuckin weird fer needin so much damn food! That's all!" Then he ducked back under the furs, figuring speaking with Sans might go a little more smoothly if the guy couldn't see and read his every expression.

"I dunno what a 'garden' is. Is it like them farm things the villages got? Ain't no room for somethin like that here... Is a garden like a small farm thing? And you actually eat the plants? Like the cows n shit do?" he paused before tacking on, "And y'shouldn't be fuckin lonely no more! Unless my company sucks or somethin? I mean... I-i c'n leave if ya want. I don't gotta stay or nothin..."

He knew the other dragons didn't like to hang around with him. He wasn't sure why he'd convinced himself that Sans would be different. Sure, the guy had seemed pretty desperate for company while they were out in the woods, but maybe now Red was getting annoying?

xxx

Feeling his soul flutter he acted before he thought and he dived into the fur going in after Red and pulling him close as they were both under the furs only the glow of their eye light to light up the small area, Blue’s eye light sparkled and danced as he looked at Red,

“You can stay as long as you want! I very much enjoy your company! Don’t ever be afraid to come an visit!”

He knew he bypassed the first question but he was filled with happiness that the other enjoyed being with him and he was one who expressed himself to the fullest when he was this excitedly happy.

xxx

Red yelped and nearly struggled out of the furs to escape what he at first had perceived as an attack. Then Sans' arms were around him and he felt like an idiot. Sans wasn't ever going to attack him! He needed to stop freaking out like this!

"Fine! I fuckin will! Any time I damn well want to!" He snapped, trying to save a little face after Sans had startled him. Then he settled down and even went so far as to press his face against Sans' shoulder while the other hugged him. He was really starting to like this hugging thing. It felt... Soft.

xxx

Another giggle escape as he nuzzled into the top of Reds head, this was the first time he felt so great. Blue could honestly say he felt like himself since all this happened. He relaxed with the other under all the furs and he felt at peace and honestly he could stay like this.

“Red, thank you for just being here with me, it’s nice not being alone and to have such amazingly cute company as yourself. Don’t say you’re not because you are!”

Another round of giggles and nuzzles followed his comment which he also ended up nuzzling up on of his antlers his warm breath running across it as well.

xxx

Red growled at the comment, flashing his sharp teeth at the other. Just because he was small did NOT mean he was cute! Then there was the nuzzling again and Red just wanted to bite this guy! But he didn't want to hurt him... So he didn't. Instead he pouted.

"Ain't fuckin cute. M' a goddamn terrifyin dragon. I could eat you ya know. Would barely take two bites n ya'd be gone!"  
xxx

He nodded in agreement, “I know you could but you haven’t and you are and if biting is on the table then I will also be a terrifying Blue and bite the oh so scary Red dragon!”

The teasing playful that dripped from his words were strong and then Blue lightly started to bite on one of Red’s antlers playfully not meaning to harm just to tease that he two could bite if he so wished.

xxx  
Blue's words made him stiffen in the other's hold and suddenly the arms around him felt a lot more confining than they had before. Blue was going to bite him? Why?! Had he done something wrong?

"Wh-what? No, wai- aaah~" Blue's teeth clamped down gently on one of his antlers and it sent a pleasant warmth all the way down to his toes, forcing an embarrassing noise from his mouth. He froze the moment it left him, his body starting to tremble slightly. Then his face went completely red, lighting up the small space beneath the pelts.

Yep. Limits reached. Limits passed. Limits fucking demolished on the way by.

Red screeched and shoved Sans away from him, darting out from under the pelts and fleeing in mortification. He was out the door and changing forms before Sans even had a chance to yell after him. Then he was flying home. 

He'd hunt tomorrow. Today he needed to hide in his nest and convince himself that he hadn't just made such an indignantly lewd noise because a fucking two legger had bit him…

xxx

The sound, the glow, then pelts flying everywhere and his door flung open and he was alone sitting up now with pelts ending everywhere. A confused looked crossed his flustered face and he knew he must of gone too far in his playful manner. He was shocked at what happened and when he got his mind back he quickly got up and out of his little place standing outside his front door looking the way he saw Red fly from his window. He only caught a small glimpse of the little dragon before he was gone from his views. In a small voice he spoke mainly to himself,

“I’m sorry if I messed up.”

Walking back inside and shutting the door he threw some fresh wood into the fire place and decided he would clean up the mess from the whirlwind of Red before tending to a few things that still needed to be done outside before the day had ended.

…

It had been a week since he last saw Red and he started to get lonely he started going the other direction to give Red his space during his hunts and to make sure the other would be able to find food if he needed, he hoped that Red was eating okay. He was really worried and started to wonder if he should try to visit to make sure that everything was okay with him.

Carrying a deer that was twice his size of this shoulder back home he started the necessary preparation to use every bit of the deer, he stopped at the antlers looking at them sighing softly to himself again finding himself wondering what Red was up to.

xxx

Red wasn't up to much of anything. In fact, for the first two days after The Bite, he primarily stayed in his nest, just about refusing to budge. Eventually, though, his stomach reminded him that he needed to eat. Not wanting to accidentally run into Sans, however, he spent extra time going extra far away from the area where the small skeleton lived. Unfortunately, this landed him in an area where the hunting was pretty damn scarce. On the 5th day he tried another location, even if it was dangerously close to a village. That ended even more poorly when a small two legger child caught sight of him while she was playing in the forest and immediately began screaming and trying to alert the rest of the village that a threat was nearby. He fled pretty quickly after that...

That left him too hungry to properly hunt for the next two days, making him miss not just one, but two kills! Hunger simply made him too sloppy to hunt. Which was one of those problems that made him think of a snake eating it's own tail...

A thought came to him on the seventh day. It was a bit humiliating, but only marginally less so than actually starving to death when he'd had other options. He thought... Maybe Sans would be willing to share his food...

It was a terrible thought to have, considering Sans had mentioned how much food he needed, but maybe that meant he was a much better hunter? Maybe it meant he was good at obtaining the amounts of food he needed? And once Red had eaten then he was sure he could help to replace whatever he'd taken... The biggest downside was simply facing up to the horribly embarrassing reaction he'd had last time he'd seen the little skeleton...

Still marginally better than starving to death...

So he flew to Sans' home. He wasn't there when red arrived, but Red figured that was just because the other was probably out hunting. Which was really good! It just meant he'd have to wait.

So he changed forms, slipped into the tiny house, crept upstairs and settled himself in to wait amongst the furs on the second level, his tail once again the only thing visible from the outside. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Once done with the task of cleaning the deer up he brought the chopped up meat inside setting in in a bucket he used to make sure blood didn’t get everywhere when he was working on it on the inside. Pumping the handle letting the water out, he cleaned himself up.

Deciding he wanted to use some of the fresh meat he would make a stew with a few of the vegetable’s that were about to hit the end of their shelf life. Preparing he put everything he wanted into the pot and placed it over the fire to start cooking, it would have the rest of the day to cook.

Going back to the rest he started to cut it in thin sliced to get it ready for smoking and drying to be able to eat on a later date. He couldn’t wait for winter to fully set in so he could freeze some that could be easily thawed at a later time.

Heading back outside to finish the cleanup from the rest of the deer he chopped some more wood, and making sure other animals would catch scent of his recent kill. Evening was settling in and he wanted to add the newest pelt to the ones he slept with.

His preparation of the pelts were getting better this one was softer than the rest, heading back in he went up the stairs and was just about to place it down when he noticed a tail, going over he moved a few of the pelts to see Red in his small form as he was sleeping. His soul raced, he was so happy to see him but there was something different as well.

A thought crossed his mind of, how long had he been here? How did he not know that Red was in his house? Gently he placed a hand on the other shoulder shaking ever so slightly,

“Red, are you okay? How long have you been here?”

xxx

Something was touching him... Moving him? He wasn't sure... But he was less warm than he'd been a moment ago. His soul pulsed with hunger, making him feel weak and tired. He just wanted to sleep... A part of him was screaming that he couldn't do that, however, that he might not wake up again if he went to sleep now. So, blearily, he blinked his sockets open, dim red eye lights casting across the place he found himself in.

This was... Sans'... What was the word he'd used? House, right? And when he turned to look up at what had touched him... Oh. There was Sans. He smelled good. Like something sweet and something that was recently killed. Meat. His soul clenched painfully and he whimpered against the soft furs he was curled against.

That's right...He'd come here hoping to beg for food like some sort of lowly dog... Well. Better a dog than a pile of dust, right?

"Uh, h-hi... I uh... D-d-do ya think... M-may-maybe I could-..." He tried to to push himself up, wobbled, and fell back down. He whimpered, eyes closing tightly as another wave of hunger passed over him. How long had it been since he'd eaten again? He'd gone a week once... He'd only gotten through that experience because his brother had dropped by and noticed... He couldn't remember how long it had been this time...

"H-hungry..." He managed to get out, forgoing politeness to simply get across his need.

xxx

Worry filled him he had come to ask for food, had Blue overhunted somehow? Not wanting to get the bedding messy he carefully picked Red up and managed to get both him and Red down the stairs before pulling out some of the meat he just prepared along with a bowl of soup that he had prepared for his dinner.

It clicked that he said he could eat an entire deer so he brought more meat out some dried other from his newest kill setting it all out on the table in front of Red before sitting down on the other side of the table that was in front of the oven he used to cook his soup. There was still some left so if either of them wanted more, he was unsure if Red would even eat the soup but still offered it to him.

“Eat to your fill I can easily get more and I have more stored up.”

xxx

Sans picked him up and he curled into the hold, pressing his face against the sweet smell that he found coming from the other. Then he was set on a hard surface in front of what Sans had called a 'table'. He sat hunched over the wooden surface, chin flat against it since he had no energy to even sit upright anymore. He stared at the surface of the table for a moment, trying to recall what it's purpose was, or even if Sans had ever told him what it's purpose was. He hadn't quite figured it out when food was set in front of him.

His soul lurched and so did he, leaning further forward so he could nip at the meat until he got it into his mouth, eating as though he were still in his dragon form, with his hands merely pressing against the table's edge to get his face closer to the food where his mouth and teeth could do all of the work. With each bite he got a little more energy back. With every boost of energy he was able to eat a little more steadily, gradually transitioning from kittenish licks and weak nibbles to damn near taking a chunk out of the table with his enthusiasm.

It wasn't long before his knees were on the seat and most of his upper body was over the table, his tongue darting out to lap up any stray bits from the wooden surface. He'd almost forgotten about Sans entirely. Even the little container of liquid something or other hadn't escaped his teeth and tongue.

xxx

Picking up his own bowl he calmly ate while trying not to giggle at watching Red eat with such enthusiasm. It filled him with joy knowing that he could help Red out like this. Finishing up his bowl he placed it upon his countertop walking back over to sit down and watch Red finishing up his table covered table of meat before he spoke again.

“Are you still hungry? There is still some soup left and if you didn’t like that I can pull out some more meat that I prepared to smoke for you.”

His eyes were sparkling as he spoke to Red his hand in his lap to make sure they didn’t in the crossfire of Red eating.

xxx

The sound of Blue's voice pulled him back to himself enough to realize he was probably being a little over enthusiastic about his food. hell, it wasn't even really HIS food to be enthusiastic about! Taking things or trinkets as he had been known to do was one thing, but taking food was morally reprehensible! And yet Sans looked like Red had just given him a gift... Sans was such a confusing little creature...

"Uh... No, I uh... Im good. Sorry..." He flushed and looked away, unsure just how to express his gratitude. 

Well, there was one way he knew of that Sans had already used several times on him. So Red hopped down from the table, circled around to Sans and wrapped his arms around him. He'd said hugs conveyed appreciation or something, right?

"Thanks. I-i wasn't doin so hot. heh."

xxx

His soul danced around and he pulled Red up into his lap and hugged him a happy sigh passed his teeth,

“No need to be sorry, I am happy that you even like my soup I made seeing how it had vegetables in it as well. I wasn’t sure if you would like it or not, be honest with me please. If you are still hungry I can gladly get you more.”

xxx  
Red blushed a bit as he was pulled into Sans' lap, the encounter from a week before still feeling fresh in his mind. Truth be told he was reluctant to be this close to Sans. Somehow, it felt far more intimate than it ever had before... But he wasn't just going to pull away when he was trying to give thanks. Sans deserved all of the appreciation Red could give! He was pretty sure he was about to die after all...

"So that was soup? It was weird. Kinda like meat flavored water..." He mused aloud, a bit absently, simply trying to redirect his thoughts away from last week. "N' Im fine now. Got plenty enough energy ta do my own huntin now so... Y'don't gotta keep givin me yer food. I know it ain't exactly easy ta get and it'll get even harder when full winter hits... I-I shouldn't'a taken as much as i did..." He averted his eyes in shame.

Truth be old he was still hungry, but like he;d said, he could go hunt on his own now. He could probably make it another two days on what he'd been given. And though he actually wasn't the best hunter, even he could manage to catch something within the next two days... Or at least he thought he could... Maybe...  
xxx

Sans giggled before setting Red back down on the floor and grabbing the bowl Red has used he went over and put the last of the soup into the bowel and bringing it over and setting it down he then went and grabbed some more of the fresher meat he just caught and placed it down onto the table next to the bowel.

“I will be fine I want you to eat more. So please help yourself to more, it will make me happy if you eat at least a bit more.”

Blue then yawned looking out the window the sun was starting to set, letting Red mull over the idea of if he was going to eat, Blue started going around and lighting candles to make sure there was going to be enough light in his place to see once night fully set in before sitting back down on the chair.

xxx

Red frowned down at the meal that really should have been going to Sans, but he couldn't deny that he was still hungry. Need and guilt warred within him for a moment before he sighed. Well, Sans did say it would make him happy if Red ate... Tentatively he reached for a bit of meat, with his hand this time, and started in on the meal. 

"I'll help ya replace this t'morrow." He insisted, watching idly as the other went about lighting small, contained fires. He tilted his head curiously at the action. "Why're ya doin that?"

xxx

 

Giggling again and placing his elbows on the table to watch the other eat at a much calmer pace now and feeling safe that his hands would be safe.

"My eyes can't see in the dark well, most two leggers can't. So we use these, they're called candles and they burn slowly so they will illuminate the area." 

Another yawn passed blues mouth before he continued to talk,

"I don't use them often because I try to keep my schedule the same as the suns. You don't have to replace anything, I'm small and I don't need much not like you. I am happy to share with you, it's getting late would you like to stay the night?"

He wouldn't make him stay but he would offer, he stood up going over to a dresser and pulling out a nightgown to change into and then a shirt for if Red wanted to have something more than just the cloak. 

Taking off his shirt he placed it in a basket to be washed later he placed the gown on adjusting it as he removed his pants from under the gown having it join his shirt in the basket.

"This shirt is for you if you decide you want to sleep here or will help keep you warmer and cover your bones for modesty sake." 

Blue giggled knowing that Red wouldn't understand his logic behind his offering of clothes.

xxx  
Red tilted his head the otherway, about to ask why he would need to be able to see if he was going to bed, but then he answered that question too. Red decided to shut up and eat. He ate calmly, though still quickly. It wasn't long before all that was left was the soup.

Then Sans made the offer to let him sleep here.

"Uh..." Anxiety curled in his chest, offering all of the negative reasons Sans might want him to make himself so vulnerable around him, but, logically, Red knew that Sans wouldn't hurt him. Did he... Did he want... His mind flashed back to the last time they'd hung out and the way his teeth had felt. His face went warm as he eyed the other suspiciously and asked, "Why?... Wh-why d'ya want me sleepin here?"

He also eyed the 'shirt' but made no move to take it. He was already covered for Sans' weird sense of modesty by the cape. He also liked the cape. It was comfortable and allowed him to change forms whenever he wanted or needed to. The shirt looked constricting.

xxx

Once he was satisfied with his night attire he went back over and sat down and he looked over at Red with an innocent expression,

"I wasn't sure if you still needed to rest to regain your strength or not. If you don't wish to stay I won't force you, you're welcome to stay but you're also free to leave if that is what you wish to do."

Getting up from the chair he stretched before going around and starts to blow out the candles leaving only one by his stairs leading up.

"You can stay as long as you like and feel free to eat if you're still hungry. I am heading up to sleep. You have a good rest of your night and sleep well when you decide to sleep."

His voice held no pressure for him to do anything he wasn't comfortable doing and that blue trusted him in his home. 

Blowing out the last candle only the glow from the fire was left to illuminate the little house as he went up and climbed into his pile of furs he called his bed.

xxx

Red's body relaxed. Of course Sans wasn't even thinking along the same lines as he was. Sans was just being sweet and kind, offering him a safe place to rest in case he didn't have the energy to go home. He did, of course. All of the food he'd been given was more than enough to get him back to full power, but did he really want to go? It had been a very long time since he'd last slept comfortably with another person nearby. Not since he was a hatchling, actually, back when he was still just a runt and still had at least a bit of potential. Back when his brother hadn't hated him.

Was it really ok for him to stay? It only took one look at Sans' trusting, accepting face to know that yes, it really was. Red's soul fluttered at the realization. 

Looking down at the soup, he decided it would be better to eat that too so that it didn't go to waste. Now that he wasn't starving, he found that he really wasn't very fond of it. The bits of meat were tougher than he was used to and had a weird texture. And the vegetables were mushy and tasted rather awful. The meat water wasn't so bad though. He ate it all, regardless of his opinion on the taste, then left the container on the table.

He cast another hesitant glance at the stairs, his soul fluttering with the desire to be close to someone again, and wondered if it would really be a good idea to let himself.

Sans was a two legger. He was good and kind and worthy of his trust, but he was a two legger... Red was a dragon. That alone was reason enough to stay the fuck away. Red was no longer worried that Sans would hurt him or that Sans would do anything that might get him hurt, but could Red return that favor? What if his brother found out? What if Razz found out?... What if Red fucked up and hurt Sans on accident? Two leggers were so small and fragile when they didn't have their numbers to back them up or a sturdy weapon in armored hands...

Red wanted to go up those stairs and lay close to Sans, but fear wouldn't let him. He didn't trust himself enough...

He slipped out the door, changed forms, and flew home.

xxx

 

Blues head popped out of the furs when he heard the door open and saw that Red was leaving, he felt lonely watching him leave but decided to just snuggle back into the furs to sleep.

Morning came and Blue stretched rubbing his eyes as he crawled out of his sleeping space. Dressing he grabbed a small bit of dried meat throwing another log on the fire to keep his home comfortable when he came back in.

Leaving his home he shut the door and went out in the morning light to start fishing before he went out to hunt. 

Grabbing the pole he had made he sat down on the edge of the water throwing his line in that had part of a worm on it. He enjoyed the morning air the sound of the birds singing and the gentle breeze that seemed to dance around him.

"~The morn has come the breeze doth great, the birds they sing and tweet, a ballad for a the creatures that grace this land. One that's small and glows like fire and make thy soul a flutter. He's sweet and kind and full of spunk, thy creature I call my friend.~"

Blue giggled as he half sang some words that came to his mind, it didn't sound good but it was still fun to do while he waited for a bite on his pole.

Xxx

By the time morning came, his nest was less a nest and more a mess. Red huffed tiredly and sort of just stared at the disorganized jumble. Fell would throw a fit if he saw Red's cave like this... Red decided to leave it.

He stood with a stretch, flaring his wings as well and cracking his jaw in a wide yawn. 

What did he want to do today? Sun bathe? Hunt? Fish?... Visit Sans?... His soul did a little flip in his chest. He shouldn't, he really shouldn't, but it was just a visit, right? No one would get hurt if he just came by to say hello...

He was outside and launching into the air before he convinced himself not to. He landed gracefully next to Sans' small home. It didn't take long to surmise that Sans wasn't home. His trail was easy to follow, though, and before long he was creeping up behind the little two legger who'd dominated his thoughts lately.

The other was sitting by the water, a long stick in his hand. Red wasn't sure what the purpose of the stick was, but it was a pretty serene picture that he walked in on. Sans was even... Singing. It was such a pretty sound and when he picked out the words, his face went warm.

Sans considered him a friend.

A wave of warm happiness swept over him as he snuck closer, to see what he was doing with the stick, a low, curious rumble sounding in his chest as he craned his neck over Sans' shoulder. There seemed to be a string trailing from the end of the stick into the water.

xxx

 

Seeing something out of the corner of his eyes made him jump he wasn't expecting anyone or thing, and in turn when he jumped he hit his head into Reds lower jaw and wowzers did that hurt. Dropping his pole he grabbed his head before getting a better look at what his head collided with.

Still clutching his head his eyes sparkled when he saw it was Red, all but tackling Red he embraced the dragon in a hug as a big smile crossed his feature.

"Good morning Red!" 

Then it clicked that he dropped his pole and quickly let go catching it right before the last but would have fallen in, sighing is relief he turned back towards Red with his warm smile and sparkling eyes. 

"What brings you by this early?"

xxx

Sans skull unexpectedly collided with his jaw. He yelped and jerked back, on of his claws coming up to rub at the now painful area with an irritated whimper. Then there was a small two legger hugging him and he huffed. He changed forms shortly, a hand now rubbing at his smarting Jaw.

"Thought it was goodbyes that were s'pose ta hurt. Shit Sans." He continued to nurse at the small pain petulantly for a moment before his sharp teeth stretched into a small smile. "Came by ta say hello. What's that yer doin?" He gestured curiously at the stick and string.

xxx

 

Blue smiled wider as the patted the area next to him in a gesture for Red to sit by him.

"I am fishing, it's how I catch fish. I don't have claws or wings to just swoop down like birds do so I made the pole, added the string and on the end it has a iron hook with a worm on it to lure the fish to it, if I'm lucky I'll catch something but sometimes I don't and that just how it is."

 

xxx

Red eyed the stick with a new sense of wonder. "So you made this too?" Sans was such a genius little crafter! He supposed it must be a two legger thing. It would make sense that such weak little creatures would make such useful little tools to help them do the things that they didn't have the body or ability to do otherwise.

"Does it hurt the fish?" He frowned a bit in concern. Red fished sometimes, but usually he would catch them and immediately kill them. Quick. Painless. Just as with any other hunt. But in Red's experience, iron caused pain. Did the little iron hook make the fish's end painful?

xxx

 

His smiles faltered looking back at the water, he never really thought of that himself. He mulled it over for a moment before he replied,

"Sadly it doesn't kill them instantly normally they pull and fight because it pierces there flesh and if I am here for a long time and wish to catch multiple I attach a string through there gills and mouth and put them in the water to keep them alive until I'm done so they don't die and go bad before I can prep them."

Looking over at Red a look of sad in his eyes, 

"I never really thought about it before but a lot of the things I catch have to go through a slow death. Even larger animals I have to make sure I hit them in a certain area to make sure I able able to use every bit I can so nothing goes to waste."

He looked away and back at the water again unable to look at the other right now and in a small voice he spoke again,

"Are you upset with me now? With how I have to hunt to survive?" 

He was nervous and honestly scared to hear the answer to this question.

 

Xxx

The more Sans spoke, the more horrified Red's face became. He knew that two leggers were cruel, generally, but for even Sans, the sweetest being he'd ever met, to put lesser creatures through such pain before he killed them? He felt a little sick..

This was how Sans had been raised, though. This was how he had to get by. Could Red really fault him for that?

His expression softened at the question, both seeing and hearing the distress in Sans' voice. "I-... Well i can't say m' happy... But it's just how ya learned, right? And it ain't like ya want ta hurt them... Ya need ta. Ya need ta eat." He couldn't help staring into the water with pity for the poor lesser creatures, though, thinking of the struggle they would have to go through and the pain they would have to endure in order to keep Sans fed and alive.

"M-maybe I could catch the fish fer ya?" He shifted, still staring at the water.

xxx

Blue sighed and then pulled in his line before standing up and he shook his head no,

"Thank you for the offer but I am smart I'll think of another way that causes less harm to the animals. Starting next year I'll have my garden I prefer eating more greens than meat honestly. It's just right now all I have at my disposal are the animals."

He started to walk back to his place already starting to think of a way that would be able to catch fish without harming them. Placing the pole in the side of the house he opened his fire to go in stopping and looking back at Red, 

"Would you like to come in for a bit? I'm going to draw up some plans that might work for hunting. You're welcomed to join me if you don't have anything planned for the day."

A warm comforting smile once again appeared on his face, again it was only an offer one that Red could easily deny if he so wished.


	6. Chapter 6

Guilt flooded his soul. He shouldn't have said anything. Sans was doing what he had to in order to get by. Red shouldn't have criticized him. Now Sans wasn't going to get any fish to eat because red opened his big stupid mouth. And after he'd eaten so much of Sans' food too...

He followed mechanically, hardly even thinking about what he was doing until Sans said something. He flinched when he heard his voice, sounding so calm and kind and warm... Of course he wouldn't hunt the way he was supposed to after Red said something. Sans was too kind to continue hurting things once he'd been made to realize what he was doing. But if that was the way Sans needed to hunt... Then what was he going to do now if he couldn't keep on that way anymore? Would he even be able to get the food he needed?

"Uh... A-actually I should probably... Um.. I-i'll see ya later."

Sans hadn't let him starve. He wouldn't let Sans starve either! He'd taken more than he should have yesterday. it was time to pay it back.

With a flash of magic he was a dragon again and flying away.

With his focus back and a new found feeling of determination, Red was able to find and kill a good sized deer. The buck was large and muscled, likely just past the prime of its life. It was the best catch he could have hoped for. He'd stalked from the trees, as he had that day he'd found Sans again for the first time since what seemed like forever ago. He'd pounced from above, landing on the creature's back and sinking his fangs into the lesser creature's neck , a gush of warm blood painting his face as he crushed the spinal bone and sent his prey collapsing to the forest floor, neatly dead.

It was probably the most proud Red had ever been of a kill. Not because it had gone well, but because now he was able to repay his... Friend. A blush warmed his face at the thought.

Normally, he would eat his prey where he felled it, so he had never actually tried to carry a deer someplace before. He wondered how he was supposed to go about it... The lesser creature was very heavy after all. Would he even be able to fly with it? Well. Only one way to find out.

He held onto the dead thing's neck tightly and spread his wings. It took several powerful flaps to get airborne, and it was a struggle to stay aloft, but he managed. By the time he made it to Sans' home, his wings were burning and his jaw was aching with the grip he'd kept.He came down in front of the door with a hard, loud thud, a stumble sending him to the ground and his wings falling tiredly to either side of him.

Dried blood was crusted over his face and neck. It itched ever so slightly and his body thrummed with the feeling of overworking himself. He wasn't sturdy nor powerful, most of his ability laying in his surplus magic supply. He hoped sans appreciated this.

He looked up when the door opened, eyes full of a hopeful sort of anticipation, but also an anxious sort of expectancy. he really did hope Sans appreciated this...

xxx

He was just finishing up a plan that he thought would work for fishing when a loud thud made him jump in his seat. Heading to the door and opening it there was Red with such hope in his eyes but the first thing Blue notice was the dried blood from his kill, that couldn’t feel good, Leaving the door open to Red could easily see what he was doing he grabbed a cloth and got water on it before hurrying back out.

“You didn’t need to go hunting for me, thank you though. It means a lot to me.”

The cold rag started gently wiping the dried blood off the others face, sparkles of admiration and thanks filled his eyes as he wiped. Almost finished with the cleaning he notices a scar and guilt pinged into his soul he knew his expression showed how terrible he felt.

A single finger ran the length of the scar, he wished he could have healed it properly so he didn’t have a scar but back then they hadn’t known each other well and he was lucky that Red let him heal his wing in all honesty. Leaning in, he gently placed his mouth on the scar before pulling back after just a moment, an apologetic look still on his face as he spoke,

“I am still so sorry that I gave you that mark.”

xxx

Sans came out, to one look at him, then promptly ran back inside. Red tilted his head in confusion, leaning his broad head through the open doorway to see what Sans was doing, then rapidly back back out when Sans came bustling back over. A wet cloth was in his hands, which was raised to his face. Red closed his eyes in a flinch, but the cloth was merely run tenderly across his face, ridding him of the itching dried blood. His eyes snapped back open.

Sans was grooming him...

His face colored intensely at the realization. Only family or lovers groomed each other... Or was this another cultural difference between them?... Either way, it provoked a short, shy rumble from his chest. He didn't back away, though, sitting calmly and watching the other with wide eyes.

A flash of guilt crossed the other's face as the blood was cleared away. Red was confused for a moment before a finger came to trace over one of the scars on his face. The one Sans had given him. Red's eyes lidded, staring into Sans' face with soft forgiveness.

Sans leaned in, and bumped his mouth against the mark. It was a confusing little gesture, but it was one that spoke of apology and affection. Impulsively, Red leaned in and licked at Sans' cheek with his own short show of affection.

They were enemies then. They weren't now. Red wasn't entirely sure what they were now. 'Friends' seemed like a good word, but that didn't feel entirely accurate to how he'd begun to feel about the sweet little two legger.

 

xxx

A warm smile appeared as well as a giggle from being licked,

“That tickles Red,”  
Looking at the other fondly he turned to head back inside for a moment but then stopped looking back at Red,

“Be right back,”

With that he went back inside to drop the rag on the counter before coming back outside. He easily picked up the large buck, if there was one thing Blue was it was strong. All the training he had done to make up for his lack of offensive magic was to show, easily carrying the buck around back to his work station he laid it on a table so he can start tending to meat of the dead animal.

When he went to do the first cut he nicked an artery making blood squirt out all over him, it wasn’t enough to run off but enough for tons of tiny splatters to land on him, he looked down at himself in shock for a moment before he giggled. That hadn’t happened to him in a while and he easily ignored it knowing he was going to get more blood on him during this process.

xxx

Red flushed and watched Sans fondly as he ran to put away his cloth then came out and... Red's eyes opened wide, his eyelights small as his jaw dropped a bit. Sans just lifted the buck like it was nothing. Red immediately had to reevaluate everything he knew about two leggers because holy shit! Was Sans stronger than him? Why was that making his soul flutter? This should be a scary thing! But it wasn't. Because sans would never use that strength to hurt him.

Still... Holy fucking shit!

He lingered behind just a little simply because he was trying to gather up the scattered pieces of his perception. When he stepped over to Sans it was to find him covered in the blood of his kill. It was quite a mess.

Red changed forms before stepping up to Sans and observing his actions.

"What're ya doin? Anythin I can do ta help?"

xxx

Blue looked over giving him a smile, “Sure, I can teach you how I prepare the meat for certain aspect of foods I cook.”

It took a majority of the day with the amount of meat that was on the buck and it was fun watching Red’s reaction to every little thing they did together. Once the meat was in the area’s he wished for them to either be dried, smoked or preserved in one way or another he cleaned up the mess as well as preparing the hide to make it softer for his bedding.

Once it was completed they both needed a bath, Blue’s tub that he used was outside, walking over he opened a hatch that was the other side of his indoor oven and placed a hanging pot with water to heat up while he poured more into the tub he planned to bath in. Then a realization hit him as he looked over at Red with sparkling eyes,

“I bet you have never had a warm bath experience have you?”

xxx

Red was having fun. Under Sans' patient instruction red helped to skin and butcher the buck, his claws making quick and accurate work of the chore. Then Red even learned how to treat the hide to make a fur blanket! All of the furs he had were lifted from two legger homes or carts. Perhaps he would try to make one himself at some point. He'd never made something before. It would be an interesting activity to try.

At the end of the task they were both a bit of a mess. He raised a brow at the comment that he might never have experience a warm bath himself.

"Sans. M' a fire breathin dragon. What makes ya think I'd take a cold bath when i dun gotta? Nothin lives in my lake. So I just heat that. Ain't too hard with the amount a magic I got." He eyed the little tub Sans was filling as he spoke. He'd have offered to help haul water for it, but Sans only had one bucket. 

And, truth be told, he was actually really tired. Hunting and hauling the deer, then also helping to butcher it... It was more physical activity than he'd done in a long time and his small body was feeling the effects. He found himself plopping down in the grass to rest. Heck, maybe he'd just curl up and take a nap right there...  
xxx

Finishing filling the tub up he looked over at Red who was curled up looking like he was going to sleep,

“No no no, you need a bath and if you’re going to just sleep then I will have to bath you myself, or worse make you take a bath with me!”

He was now standing over the little dragon the threat of him bathing him very real on the tone of his voice and Blue doubted that Red wanted Blue to actually wash him or take a bath with him for that matter, Blue wasn’t sure if he even wanted to share a bath with Red. Once again it just seemed to intimate to him even though Red just saw them as bones.

xxx  
Red blushed hard at the threat. There Sans was trying to groom him again! Did the guy have no boundaries?! What the hell? What happened to that modesty thing he'd been toting so far?

"Y-y'don't gotta bathe me! I ain't a fuckin hatching! I'll just go home n' wash my own damn self!" he stood and turned to do just that, but before he could summon his magic to change forms, his knees buckled and hit hit the ground with a yelp. He glared over his shoulder at Sans. "Don't you say a fuckin word..."

xxx

He couldn’t resist but to giggle and went over and picking Red up and took him over to the tub,

“I will not follow through but you aren’t going anywhere tonight, calm your dragon butt, take a bath and you can sleep in my furs. If you’re uncomfortable I can sleep downstairs so you can have your privacy.”

Blue set Red into the water with the cloak still on him, before stepping back smiling at him,

“I am going to wash that cloak, you will get it back I am not taking it from you just wish to clean it. I will bring a shirt for you because I do believe my gowns would engulf your tiny form. I also will not take a no for an answer from you.”

Giggling as he walked around to grab the other a shirt that would basically be a gown on him, if red focused he could see the Blue in the hose through the flames as he went into his draw getting out a gown and a shirt also a towel he had bought the last time he was in the village.

Walking back around, he placed the shirt and towel down along with his gown for when he took his bath,

“Take as long as you want and just come inside when you’re ready, I’ll make us dinner before we sleep.”

With that he left Red alone to enjoy the settling evening as Blue went inside to cook some of the meat up over the flame, once again Red could probably see blue but blue respected the others privacy and made sure when he was near the fire he would look through it.

xxx

Red flailed a little when Blue picked him up, thinking that Blue was actually going to try to bathe him, but then his words put him at ease. He settled down to pout, but didn't protest much as he was lowered into the water.

Then Blue started taking his cape from his shoulders and he started to struggle again, holding onto the material. "What? No! I-it'll get washed just fine without me takin it off!" Sans was both quicker and stronger, however, and the cape was tugged away from him. Petulantly, Red shouted, "I don't wanna wear no fuckin shirt!"

Sans set the garment up for him anyway and Red ended up sinking into the water and glaring at Sans' figure childishly, just his eye sockets and antlers above the waterline as he blew irritated bubbles.

When Sans retreated into the house, Red sighed and decided to relax into the warm water. It wasn't quite the temperature he liked. Almost cool, really. So he dipped below the surface and blew some magical flames into the water. It quickly heated up to his preferred temperature of just below boiling. He sighed when he popped his head back into the evening air.

It really had been a good day. Probably one of the best he'd had in a long time. It was amazing what a little pleasant company could do for a person. The past couple months he’d spent alone in his cave had been terrible, but now it was like the pain of loneliness had never existed in him. He... he had a friend.

He couldn't deny the fact anymore. He truly enjoyed spending time with Sans, and Sans seemed to return that sentiment. At this point he was sure that it would hurt them both if he were to stay away. He wondered if Sans would even let him. He huffed a little chuckle as he thought about how determined the other could be.

After a while, he felt he might fall asleep in the tub if he relaxed any more. That wouldn't be good, since Sans had wanted to have a bath as well. So he stood and climbed from the tub, giving a short shake to rid himself of the excess water. His bones were flushed pink with warmth and the chilled air made him shiver. He eyed the 'shirt' thing Sans had set out. Should he even bother to try putting it on? He had no idea how!

He picked it up and sat cross legged on the grass as he studied the garment, turning it this way and that to figure out how he was supposed to put it on. When Sans had taken his own shirt off before, it had gone over his head. Finding the largest opening on the thing, he tried to pull it over his own head, thinking that if he was going to stay at Sans' home, he could at least respect his wants and rules.

The cloth got stuck on his antlers... He fought with it for a good ten minutes, but it only seemed to get more tangled. And then he somehow got his arm stuck in the tangled material! What the hell!! It was like the worst kind of trap! He struggled and flailed, but it only made things worse. Eventually, he had to admit defeat and call for help.

"Sans!"

xxx

He was just about done with the food when he heard Red call him out in a distressed manner, quickly heading outside he once again couldn’t help but to giggle at how cute Red was with attempting to putting on the shirt and failing horrible. Walking over he got down on his knees next to him,

“Let me help you with that, seems like you were getting it but it decided to stay on your antlers.”

Gently he ran his fingers over the cloth that was stuck on his antlers getting the shirt down over them before he decided he would help assist making sure he got his arms through the right holes. Assisting Red in an upright position he smiled down at him,

“I knew that my shirt would look like a gown on you, quite adorable if I do say so. Now food is on the table help yourself just leave a little for me. I am going to take a bath now before I eat, as I said you are more than welcome to go snuggle up in my furs.”

Shooing Red off and inside he proceeded to undress his stained clothes and setting them down. To be washed with everything else in the morning. Climbing into the water it was still quite warm which he was shocked but then realized that Red must have heated it up again. He sighed happily into the warmth of the water and started to wash him bones off.

Time trickled by and he only remained in the water long enough to relax a little bit and clean his bones. Climbing out, he dried off with the towel before dressing himself. Pulling a plug that was near the bottom to drain the water out into the lawn. He walked back inside shutting the door before sitting down and started to eat. Wondering if Red was asleep yet or not, the other hadn’t said if he wanted Blue to sleep down here or up there with him. It’s not like they hadn’t shared Red’s nest before but this time they would be in a lot smaller space.

Once he finished eating he was saddened that the other didn’t eat anything so he packaged it so it could be saved for another meal time. After he was done he placed another log into the fire before heading up to his sleeping area. A tail was all he could see of Red and he couldn’t help but think that it was cute.

Pulling a few of the furs over so he was at least a little distance away from the other to still give him privacy he snuggled up into his spot closing his eye and in a small whisper of a voice he told the other goodnight before the long day was quick to take him to the land of sleep.

xxx

With a good deal of struggling and a few sharp words from red, the shirt was finally pulled from his poor delicate antlers. It had been a trial and a half to have Sans pawing at them and pulling at the material around them and not fucking react to it. They were friends and Sans was just trying to help. He would NOT be making any more accidental and embarrassing noises thank you very much.

Red would have liked to just toss the shirt aside after that, but Blue managed to pull it down over his head and got his arms through the proper holes before he could say anything, so he simply grumbled, swearing a little and blushing profusely when the other called him adorable again.

Once he had the chance he all but jogged inside the house and away from his embarrassing friend. Which was really saying something since Red usually refused to jog anywhere.

There was food on the table, but Red bypassed it completely, heading up to the nest of pelts instead. He'd eaten yesterday. And like hell he was about to steal away more of Sans' food. 

He burrowed up under the furs, only his tail peeking out, and curled into a loose ball. He was asleep in moments.

In the night, Red ended up moving closer to Sans, seeking out the warmth of his companion now that he actually had some measure of trust for him. He was hardly awake when he'd moved, but when he did he couldn't help but think back to when he was young and his brother had still shared the nest with him. They'd cuddled all the time... He'd missed this physical closeness with another person. He drifted back off purring lightly. When Sans woke in the morning, it would be to a sleeping Red curled tightly against his side, face pressed to his shoulder.

xxx

The sun was just peaking up when Blues eyes naturally fluttered open, he was warmer than he thought he should be. He started to move but then realized that Red had snuggled up to him during the night and…. Was he purring… WAIT! DRAGONS CAN PURR?!?!

Yup this was not the best morning he has ever woken up to ever in his life his thought that Red was adorable just grew so much more of having that small dragon snuggled up against him and purring! It was hard but he managed to suppress his happy noise due to the other still being asleep.

Then he decided to do a mental roll call of where all his limbs were currently, his arms were currently wrapped around Red lightly holding him close. His right hand seemed to be against the base of the others tail in a light hold. The others legs had wrapped around him his arms up against his chest.

If anyone saw this they could swear started to try to protect the other in his sleep with such a hold. He smiled warmly down at the sleeping dragon. He wished to get up to start his day but Red seemed to be enjoying his sleep. Then it clicked if his hand was near the base of Reds tail that means the other's shirt had moved up.

This started feeling way to intimate to Blue now and he slowly moved his hand away not wanting to be literally groping his friend. His hand ever so slightly ran across the base moving to sit on the others lower spin over the shirt. His soul was pounding and he desperately hoped the other didn’t wake up from his moments that would be a horrid way to start the morning.

xxx

Red was sleeping rather peacefully. He was probably the most comfortable he'd been in years. So he was still pretty deep asleep even as a hand trailed lightly over the base of his tail, up along his sacrum and to his lower spine. He was asleep, but his body reacted anyway, shivering hard and arching into the touch with a breathy little whine. His face pressed firmly against Sans' shoulder, teeth parting to let out a panting little breath. His claws curled into Sans' shirt.

xxx

Blue’s eye’s went wide at the others reaction and he could still tell that he was asleep, his face felt like it was on fire and now that the claws were in his shirt he felt even more trapped when all he wanted was to get away from this horrifyingly embarrassing situation. He didn’t know what to do he didn’t even want to wake him to ask him to let go, because that would be rude.

He was 100% sure that he wished to Nope right out of that area right now but he couldn’t disturbed Red when he seemed to be sleeping so well. Curse his morals! He tried to think of anything but Red at this moment. Going over the list of choices he needed to do that day, but with Red help he hand more than enough meat now and would be pointless to go out hunting.

Thinking he could start working on ropes for his newest idea on how to catch fish, but all the plans were already made for that and he just needed to obtain whemp to make rope. Then his mind went back to Red and the sound he just made and how his body just felt and his face went a flame again and he started nagging at himself that Red is his friend and a dragon and a friend and you should not be thinking such thing out of marriage! The Gods are watching you and you nasty thought you sinning pervert.

Even though he kept ranting to himself about such thing the images kept popping back up and a small little needy whine escaped his mouth and he froze and stared down at Red intently hoping to the gods one more that the other didn’t just hear such a lewd sound, even know his mind was telling him karma was evil like that.

xxx

 

It was probably about another hour before Red even started to show signs of waking up. He hummed, his purring getting a little louder as he snuggled further against the body next to him. The light was streaming in through the windows downstairs, letting him know the day was well and truly upon him and he should probably get up. Why, though, when he was so comfortable?

There was a rib cage rising and falling beneath his face, however, and that was just odd enough that he decided to open his eyes. They blinked blearily at a blue tinted face. He opened his mouth in a jaw cracking yawn before settling his chin down on the chest he'd been pillowed on, half lidded eyes looking fondly upon his friend.

"Mornin." He was still purring, barely half awake.

xxx

Did the purring just get louder? Yup it sure did…. There Red was being all cute again and Blue was already finding it hard enough to think of only pure thoughts of his friend. This great morning had turned into a stressful perverted on in his book. He wasn’t even sure why he was thinking such thought, well he knew why… but WHY?!

Hearing Red voice in that sleepy tone and it was adorable, he already knew Red was adorable but even more so right now with him snuggled up into him and being all cute and that purring was going to be the death of him! He tried to reply back but only a little whine escaped that he tried to cover up as he was just clearing his throat but it just had to vibrate through his chest and sound pathetic and just about needy didn’t! Or maybe that was just his mind now blowing everything out of proportion, yes he will so go with that.

“M…morning… sleep well?”

He desperately tries to play everything off but one thing Blue wasn’t, was smooth, he was a horrible liar and never got away with anything because every time he tried he would stutter and act like a complete idiot. Well at least in his eyes that is how it seemed and it seemed to be what was about to happen because he could NOT tell his DRAGON FRIEND that he was thinking such impure thoughts for the past…. However long he has been awake which felt like forever!


	7. Chapter 7

Red frowned in concern, catching the almost strained tone to Sans' voice. It was working to wake him up far more quickly than the light from downstairs had.

"Hey're you ok?" He shifted to get a better look at Sans' face, catching sight of the blush as he did so. There was a stiffness in Sans' bones as well. Red was not a stupid dragon. Everything he was seeing was pointing to a very uncomfortable little two legger.

"Shit!" He scrambled to put some distance between the two of them. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean ta- I-is this a bad thing ta do? I didn't- I-i mean i-.." He'd just wanted to be close. They were friends now. Red cared about this little two legger. In dragon society, people who were close like that would often sleep near each other, guarding each other's sleep or fulfilling the other's need for physical closeness just by sleeping pressed against each other for warmth and comfort. 

But maybe it meant something else among two leggers. Maybe it was bad. Like showing bare bones was bad. Red blushed in shame, moving away further before climbing to his feet and heading down the stairs. he'd fucked up, and like most other times that he'd fucked up, he decided to run from the situation.

xxx

Grabbing Red’s hand before he could get away he pulled him into a hug and to hold him so he wouldn’t run, his face went bright as he closed his eyes not wanting to see the reaction of the other when he told him what was wrong. Screw his embarrassment he wasn’t going to let Red think that he did anything wrong when it was all Blue’s fault and his unholy thoughts!

“No! It’s not that! That was fine! It was me! I did something and it made me think of impure thoughts of you! I apologize! It’s not you! Please don’t go!”

His hold was firm but if the other tried to get away again he wouldn’t hold him back and his eyes were closed as his face was on fire and he didn’t want to see if Red was angry with him, he knew he had all the right to be but he didn’t want to see him disappointed at all so he kept his eyes closed waiting for a response or action from Red.

xxx  
Red's hands flew to his chest, covering where his soul would be if it were visible at the moment. "I-impure? The fuck is that s'posed ta mean? What did ya do?" His soul hadn't shown itself while he was sleeping, had it? Was that even a thing that could happen? The way Sans was talking it sounded like he'd been thinking something dirty... But the phrasing was so weird... What the fuck did purity have to do with anything?

xxx

He had to place his head against the others should as he spoke, this was something he really didn’t want to explain but he had to so he could get his punishment from Red, he took a deep breath and began to explain what had happened.

“When I had awoken, the sun was just starting to show itself. I was groggy and just waking up, first I was happy that I had a bundle full of dragon in my arm that was being adorable and purring. That was all fine and it was nice, I didn’t know dragons purred and it increased your level of adorable by a lot in my book.”

He has to take another unneeded breath before he spoke the hard part,

“It wasn’t until I wanted to figure out how we were laying that I found that my hand was in a not proper place, when I went to move it away you reacted in your sleep. I desperately wanted to respect your privacy and boundaries but I also didn’t want to wake you because you seemed to be sleeping very well and so I felt trapped and then my mind decided to be against me and basically repeat how your body shivered and moved and the sound you made and…. I am so sorry! I did not mean to fondle your sacrum! It was an accident and now I have thought about you in a less than friendly manner! I will fully understand if you dislike me now!”

He hadn’t realized that he had started to shake as he spoke because of the guilt he felt and that due to his actions he could lose his friend. It wasn’t until he went silent to hear what he assumed would be blind rage from Red that he noticed that he could also hear his soul pound in his chest along with the rattle of his bones. He accepted whatever fate decided to throw at him.

xxx  
By the end of that explanation, Red's face was burning with embarrassment. He'd... Made a noise in his sleep? Because Sans had touched him? Part of him wanted to feel violated, like Sans had definitely overstepped some sort of boundary, but another part was reminding him of that day a week ago when Sans had nipped at his antler and Red had reacted... Strangely.

He wasn't used to his body being so sensitive. He wasn't used to be touched at all, honestly. But the way Sans touched him... Well, it certainly wasn't unpleasant. And it wasn't like Sans had even done it on purpose!! his mind tried to wander to what it might be like if Sans DID try something like that on purpose and it made his soul flutter and flip, his throat going tight to keep from making a noise that he was sure he'd regret.

Well shit. Now he was feeling vulnerable. He HATED feeling vulnerable. Looking at Sans, however, he thought maybe he was feeling a little worse than Red was. He wondered what it meant to touch someone like that to a two legger. Wondered what it meant to Sans that he'd had these thoughts. That he'd, even inadvertently, acted on them. Apparently it meant a whole lotta bad shit.

He took a deep breathe, let it out, then turned mildly irritated eyes on Sans.

"Hey. Stop yer fuckin shakin. I don't hate ya. i-i don't know what yer so upset about if I was the one that was doin the embarrassin shit. So ya touched me a little. Big deal! It's fine!" He averted his eyes at the last bit, not entirely sure if it really was fine. He didn't know this two legger body. He didn't know what places weren't supposed to be touched! Dragons had very few off limits zones, but it seemed like this two legger body had so many more sensitive places...

"Just... just calm down, ok? M'sorry I gotcha upset. I uh... I'll try not ta get too close ta ya when we sleep anymore." He tried not to let that upset him. He really did. But he had liked having someone to sleep close to for a change. He'd felt warm and safe and liked. Now he had to give that up because two legger bodies were just that fucking weird!  
xxx

Blue held the other tighter and nodded against the other, he must look a sight. He felt like he needed to explain more to the other though.

“In my kind, we wait until marriage before we even consider such acts.”

He pulled away to look at Red now knowing the other wasn’t mad at him but Blue wanted to still explain what he did meant with his kind.

“Even an accidental touch could get one beheaded if it was a bad day for the king. I grew up with strict rules and boundaries. The only one I was ever close with was my brother and even he said to never speak about it outside the home. If one was found the have indecent thoughts they would be stripped and shamed in front of the village. Sometimes days, sleeping with another before marriage would shame the entire household and the honor would never be able to be restored. The people who were the source would be publicly burned with the title that suited them upon their forehead. Also when I mean sleep I mean to… I guess the best word to describe it would be mate, I am unsure if dragons use the term sex or not.”

He looked away feeling ashamed once more for even his accidental touch on Red knowing the type of punishment he would get if he was still a part of his old kingdom.

“I have no issue with sharing my sleeping area with you because I would often do so with my brother it’s nice to not feel alone and to feel safe with knowing that there is another with you while you sleep. It was the fact that while I slept my hands went to places they shouldn’t.”

He took another breath before looking at Red once more,

“I like you Red you mean a lot to me and I apologize if I overstep any boundaries while I slept and then to continue to think about it. I should know better and such things should only be thought about a lover. I shouldn’t be thinking such things about a friend and I hope I we can still be friends.”

Blue knew that he was probably over thinking all this and that he might have said to much but he needed the other to know, he instinctively held just a tad tighter almost praying the other wouldn’t leave him to be alone.

xxx  
The more Sans talked, the more horrified Red became. No wonder Sans freaked out! Holy shit!! he was actually trembling a little when Blue finally stopped talking, staring at the other with dark sockets. He wanted to wrap his arms around the other, but he hesitated after the things he'd just heard. 

Two leggers were so cruel... The absolute definition of cruelty. To have such punishments for anything, let alone finding a mate, seemed like such a horrific concept.

Pushing his misgivings aside, he embraced the other and held him close, raising up onto his knees so that he could just about engulf the other in his hold.

"I-i dunno what ‘maredge’ is but... H-holy shit, Sans. No wonder you... I-i can't even imagine..." He trembled with the thought of what could happen to his little two legger if any other of his kind were to know about this. It couldn't ever happen! Red would never let it happen! His arms tightened protectively.

"I uh, I dunno how I feel bout the touchin n shit, tibia honest." His voice shook, but he went for the joke anyway, trying desperately to lift even just his own mood. "But I promise ya I won't ever.. I-I won't ever hurt ya or be mad at ya. Specially when it was a fuckin accident."

"And I'm thinkin that the way Two leggers mate n the way Dragons mate are two completely different things. It's all in the soul fer us. But ever since I started usin this body it's been fuckin weird." He blushed and ducked his head. "Sleepin next ta ya was nice, but I dunno what's bad n what's ok... I dun wanna fuck up anywhere on accident and I don't want'cha feelin like this again so... M-maybe we shouldn't... M-maybe I shouldn't sleep over anymore..."

xxx  
The attempt of a joke was nice and it indeed lift his spirits, but hearing that dragons were more about the soul made him flush bright at the thought.  
“It’s Marriage, most times our parents choose who we marry. My mother passed away giving birth to me and my father died in an accident when I was still very young so it was going to be my brother’s job to find me a suitable wife. I had no interest in such matters I saw no reasoning in higher my family statues and marry someone I didn’t love. My brother never pushed me, one of the biggest reasoning I choose to be a knight. So I had a reason to not settle down, I didn’t want to bring any kids into such a dark world.”

His arms went around Red holding him close honestly fearing that if he let go he would never see him again.

“Red, you can stay over whenever you want. I promise I will be on my very best behavior from here on out! I don’t want to lose this, you are a great friend. I liked being able to share my sleeping area with you. As I said before this was one of the happiest mornings I have had in a long time. I enjoyed sharing my sleep area with you.”

He decided to skip the topic of sensitive areas on this current form, thinking that the other wouldn’t need to know about such things. Why would he it's not like they would ever….. his face went brighter and he hide his face against the other's shirt.

“Forgive me again Red, but it seems my mind keeps wander to unho- unfriendly thoughts of you once more.”

He decided that he had no reason to lie to Red and he would just end up making a fool of himself even more if he even tried.

xxx

 

He felt warm about the fact that Sans liked sleeping close to him as well, but he would still make an effort to avoid sleeping over anymore. He didn't like Sans feeling like he'd done something wrong. He didn't want Sans hurting all the time or hating himself.

Red's own thoughts on the matter weren't nearly as important. 

So when Sans mentioned that his thoughts were straying again, Red immediately sought to derail those thoughts. Even though the fact that Sans was starting to think of him in such a manner made his soul flutter. It couldn't happen. not when it made Sans so upset.

"Then lemme go. Y'need to get yer mornin food anyway, right?" He pushed at Sans' shoulders, attempting to dislodge the other's surprisingly strong hold on him.

xxx

He held onto Red nuzzling his face into his shoulder and in a small voice that made even his own soul flutter that he even spoke them.

“What… what if I don’t want to… to let you go?”

What was this feeling, it was strange, it was new and it made his soul flutter so much. He was also afraid that if he let go that he would lose Red and never be able to be this close again. He wasn’t sure if it was his own inner feelings or if it was just how red was talking.

xxx  
Red froze, his soul stuttering at the words. Then he started to tremble.

This was bad. This was wrong and bad and Sans would only get hurt later when he started to think about it too much. It was especially dangerous because... Red didn't want Sans to let go either... 

Something in him snapped and he found his claws digging into the shoulders he'd been pushing at, teeth slanting into a vicious snarl as he growled. "Let. Go."

He wouldn't let Sans do this to himself. Whatever feeling were there, they were only going to get Sans hurt. So Red would just have to kill them. It shouldn't be that difficult. Red had never been a very likeable person anyway.

xxx

 

His soul hurt at the sound of the others tone his arms falling to his side. He looked at Red trying to find a reason for this sudden change. His expression showed confusion plain eye lights looking at the other. He didn’t want to let go him, he wanted to pull him back, knowing that Red could be gone in seconds.

He couldn’t find his words anymore but he had a feeling his eyes screamed at the other to not leave, to please stay. He was sorry if he over stepped again, his mouth hung slightly open as he tried to speak. He wasn’t afraid of Red he knew he could never be afraid of Red. His fingers twitched at his side wanting to return back around Red but the clause in his shoulders kept him from doing so.

xxx  
The moment the arms were gone Red was away from Sans, backing away several feet before he finally caught sight of the expression on the other's face. 

It felt like his soul was shattering.. No. No this wasn't what he'd wanted! It wasn't... He just couldn't do a single thing right, could he... He'd let himself have something last night. He;d let himself get close to this wonderful person, and now look what was happening. He knew, he fucking KNEW this would happen! he knew he was bad for Sans! Why had he come back at all after that first day!

Tears gathered in his sockets, his eye lights gone and his teeth clenched painfully.

"I-i'm sorry. M' so sorry...." Then he turned and ran.

It was all he could do. As long as he was here he would just keep hurting Sans. As long as he came back, he would keep hurting Sans. It was a bad idea that first day and it was a bad idea now!

The shirt he was wearing was shredded when he changed forms. It wasn't until he was back at his cave that he remembered that he'd never gotten his cape back. Even that small part of Sans was lost to him now. Curled against his furs, pillows, and other soft things, he cried, his wailing roars echoing from his cave.

xxx

Blue lay back down and cried, he didn’t want to move. He thought his soul was shattering from the ache he felt. Remaining in his bed the entire day it wasn’t until the next day he dragged himself out of bed knowing that winter was fast approaching and the first snow could come any day. Feeling life less as he went about his chores he found himself stopping mid work to look up in the sky in hopes of seeming Red.

The days turned into weeks and the first snow was falling, Blue had started sleeping with the cloak to feel even a little less lonely. Once the ground started to get a layer of snow he started wondered if Red was eating. He still couldn’t get him out of his mind and he was still missing him terribly.

He started to take walks towards Reds cave, each day getting only a little farther hoping to even just get a glimpse of him. He started to notice that he hadn’t seen even a single foot print and that night he decided that he would attempt to climb to make sure Red was okay. He shouldn’t have waited this long but he didn’t want to make things worse. His worry outweighed what kind of outburst Red would give him.

Packing a bag as well as wrapping the Red cloak around him he sent out in the early afternoon, he brought fresh meat from a kill he was able to get that morning and chopped it up enough to fit into the bag. It took him longer than he thought with the depth of the snow.

He made it to the cliff and examined the ice covered cliff wondering if he would even be able to make it up it at all, the last time he tried he plummeted to what should have been his death. Taking a breath he started to climb. He knew that this stupid and risky but to him having his friend back was worth the risk he was putting himself through.

xxx

Red didn't move from his nest. Not that first day. Not the second. The third came and went. Then so did the furth. Before he knew it, it had been two weeks. He couldn't move now, even if he actually wanted to. His soul had long since stopped clenching with the pain of hunger, too exhausted to even remind him that he hadn't eaten. He knew he was probably dying, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. His brother hated him. Razz hated him. Slim didn't care whether he was there or not. And Sans... Sans would be better off without him here...

It just felt like that one sliver of pain too much. His life had never exactly been pleasant, but he'd pushed through anyway. Now, though, knowing that the only person to ever show him kindness had been hurt so much just from him existing... It was just too much. It would be better if Red dusted...

It seemed fate didn't agree, however, as on the day that would mark the beginning of the third week, Fell decided to visit. Seeing Red in such a state, Fell had immediately gone to get food. When he returned, he'd just about had to force feed his much smaller brother.

For weeks after that, Fell would visit daily. Red never moved. And the only things he said when he spoke were pleas for Fell to simply leave him alone. Leave him to dust... Living hurt too much.

Until finally, Fell couldn't take it anymore.

"Dammit Red! Get off of your lazy fucking tail and just... LIVE! You're being exceptionally pathetic and you know how that pisses me off!" The much larger dragon raged, roaring his displeasure. Red, of course, simply laid there, unresponsive.

"You don't want to move? Well too fucking bad! You're getting out of this stars forsaken cave if I have to fucking drag you!!"

And drag him he did, snapping his teeth around Red's neck and pulling. Red struggled a bit at first, the teeth painful against his fragile vertebra, but then fell limp. It didn't matter if he fought. Fell was stronger than he was anyway.

The snow was a little surprising. He hadn't realized he'd been in there so long already. It only caught his notice passingly, however. He hoped Sans was able to hunt enough to keep himself fed. He hoped he was staying warm too. Two leggers had trouble in the cold, didn't they?

He didn't react as Fell threw him to the ground, continuing to roar at him to get up and do something. Anything. He didn't even flinch when Fell started to batter his small form with his head and tail, just trying to get him to move. He didn't cry out when his brother clamped his teeth down on his neck again to pick him up and throw him.

He held the faint hope that his brother's temper tantrum might finally kill him.

Neither of them noticed the smell of two legger on the wind.

xxx

 

It took him a bit of effort to climb up the icy cliff side but he was able to make it thankfully, pulling himself up he stood dusting the snow off of him before he started the small hike to Reds cave.

The closer he got the louder the roars were gettin, fear started to prickle at him. Those didn't sound like Reds, he started to walk faster through the snow to get to the edge of the forest.

He was not prepared for what he saw, there was a dragon twice Reds size roaring and looking like he was trying to hurt or worse kill Red. 

For a moment or seemed like Red and Blue eyes meet and before he could stop himself he dropped the bag and ran towards the two. The larger dragon seems a to distracted to even notice Blue.

Using this to his advantage he went into the other's blind spot to play it safe, determination and his overall desire to protect Red was fueling his actions.

Blue was able to get close enough to grab hold of the larger dragon and pick him up with more ease than he thought he should but pushing that off to another part he used all his strength and threw the dragon.

It only took him seconds to get over to Red and start healing him from the wounds he saw in him, tears filled his eyes as he started speaking.

"Red! Red! What's going on, don't worry I'll heal you. Stay with me please Red, I don't want to lose you!"

His full attention was in healing Red and making sure that he was okay, desperation was written all over his features as his goal was to make sure Red was healed fully.

xxx

Red thought he was hallucinating. He had to be hallucinating. His mind had finally broken. How else could Sans be here? How else could he be seeing Sans run towards them, and then fucking pick his brother up and throw him? It couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real!

Sans was healing him now, the soft, warm magic flowing over his battered bones and soothing away his nicks and scratches and bruises. He could only stare with wide sockets in utter disbelief, head barely able to raise a single inch from the torn up snow scape in which he was sprawled. He barely even registered the other's words.

Then he heard a growl and he looked over to see his brother, eye sockets blazing red with a murderous intent, shaking snow from his limber from as he got back to his feet. Fell charged, maw dropping open with a charging blast of flame. Red had no doubt that it was directed at Sans, his little two legger.

A surge of panicked energy swept through him and he was able to push himself from the ground and topple over on top of Sans, sudden urgent and frantic pleas falling from his mouth as his front legs wrapped around his two legger.

"Bro! No! Don't hurt 'im! Please! Please don't hurt'im! I'll do anythin ya want just please! Please!"

More than the words, the fact that Red moved at all had Fell freeing in place. The flare of magic vanished from his sockets as he stared at the absolutely bizarre image of Red wrapped around a two legger... One that didn't seem to be trying to hurt Red. 

What?...

xxx

The sudden movement of Red startled him and his attention got pulled to the other dragon that was staring at them now. Not seeing any danger at that moment he went back to pay attention to red, hands a glow reaching up to heal whatever Red needed to heal.

It didn't take it out of him this time and once he was done he removed the red cloak around him and placing it around Red a soft smile followed,

"Sorry for not returning it sooner, I missed you."

He didn't care that the other dragon was there, once the cloak was back around he hugged into Reds necks tear forming again.

"Please don't be mad at me for coming here, I just missed you so much."


	8. Chapter 8

Red couldn't spare Sans much attention, but he heard the tears in his voice, he felt the arms around his neck, and it only made him hold the little form closer. He didn't have the strength to hold him very tightly, but that didn't really cut his enthusiasm. Or, well, as much enthusiasm as he had for anything at least.

His eye lights stayed locked on his brother, however. His brother who hadn't missed the words his two legger had spoken, nor the significance of the return of his, until now, missing favorite accessory.

Fell's eyes narrowed. "Brother. Explain this to me."

"I-I-i-... H-he- He's... Uhh..." He tucked his head over Sans' back, shielding him further from his brother.

Fell sighed. Truth be told, he was just happy to see his small brother moving. But this two legger... Two leggers were dangerous, and this one was right there at the small dragon's delicate throat. He took another few steps towards the strange pair, a rumbling growl sounding in his chest.

Red fell into hysterics again at the sound, once more pleading for the little creature's safety.

Growing even more irritated, Fell barked out. "I am not going to hurt your pet, brother so shut the fuck up already!"

Red's jaw snapped shut, body shrinking submissively towards the ground, chin flush with the snow and neck stretched out and vulnerable. It was the usual position Red assumed when Fell barked at him like that, but now it was causing Fel's soul to twist uncomfortably. That two legger was still right there next to it after all...

Deciding he needed to be more specific with his brother so scattered, Fell tried again. "Why is that two legger here?"

Red stared up at him with wide eye sockets before those wide sockets turned almost disbelievingly towards the little creature in his arms.

"He... Missed me?"

"You know this little monster?" Fell frowned.

"Yeah." Red turned his eyes back to his brother, the look full of silent pleading. Obviously, the little two legger was important to him.

"If I allow its existence to continue... Will you stop your useless moping? Will you start eating again and taking care of yourself?" His tone almost sounded soft, but his expression was more firm than ever before.

"Yes." Red agreed, ready to give anything for Sans' safety.

Fell growled, still not entirely pleased with the situation. He stalked forward, a flash of magic was seen before, instead of a tall imposing dragon, there was a tall imposing skeleton stalking towards the two. His antlers were large and branching, curling into sharp points. His tail was long and thick. Jagged spikes trailed all down his spine. He stopped just in front of the small two legger in his brother's hold and bent down to be face to face with it, his razor fangs tilting n a sneer.

"If I ever find that you have hurt my brother... Your death will be very slow and exceedingly painful." He delivered his threat with a low, menacing growl, then his magic flashed and the large dragon was shooting into the sky and away from the pair in the snow. he would have to be sure to visit more often. Too much had happened while he was gone this time...

xxx

He wasn’t sure what the two were saying but he could determine by just the sounds the two were making as the talked. Then Red went very submissive next to him while still holding onto him. He was worried and wished he could fully understand what was going on, his arms never leaving Red wishing to protect him and much as he was protecting Blue.

A familiar flash of light and once again, Blue was faced with a dragon that didn’t know two legger modesty, he didn’t have time to react before the larger dragon bent down and threatened Blue, not even giving him a second to respond he was gone in a flash of light flying away from the two of them.

His attention was back on Red his hands finding their way to cup the others much larger head the best he could, worry still written on his face tears still threatening to fall again at any moment. Leaning over he placed his forehead against the other for a moment in silence just soaking up all that was Red before he pulled back.

“I should have come sooner I just wanted to give you your space and desperately hoped you would have come to see me again. I brought food for you and I am glad I did, your brother, he is scary and I am sorry that I threw him. I acted before I could stop myself I didn’t want to see you getting hurt like that.”

His hands gently moved a crossed the others features before he pulled himself away to grab his bag, quickly putting it back on he walked back over to where Red still was a fond happy smile with eye filled with sparkled looked at him,

“Do you want to eat out here or inside? I can carry you if you wish,” His head tilted to the side his smile growing bigger for the other. “I don’t mind.” He was just happy to be near Red.

xxx

It was pathetic, really, how readily he fell into the other's touch and drank in his voice. He was still in a bit of disbelief that Sans was even there. He shouldn't be. He really fucking shouldn't be, but he was. What were the past weeks even for if Sans was just going to come to him?

His magic flashed, his usual two legger form feeling embarrassingly small in the torn up snow and large cape. He felt weak and useless. He looked to Sans with wide eyes, expression more ashamed than anything. "Why're ya here? Ya shouldn't be here... I-I don't understand..."

He'd tried to stay away for Sans. He'd wanted him to be safe and happy. Only bad things happened when Red was near him... And now Sans had met Fell and knew first hand just how pathetic Red was... How could he be sitting there and smiling at him and offering him food like nothing was wrong with this situation at all?

xxx

Picking Red up and Holding him close he walked towards the entrance of Red’s cave, holding onto him like he was the most precious thing in the world to him.

“Because I missed you, because you are my friend. I care about you and have worried about you since you left. I hated being away from you and felt so lonely without you around.”

Getting to Reds nest he set the small form down before taking off his bag and opening it to show that he indeed brought food and that it was back full.

“Now please eat something, your eye lights look so very dim.”

Blue was honestly so very worried, he hadn’t seen Red this weak since he came to his house in search of food. When was the last time he ate? He nagged at himself for not coming sooner, he tried to but he always stopped thinking the other would be mad at him.

xxx

Red didn't even fight when Sans lifted him from the snow and carried him to his nest. His eyes never left the other's face. He wasn't lying. Red could tell Sans wasn't lying, but...

"B-but I'm so bad fer ya... I keep hurtin ya... Wh-why..." The food didn't even register as a blip on the radar, his poor frazzled mind still stuck on the fact that Sans had come here. Had Red just been fucking up again? 

Of course he was... When was he NOT fucking up? Tears gathered in his sockets, still so very confused and ashamed.

xxx

Sitting down he pulled the other over into his lap and pulled out food, thankfully it was still warm he worried that the cold would have frozen them. Placing it in the other hand and watching just stare blankly at it he wondered what he could do to encourage him to eat. He nuzzled into the back of his shoulder as he spoke,

“You have never hurt me you think you are because the way I was raised and the way you were raised were completely different. We have always been in two different worlds and so there is going to be confusion, going to be conflict. It is why I stayed away because I wasn’t sure if you would be mad at me if I came to visit sooner, I tried to multiple times but only got so far fearing that I would make you upset and angry with me. When I started noticing the only print around was my own I started to worry and I couldn’t stay away, fearing the worse.”

His hands rand the short length of the other's arms until his hands cupped the other that was still only holding the raw meat. He gently pushed the meat towards the other's face hoping to get him to start eating.

“Please eat I don’t want you to be hurting yourself with not eating.”

His skull was now nuzzled closely to the others carefully using the other's shoulder as resting area but not really putting any weight down, it was more for the other to know that he wasn’t planning on leaving and that he would try any attempt to get him to eat.

xxx  
Red was pulled into Sans' lap and the closeness eased a small amount of tension in his frame. He took a breath and shakily let it out, just trying to let Sans' words sink in. sans had been so worried about him... How would he have reacted if Red had actually managed to dust in his absence? His soul twisted in his chest, not even wanting to imagine it... So he'd still been hurting Sans. Just in a different way... There really was no way to win here...

His shoulders jerked with a sudden sob, his claws sinking into the meat he was now holding. Large red tears spilled over his sockets and dripped into his lap.

What could he do now besides just listen to Sans and do as he asked? Red didn't know what the right decision might be anymore. Easier to just let someone else make the decisions for now. So he ate, nearly choking on the first few bites with the way he was crying, little hiccups interrupting him every so often.

He settled into Sans' hold as he ate, unable to keep from apologizing for doing so. It felt like every bit of contact he had with Sans was a mistake, but Sans didn't seem willing to let him go yet.

xxx

He sighed happily against the other, watching him eat but his happiness was cut short seeing the other crying as he ate. Nuzzling a bit more against the other he spoke softly,

“Am I upsetting you? I do not mean to make you cry, I wish for you to be happy with me not upset and crying. That is my true honest wish and not because your brother just threatened me if I hurt you. Being apart hurt, you are near and dear to me. I enjoy your company and I like being around you. You’re amazing and watching you learn about my way of life was very much enjoyable. Your curious expressions the sparkle in your eyes when you found that I had built the house I live in along with the furniture. OH! That reminds me, I have now been able to hunt fish without prolonging there death, now I am able to catch what I need and to be able to make sure they don’t suffer in the process. I am still working on a way to do that with the larger animals, but I am close to that as well just having to adjust a few things before that is accomplished as well!”

When he noticed that Red had just about finished the first meat he grabbed another out holding it so Red could easily grab it when he was ready,

“I have also been selfish, I will be honest, I have been sleeping with the cloak because it smelled like you. Did you know you have the smell of a plant called cinnamon? I found that rather interesting, it was nice when I would be half asleep and I would see the cloak entangled with the furs thinking you were there snuggled up in my sleeping area with me. For the briefest of moments I got to feel like I wasn’t alone. I am rambling aren’t I, You can tell me to stop if I am getting annoying.”

xxx  
It was all he could do just to keep eating while trying to get himself to calm down. He couldn't really focus on everything that Sans was saying. All he gathered was that Sans had missed him, which he'd been saying practically since he arrived. Red supposed that was fine, though. Just hearing him talk was enough to ease off a little more tension. He'd only managed a few bites of the second piece of meat before all of the stress finally started to take it's toll on him.

Weeks of little no no food, only taking in what Fell had been able to force into him. Barely any sleep, despite laying still for so long. Fell's explosion today and subsequent beating. The emotional rollercoaster he'd be set on by Sans' mere presence, let alone his words... It all came crashing down on him and he just couldn't manage to stay awake.

He turned a bit to nuzzle his face against Sans' chest, not able to keep himself from doing so. Then he was out, like a small flame that had just run out of fuel.

xxx

Looking down mid ramble he realized the other had fallen asleep against him, his soul fluttered and the thought that Red was still comfortable enough to fall asleep near him. That was a good thing right? He would let himself believe so for now.

Carefully he picked up the sleeping mass in his arm and taking him more into his bed of pelts, laying him down blue let himself lay next to Red. Running his hand down the others spin in a petting motion, He had no plan on leaving any time soon. He was still fully rested so he remained awake softly petting Red in what he hopes was a comforting manner as he slept.

xxx

When he wakes later, Red's mind is decidedly a little more put together than it had been before. Amazing what a little food, rest, and reassurance can do. So he has at least the presence of mind to blush when he opens his eyes to see Sans' chest right in front of him. He can feel a hand running over his spine comfortingly as well and it rouses a quiet purr from him before he can fully tamp down on it.

Almost cautiously, he looked up at Sans and finds that the other is definitely fully awake. Large, sparkling blue eye lights are focussed on him now and there's a soft smile that does very unfair things to Red's soul. How had he been able to avoid this guy for so long? How had he been able to make himself stay away? Because laying here right now, he felt so comfortable and safe. There was a strength in that small body after all. A strength and a persistence that was deserving of admiration.

"Hi..." He muttered, eye lights brighter than they'd been in weeks. "D-did you really pick up my fuckin brother and toss him? Cause I think I remember that, but everythin is kinda fuzzy..."

xxx

His hand faltered only for a second before he resumed his casual petting of the other enjoying the purr from the other, a light flush danced across his face.

“Yes, that did happen. I am not the best when it comes to offensive magic so I use my physical strength to aid me in attacks. I apologize that I threw him I honestly didn’t know what else to do to get him away from you so I could heal you.”

He still felt bad that he threw Reds brother but he would do it again if he had to which he hoped he would never have to thinking that the other dragon might literally eat him if he even considered such an act again.

“Are you mad at me that I threw him?”

xxx  
He tried not to, but he actually found himself smiling at the memory. This tiny little two legger had actually just picked up his stuffy, intimidating brother and chucked him across the snow! “Nah. It wouldn't'a hurt 'im. But holy shit. how're ya still kickin? You... Y-you actually THREW Fell." He chuckled a little bit, completely incredulous.

Sobering a little, he looked up at Sans gratefully, but also a little ashamedly. "Ya didn't have ta, y’know. He wouldn't'a hurt me. Not really." Even though Red had really wanted him to at the time. Red tried not to think about that... It had been really shitty of him to even hope for. He knew he disappointed his brother on a regular basis and the guy really didn't like him, but Red couldn't imagine he'd have taken it well if he'd accidentally dusted his own brother. Dragon society put a lot of value on family. If Fell had actually killed him, accidentally or otherwise... Well. It hadn't happened. better not to think about it.  
xxx

Hearing the other laugh made his soul flutter it was nice to hear him sound happy after what he just saw of him.  
“I didn’t want to take the chance he also threatened me before he left. That if I hurt you that my death would be slow and painful. He flew off before I could tell him that I don’t ever plan on hurting you.”

Pulling him close into a hug he nuzzled his face into the others shoulder before pulling back again,

“If everything fussy beyond that, do you even realize you’re wearing the cloak again?”

He giggled at the thought that the other might not have noticed yet and thought it was cute to imagine.

xxx  
Red blushed at the comment, a hand coming up to clutch at the material. He had indeed noticed. "Uh, y-yeah," He responded, eyes darting away. "It's uh... It's warm. Hard not ta notice..." He'd noticed but his focus hadn't entirely been on it. It was a familiar, comfortable weight that had been missing for what had felt like forever. Having it back felt... Kind of really fucking good. He'd missed it kind of a lot more than he'd ever be willing to admit.

He cleared his throat a little, trying to redirect the conversation back away from that. "S-sorry bout my bro. He sort of really hates two leggers. I guess he hates me just a little less than that if he was just threatenin' ya and not just outright killin ya." He pressed closer to Sans at the thought, glad that, whatever he'd done in his delirium, it had been enough to keep his brother from killing the little two legger.

xxx

Blue leaned in kissing the other's forehead before pulling back again,

“Thank you for protecting me, I know you are the reason he didn’t kill me. I can’t understand what you two were saying but I could understand the meaning and your action. I also think he didn’t like the fact I was basically hanging off your neck in a hug. I will be honest again I wasn’t fully thinking myself I just acted. Basically it went like this, threw brother, healed you, then hugged you and then me being confused on what your brother wanted.”

Blue giggled lightly remember how protective Red was and thinking back on how very cute it was even though at the time he was scared and worried and so very unsure of what he was doing at the time.

xxx  
"Y-y'did what? Shit... No wonder my bro looked s'damn murdery..." He gaped incredulously, bits of patchy memory reminding him that he had indeed had a weight around his neck for most of the confrontation. While not common across all dragon species, a skeletal dragon's biggest weak point was their neck. They were generally long and thin and the vertebra were fairly fragile. If an enemy got a good enough hit in on the neck, it could paralyse or even kill. Though, Red would never have to worry about that first thing. Any injury that would be severe enough to cause damage on his neck would be enough to kill him. Damn... Fell must have been so scared for him...

"He... He was just worried bout me. I uh... Haven't been doin too great I guess..." He ducked his head in shame. He was sort of understating things, by a lot, but he wasn't sure he wanted to tell Sans just how bad it had been. That would only make the other upset.

xxx

He nodded understanding that his brother was worried it wasn’t every day that a dragon and a two legger became friends like this.

“Well If I ever get to meet him again, I hope I can convince him that I am much more likely to heal you then even consider the thought of harming you in any way. That would be just plain rude!”

If Sans had cheeks to puff out he would so be doing so right now, he did however huff at the ridiculous idea of even considering hurting Red in a way that would harm him, even when they weren’t friend and had more than the opportunity to kill Red his first thought was to heal him.

Looking over to the bag of food that he knew was going to be cold now he looked back at Red,

“I still have a bag full of meat if you think you can eat more, I killed it fresh this morning but with the cold weather it should still be good even though it’s probably on the cold side now.”

He gave Red a hopeful look that he would eat his fill of the food he brought just for him.

xxx

"Heh. Dunno if you'll ever manage ta get on 'is good side. I ain't even on 'is good side n' I'm 'is brother." He scoffed. It wasn't likely that Fell would ever look on Sans with any measure of affection. He wasn't even sure if Fell was capable of affection... The only person Red knew of that held any measure of his brother's approval was Razz.

When Sans offered forth his bag of food, Red's soul twisted. He'd told himself he wouldn't take any more of Sans' food... But he was looking at him with those giant blue eyes of his, practically pleading with that look alone. Any resistance Red had tried to harbor crumbled. With a sigh, he pulled the bag closer so he could get at it's contents.

Holding a slab of meat he looked up at Sans. "Have you eaten yet t'day? Ya need them three meals, right?" He offered the meat forward before a thought hit him and he pulled it back. "Oh! shit, y'like it, ahh, 'Cooked' right? That's the word fer it?"

He took a breath before breathing out a short stream of heat over the food he held, letting the magical fire trickle over it until it sizzled and steamed. He'd never tried this before. He wasn't sure how hot he should make it. The surface of the meat changed from red to brown. He didn't let it go black. He hadn't seen any of Sans' food go black after all. Then he offered it again.

"That good enough?" He asked hopefully.

xxx

Sparkles filled his eye lights, the amazement and wonder as he watch Red cook the meat, as he was handing it to him he hugged him tight,

“That was amazing! You’re amazing!”

Hugging a bit tighter before letting him go to take the meat, it looked just how he would cook it. It was perfect temperature in his hands and he examined it with wonder as he mentally analyzed what dragons fire would taste like when it would have cooked something like meat.

Bringing it up to his mouth he took a bite and chewed a few times before stopping he looked over at Red and even more sparkles filled his eyes lights. It had a hint of cinnamon to it but it wasn’t overpowering and it had a much cleaner taste them when he cooked him meat over the wood. Finishing his bite swallowing so he could talk,

“RED! THIS IS AMAZING! I HAVE NEVER HAD SUCH AMAZING TASTING MEAT!”

Blue happily went back to take another bite after he poured his enthusiasm over Red, the sparkles remained and you could swear they were dancing around as he was fully enjoying the meat.

 

xxx  
The hug startled him. He hadn't thought it was a very big deal, but the way Sans gushed about it, you would think Red had just captured a star from the sky and presented it to him. Every word made his face warm a little more and his smile grow until he was well and truly flattered, eyes darting away bashfully.

"Uh, g-glad ya like it. It was easy, I c'n do it a-anytime." It was almost shameful how happy Sans' praise made him. It was like, for the first time in his whole miserable life, he'd done something right. It felt real fucking good. His guilt over taking the other's food was far less now when he was able to share, and apparently make the meal better for Sans as well. So he was less hesitant about reaching for his own share.

xxx

This was nice, Blue hummed happily as they sat eating together. He ate until he couldn’t and there was still some left placing it in the bag he flopped backwards into Reds nest sprawling out amongst his furs.

“Thanks for the meal! That was so satisfying!”

Not meaning anything by his words he had connected the dots in his mind as he ate but only now did it really sink in to say something.

“I just realized your magic is literally like cinnamon, the smell of the cloak and the taste of the meat. I find it fascinating.”

Lifting his arm so it was hanging over his head he stared at it, he always kind of wondered if the smell of blueberries that he would often give off when he trained rather hard would be interpreted in other aspects of his magic, assuming that it would knowing that Red’s magic fire affected the flavoring of the meat just like it effected the smell of the cloak.


	9. Chapter 9

There was something incredibly nice about seeing Sans sprawled out on his nest. Red tried not to think about it too deeply, but it still had a warm flush painting his face just to see it. He quickly finished off the last of the raw meat Sans had brought, then moved to curl up on part of the nest himself, shifting until he could wrap his tail loosely around himself.

He huffed out a little laugh at the mention of the 'cinnamon' nature of his magic. "I guess I'll have ta take yer word fer it. I dunno what 'cinnamon' is. Every dragon has their own scent though. We use it ta show what's ours. Like, when I go ta see Fell," not that he ever did. It had been a very long time since he'd last been welcomed in his brother's cave, "everythin smells spicy, like some kinda smokeless fire. Razz n' Slim's place kinda smells sweet n tangy, with a touch a' smoke. I s'pose it could be our magic. It'd make sense, yeah? You got a scent too. Kinda mellow n sweet. Sorta sour too."

He smiled at Sans, expression thoughtful. He guessed a person's magic was sort of like that person. Fell's fire, Razz's sour tang, Slim's mellow smoke... And Sans' sweet. Red didn't have much of an idea what his own smell was. He'd been around the smell his entire life after all, it was hard to distinguish exactly what it was when he was so used to smelling it. It was like the air, always there. He wondered what his own scent was saying about him.

xxx

He contemplated on how to phrase how cinnamon tasted, his arm coming back down as he turned to be on his side to look at Red better as he spoke. Propping himself up on an elbow for good measure.

“I will have to get some next time I’m in the village, it taste can differ. It’s very aromatic just as it is. It has a sweet and savory flavor at the same time. There was this one time I walked by a bakery and they had just place a cinnamon apple pie to cool in the window.”

He flopped back down sprawling his arms out as he got lost in the memory,

“The smell of heated up cinnamon, it’s so sweet the aroma is just so irresistible. I stood in the area for as long as I could just being able to be surrounded by that pleasing smell.”

A small shiver went through his body as he relived the moment and he swore he could almost smell heated up cinnamon.

xxx

Hearing Sans talk about the smell of cinnamon like it was the best damn thing ever had his face heating up a bit more than a simple light blush. he was probably even starting to radiate heat at this point.

"I-izzat right? heh." He turned his face into his furs to hide for a moment, his soul pulsing warmly in his chest. 

As he was shifting against his furs, he found that the feeling of it wasn't near as comfortable as it used to be. It was probably because he'd spent so damn much time in here lately. Weeks of just laying in bed could do that he supposed. So he stood up, looking over to Sans.

"Hey, y'wanna go do somethin? We could go swimmin. O-or whatever..." He shrugged, trying not to come off as too eager. Now that he had food in him and Sans was here, though, he actually felt a little energetic. His bones still felt stiff from not moving for so long, and his smell was probably really strong from not bathing that whole time, so a dip in his lake was sounding pretty good.

xxx

He was about to say no before he remember that Red could heat the water and he jumped up looking down at Red with more sparkles. 

"I'll get to see you heat the water! That's gonna be so cool! I will gladly swim with you! Oh! You might want to take the cloak off while we swim, I don't want it taking you under the water from the weight unless your gonna swim in your normal form."

He knew how heavy that cloak could get if it was wet and he worried about Red while he was in this smaller form, even though he knew he could easily change if he needed to, it didn't stop him from worrying.

Unintentionally he had gotten closer to Red and started to play with a small price of the fabric as he spoke and proceed his own thoughts.

xxx  
Sans was being a lot more physically affectionate today than usual. What with all of the hugs and the petting and the cuddling while they slept, and now reaching over to play with his cape... Red was liking that just a little bit too much. Hadn't this been why he'd had to run from Sans in the first place? Because the touching had started to make sans upset? Well, he certainly didn't seem too broken up about it now... Red wondered why this was ok when whatever Sans had done before had been so bad. What made a touch 'impure'?

"Uh... I-I was plannin on goin in in my normal form. I uh... Dunno how swimmin works with this body." He said, stepping away from the casual touch with a small blush. He was beginning to wonder if the warmth in his face would ever fully go away. "B'sides, easier ta heat the water when I'm bigger."

He turned and headed out of the cave, changing forms as he moved. He kept his pace slow so that Sans could easily keep up. The lake wasn't that far away. When it was within sight Red took a few jogging steps before he spread his wings and pushed off from the ground, propelling him over the center of the lake where he opened his mouth to send a jet of red fire at the surface. It was mostly for show, since he sort of loved how Sans reacted to him using his magic, but it was also to warm the way as he dove into the water. Heating the surface was all well and good, but that mostly just caused the water to evaporate, rather than heat. It worked a lot better and a lot faster if he heated the lake from the bottom up.

It was impossible to heat the lake quite to the temperature he had the bath at Sans' home, but he figured that was probably for the best. Sans hadn't heated the bath all that warm after all, so Red figured Sans' tolerance for heat was nowhere near his own. So, for Sans' sake, he didn't let the heat go above what he would consider tepid at best.

When he came up the water was steaming lightly. He peaked above the water, feeling mischievous, and gathered some water in his maw before shooting it at Sans in a light stream, soaking the little monster. Red huffed a draconic chuckle at him.

xxx

Following Red out was quiet more for the fact it was hard to have a conversation when he was in his true form, getting to the lake was quick and he watched Red in awe. Sparkles once again forming his hand clutching and pulled up with his excitement at watching.

He got closer when Red went deeper, it was breathtaking watch him swim around heating the water. He was about so shower Red with more words in his amazing he was but before he could he got sprayed with water getting soaked. Hearing Red laugh was nice even in this form.

"So you're gonna play it like that?"

Blue stripped his shirt tossing it aside before he removed his shoes. He choose to keep his pants on for modesty sake on his part. Diving in gracefully he swam quickly to Reds side before he playfully splashed the other.

"Now my shirt and shoes are gonna be frozen when we're done."

He wasn't mad and he playfully stuck his tongue out at the other as he swam in place to stay afloat.

 

xxx  
Red didn't even bother avoiding the little splash. It was more cute than anything else. He shot another short stream of water into Sans' face. Pointedly, he looked back towards the wet material on the bank, then back to Sans and huffed out a small plume of red fire. Sans wouldn't have to worry about wet or frozen clothes. Not if Red had anything to say about it.

Then he ducked back under the water. Feeling a bit playful after his long weeks of depression, Sans bringing him endless amounts of joy with his presence alone, Red dove down under the little skeleton and gently nipped at his ankle as he swam by.

xxx

Wiping the water from his face with a giggle, when he looked back Red was missing then he felt something in his ankle. Looking down he saw Red playfully biting, this got another giggle out of him before he followed Red under the water.

Upside of being a skeleton is that you don't need oxygen to survive even though it is uncomfortable after a long time without it. Being completely submerge his eyes sparkled over at Red to say that he was amazing without needing his words. 

Blue was having fun swimming around with Red in the depth of the water, catching him he managed to grab hold of the other claw. Finally he was able to return the playful nibble as he took his blunt teeth over a small part of the others wrist joint. 

After he pulled the others claw up to his face nuzzling it trying to say he was having a great time with Red. Sparkles in his eyes as he looked into the others eyes.

 

xxx  
Red stared at Sans beneath the water, a little stunned that the other had actually bit him. Lightly, but still. A few bubbles escaped his maw when he couldn't hold back a laugh. Sans nuzzled against his talon and he felt his face warm, a soft red glow painting the darkness of the depths. He couldn't really smile in this form, like a two legger could, but one could tell by his eyes that he was happy. He was actually happy... Just yesterday he'd been sure he'd never be happy again...

He turned and pressed his large face against Sans' front, nuzzling against him affectionately, then he pushed and they rose back to the surface together. Playfully, Red kept up the momentum and tossed Sans a foot or two clear of the water so that he would plop back down a short distance away.

xxx

As he stared into the others eyes he flushed lightly noting how expressive they were, they were pretty. He closed his eyes for a moment when Red nuzzled his face against him which made him giggle or what he could while underwater. Next thing he knew they were up and he was being tossed, he squealed out a giggle as he landed a short distance away with a splash.

Coming back up he took a big gasp of air letting the water drain from his skull, a small shiver followed. Not because he was cold but it always felt weird when he felt the water run out. Satisfied that he got the water out he swam back over with another giggle.

“You know I could easily throw you as well.”

His tone was light and playful as he reached out his fingers lightly dancing across the others jawline before a devilish smirk formed.

“You’re so small and cute it would be easy to do so.”

Another round of giggles passed his teeth before he sunk back into the water only letting his bright blue cerulean eye lights shin bright almost like a predatory hunting there pry. Wasn’t that threatening when there were stars dancing around as he stared at Red.

xxx

Red's skull sunk down in the water until just his eye sockets were showing, a show of fear, though his eye lights still danced with a playful light. He knew Sans could throw him. Sans had thrown his fucking brother! It certainly wasn't an idle threat. Sans would have to catch him first though.

When Sans dove, so did he, darting away with a swish of his tail and a shallow flap of his wings. While not as agile underwater as he was in the air, he certainly wasn't slow. He tossed a challenging look over his shoulder and clicked his teeth playfully. He hadn't played like this since he was a hatchling. It felt so good!

xxx

He wasn’t sure he could keep up with a dragon but he knew he was a decent swimmer, his strength helped but he didn’t have wings like Red to aid him. The only thing he had to assist were his magic tentacles he wasn’t sure how they would work in the water.

Deciding to try, he figured he would use them like how octopuses would use them to help propel them in the water and crawl along the bottom on the sea floor, letting himself sink farther down into the water he used his blue magic to weigh himself down faster.

Once at the bottom he let his magic condense as eight tentacles grew from his back, testing them for a moment he was relieved to see that they would work well in the water. Crawling along quickly amongst the lake bed floor he decided to take more inspiration from the octopus and blend in and hide waiting to strike.

He wondered if Red would remember him saying that he wasn’t good at offensive but great at defensive so being able to hide was one of his strong suits. He slowly snuck around in the algae and large rocks, His small frame made it easy for him to squeeze into tighter spaces.

xxx

When Red looked over his shoulder again, Blue was gone. A startled bubble left his mouth as he turned more fully to try to get a look around. Where was he? Was... Was he ok? How long could two leggers last under the water? Red could last a long time, but that was because he was a skeleton breed of dragon. But Sans was a skeleton breen of two legger right?! Did two leggers just naturally have a shorter air supply? Was Sans ok?

Panicking a bit, Red doubled back, frantic eye lights scanning the lake bottom. Sans hadn't gotten caught on anything, had he? He-... He wasn't... Drowing... Was he?

Red didn't know! He didn't know much of anything about Sans' species! Maybe this was too much! Maybe this had been dangerous! But Sans had looked like he was having fun! Stars dammit!

Red rooted around the lake bottom, but found nothing. He glanced up at the surface to see if maybe Sans had merely swam up for air, but he saw nothing up there either. His soul thudded with panic.

xxx

Watching as Red was panicking trying to find him he snuck up on him, thinking of the most efficient way to pull off his plan he waited a little longer before he had an opening. Using the moment from his tentacles he pushed off the lake bed and his added strength to propel them up, pushing Red to the service of the lake quickly and throwing him up and a distance away from where they service a much larger splash happened than when Blue re hit the water. He was in a full giggle fit now as he using his tentacles to keep him afloat, happy and accomplished that he managed to just throw Red.

“That was the best! I got you!”

xxx

Suddenly, something sprung from the bottom of the lake and Red didn’t even get the chance to see what it was before it was hurtling him to the surface of the lake and tossing him several feet. Combined with the panic he’d already been feeling, that shot him right up to terrified. What on earth was that?! Had it gotten Sans too?! Had there been something dangerous in the lake this whole time?! Was it going to kill him now? Had it killed Sans?!

Reacting with a fear fueled rage, he came back up with red fire wafting from his jaws, ready to fire on this creature who had dared attack him and his friend. But then his intensely glowing eyes caught sight of the chuckling form of his friend and his mind just sort of stopped functioning for a moment. His fire fizzled as he stared, trying to compute what had just happened.

Sans was playing with him. This was just more play. Some two legger way of playing maybe? Well, he didn’t think he could take much more of that kind of play right now. His soul was still thudding way too hard and way too fast. It was hard to just turn off the panic and the fear.

Sans didn’t know that though. He’d just been playing… Just playing… He was fine and he was only playing.

Red tried to churr at him, tried to give him an expression that read ‘Haha! You got me! Good game!’ But it felt stiff and his voice wobbled. Feeling deflated, he decided he’d swam enough for the day and glided his way over to the bank where he climbed out and shook himself off.

xxx

He could see the strain in the other expression and he followed suit, getting out of the water then dissipating his magic. Worry crossed his features as he walked over to stand next to Red after he shook off.

“Hey I’m sorry, did I go too far? I didn’t mean to scare or worry you.”

He wasn’t sure what the other feeling it could be both so he decided to apologize for both of them. He was only having fun.

“Do dragons not hide to get an advantage on others?”

xxx

Red blew some fire over the stone bank, melting away the snow and heating the rock so he’d have somewhere comfortable to rest. When he turned and settled down, Sans was scrabbling out of the water after him. Red deflated even more, not having wanted to spoil the other’s fun. He changed forms, his cloak now heavy with water and weighing on him. It was still warm-ish from the temperate water, but it was quickly cooling, so he moved to take it off, his eyes focussed on the task so that he wouldn’t have to look at Sans with his lying red eyes.

“Uh, s-sure we do. I just...I was gettin tired so… You can go swim some more if ya want.” He got the cloak off and tediously began to wring the steaming water from it.

xxx

It was nice to know that he wasn’t the only one who stuttered when he lied even though Red’s was a lot less noticeable but knowing from experience it was an easy catch. That and the fact that he wasn’t staring at him was the biggest give away as well. He had to look away when the other took off the cloak. It was one thing looking at his bones when he was a dragon because that was normal to him.

Having him have bare bones while in his smaller forms was both embarrassing and distracting now. He stayed where he was debating if he should give him a moment and go back swimming. Opting out of the idea he began speaking.

“Red you don’t have to lie to me and I know you are because for one, you are not looking at me and two, you’re stuttering even if it’s slight.”

Coming over and sitting next to him a respectful distance while still being close he kept his eyes averted while he was drying his cloak.

“I am sorry Red the goal was to throw you. I didn’t think I could catch you in the water so I had to hide and wait to strike.”

xxx  
Red cringed, having been caught in his lie. He supposed he hadn't put much effort into it though. He was still far too shaken to lie smoothly at the moment. He sighed, shoulders slumping.

“Sorry. I know y’were just havin fun. I ruined it didn’t I… Guess that ain’t no fuckin surprise… I ruin everythin…” Stars, what was wrong with him? Wasn’t he over this? This whole ‘feeling like crap’ thing? Now that Sans was here and obviously wanted to be around him, Red thought everything would be fine… But it wasn’t. Red was still fucking things up and Sans was still having to deal with his fallout… What made him think he deserved a friend in the first place? Let alone someone like Sans…

He hugged the damp material of the cloak tight to his front, burying his face against it as his tail moved to wrap around the rest of him. It gave off the image of trying to hide from the world. “M’sorry… I was a mistake when I was born n Im a mistake now. I can’t even fuckin play right! It’s no wonder my brother fuckin hates me! It’s no wonder the only other dragons in the area want nothin ta fuckin do with me! M’weak n pathetic n fragile and I scare too fuckin easy! Stars know how ya can even put up with bein anywhere near me!”

And there were the tears… Fuck… He really was fucking pathetic…

xxx

Taking a look over his soul hurt seeing how small and fragile Red was looking, pulling him into his lap he tried to ignore the fact that there was bone on bone contact. Telling himself he could be embarrassed later about this in the privacy of his own home.

“I wonder all the time how you can put up with a two legger like myself most everyone I meet can’t handle my out pour of positive energy.”

Nuzzling into the others shoulder as he continued to speak,

“You’re not a mistake, you’re strong and powerful. Your magic is amazing and can do wonderful things. I also doubt your brother hates you the threat he gave to me was surly proof that he cares even if he doesn’t know how to properly show it, I don’t know anything about other dragons and I will no longer base them off the knowledge that I was taught.”

Blue sighed against the other before a small shiver went through his body from the cold starting to creep in.

xxx  
He tried to fight it when Sans moved to pull him into his lap, not having forgotten just why he’d run from Sans to begin with, but it was like his tears were just sapping all of his feeble strength away. Or maybe it was because he’d spent weeks starving himself and willing himself to die in his cave… It didn’t help that he craved Sans’ touch like it was the most vital source of life he could possibly discover. So in the end he found himself in Sans’ lap, face pressed to a bare shoulder, the only thing keeping them from being flush together being his still damp cloak which he still held tight to his chest like a security blanket.

He jerked at the almost self deprecating words Sans spoke, hating to hear such a thing come from him, but couldn’t say anything before Sans continued. The kind words washed over him, not feeling quite like it was sinking in. He wasn’t sure if such things ever would… He planted his face back against Sans’ shoulder.

“If I ever hear anyone tryin ta say yer anythin less than a star I’ll bite their dumbass fuckin arm off.” He growled lowly. Sans could take that how he wanted, but Red meant it. He decided not to comment on the rest. It wouldn’t be that easy to change his mind about himself. He knew he was a mistake because he’d always been told he was. He knew his brother hated him, because he’d never given any indication that he didn’t… Red knew that any hint of care the other dragon showed at all was simply because they were family and Fell felt obligated… Razz made sure he knew that…

Then he felt Sans shiver and he jerked away, wiping hastily at his face to get rid of the remnants of tears from his sockets.

“Shit! M’sorry! It’s freezin and yer sittin here wet! Here, gimme just a…” He backed away from Sans enough to tug the cloak out from between them so he could spread it out of the stone next to them. The heat was already dissipating, but that was an easy fix. He took a breath and blew fire over the cape, the gentle red flames crawling across the fabric like water, sending up steam wherever they touched. Within second the steam had stopped. Red picked it back up and shook it in the air a bit to cool it back down before he turned and draped it over the little two legger.

“Here. You use this while I go n’ dry yer other cloth things.” Then he turned and trotted away to do just that. He couldn’t believe he’d let Sans sit in the cold winter air while he was wet. A dragon had their magic to keep them warm, even when they weren’t actively using it, but most two leggers couldn’t do that. Sans could have gotten sick! Red felt so damn stupid!

xxx

Blue couldn’t resist giggling at Reds comment about biting someone’s arm off, he was giggling again when the other jumped up warming his cloak before draping it around Blue. A flash of memory back to when Blue did the same thing to Red. It seemed like a lifetime ago now, looking down at the cloak he smiled fondly knowing how much the other loved this thing and how quickly he got attached to it.

He almost could say he was had a small form of jealousy for the inanimate object which made Blue giggle again. The warmth of the cloak felt nice against his bones and it once again instilled the fact that Red and his magic were both amazing in so many ways. Looking back up when the other return he soul fell light and fluttery and as he saw the other hand his clothes to him he reached out to grab them.

His intention was to grab the clothes but body seemed to have other intentions, grabbing the other's small delicate wrist he pulled the other once more into his lap. His arms encased him into the cloak with him holding him close their chests were flushed against each other.

Pulling away his right hand came up holding the others face a soft warm smile, eyes sparkling once more. Leaning in and gently pulling Red closer, clinking their mouths together for a moment. Backing away his face was dusted lightly his eye half lidded as he stared at Red.

“I really did miss you Red.”


	10. Chapter 10

Red trotted back over to Sans, probably the closest thing he’d ever come to running, then held the warm garments out to the other. He hadn’t expected to get tugged down, so down he went with a small yelp. He ended up with a leg on either side of Sans’ hips and both of their rib cages clicking softly against each other, the bones slotting gently together.

He looked up to the other slightly indignantly. “Sans what the f-”

Sans bumped their teeth together, cutting Red off. It was a brief touch, but a lingering sort of brief. The sort of touch that stayed with him even when the other moved away. It was like their magics had touched, but Red hadn’t summoned his tongue or anything so it shouldn’t have felt like that! It was just a touch! It made color dust his face in a hesitant sort of embarrassment. He wasn’t even sure what he had to be embarrassed about… Whatever that was, Sans seemed to have felt it too, though, his own face glowing a faint blue.

Why was Sans looking at him like that? Saying those words like they meant more than they did…

“Wh-why d’ya keep doin that?” He timidly asked, frowning in confusion. “Bumpin yer teeth on me I mean… It’s weird.” It feels nice… “Is it some kinda two legger thing?”

xxx

This was actually a bit of a shock to Blue that Red didn’t know what a kiss was, smiling warmly he would explain.

“I didn’t realize that you wouldn’t know it’s called a kiss. Another form of showing affection to someone that they deeply care about. To us it is a great show of affection there are many ways we kiss, a kiss on the forehead for our young mostly, a kiss on the cheek for friends or family. A kiss on the mouth for highly thought of friends and lovers. Then I haven’t done them but I have heard that lovers sometimes use their tongues while kissing. Also that sometimes others kiss other more sexual type of places as well. Again I have never done but did learn about them.”

Blue didn’t mind explaining to Red, it was basically the gist of what he had read out of a book once on the details on personal relationships with someone and how to explain if it happened to you.

xxx  
At first the gradual warming of his face was because he;d been embarrassed to not know another two legger thing, but then, as Sans kept talking, he gained a new reason altogether. The first few descriptions weren't too bad. that's what sans had been doing so far. Friendly 'kisses' on his cheek or head... But just now...

"L-lo-lovers?!" A kiss against his mouth was at the same level as someone would do if they were lovers?! "Like... l-like mates?!" His face was burning. Sans really thought so highly of him that he wanted to kiss him like that?! That was... Shit! His blush was even spreading down to his chest now. "And wh-why would I even need ta know bout anythin more than just that? We ain't ever gonna... A-and I ain't ever gonna kiss no one else! I don't need ta know bout yer freaky sex shit!"

Except now that was all he was thinking about... That short kiss had felt a little like their magics touching; Like their magics had wanted to touch... What would it have felt like if they had?... NO! No don't think about that shit! It was the biggest of taboos for Sans' people! This was why he'd ran in the first fucking place! If Sans wasn't going to let him stay away, then Red was going to have to put some physical distance between them himself. Sans was apparently no good at keeping that distance and Red was not going to let him hurt himself like that!

He shoved Sans' shirt against said shirt owner's chest and pushed until there was an arm's length of space between them. "Yer shit's dry so put it on!" He backed away until he was out of Sans' lap and sat with his tail curled around himself. "D-d'ya wanna go back ta yer house? S'probably warmer there... I c'n give ya a ride or whatever..." He offered gruffly.

xxx

Watching Red was entertaining because it seemed like he was having a one track mind, pulling his shirt back on a small giggle passed his teeth.

“Red I said deeply thought of friend and lovers, it’s just a show of affection. I also was just giving you the description that I read in a book holding such information. I apologize if I overwhelmed you with knowledge of my people ways. I will try to more aware of what I give you when it comes to information.”

Slipping his shoes on he stood up wrapping the cloak around Red once more giving him what hope was a calming smile.

“I wouldn’t mind a ride home but only if you promise to come and visit me again soon. I will be saddened if I have to climb the cliff again to see you.”

xxx

"Y-yeah, well, whatever..." Red couldn't meet Sans' eyes, he was so fucking embarrassed... he didn't let that stop him though. "And, w-well, I kinda thought.. M-maybe I could.. I-I mean if ya want... I-If it's ok... I was thinkin maybe I could, uh.... H-hang out with ya fer a bit?" He looked up at Sans hopefully. He'd understand if this had been enough for one day. or if Maybe Sans had other things he wanted to get done before the sun was gone... Or... Or if he could only take Red in small bits at a time... Red could understand. The other dragons didn't like being around him either, really. His own brother only came by every couple weeks and usually only for short visits when he did... Red wouldn't force his company on the other, but he also wouldn't miss an opportunity to spend more time together if it presented itself.

xxx

There was a flutter and more sparkles, thankful that he wasn’t mad just apparently flustered at his definition he hugged the other.

“I would love to have you over! Just need to get my bag from your cave and then we can head back. My fire probably needs to be refueled as well.”

He was excited that Red wanted to come and visit him it had been so very long since they got to hung out. He reminded himself that he could not freak out like he once did not wanting Red to leave for such a long period ever again.

xxx

Relief settled over him at Sans’ words, his mouth twitching slightly into a small smile. Though he pushed against the other’s chest to escape the hug quickly. They needed less physical contact between them. He didn’t ever want to feel like he had to run away again, so he would keep his distance enough to avoid any more accidents. No more cuddling. No more sleepovers. He’d even avoid hugs just to make sure no accidents could possibly happen. He cared far too much about Sans’ friendship to let anything happen again.

“Then let's go get yer stuff and we’ll go. I c’n heat yer food again if ya want. Y’liked that, right?” He smiled, almost eager to see Sans’ house again. It still impressed him that such a small person could make such a large and detailed thing by himself. Sure he’d seen two legger buildings before, but he;d always assumed it was a group effort to make such things. Kinda like ants. Like one could accomplish anything through teamwork and all that, but Sans had done it by himself! And he kept making more things too! Red wondered if there would be anything new to see when he visited.

xxx

After they gotten to the cave and Blue got his bag just as he put it on a flash of light was his only warning before they were off and blue was in those every knowing claws. He didn’t realize how much he missed being in them and as they flew through the sky. A happy smile was one his face as Red made short work of the trip. Being dropped he was able to land it, he was getting good at this now.

Once they were back and Red had flashed back to his small two legger form, Blue dropped the bag outside needing to clean the blood out of it later. Then opening the door and walking over to the fireplace he threw some more wood in hoping the glowing embers would be enough to light the new wood.

His house wasn’t too much different but the small sitting area to the left was gone and there was now a small pine tree in a potted planter with paper decorations on it. They were all in the forms of colorful little dragons. There was now a curtain up over the window and a proper lock on the door other than that there was now a small bookshelf with a few books.

xxx  
The trip to Sans house was quick and he eagerly entered into the house after the other. The first thing he noticed was the sharp scent of pine. Last time he'd been here it smelled like blueberries, cooked food, and old cut wood. This time the scent of pine followed him inside and it was no wonder why when he caught sight of the tree. He tilted his head curiously at it, taking in the little dragon shaped things that hung upon it's branches.

"Why's there a tree in yer house? With shit on it?" He stepped closer to it, a claw peaking out to poke at one of the little dragons. It swayed a bit under his touch, not showing any other purpose than to just be there. Did Sans like to hoard things too? Was this part of whatever collection he was starting?

xxx

 

Coming back over he placed his hands on Reds shoulders before leaning over in a kind of hug, reaching out his right hand he pointed at the dragons.

“There called ornaments, there placed on a pine tree like so in winter. It’s a holiday we celebrate called Christmas. It’s where family come together and gives each other presents. I won’t actually fully celebrate it because my only family thinks I’m dead. Not for the lack of me trying, the guards keep stopping me from even getting anywhere close to the town.”

A saddened sigh passed his teeth as he nuzzled his face once into his shoulder before letting go and walking over into the kitchen to sit at the table.

“It’s nice to look at, at least. I plan to replant it once it gets warm again, that’s why it’s in a pot with dirt to keep it alive through the winter.”

xxx  
Red ducked out of the almost hug the moment he felt the other come in for it, trying to make the motion as casual as possible so that it hopefully wouldn't hurt Sans' feelings. To cover it, he moved around to another side of the tree to study the 'ornaments' a little more closely.

"S-so it's like some sorta special occasion then?" He contemplated that for a second. "Dragons got some stuff like that. Like, in the spring, there's a migration. Sort of an annual get t'gether I guess. It's ta preserve or species mostly, like everyone lookin fer a mate or lookin ta see old family members n shit, but there's usually a big party n stuff too. I uh... I don't usually go..."

He reached to run a claw over one of the ornaments, thinking back to the last time he'd gone to a gathering. it... It hadn't been a very good experience for him...

The sadness in Sans' voice caught him and stuck into his soul like a small needle.

"Ya really miss yer bro, don'tcha..."

xxx

“I really do, we were very close. He raised me a good portion of our lives. Hey have you ever seen or read a book before?”

He wanted to change the subject it was hard to talk about his brother now, getting up from the table he walked over to the book shelf bringing one out holding it out for Red to see.

“It’s a way to pass the time in winter, not much I can do right now but check my traps and make things inside getting to cold to be out for a long period of time now.”

Blue moved to go up to his sleeping area to have a more comfortable warmer area while he read. The sleeping area was made up nicer now. The furs were softer and better quality and Blue had been able to trade his sitting bench and table for a mattress that was filled with sheep wool so it help keep him warm and it was rather soft. There was also a lantern up top that blue light and it illuminated the area well. There was an unfinished project with a ball of wool to the side of the bed as well.

xxx

Red didn't miss how quickly Sans changed the subject. It must have been a really sore subject for him. A small frown was on Red's face as he thought about it. Would there be anything he could do to help? Sure, Sans wouldn't be able to get back to his old house, since the guards people knew to look for him... But Red could change shape. It was a skill meant specifically to get him through hostile places without others knowing he was even there. Perhaps he could...

Sans started talking to him about these book things, leading him upstairs and derailing his trail of thought. For now at least... Red looked at the 'book' thing curiously.

"I've seen 'em b'fore, in other house things, but I never really found them interestin. It's just a bunch'a flimsy pieces a wood with markins. It kinda stinks..." His gaze was almost disdainful as he looked at the bound bit of wood and old animal skin. "What's it spose ta be for?" Sans took a seat on the nest, which seemed to have been improved since the last time, and Red crawled on after him, being sure to leave a good amount of space between the two of them.

xxx

He opened the book to the front of the page where the title of the story was,

“This one is called, Princess and the frog. It’s about a princess who kisses a frog and turns into a prince. It’s aimed more at children but I still find them entertaining.”

Blue looked down at the book with a fond smile knowing it was childish to like these sort of books still but it always helped relax him after a day of work or a long winter day. He snuggles down into his furs on his bed before turning the page.

“Would you like me to read it to you?”

He looked up with hopeful sparkles in his eyes.

xxx  
Knowing it was for children sort of put a damper on his interest, but only for a moment. It looked like Sans really liked these 'books'. He hadn't explained what they were supposed to be, but it sounded like there was a story of some sort in it. So... Was it a record? Some kind of kept history? But that didn't make any sense!

"Princesses can use shapeshifting magic on other people?! What the fuck! I coulda sworn dragons were the only ones who could use that magic! and only on themselves! The fuck kinda thing is a princess?" He was maybe a little more than just frightened at this concept. He'd been trying to catch a princess after all when he'd got Sans instead. What if he'd actually gotten the princess! What if they'd used this magic on him! Would he have been able to change back?

xxx

Sans giggled before pulling Red over so he could see the book, there were a few pictures on some of the pages and he wanted him to be able to see.

“No, a princess is a normal human. The prince got cursed and only a kiss from a princess can save them. Let me read the story and if you have any question I will be happy to explain.”

Just about forcing Red to sit in his lap now his arm on either side he started to read to him and it made his soul flutter being able to be close to someone and be able to read to them.

xxx

Red tried to fight it when he was pulled closer, but he was kind of, sort of interested in this book thing. He'd heard of curses, but he'd never seen any evidence of one. Maybe this would be a good learning experience? He fought it when he was pulled into Sans' lap too, but he wasn't sure how to get out of the hold without hurting the other. He shifted on Sans' lap, trying to find a position where he wasn't pressing against him, but Sans seemed eager to rebuff all of his efforts. He shifted uncomfortably, barely able to pay attention to the book as his friend read it. 

xxx

After reading a page he noticed that the other was very stiff and he wondered if he was still bothered with the kiss from earlier, he stopped reading so he could ask.

“You seem awful tense, are you still bugged about the kiss I gave you?” He got close to the other neck and in a teasing fashion he spoke against the other's neck.

“Or is it because you want another one?” He giggled lightly as he pressed his teeth against the other's neck.

xxx  
Red shivered and tried to lean away. It was hard to get very far when he was caged in on either side by Blue's arm and the book, however.

"N-nah. Don't worry bout it." He tried to relax. He really did, but Sans wasn't making this easy at all! He just... Didn't want Sans feeling bad about being his friend. He'd fucked up once already and that was more than enough! He wanted everything to be ok and stay ok! But if sans kept insisting on being so close to him then he was going to end up making whatever noises those were that made Sans so upset... Red just liked being near Sans and being touched by Sans way too much...

"Just... J-just read the fuckin book, ok?" He couldn't even pretend he'd been listening. He didn't know what part they were at or what was happening in that moment in the tale. He'd have to try to pay more attention.  
xxx

“Okay but just try to relax more.”

He started up once more in the reading, time trickled by and by the time they had finished the first chapter sans was yawning and due to the bright lantern he hadn’t realized how late it had gotten. He had been reading slower so the other could follow better.

“Oh my, I never prepared anything for dinner.”

Then he remembered that Red said he would cook food for him again and that did sound amazing. Closing the book he hugged Red nuzzling the back of his shoulder before asking.

“Hey Red, any chance you could cook some more meat up? If that is okay that is!”

xxx  
The story was fuckin weird. He'd missed the first bit, having spaced out, but when he started paying attention he wasn't sure it would have made any sense even if he did catch the start. How did the prince not get eaten, like, right away? Frogs were a popular food thing for a lot of lesser creatures! And it wasn't like the prince know how to be a frog to begin with... And why would a kiss from a princess be the cure? What made a princess so special? From what he could tell, they were just fancy human girls in big poofy dresses! It wasn't even a magic princess, so it wasn't like she was able to cast any counter spell with her kiss!

Thankfully, the tale distracted him enough from where he was sitting that he was able to relax a bit. That tenseness came right back when Sans closed the book and hugged him, though, gently nuzzling against his back. The movement startled a little squeak out of him. His face went red.

"Uh, y-ye-yeah! Sure I-i c'n do that!" Hastily he struggled out of the other's hold and moved quickly down the stairs. "Wh-where d'ya keep yer meat?" He cursed himself for the little noise Sans' hug had elicited from him. Was that the sort of noise that was bad? Red didn't know! He'd been asleep last time!

xxx

Following after he smiled going over to where he stored his frozen meat. Now that it was winter it was another way he could keep it fresh longer. It was a compartment that connected to the outside and was filled with snow. He dug out a small piece just enough that he would be filled without wasting any.

“You know your squeaks are really cute, I didn’t know dragons made such a wide variety of sounds. We were taught you just breathed fire and roared a lot and stole princesses while breaking things and stealing things. Looking back I think they just told us just enough so we could fight you and know what we were up against.”

Handing the food to Red he sat down to watch him use his magic before he started talking about,

“Just don’t burn down my place please, it is made of wood and I don’t think you want me moving in with you.”

He giggled at the thought of living in a dragon cave, what would people think of him. How scandalous this was in the eyes of others but Blue really didn’t think there was anything wrong with being friends with a dragon. He liked Red and enjoyed his company and he was an amazing cook!

xxx  
He blushed at being called cute, and normally he would have argued, but right now he was more so just relieved that that was an ok sound. He hadn't fucked up again. Everything was ok.

"Well, t'be fair, most of the time we do just roar n shit. When we're round your kind anyway." He accepted the little piece of meat and was about to do his thing when Sans spoke up again, making Red just about choke on the small, incomplete flame that had gathered in his mouth.

"I ain't gonna burn yer house down! What the fuck man! My magic happens ta be one a the only things Im damn well good at, so take notes asshole!" He chose not to even think about Sans moving in with him. The thought was way, way, WAY too appealing...

He took another breath and this time he let it out slowly over the meat in his hands, careful to get it to the same color as before. It was less a flame that he breathed and was more like just heat, barely even visible aside from the shimmer on the air. When he was done he turned it over in his hands to make sure the color was consistent then offered it to Sans proudly.

"See? No fuckin problem." His voice was confident, but inside he might have been fretting a little tiny bit.

xxx

 

Taking the meat he beamed a big smile over at Red, sparkles in his eyes from watching him.

“You are amazing, that was brilliant! You are really good at your magic, only think I am good at is my healing and then being able to form my tentacles. I have tried to make weapons but there to weak and fragile been told that it’s because I don’t have the soul of a fighter that I am more of a lover.”

Placing it down on a plate he used his knife and fork this time to cut up the meat and eat properly than he had in Reds cave. He made a moaning sound with the first bite and he felt like he was glowing, it was even better than before with the preparation he had done with this piece before freezing it and with the added addition of cinnamon from reds magic it was even better than the last one.

Taking another bite his tongue came out to help him chew and move the food around his mouth and during the entire time of him eating he kept making happy little moaning noises because every bite was even better than the last.  
Once he finished he went and washed his face and hand then cleaned the dish he just used before putting it back on the table.

“That was amazing! Even better than before, you really are a great cook. I could eat your cooking every day!”

Blue beamed happily at Red before walking back over to his fireplace throwing in a few more logs before he planned on sleeping. He went back and sat down at the table after he was done with the fire.

xxx

"Ah, right. Ya did have somethin like that earlier didn'tcha. Well, y'know, ya can use those fer fightin too. Just gotta be creative." Red had plenty of reasons to get creative himself. There was only so long a person could survive with such a weak body as his without living a little unusually. For example, his choice of hoard. Most dragons liked gold or gems or fancy weapons. Fell happened to love blades. Especially blades with dark coloring that glinted even in the dimness of his cave. Red was certain the guy would make himself a suit of armor with them if he could just so her could have them near him always. Red, however, liked things that were soft and comfortable. His method of hunting from the trees was also an adaptation, since dive bombing from the sky or fighting his prey was sort of out of the question. Slim liked to eat bear. Said they put up the best fight so of course they tasted the best. Razz actually ate a human once. He didn't recommend it.

Red was jolted out of his thoughts when Sans made a noise. Was... Was he hurting? Because that sounded like... But no, sans was smiling. Another noise came and Red decided it was definitely not an unhappy sound. In fact it sounded... Sort of... Red gulped as his face began to glow and his body started to tingle slightly, his magic becoming active in a way it never had before.

It wasn't long before he decided that that was probably the very not ok noise that he must have made before, because it was affecting his two legger body in a very not ok way. And just seeing Sans’ tongue dart out like that was having an even more intense effect on him.

When he responded his voice was somewhat higher than normal and strained. "Uh, y-yeah! Glad ya liked it! Welp! i'm gonna go now!Yup! Got a bit of a flight ahead and it's getting dark n I should... I-i'm just gonna fuckin go now..." Stars, he was so embarrassed! he couldn't get out of there fast enough, standing abruptly from where he'd been seated at the table and darting for the door.


	11. Chapter 11

He was out of his seat before he even thought about it grabbing the others hand, Blue didn’t like the aspect of Red running away from something again and he wasn’t sure what happened to make him want to run away.

“Why are you running like your tails on fire? Did I do something wrong? I don’t want you to be mad at me nor run from my house every time you’re here.”

Blue was very concerned and just held the others little hands in his own to keep him there.

xxx

Red was caught up short by Sans' grip on him and he almost tried to fight his way out of the hold, but the tone of Sans' voice convinced him not to, He was never going to just let Sans think he'd done something wrong. That was the whole point!

"No! No, stars, Sans, y'ain't done a damn thing wrong! I swear! I just... I-i...' He shifted from one foot to the other, still faintly tugging at his hands, trying to get away, or at least get one hand free so he could tug the cloak to cover himself a little better, because his magic was painting his bones and making his joints glow and it felt so very not ok! He didn't want Sans' to worry, or even fucking know about the effect he'd had on him!

"I-I'll come back t-tomorra so... I-i just... I should.. I should go home now so... C-could'ja..." He tugged a little more pointedly on his hands, gaze locked on the floor in shame. There was no way he'd managed to hide this very well...

xxx

As they talked Red's cloak became looser and it did not help to hide the glow that had formed on his bones. Blue took noticed and his face flushed letting go of the other's hand, he took one of his own hands and scratched the tip of his nose looking to the side.

“I… I didn’t know I had such an effect on you Red, I’m flattered but what did I do to make your magic to act up like that?”

He couldn’t recall anything in particular he just ate and was enjoying his meal nothing that stood out and would be taken as something to get aroused for.

xxx  
Red cringed, tugging the cloak closed the moment he was able to he could hide his shame. He hadn't understood the need for such modesty before, but he was sure as shit starting to understand now.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean ta... I-it just sorta happened and I don't even fuckin know why! Y'were just makin all them sounds n this stupid body reacted! I'm so sorry Sans! I kn-know ya said this shit wasn't ok n that ya didn't wanna deal with this sorta shit!" He was starting to shake now, tears of shame gathering in his sockets. He backed up a few steps.

"M'sorry... I-i tried not ta... M'sorry." He backed away a few more steps, planning on leaving.

xxx

Blue took a large step forward pulling Red in and hiding him into his chest as he slowly rubbed his back. His voice was calm and warm meant to comfort Red,

“Nothing to be sorry about, you did nothing wrong and your body just acted on its own. I didn’t realize I was making noises please don’t cry, I am not mad. I also said the village wasn’t okay with it and I decided because I wasn’t a part of it anymore I would no longer live by their rules. I came to the conclusion that I liked being close to you and I liked the noises you made. How your body moved against mine as you slept. These are less than friendly thoughts but I will admit I like that I like those thoughts. So please don’t ever feel bad about me hugging you or if I accidently make noises that make your magic react. I will not force you into anything that you are not comfortable with and if you wish for me not to hug you or kiss you than I will respect your wishes and stop. You just have to tell me, I enjoy our friendship and I don’t want to lose you again. You are special to me Red please don’t forget that.

Once he was done speaking he pulled away just a bit and looked down at Red with a calm smile and a light flush still on his face.

xxx

"But... b-but y'said..." He looked up at Sans, feeling almost lost. "S-so this... This isn't bad? It's not... Y-ya like... But..." he was so confused, but if what Sans was saying was true... Then Red hadn't fucked up again? This was ok? It was ok for him to feel like this? To like this? Sans was smiling at him so gently, holding him so close... There wasn't any hesitation here, wasn't any shame on Sans' face...

He whimpered as he just let himself have this, finally, after a full day of doing his damndest to deny it. After weeks of telling himself he shouldn't want this. That this was bad. He pressed his face against Sans' chest and let his own arms wrap around the other.

"I don't wanna lose you neither. I... I-i like bein around ya too damn much." A small smile stretched across his face, a few tears falling from his sockets to be absorbed by the other's shirt.

xxx

There had been so much tension that Blue hadn’t realized that just seem to just melt in the others small form. His word made him happy knowing that they both wanted to be friends and maybe more but it was still to early in Blues book to even consider that an option. That was reserved for marriage, your life partner. Not that he wouldn’t still at least hug and kiss his favorite little dragon that is.

Picking up Red was easier than any other time with all the others tension just gone and melted away. Taking a few steps back he sat on the chair holding Red close letting him have this moment to enjoy Red willingly and wanting to be close to him. It was nice and comforting and silence filled the room for some time as they just enjoyed each other’s presence.

Remaining where he was and not wishing to move he spoke softly to the other, his voice just held no demand or want, well maybe a little want but it was easily ignored.

“Hey Red, would you like to sleep over or do you need to get back to your cave?”

The sun was starting to set and Blue liked to stay on his schedule as much as he could.

xxx

Now that he knew it was ok, Red was soaking up every bit of contact sans was willing to give. When he was picked up he even pressed closer, nosing his face up under Sans chin so he could press his face to the other's neck, not doing anything while there, just pressing close. They moved to a seat or something. Red didn't bother moving away long enough to look.

He was actually starting to nod off a little when Sans asked him if he'd like to stay. After so long of telling himself that he shouldn't want such a thing, that he couldn't allow himself to have such a thing, it was hard to make the mental jump to it being totally ok. So the question made him stiffen for a moment, his breath catching as a sudden feeling of wrongness washed over him. He almost started to struggle out of Sans' loose hold. 

He clenched his teeth, took a breath, then let it back out slowly, reminding himself that this was ok. Sans said it was ok. Nothing bad would happen if they cuddled and slept in the same space again. It would be ok if they woke up in a less than innocent position, because Sans actually kinda liked that now... Right? And Red definitely liked it... Stars he hoped this wasn't a mistake.

"I uh... I don't really... Need ta get home or anythin I guess...."

xxx

Blue hugged Red a bit tighter before having him slip off his lap and onto the floor so that he could stand.

“Then you are more than welcome to head up, I need to lock the door and get changed, I will be right up.

Doing as he said, he locked his door closed the curtain and then went over and got his sleeping gown out. He changed, setting his clothes in the basket before turning a going up the stairs to his sleeping area. Turning off the lantern before he cuddled into his bed he pulled Red over and back against him before covering them in furs and blankets.

Kissing the top of Reds forehead he nuzzled his hands resting comfortably around the other back, a warm smile rested on his face as he was overjoyed that Red was here with him.

“Goodnight Red, thank you for staying over.”

xxx

Red let Sans push him off, looking up at the other with an open, curious, and slightly frightened expression. Sans hadn't changed his mind, had he? But no, he just wanted to do some stuff that would be difficult with Red wrapped around him. With a short nod and a bit of a blush, Red turned and climbed up the stairs. He immediately dove under the furs in his usual manner, his tail the only thing visible once he got comfortable.

It took a short time for Sans to join him. When he did, Red was fidgeting nervously. Having Sans pull him close and wrap his arms around him, however, helped to soothe away the tension that was trying to grow. He hummed a little noise of agreement to his statement, then wriggled a little closer, wrapping his tail around the both of them and tucking his face up under Sans' chin. It didn't take long to fall asleep.  
xxx

 

Blue took his time to fall asleep the time he spent awake he petted Reds back enjoying the others purrs that had started up. Having him so close and nuzzled under his chin felt so right and perfect, he never felt like this before. Such strange new feelings and for a dragon, it was so new on so many levels but he has been enjoying them all.

Once sleep took him it seemed like he blinked and sun was filtering into the room through the curtains. Thankfully everything remained where he last felt them pulling away he kissed Reds forehead to help stir him into the waking world.

“Red its morning time to get up.”

His voice was soft and light not wanting to rudely awaken the other but to gently bring him back. Because it was winter the days were much shorter and the nights longer. He needed to do the work while he could before the bitter cold of night once again swept over the land.

xxx  
Normally, any small thing that happened to be out of place would be enough to wake him, but Sans had somehow managed to work his way 'under Red's skin' without half trying. So even though Sans was actively trying to wake Red up, it wasn't having too much of an effect. He felt warm and comfortable and happy, a low, pleasant purr sounding from beneath his ribs. So he grumbled something that might have been words if he'd tried a little harder, and snuggled closer to his boney cuddle buddy.

xxx

Sighing but not upset he rolled his eye light this dragon wasn’t going to let him up. He wonders if he could wiggle his way out of his old at all. Trying to it seemed the other grip just got tighter on him and another sigh passed his teeth. If he wasn’t so cute he would almost feel a little miff at him, time for another plan.

Taking his hand he trailed it up Reds spine through the others cloak, this only seemed to make him shiver and press more, huffing out a breath he lifted up the other head slightly and bit gently at the other neck hoping the sensation would be enough to wake him.

xxx  
At the bite, Red's eyes shot open, red magic flaring in his sockets with a short cry. He was mostly startled, but in lesser amounts he was also equally frightened and aroused. So the cry came out as some garbled, messy mixture of a yelp, a moan, and a growl. Feeling confused and vulnerable and sort of attacked, he wriggled until his knees were against his chest then kicked out at his 'attacker's' chest.

It wasn't an especially hard kick, but it was enough to likely wind the other person in the nest as well and push his own body away from them. When he saw that it was Sans his face set itself on fire.

"Ya- y-ya fuckin bit me! What the hell Sans?!" Feeling flustered and embarrassed he raised a hand to the not so abused area on his neck, the touch more protective than anything.  
xxx

 

Sans coughed out a giggle, he deserved that. Looking over at the other he rubbed at his lower ribs.

“Hey I’ve been trying to wake you for a while, seemed that finally worked. Everything else made you cling to me more.”

Blue then got a playful look on his face and then quickly crawled over pushing Red back against the sleep area hovering over top of him.

“I think I should so get an apology for being kicked, even if I did deserve it for biting you.”

Red could easily crawl away if he wanted he wasn’t holding him down just hovering over with a playful look in his eyes.

xxx  
Red let out an embarrassing little squeak as he was pushed over onto his back. This was a distinctly vulnerable position for a dragon. No dragon would willingly show their belly to anyone else... It struck him a little oddly that he wasn't a lot more upset about this situation.

"Y-ya fuckin bit me. I ain't apologizin fer shit!" He growled up at the other, tail lashing against the soft furs that surrounded them. he didn't try to get away, though. There was a very strange and, in his opinion, out of place feeling of anticipation curling in his chest. he wanted to know what Sans was implying that he wanted. he didn't think an apology was the only thing on the list.

xxx

Seeing how he wasn’t moving his eyes lidded and he moved in closer his magic collecting and forming his tongue making his next words just that more pronounced as he spoke softly,

“Then I guess I’ll just have to bite you again.”

Nuzzling his face on the left side of the others neck his tongue came out licking gently before his mouth opened to softly bite down in a more teasing fashion than earlier.

xxx

His soul thudded hard in his chest and the red dusting on his face grew brighter until his whole skull was sporting the color. Sans leaned in and a keening noise could be heard. Red thought it might have been coming from him. His body was starting to shake. Those teeth got closer. His claws sank into the furs as his breathing started to pick up...

Sans bit him. Again. A shock of pleasure raced from that point of contact to the rest of his body and a shudder wracked his frame, a strangled sound falling from between his fangs. It was suddenly way too much. His body felt like it was burning and he didn't understand why or how and he was scared. He was too fragile for anything like this! He was certain!

"Stop!" He yelled, his clawed hands coming to push at Sans chest much harder than he'd thought himself capable of, let alone what he'd meant. It definitely got Sans off of him though. Red scrambled out from beneath the few furs that still tried to cover him and then climbed right off the bed. 

Faster than any two legger, he darted away and down the stairs, darting for the first hiding place he saw. Under the table. He just needed to calm down and gather his thoughts again.

xxx

He was stunned for a moment at the force of being pushed and that Red had told him to stop. Looking over he was surprised that his door was still closed. Crawling out he went down and noticed that Red was under the table. A fond smiled formed that he didn't run home but stayed.

Walking to get his day clothes and keep his distance thinking it would be better for now that Red was safe and Blue would never do anything to hurt him. He spoke as he changed,

"I'm sorry Red, I didn't mean to upset you or push you past your comfort zone. I won't do anything like that again unless you wish and ask for it."

He hoped his words were comforting and as soon as he dressed he went into the kitchen grabbing an apple to eat before heading out. He remained standing and leaning against the counter wanting to make sure Red could calm down and do what he needed. He would glance over to make sure he was okay because he was worried.

xxx  
Red took a moment to just breath and let his magic calm down. It took a frustrating amount of time to get the damn glowing to go away. by the time he felt like he could think again, he could hear Sans moving around the house. he saw him walk by once or twice too, though he never came over to try to get Red out of his hiding spot. Not that he was actually hidden, but it was the thought that counted, right?

By the time Sans said anything, Red was feeling well and truly subdued. He'd overreacted. He really had... Sans hadn't hurt him. He certainly hadn't been about to hurt him either. It was just his own stupid, new feeling two legger body reacting weird and feeling weird and doing weird things. He'd panicked and run like a freaking dingus!

Timidly, he reached up to grab the edge of the table and pulled himself up until he was peeking over the surface of it at Sans. "Uh, s-sorry... I... I didn't meant ta react like that." He blushed softly, wondering if there was a way to salvage this day and still have a decent time together without things being painfully awkward.

xxx

He smiled at Red thinking that he was so cute as I peaked over the table. Swallowing the bite he was working on so he could talk.

"Don't worry about it, I was the one who started it. You're still getting use to being in a two legger body and apparently you feel everything as well. I'll keep that in mind so I don't overwhelm you again."

Finishing his apple he tossed it aside into a trash bucket before getting his shoes on.

"I need to check on a few traps to make sure the cold and snow haven't ruined them. You're free to sleep more or come out with me."

He opened up the curtain and placed more wood into the fire before going to the door and unlocking it, his eyes sparkled and a small gasps escaped. It was currently snowing and he loved watching the snowfall in the morning light.

 

xxx  
Red was still a bit tired, he'd been more active than he had been in a long time yesterday after all, but after that wake up call, he wasn't nearly as eager to keep sleeping as he had been before. So she trotted out after Blue when he headed for the door.

"I'll come wit'cha. Maybe I c'n help or somethin." He'd have followed Sans out, but the other stopped in the door, smiling widely at... Something. "Uh... What's the hold up?" Peeking past the other, he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

xxx

"The snow, I really like how it looks when it's falling." 

He looked over at Red still smiling before he walked out fully into the morning cold. He went towards the lake to check out the net he had made and set up to catch fish. 

Kneeling down he put his hand into the cold water tugging into it, it held firmly a few fish swam around. Leaving them where they were for now he pulled his hand out.

"The net is working great, I might set these ones free I and pretty set on good for now and I rather let the repopulate the to kill and have them go to waste."

He dried his hand in his shirt to help with the chill starting to nip at his bones.

 

xxx

Red hadn't ever seen the appeal of the snow. It was just frozen water falling from the sky. It wasn't very fun to fly when the weather was like this. He'd always get home with water in his sockets... Watching Sans step out into it, though, the flurry framing his pale bones and glinting in his pretty blue eye lights like falling stars... He supposed he could see the appeal now.

A faint red dusting colored his face as he followed Sans to the water. He figured it could easily be passed off as the effect of the cold. Sans was flushing a little too after all.

He peered into the water to see the little contraption Sans had made. It was like a little fish cage made from.. What were they called... Ropes? Strings? He wasn't sure what the difference was, honestly. They were all rather flimsy to him, but to the fish... His eye lights went wide with wonder.

"Wow. I think ya just invented lazy fishin." He grinned. He could appreciate anything that took away the effort of a task.

xxx

"It is I guess, I'm using o t for a nicer way for the fish. Just got to see how a few other traps are working. Only success so far has been the fish net."

Walking a little ways there was a dear tangled up but still very much alive. Blue sighed as he saw the mess of his trap.

"I guess the cold made it weak, that is not how it is suppose to work. Now it's a tangled mess around a scared deer."

He contemplated for a moment before he looked down at Red,

"Probably doesn't help that he smells you, stay here please and try not to make noise and scare it more."

Blue walked slowly up making sure the deer saw him. Once it started trying to thrash blue crept down into the snow. A calm smile on his face, this one was just a baby so he didn't plan on keeping it and knew it's parent's couldn't be to far off. In a calm almost sing song voice he spoke to the deer.

"It's okay going one, no I e is going to hurt you. I know you're scared but I'm going to free you."

He slowly made his way closer and the deer remains still staring intely at blue. Getting close enough he starts to undo the ropes and material he used for his trap. 

Once undone the baby stood before staring at Blue nudging him slightly before quickly prancing off into the forest.

Standing up himself he patted off the snow and gathered up the material to take home before walking back over to Red.

"I am glad my trap didn't work honestly, I would have been sadden if I killed a baby."

 

xxx

When asked, Red hunkered down to the snowy floor, eyes wide as he watched Sans interact with the small stupid prey animal. Red made sure his presence was masked by the snow in order to draw less attention to himself, though he couldn't help but stare. Sans was so gentle. So careful. This was a trap meant to spell the end of whatever creature was caught in it, but since it was young, Sans released the little thing.

Sans had such a soft, gentle soul, it was a wonder he managed to kill anything at all. Even for food.

Red didn't know if he should feel bad or not that he knew he wouldn't have thought twice about the age of the creature he took. As a predator in the woods, especially during the winter, he couldn't afford to be picky. A young animal simply meant there would be less meat... It wasn't ideal, but it was usually the easier catch.

"Ya really don't like ta hurt things, do ya." He voiced his thoughts as he stood back up, dusting the snow from his cloak before walking over to Sans where he was eyeing the tangled trap. Red cast a glance over it too, wondering how it worked.

xxx

 

He smiled at Red, “No I don’t but it is the way of the world. If I can spare a life I will if I can, thankfully I’m small and the food I have already gathered will last me sometime. I prefer to hunt males because the females are needed to reproduce and care for the young. I have one more trap to check before we can head back.”

With that Blue turned and walk in another direction, the snow was starting to come down harder and he wanted to hurry before it got any worse. Coming up to the trap it had been undisturbed and he checked it over. Wiping off the collected snow and adjusting what needed to be adjusted. Taking note that this one was being weakened by the cold and weight of the snow as well, done with that he turned to Red smiling.

“Okay we can head back now hopefully the snow doesn’t get worse before we get there.”

Walking back Blue started playing around with the tangled mess of the first trap. He kept making little grunts and throwing out a single word as he was having an inner conversation with himself on how to approve this and the other trap. It had gotten to the point where he just about walked into a tree once or twice.


	12. Chapter 12

As Sans was about to walk into yet another tree, Red reached out and grabbed his arm, tugging off the collision course. "Woah, hey! Watch where yer goin, pal! Why don'tcha put that thing away? Y'can fiddle with it when we get home."

With his hand actually on the other now, he noticed something that made him frown. "Holy shit, Sans, yer fuckin freezin. Y'really don't handle the cold well, do ya..." What had his people been thinking?Casting him out on his own like this? What if he hadn't been so capable as to get a house up where he could keep warm? Would they have even cared if Sans died out here?

With a sigh, he tugged Sans closer, a soft flush on his face as he considered what he was about to do. "C'mon, Frosty, hop on. It'll be faster, warmer, and safer fer your uncoordinated ass."

With a flash, he was a dragon again, crouching low so Sans could climb onto his back. He hoped Sans didn't misread this. He was only doing this because Sans was cold... And running into trees... And because this would be faster and Red was more than strong enough to carry the small two legger. This just made sense! He wasn't a horse or anything!

xxx

When Reds words sank in and the flash of light shined and he saw Red in his true form his face light up before he quickly shook his head wanting to shake his hand as well but he was still holding the trap.

“Red, that is very sweet of you but I don’t even feel cold. It also seems like something that would be crossing some dragon line!”

Even though the idea was very tempting it just seemed like it was a boundary that shouldn’t be crossed, even though he offered it just seemed degrading to treat Red like that.

xxx

Dammit! It was hard enough to make the offer! Being turned down just fucking stung... But if Sans wasn't even feeling the cold anymore, then that was worrying. Red knew that your body was supposed to warn you of dangers. He knew that cold was a danger to creatures other than dragons; He'd seen enough frozen bodies in the snow to know! And he knew that when your body stopped trying to warn you of the danger, it started trying to spare you the pain and let you go numb. When he'd grabbed Sans' arm, the guy had been frozen. It wouldn't make sense for him not to feel it!

Even more determined now to carry the little two legger, he let out a little growl before lunging for him, his teeth closing over the material covering his back then all but tossed Sans onto his back. The currently smaller monster landed just between his wings in a slightly awkward position. Then Red turned and started trotting towards Sans' house.

He knew Sans probably didn't mean anything with his refusal, but it just... It hurt a bit. To offer something like this, something that was, indeed, sort of a big deal to dragon kind (after all, if something was on your back, it was usually trying to kill you.), and have that offer rejected... It was like Sans didn't see him with the same level of trust as Red saw Sans... He knew he shouldn't let it affect him like that, but he just couldn't help it. So as he walked, his expression stayed sort of sour and his head hung maybe a little low.

 

xxx

Adjusting himself in a less awkward position he looked down at Red, he had made him upset didn’t he. The thought didn’t stay long because his bones started to tingle, not a normal tingle. The type where you are cold and it sent painful spiking feelings through him where ever the heat touched. When had he gotten so cold? His bones rattled as a shiver went through him from warming up, leaning over he all but buried himself into the others back indulging into the warmth that was sweeping over his body.

A happy soft moan of pleasure passed his teeth, he was getting so warm now and it was so very comfortable. It was soothing as well feeling the other walking, hearing the crunching of the snow under his claws and feeling the cool snowy breeze as the others natural body heat danced around him.

“Thank you Red, you’re the best.”

His eyes started to feel heavy and he closed them, he was cuddling the wound up trap like it was a pillow or stuffed animal and before he knew it he had dozed off on the others back.

xxx

He felt Sans start to shiver and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Shivering was good. It meant he wasn't numb anymore. When the shivering stopped again, he knew he'd managed to warm Sans up, the frozen lump on his back resting more comfortably against him. At the little bit of praise, he felt his face dust red. It was nice to know sans was at least enjoying himself, even if he hadn't wanted to catch a ride in the first place. He rumbled a little acknowledgement.

By the time they reached Sans' house, the little one seemed to have fallen asleep. Red wasn't sure what to do about this... He couldn't fit through the door in order to get Sans into his nest when he was in this form, but if he were to change back, there would be no way he'd be able to pick Sans back up to get him inside, let alone up the stairs... He stood there in indecision for a moment.

Well, he seemed to be comfortable where he was... Maybe it wouldn't hurt if he just... Stayed there? Red craned his long neck to look back at his little rider. He really did look comfortable... Red let out a little huff before he tugged his cloak from around his neck. He nestled down into a comfortable position just outside Sans' home, then reached back and tucked the cloak around Sans as best he could with his teeth and muzzle. Indulging himself a little, he nuzzled his nose against the little two legger with a barely audible purr, then settled down to rest himself. 

He wouldn't be able to sleep very deeply in such an exposed position, but that was probably for the best. He wouldn't let anything happen to Sans. Almost without thought, he held his wings over his back to keep the snow, that was still coming down pretty thickly, off of Sans. His sockets fell closed with the rumble of his purring still echoing in the peaceful silence.

xxx

Waking up he felt so very warm and comfortable and he realized whatever he was laying on was purring. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes with one of his hands before fully taking in that he had fallen asleep on the other on their way home.

A fond smile covered his face and his soul fluttered happily, Red was so sweet for everything he had just done. Taking hold of the cloak he could feel his soul warm up that Red even covered him. Crawling up a bit so he could reach the other's head better he felt Red stir notifying him that he was awake now.

Looking down sparkles were in his eyes and a warm smile with a light flush on his face he leaned over kissing the top of Red’s head before wrapping his arms around him hugging him and rubbing his face against the others. Hands tracing along the other's facial features from the bottom of his jaw to the sides of his face up to his horns and back down.

“Thank you so much Red, I don’t know how to repay such a favor as great as this.”

His words were filled with such awe and appreciation at the same time being sweet and soft as he gently spoke to the other.

xxx

He was barely asleep, so when Sans began moving around, Red was awake almost immediately. He lifted his head, craning his neck to glance over his shoulder at the smaller monster. Then he got a kiss and snuggles and his face went red.

He grumbled and would have pulled away if he didn't think it would just dislodge the other from his back and land Sans in the snow. So instead he just growled a little bit, averting his eyes. It wasn't like he'd done anything worthy of such praise. He'd just made sure Sans was warm... It was practically second nature to him to produce heat so…

 

xxx

Blue removed the cloak wrapping it around Red's neck tying it with a little bow before sliding off of him looking back with a bright smile,

"No need to be all growls, accepting thanks is easy. Let's get inside before we're buried in the snow." 

He had taken note that the snow has built up more but the heat from Red made it not build up where they were laying.

 

xxx

Red couldn't quite see how Sans had tied his cloak, but it didn't feel the same as it usually did. He warbled a curious little noise then stood and changed forms. His cloak laid across his shoulders in a loosely tied bow, obscuring the lower half of his face as well as his shoulders. Everything else was bare. He leveled an unimpressed look at the other.

"Really?..." He tail waved behind him, as he stepped towards the door to the house, not bothered at all that the large floppy cape bow was the only thing covering anything at all.

 

xxx

 

He instantly regretted his decision when Red transformed into his two legged form. His pelvis was fully exposed and his face went on fire before he went and quickly followed Red inside and quickly undoing the bow to then wrap the cape around the other in a much more decent fashion. Ending it with a smaller now he was pleased with his work the fire in his face calming down but hadn't fully gone away.

"Remember in this form modesty is a must!"

He would for go the tid bit that it affected him greatly seeing the other so exposed like that.

xxx

 

Red raised a brow. "You were th'one who tied it like that. Wasn't my fault that time." Knowing now that Sans sort of liked this sort of thing, he was more amused than anything. That blue shade on his face was pretty nice anyway. He wondered what else he could do to make that color show up. Red smirked. He'd be thinking more about that for certain. 

For now, he turned and trotted over to the table, climbing into one of the seats, leaning forward to cross his arms on the surface and rest his chin upon them.

"So, y'gonna cook now? Or d'ya want me ta do it again?" He didn't care for the taste of cooked meat, nor the weird meat water Sans had made before, but the smell was pleasant enough.

xxx

 

With his mind being already on the unholy side the thought of the other magic mixed in with his fresh thoughts of Red's pelvis. Needless to say it didn't mix well and he quickly walked into his kitchen to start making something trying to cover the flow of his face.

 

"It's fine, I'll make something!"

He stood there trying to figure out what he wanted to make to counteract the other thoughts in his mind.

 

Xxx

Red tilted his head, watching Sans pretty much flee to the kitchen to start cooking. Red might have thought the other was running away from him, but he could still see that pretty blue dusting on his face and it seemed to have gotten brighter. He wondered what Sans was thinking about. 

Well. May as well ask. "What'cha thinkin bout?" He grinned, wondering if he'd get the truth or an evasion.

xxx

Turning to look at the other his face felt like it was going to melt. 

"I, uh, I was just thinking about what to make.Yes um unsure on what to in make. Yes." 

He turned and tried to focus on just food, walking over he grabbed more of the frozen meat to start cutting it. He felt unbelievably scattered at this moment.

xxx

 

Wow, Sans was acting really flustered. Like a fledgling on their first visit to the gathering. Fuck, it was so cute. Feeling like a cat who got the cream (or was about to get it) he stood from his seat and padded into the kitchen, slipping up beside Sans to get a look at what he was doing, eyeing that pretty blue face out of the corner of his eye.

"Any way i c'n help? M' pretty sharp." He held up his claws, razor edges glinting in the fire light. "So m'pretty sure I c'n pick up whatever ya try ta teach."

Holding his hands up like that also had the unintentional benefit of letting the cloak fall open, exposing his bones once more, but this time without his notice.

xxx

"Nnn..no! It's okay! I g...got it!."

Dear powers above was it him or was it getting way to hot in here. Looking over at the other holding up his claws he could see in the others cloak and he turned back trying to ignore this current predicament the flush trailing down his neck now.

"I... can... I mean, oh powers above."

Taking a breath he desperately  
try to calm himself before trying to talk again.

"Th...thank you for the kind o..offer but you h..have already done e..enough for me today."

 

xxx  
"A'right. Yer loss." He stuck his tongue out cheekily before turning to make his way over to the stairs, his tail swaying gently behind him. The most comfortable place in the house was, by far, the nest of furs. If he had to wait anywhere, that's where he wanted to be. Sans' face had gone bluer than he'd even thought possible, and while the game had been fun, he didn't want to push too hard. He was still a little afraid of making Sans too uncomfortable. Red wanted to deserve the title of 'friend'. He didn't want to go making the other feel bad again. 

xxx

Once Red was upstairs Blue sank a bit against the counter trying to calm his soul. The warmth didn't want to seem to leave. He tried to finish cutting and get back on task but he started to feel light headed and dizzy which was weird seeing how he had just had a nap.

Turning around he planned to sit at the table taking a step his legs want out and he fell falling into the chair instead. Now he felt so very cold and it was a little hard to breath. He could feel his soul throbbing on his chest but couldn't put even the simplest of thoughts together now.

xxx 

Red had been most of the way up the stairs when he heard a clatter from where Sans was. Worry spiking, he turned and all but ran back down and into the kitchen where he found Sans sprawled on the floor next to a toppled chair.

"Sans!" He darted over to the collapsed monster, falling to his knees next to him with his hands up and hovering uselessly over the other. "Th'fuck just happened? Are you ok? Wh-what should I do?... Sans?" Sans seemed to be a little out of it and that pretty blue flush on his face was looking a little more concerning than cute now. Was... Was Sans sick? But Red had tried so hard to keep this from happening! He'd kept him warm! Hadn't he?

xxx

Looking up at Red his eye lights dim and hazy he blinked a few time. He felt weak but he tried his best to sit up. A moment passed before it clicked that Red had said something, looking back over he gave a weak smile as he only made it to be up on all fours not really having the energy to go much further.

“I… think I overdid it… I just need some…. Sleep… yeah, sleep.”

His eye lights started getting dimmer his body showing how warns out it was from preparing for winter than going after Red combined with the times he had been in the snow.

xxx

Red frowned down at his friend, concern on overdrive. "Sleep? Yeah, ok. I'll uh, help ya up then."

Red was small and not very physically strong, but like hell he was just going to stand by and do nothing when Sans looked so... Wobbly. Yeah, wobbly was a good word for it. He didn't want to associate words like 'weak' or 'fragile' with Sans. He'd proven time and again that he definitely wasn't those things. If Red started thinking about Sans being... Weak... Then it meant he'd have to remember how... Vulnerable two leggers generally were. How very possible it would be that something as simple as an illness could take Sans away from him... For good.

Red shook the thought out of his head, refusing to linger on it, and gently inserted himself under one of Sans' Red grunted as he tried to heft Sans up onto his feet. His knees shook under the weight, but held. Slowly, Red was able to help Sans over to and then up the stairs where he was able to gently settle Sans down onto the furs that made up his nest. Then he helped arrange the furs to be comfy and cover the slightly larger form.

"There ya go. Just... Just get some rest, ok?"

Then he went back downstairs to the kitchen. Rest was all well and good, but a monster needed food to keep their magic stores up. Red had seen Sans work in the kitchen a few times before. Surely he could do something with the meat and veggies Sans had been cutting…

xxx  
Laying down he smiled once more the words he heard Red say where nothing but mumbles he just nodded before closing his eyes to try and rest but felt cold without that radiating heat that always came off of Red.

Tossing and turning he couldn’t seem to find a position comfy enough to be able to sleep but he did feel so very tired. Knowing that the other was down stairs he sat up the best he could so he could examine himself to make sure this was just a normal sickness and nothing worse than that.

Lifting up his shirt he let his soul emerge before taking ahold of it, it felt a lot hotter than normal so he noted he did have a fever but his delusion state was already confirming that. Shaking his head to try and get a clearer mind he examined his soul….

Sans  
LV 1  
HP 675/680  
AT 20  
DF 20

Sans is sick fever interrupting magic signals, recent minor injury from fall. Relationship: Single

Going over his stats it seemed all was normal but from the slight damage he took from falling into a chair.

xxx

There were veggies laid out to the side and a slab of meat that had been half cut up. Red figured the plan had been to cut everything up, so he started in on that. He avoided the knife, mostly because he could get the results he wanted with his claws instead, but also because he had no idea how to use a knife. Was it like using his claws? It was damn inefficient if it was. There was only one blade after all! By the time he was done, the meat and veggies were more so shredded than chopped, but he figured that should be fine. Sans would probably need small bites right now anyway.

After that, he wasn't sure what the plan had been for cooking this stuff. There was a metal container thing laid out and ready to be used, though, so Red assumed that was what was needed. He wondered if Sans had wanted the food cooked as is or if he wanted to make that soup thing again. Well, Red didn't know how to make the soup thing, so just flat out cooked was how these chopped up bits of food would be.

He tossed the food into the pan then sat down to start blowing a steady stream of fire over the metal thing's contents. It was a little more difficult to get an even color on the food when there was so many little bits, but Red managed ok, tossing and stirring the food in order to get all sides of every piece. It also cooked a lot faster, being much smaller than the slab of meat he'd tried before. He was a little ashamed to notice some bits looked a little on the darker side of done. he hoped Sans wouldn't notice.

When that was done, Red scrounged around the kitchen for the little wooden dishes that Sans prefered to eat on and the little metal trident that he liked to use. He dished up a portion of it then trotted up the stairs to Sans' nest.

There was a soft blue light radiating from the nest when Red got to the top step. When he looked for the source, he found Sans' soul out in the open. The little silver inverted heart pulsed faintly in the dimness of the loft. Red’s face colored at the sight and he quickly averted his eyes and approached anyway. Sans needed food.

"Hey! I uh, I know ya usually like ta eat at yer table, but I figure it's better fer ya ta be comfortable right now." He sat next to his friend, who was still awake for some reason, and offered the food. "I-i wasn't sure how ya wanted it, but it's all cooked n shit, so..." He trailed off a little awkwardly, hoping his efforts had been good enough.

xxx

It took a moment for him to realize the other was back he had spaced off staring at his soul. Growing embarrassment once he realized he was staring at Red like an idiot like he was just staring at his soul. Letting it return he pulled his shirt down before returning to try and pay attention to Red.

“I’m sorry I am out of it, what did you say?”

He felt bad that the others words hadn’t stuck, he decided he would try and pay more attention to Red even if his mind was fussy.

xxx

Red's blush darkened a bit when Sans moved to put his soul away. It was just... It was such a lewd position to have found the other in. So very vulnerable and exposed... It was doing strange things to his own soul just thinking about it.

Red growled, trying to cover up how.... Uncomfortable?... he'd been just then. "At least listen ta me when I fuckin talk. I made ya food, so eat it!" He shoved the plate towards Sans again, a snarl on his red face and his eyes still averted, even though the other's soul had already been put away.

xxx

He looked down at the plate for a moment before looking back up at the other leaning over he kissed Reds cheek.

“I’m sorry, the fever is making my head all fuzzy. Thank you for making me food.”  
Taking a bite he made a happy little moaning noise when he tasted that it was cooking with Red’s fire. He wasn’t sure why the added taste of cinnamon was amazing with the food but it was better than anything he ever eaten in his life.

With each bite came another little noise another movement of his tongue going across his teeth to make sure he didn’t miss a bite. Once he was done he set the empty plate aside licking his teeth one last time before a happy little sigh passed his teeth.

“Thank you again for the meal Red I love your cooking it’s the best. The taste your magic leaves behind just makes the food that much better than anything I could ever do.”

Blue lay back down against his bed before a small shiver rattled his bones, how one can feel so cold when they were running a fever was beyond him. Pulling more blankets over him he tried his best to get warm.


	13. Chapter 13

Red couldn't help but flinch at the unexpected kiss, his face coloring even more. He might have yelled if not for the heartfelt thanks Sans gave him. His soul was doing all sorts of flip floppy strange things in his chest and he wasn't sure if he hated it or loved it. He mumbled a litt "Whatever." and settled down next to the nest in a more comfortable position while Sans ate.

At the first little noise, Red's eye lights shot up to Sans' face. He was making those gods damned noises again! Red held the cloak tightly shut when his magic began to respond to what he was hearing. And seeing that pretty blue tongue dart out to lick at those blunt teeth? Red had to fight for all he was worth to keep from whimpering at the sight.

He felt like every scrap of attention he possessed was pinned on Sans. The sights and sounds were making his magic go haywire and it scared him. It scared him less than it did the first time it happened, since Sans had talked to him about these things, but it was still frightening to have his body go out of his control like that.

Sans thanked him for the food again, complementing the taste, which just served to make his magic surge again in a not entirely unpleasant way, and Red averted his eyes. "N-no problem. A-any time."

A soft rattling noise alerted him to the fact that Sans was shivering. Concern pushed its way forward and set whatever strange thing his magic was doing on a back burner. Sans pulled the blankets up closer around himself.

"A-are ya cold? Why didn't ya fuckin say somethin?" Ignoring his own feeling and the state of his body, Red crawled into the nest, curling as well as he could around Sans' larger body. "Don't be such an idiot. Ya know I c'n warm ya up, so tell me when yer fuckin cold, ok?" He reached his arms around Sans and let his magic radiate heat through his body. Even his tail went to wrap around the other skeleton, wanting to warm Sans quickly so that stupid shivering would stop.

xxx

Feeling Red crawl up around him was nice the added heat felt amazing even though he knew his shivering was because of his fever. His arms had other ideas though, as he wrapped them around Red and held the smaller form closer to him his face nuzzling into the top of the others skull a happy sigh following as he did enjoy the other being next to him.

“I’m shivering because of the fever making me feel cold… but I won’t argue with you being close to me.”

He shivered again more from the temperature change than from his sickness the rattle noise of both their bones clinking together being heard. It made Blue giggle softly finding it cute and funny at the same time.

“Sorry about rattling your bones on that one.”

A soft giggle passed his teeth again more for the reason that it sounded like a pun to him.

xxx  
The arms around him, far from making him feel caged in as they would have before, instead made him feel warm and happy; Wanted. He nestled further into the hold. He could get used to this. Well, he could do without the worrying heat from Sans' bones... You would think Sans was trying to be a dragon himself.

The little joke had him smiling against Sans clavicle. "Heh. Take more'n that ta rattle me. If I thought it'd be a problem I wouldn't'a dragon'd my ass in here witcha." He squeezed his arms around the other lightly in a small, affectionate hug. "Get some rest, Sans. Pretty sure ya need it." Even if they'd both had a good long nap earlier, Red was never one to turn down a nap and Sans wasn't feeling well. Rest was definitely a good idea.

xxx

He nodded against the other, eyes falling shut he was much more comfortable than before having the other next to him. He was able to fall asleep with food and company…

Blue started to stir, when he opened his eyes it was dark and the only light in the house was the blue glow coming from his face. Attempting to sit up he was stopped with still having an arm full of Red.

“Sorry for moving so fast, need to put more wood into the fire. Hopefully it hasn’t fully gone out..”

Trying to move again he was stopped by Red, the embrace tightening keeping him there.

“something the matter?”

He was unsure why the other was stopping him as he tried to get out of bed.

 

xxx

Sleep came readily to Red, leaving him snuggled against the warm body of his friend as he drifted off. His sleep was pleasantly dreamless. He woke to the feeling of Sans trying to squirm away from him. His arms tightened reflexively, though his sleep fogged mind wasn't completely sure why he needed to keep Sans in his nest. One peek up at the other's face reminded him.

That blue flush was still there, a conspicuous heat radiating from the larger body. It took a moment to process the words the sick monster was speaking.

"Uh... F-fire? Shit! Right! You need-.. J-just stay here. I'll take care of it. You shouldn't be gettin up n runnin round in a cold fuckin house. Yer sick!" So Red squirmed free and tucked the furs snuggly back around Sans before they could lose their heat. He trotted quickly down the stairs to find the fire all but burned out.

It took seconds to find the store of firewood. Less than that to blow some fire over them and get them merrily crackling away in the fire pit. The flames burned red, the scent of cinnamon wafting through the air as Red turned and made his way back up to Sans' nest.

"Anythin else ya need? Food? Water? Lemme take care a' ya." It was the least he could do.

 

xxx

He was all nestled on just starting to doze again when the smell of cinnamon hit him. Smiling to himself he really did enjoy the others smell.

Laying there enjoying the smell his thoughts were interrupted when Red was back asking if he needed anything. Lifting the furs up he smiled at Red.

"All I wish for is you."

His eye lights were hazy from both sickness and sleep but even in the hazy state there were sparkles trying to appear as he stated at Red.

 

xxx

A red glow joined the blue one in the dim loft, a purple tint coloring the furs where the two colors overlapped. Red ducked his head and averted his eyes, not wanting to let on just how happy that comment made him.

"M-move th'fuck over then. yer hoggin the nest." He burrowed back under the furs and pressed gently up against Sans, feeling just a little bit more bashful about tucking himself into the curve of the other's body now that he didn't have the excuse of warming the other up to make this semi acceptable. 

Whatever Sans said to the contrary, this didn't feel like something that friends would do. It felt so much more intimate than that. At least... To Red it did. He wondered how Sans saw it... He wasn't brave enough to ask, so he decided to just accept this for what it was for now. It was warm and comfortable... And Sans wanted him there...

Red timidly shifted a little closer, allowing his tail to drape over Sans' legs and his arms to wind around the other's rib cage as best they could.

xxx

Scooting over gladly, once the other was next to him his arms found their way around pulling him closer like before. Enjoying the comfort and the warmth of Red.

Eyes drifting shut he started to quickly fall asleep, in his state of near asleep he started mumbling something before he was fully out again.

"Mmmlo....vmme... yo....mmmu.....R..mmmedmmm...m" 

Soft breathing sounds where all the proceeded signalling that he had fallen asleep after attempting to talk.

 

xxx  
Red stiffened at the mumbled words. Was that... What? He... He couldn't have heard that right... Right?

"S-sans?" He peeked up at the other monster, hoping to read his face, but he was fast asleep. Red gulped. He... He hadn't actually meant that, right? It was just some half coherent mumbling as he drifted off. Probably a casual sort of thing. Sans seemed like the sort to tell his brother he loved him every night before bed. This was probably just something like that. Just a reemerging habit of saying... That... Right before he goes to sleep. That had to be.....

Sans didn't... He... He couldn't. Right? No one had ever... Felt like that for Red before. For good fucking reason too! Red was a horrible person and an even worse dragon! He was rude and lazy and messy and weak and...

He was starting to shake a little, claws gripping the material of Sans' shirt as lightless eye sockets stared at nothing. He wanted to run... Fuck, he wanted to run so bad!... But Sans was sick... Would he come after him anyway? Red didn't want to chance it....

'Ignore it." He thought to himself, 'Just fucking ignore it.'

He didn't manage to get back to sleep.  
xxx

Waking up, the sun filled the sleeping area notifying that it was somewhere in the early morning to afternoon maybe a tad later but he would have to go outside if he wanted a proper assumption on the time.

The glow to his face was lighter but was still noticeable, unwrapping his left arm from the other he brought it to his face and started rubbing at this eyes sockets a yawn escaping as he smiled over at Red.

“Morning Red, did you sleep well?”  
His eye sight was blurry and Red look like a blob, sitting up after untangling his other arm he rubbed his eye again trying to focus to see properly. Looking around again things remained blurry and he sighed to himself assuming it was just a side effect of the sickness. He couldn’t help but to try to rub at his eyes more to try to get them to focus.

Eye lights very dimmed and hazed out as he returned to look at Red or at least try to, he was glad the other was here even more so because he doubt he would be able to properly do anything right now but he was stubborn and would still probably try, mentally laughing he knew he would still try to not worry the other.

xxx  
He felt Sans move and it caused his body to stiffen in the other's hold. He made an effort to relax. 'Ignore it' He reminded himself. 'I probably just heard him wrong anyway.' He watched as Sans rubbed at his sockets and sat up. His eye lights looked a little hazy, but the blue coloring of his face had faded a bit. Red took it as a good thing.

"Uh, y-yeah. Slept fine." He answered. More than anything, he just wanted to carry on like nothing had happened, but he was having trouble silencing a small, annoyingly hopeful voice at the back of his mind. He didn't want that hope. There was no way Sans felt anything more than friendly affection for him. It may have strayed outside the lines of decency a time or two, but surely that was due to Sans' isolation. Sans didn't have anyone else to be physically close with. Of course some toes would get stepped on here and there as a result.

Even if Sans, somehow, miraculously, did have feelings for him, would it even be right to indulge in that? They were two completely different species! Two different species that had made a habit of killing each other regularly! There was no way it would work...

Feeling both twitchy and depressed, Red freed himself from the furs. "I-i'm gonna go check on the fire... Yer probably hungry too, yeah? I-I'll cook fer ya." He couldn't meet the other's eyes before he turned to go downstairs.

xxx

He attempted to grab the others arm but from blurred vision he managed to grab the others hand stopping him. The tone in the others voice and how he stuttered made him worry.

“Your stuttering again, is everything okay?”

He squeezed the others hand hoping it was a calming gesture that he was worried about the other. The grip was light the other could pull away easily if they wanted to but blue hoped he wouldn’t.

xxx

He stiffened again but didn't try to jerk away from the light hold. Who knows what his claws would do to those pretty ivory bones if he moved too roughly... He made an effort to enunciate when he responded in order to avoid any more stutters.

"Yeah! Yeah everythin's fine. Just fuckin peachy. I..." Why was it so hard to lie to that face?... His shoulders slumped a bit as he looked away, lightly tugging to try to gently free his hand without hurting the other. "I-I should go getcha some breakfast. With how much ya like my cookin Im startin ta think maybe I was bone ta cook. Heh." He forced a smile and a light tone. Stars, he wished he hadn't heard what he had earlier that morning. It was fucking with his head and now it was making Sans worried. He needed to get his shit together.

xxx

Blue softly sighed shoving his worry to the side and letting the others hand go giving the other a look of worry but acceptance he nodded.

“I wish you would tell me but I will respect your choice on not, thank you for caring for me while I am sick. I do love your cooking and will gladly accept a meal made by you.”

He tilted his head to the side smiling before he laid back down to rest while waiting for Red to return with the food.

xxx

Red sighed a little in relief, glad that Sans was dropping the issue. Even if the word 'love' had sort of made his soul squirm. He forced his smile a little wider.

"Ain't nothin ta tell, Sansy. You just stay all snug up here while I go fire somethin up down there. I'll meat ya back up here in no time!" He turned and walked down the stairs. He didn't run, though stars knew he wanted to. He just needed to get away from Sans for a short time. Just long enough to get his head back on straight.

As Limited as his cooking experience was, he couldn't really make a variety of things. That soup thing from before would probably be a better choice for a sick person, considering how much easier liquids were on a sore throat. (which Red wasn't even sure if Sans had, but the last time Red had been sick, he'd felt like he'd been gargling stones...) He wasn't sure exactly how to make it, but it couldn't be too hard, right? He'd just... Do what he did last night, only with water added to the mix.

So he set about doing that, searching out the meat and veggies and slicing them up with his claws before adding them to one of the larger metal things. He wished he could get water from his own lake for this, knowing it to be clean, but he didn't really have that luxury just now. He didn't want to leave Sans for THAT long while he was sick. So he gathered some clean white snow instead. It was sure to be cleaner than the lake water where the fish lived. That's what Red figured anyway.

He blew fire over the mixture of meat, veggies and snow in the large metal container until the water bubbled. He wondered how Sans had gotten the water to go brown... As he kept the water bubbling, he began to smell evidence of the meat cooking. It wasn't nearly as rich smelling as what Sans had made before, but maybe this would be ok? Rich foods would probably be bad on his stomach anyway. The longer he cooked the mixture, the darker it got. He guessed the meat must seeped into the water somehow. He didn't think meat could melt, but bits of it had obviously gotten liquified somehow. Maybe he'd ask Sans about this process later.

He kept it up until the veggies were soft and the meat was that nice even brown color, then he dished it up into a bowl and took it upstairs, wondering if Sans had managed to get back to sleep while he toiled.

"Gotcha somethin real soup-er here, Sansy. It's my first time tryin ta make it, so don't go spittin it out or nothin, got it?"

xxx

He wasn’t able to get back to sleep and had moved over to watch Red from the sleep area. It was a little hard and he was shocked the other didn’t him staring at him but he enjoyed himself and was mesmerized at watching Reds fire dance around while the other cooked. The smell of cinnamon wafting around his small dwellings were divine it had his mouth watering and curious how whatever the other was cooking was going to taste.

Watching as the other was starting to head up he quickly made his way back into bed and tried to act as casual as possible even though he knew that part of his flushed faced was because he had just watched Red for so long. Trying to cover it up with a warm smile and a small light laugh at the others puns.

“I bet whatever you made will be amazing, a soup above the rest!”

Taking the bowel he stirred inhaling the smell and having it closer made him shiver from the enjoyment he really did get from the others magic. Pulling the spoon up to his mouth he blew on it for a moment mainly out of habit than trying to cool it down.

Opening his mouth his tongue formed to wrap around the spoon and assist to pull it in, his mouth closed around it and his face flush bright. It was such a strong taste of the others magic his eye lights changed without his knowing into hazy hearts. A loud moan passed his closed teeth and his whole body relaxed as the taste rushed over him.

Pulling the spoon out he was more than eager to get another taste, he would have never guess that the food would be able to hold on to the magic so well like it did. Making quick work of the bowl of soup he put the bowel up to his face to get the last little bit not wanting any to go to waste. A small dribble falling down the side of his mouth as he pulled the bowl away sparkly hearts filled his eyes as he sat the bowl down as he spoke his thanks.

“That was divine! Thank you so very much!”

xxx

Red was just going to settle down on the furs while Sans ate, but then he made that fucking sound. It shot right through him and set his soul on fire. His whole body shivered and his magic seemed to jerk, a high pitched whine sounding in his throat. He only hoped the noise was covered up by the sounds Sans was maki- OH DEAR STARS ABOVE! Sans' tongue was at play too, dating out to wrap around the spoon and drag it to his mouth, drops of liquid escaping to run down his chin... 

Red's face was glowing and he could feel that his magic had coalesced into... Something around his pelvis. It throbbed and burned with need, but he had no idea what for. His body was doing frightening things again, and when Sans turned to him with those damn pretty, sparkling eyes...

"Nope..." He muttered, then clumsily got to his feet and ran. If Sans had even blinked he might have missed even seeing Red's tail disappear down the steps as he rushed to just... get away from this. His body was out of his control. He didn't understand what it was doing, and now he had some strange feeling in his lower body and he wasn't sure he even wanted to look to see what it was.

He was out the front door in seconds, but he didn't move to change forms. Who knows what his magic would do then, when it was so out of control? He didn't want Sans chasing after him when the guy was sick anyway. He just needed to get away for a second. He needed... He needed to cool the fuck down.

He bee lined it for a snow bank and just plopped himself down in it on his hands and knees. It was fairly deep, so all that was left exposed after he dug himself in was his tail and the end of his cloak. The snow steamed up around him. Tears stung his eyes. Why did he put himself through this shit?

xxx

Literally he blinked and heard a nope before Red was just gone, it took another moment before he started hyperventilating. Last time Red disappeared like that he didn’t see him in months and thousands of question swirled in his mind.

‘Did I do something wrong?’

‘What did I do wrong?’

‘I don’t want him to leave again!’

‘What did I DO WRONG?!?’

He just knew this time he wouldn’t sit around he would go after him, getting out of the furs he stood. Wobbling downstairs he went straight for the door not even bothering getting proper coverings. Looking around he saw blurry footprints then…. Was that steam? Running over he was able to see reds tail. Falling to his knees he started to dig Red out of the more slush then snow now tears filled his eyes and by the time he was able to grab ahold of him he did pulling him into an embrace. Sobbing out his next words,

“I’m sorry for whatever I did wrong! I didn’t mean to! Please don’t leave again! I’m Sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry!!!”

xxx

Hands were trying to pull him out of his nice little freezing hole and he was very much against it. His magic hadn't finished calming down yet, dammit!

"No! No don't f-fuckin touch me!" He struggled to get out of the hold Sans had on him. His touch was burning his bones and his soul was thrumming way too hard in his chest. He couldn't take this! Why did he have to feel like this?! "Y-ya said ya wouldn't do that shit anymore! Why the fuck'd ya have to go n'- Fuck! I ain't watchin ya eat anymore! Fuck that shit! Y’keep makin those fuckin noises! Ya got my body all fuckin weird again and-..." He caught sight of Sans' face, flooded with blue tears and something in him twisted painfully. He whined, cringing at the sight as his own tears flowed more freely.

"Why the fuck're you cryin?! What the shit? I ain't goin anywhere! I said I wouldn't, didn't I? So shut up! Just- J-just shut the fuck up! You- " He choked on his own words, huddling in his cloak and feeling so, so small. He wanted to be back in the snow bank. He didn't want Sans touching him. He wanted the burning to go away! All the way away! He pulled his soaked, freezing cloak tighter around himself.

xxx

Word vomit all he could even remotely consider what he just spoke was between tears and hyperventilating delusional fever.

"I'm sorry you ran i got scared last time you did you left and I don't want you to leave Red! I love you Red! I care about you! I'm sorry I made noises I didn't mean to! Your magic makes the food taste good I'm sorry! I just...."

Before he could stop himself he pulled the others face to his kissing him. The loss was short but of still left him panting. 

"I don't care that you're a dragon, you mean so very much to me. I don't want to lose you again. I'm sorry for upsetting you I'm sorry in making your body react in ways you don't understand. For not letting you go when you ask. I'm afraid you will run and leave if I let you go. I know I'm being selfish and I'm sorry."

 

xxx  
He stopped struggling. Sans was kissing him. He'd kissed him before, but this felt so different. It was all so overwhelming and terrifying. He'd never felt like this before... When the kiss was over, Red was left trembling, no longer bothering to fight the hold he was in. The words Sans spoke both lifted him up higher than he'd ever flown and tore into him like a blade.

"D-do ya even understand what yer sayin?" He all but whimpered, slumping into Sans' hold as his body trembled. He pressed his face against the other's chest, the burn in his bones finally starting to feel like it was going away now that he was calming down.

 

xxx

Holding onto the other tighter he wasn't sure what it meant with dragons so he decided he should clarify what it meant to him.

"I am unsure what it means to you but to me saying I love you and that I care for you means to me you have become my world. The reason that there is light and happiness in my life. That makes me thankful to wake up with you by my side. Spending the days together teaching each other about our ways of life."

His eyes lidded and he moved closer his voice light and airy as he spoke his next words.

"It also means that I wish to kiss you and have it mean more than just simple friends."

He lingered close to feel the other's mouth so very close but he didn't kiss because he wasn't sure if the other wanted this.


	14. Chapter 14

Red's eyes widened, a tremulous feeling fluttering in his chest as he looked into the unwavering blue eyelights in front of him. His breath caught in his throat. Oh so gently, cautiously, he reached up to place a hand on either side of Sans' face.

"You.... Y-you really....." He couldn't see any hesitation, any deceit or uncertainty in that gaze. He wondered how. How could Sans feel this way? Sans didn't even really know him... But wasn't this how Red felt about Sans too? They'd known each other for such a short time... But...

Tears flowed freely down his face, but it was no longer because he was scared and angry. With a soft sob of emotion, Red closed the remaining distance between them, pressing his teeth firmly but gently against Sans'. He'd never initiated this before. He wasn't sure what to do. But it felt right. It felt so very right to press against the other like this, his arms looping around Sans' shoulders to pull them flush against each other, Red climbing onto his lap, unable to bear even the smallest amount of space between them.

xxx

 

Even though they had kissed before this one sent electricity through him. Having the other press so close feeling him nervously kiss him. A small muffled moan caught in his throat. 

Soul fluttering head foggy he easily lost himself in this simple kiss and for this moment it felt like they were the only two monsters in the world.

Pulling back only enough to break the kiss Blue spoke softly between huffs. His hands had started to softly run at the others back. 

"I wish to take this back inside, I am still sick and I don't think sitting on the snow is helping."

 

xxx  
Sans pulled away and Red whimpered, immediately moving forward again to recapture the other's mouth against his own, but he was interrupted by the words. Red flushed, jerking away guiltily.

"Oh! o-oh shit! Sorry! I-I fuckin forgot!" He cursed a few more times as he quickly got to his feet and moved to help Sans up as well. "Yer probably fuckin freezin! M'so sorry! C'mon, let's getcha back inside." He hovered close to Sans' side, holding onto him in an effort to help him stay upright whether he needed the help or not. He moved as quickly as he was able to get Sans back inside despite the heavy weight of the sodden cape on his shoulders.

xxx

He softly giggled at how cute the other was. Accepting the assistance from the other. Shutting the door behind them he walked back up the stairs undressing from his wet clothes before going straight for his bed. Curling up in the furs he suddenly felt spent and exhausted he barely could get his wet clothes off.

"I think I'm going to sleep more, could you get me a shirt and help put it on. I feel drained and sleeping in the nude doesn't seem wise." 

He was already starting to drift off in the comfort of his bed but a sudden realization of his fire for him holding up which he soon regrets feeling a rush of dizziness come over.

"Oh too fast, could you check the fire? Oh you can borrow something if you want clothes wise I mean. Then come lay with me please, well if you don't mind. Things are fuzzy right now."

He plopped over onto his back he could feel the fever getting worse again. Sitting in that snow didn't help in getting him better.

 

xxx

"Y-yeah! No problem! I c'n help. Was my fault y'was out there in the first fuckin place..." Red helped Sans to the nest, then quickly ran to dig through the clothes to find something Sans could wear for sleeping. He gently helped Sans into a long shirt, like he'd seen the other sleep in before. Then he jogged down the stairs to check on the fire. It was still burning, but it was getting a little low, so he threw another log on and reached into mess with the embers a bit to flare it up. He brushed his hands against each other to rid them of the soot they'd gathered.

He'd never seen much of a point in clothes, but Sans like him to be covered and the cloak was really starting to make him shiver, his inner fire dimming with the persistent chill. So he shed the cloak, leaving it near the fire to dry, and trotted back to where Sans kept his clothes. He found a second long shirt, this one a slightly darker color than the one he'd helped Sans into. He struggled to get it on for a few minutes, the fabric catching on his antlers and claws. He was eventually able to get it on though. It was far too large on him, the collar dipping low to show his clavicle and first few ribs. The hem gathered at his feet, pooling around him and threatening to trip him. Clumsily, he gathered the extra material into his hands and made his way back to the nest.

Sans seemed to be nearly asleep when Red returned, so he was careful about how he burrowed into the furs, trying not to disturb him too much.

xxx

 

Feeling the bed shift he automatically pulled the other into his embrace, it was loose and comforting and feeling the other being in one of his nightshirt he couldn't resist but to open his eyes. 

Seeing the loose clothing on the other was a sight to be seen. He hummed in approval before moving down just enough to kiss at the others exposed collar bone. Moving back up he nuzzled his face into the furs once more arms returning around Red to hold him close as they slept.

Sleep came quickly and a dreamless sleep is what greeted him, he awoke and the sun was starting to set. It was always weird when he would sleep the day away feeling like he could have spent his time being more productive but being sick always put a damper on his day.

Laying there enjoying the comfort of Red his magic started churning making him feel like he was going to be seeing some of his magic. Hoping that it would subside he laid there for a few more minutes before he had to quickly get up.

He felt bad that he just jostled Red but he knew the other would much rather have that then magic thrown up on him.

Making it down stairs he grabbed an empty bucket before collapsing to his knees and proceeding to expel magic into the bucket.

xxx

Red let himself be pulled close, jolting just a little at the kiss to his exposed collarbone. It was only a short touch, but it was in a place that normally didn't get much attention, so it was a bit sensitive. He blushed, and then he was held against Sans' chest as the other began drifting off. 

Red let his mind wander, trying to work through what had just happened. What Sans had confessed to him. Sans... Loved him. Really and truly loved him. As impossible as it seemed, it was true. He'd seen it in the way Sans had looked at him. In the way Sans had kissed him... In the way he was now being held... A wonderful feeling was washing over him, blanketing him from his antlers to his tail tip. Nuzzling a little closer, he felt himself begin to purr. He fell asleep much easier this time.

His awakening was nowhere near as gentle. He was jostled and shoved as his bed mate rushed to get away. Red startled and threw the furs from his face where they'd landed, and sputtered out a short flame.

"Wh-what? What's goin-... Sans?!" His soul thumped hard and his eye lights took in the room quickly as he tried to assess the situation. He only just saw Sans disappearing down the stairs. He moved to run after him.

"Sa- oomf!" He tripped over the overly long night shirt he was wearing.

"Fucking gods dammit..." He muttered, getting clumsily back to his feet and holding up the material this time as he ran after the other monster.

He found the other hunched over a bucket, emptying his magic from his being.

"Sans!" Red hurried over. "Shit uuuhh.." He hovered for a moment, not sure what to do. Hesitantly, he reached to gently run his hands over Sans' back, hoping to provide any comfort he could. After a moment, he pressed against him and began to purr. It was a dragon habit. Dragons usually only purred when they were completely happy, so the sound and feel usually inspired such feelings in other dragons who were feeling less than awesome. Red wasn't sure if it would do anything for Sans, who was a two legger and could not actually purr himself, but it was all Red could think of.

xxx

Once there was no more to be spent the world around him came back into focus and he felt Red purring against him. He thought it was adorable that the other was comforting him after being so rudely awaken. 

Setting the bucket down he wiped his mouth before turning and placing an arm around the other returning the comforting gesture but he wasn't sure if he was going to see more magic or not.

"I'm fine Red, two leggers can sometimes throw up magic when our magic gets unstable during sickness. I'll be fine once it passes, only time it's worrying is when one can not stop for days on end."

Giving a small kiss to the others forehand he gave the other his best smile before standing up and going and sitting down on a chair which Red seemed determined to assist with.

 

xxx

Red frowned, a faint blush coloring his face. "I know what fucking puking is, ya dingus. All livin things puke at some point." He grumbled, but still stayed close so he could help Sans move around. What did Sans take him for? A hatchling? He scoffed at the thought. 

Once Sans was seated and Red made sure he was comfortable, Red went back over to the bucket. "You stay there. M'gonna get rid a this..." The smell made his nasal cavity burn. He felt like being sick himself just having it in the same room. He quickly took it out and around the back of the house where he quickly dug a small hole, dumped the buckets contents, then covered it back up, careful to keep the trailing length of his shirt out of the mess. Then he took the bucket to the lake where he rinsed it before he returned inside.

"Here. In case ya need it again." He set it on the floor next to the other. "How ya feelin? Ya need anythin?" He reached up to feel at Sans' face. The presence of the blue flush probably should have told him all he needed to know. The fever was still there. "The fuck're we spose ta do bout this? Do I keep ya warm or cool ya down?"

This seemed to be another difference between two leggers and dragons. Sans' fever made him much warmer than he should have been. When a dragon got sick, they went cold. It was best to keep them warm when that happened. Sans had gotten sick because he'd gotten too cold though, and now his body was too hot. It was confusing as hell. Was the fever a result of the body trying to fix itself? Or was the heat a bad thing that needed to be fought?

xxx

 

Blue giggled, he couldn't resist the difference between then were so clear but it was one of the reasons he loved Red. 

"Honestly, it depends on who you talk to and what they think will cure you faster. I just try to get as much rest and stay warm and hope it passes quickly. I know others who try to sweat it out and some who thinks laying uncovered is the best. I try to stay hydrated and eat when I can. Having you here helps a lot, thank you for that."

Standing up he went over and grabbed a cup and pumps the handle to his sink to get some water before returning to his seat. He sipped the water slowly not wanting to upset anything again.

"I just need some more rest and I should be fine in a few days at most. It's not often that I get sick and it never last too long when I do."

xxx

The explanation and clear course of action had Red relaxing a bit more. So, basically, this was gonna suck, but it would go away on it's own in time no matter what they did. That was good to know. Red wasn't sure he'd be able to handle the stress if doing something wrong could get Sans killed or something. 

He watched as Sans got up and got himself some water, getting up and following after him, never more than a few inches away. Just because he didn't have to worry about fucking up, didn't mean he wasn't going to worry at all. He eyed the pump as it produced water. He wondered how it worked. Two leggers really were industrious little things.

"Well, if ya just need rest, then why don'tcha get yer ass back in bed. That's the comfiest place ya got, right?" He contemplated taking Sans back to his cave, where the nest was much bigger and softer, but decided against it. He should probably try to avoid taking Sans outside as much as possible.

xxx

 

After taking another sip he felt like he could chance laying down again. Nodding he went back up the stairs with Red close by. He sat on his bed moving the furs and blankets around from the rush to escape earlier. 

Laying back down and snuggling himself in he wasted no time pulling Red to him. Arms wrapping around the small form he enjoyed the heat that natural radiate off of him. With a happy sigh he closed his eyes to try and sleep.

It took him longer this time to sleep he blamed the disturbance in his magic. Once he was able to rest peacefully, two days passed and it was the middle of the night when his fever finally broke and blue woke up covered in sheen of magic.

He felt sticky and gross with an overly sweet smell of blueberries, he needed a bath for sure but would just take a rag and wipe himself down for now and wait for the sun to fully rise.

Shaking Red to wake him he didn't want to but he also didn't want this to remain on him either.

"Hey Red I need to get a rag, I'm covered in magic residue."

 

xxx

Two days passed before he even knew it. He'd spent most of the time asleep with Sans. Occasionally going to get him food or water. Somehow, it had never occurred to him to go get food for himself. He was going on day four now he thought. Or was it five? He wasn't sure. He'd been spending a lot of time asleep after all... It was getting hard to keep track of time. All he was concerned with was keeping Sans comfortable and warm and fed so that he could get well more quickly.

On this particular morning, Red was woken with a little shake. He sat up like a shot, barely awake, but knowing he was needed if he was being woken up. "Huh? Wha'izzit? What'cha need?"

He blinked bleary eyes and reached to rub at them. It probably didn't help to settle his eye lights much, but it gave him a moment to wake up a bit more and process what had been said.

"A rag? Why not just take a bath?" he asked curiously, not a hint of judgement in his tone. "Wouldn't it feel better?" He yawned a bit, his jaw cracking, before he blinked the remainder of sleep away, turning to quirk a curious look at Sans.

xxx

Blue giggled, " I would love one but it's the middle of the night and it's literally freezing outside."

Crawling out of bed he went down stairs to heat up a small pot of water and grab a rag. Red was once again next to him the entire time.

Feeling better he was able to do what he wanted himself and stood his ground when Red said he could help.

"I can do this, I'm feeling much better now Red."

He kissed one of Reds antlers before he went back to check the temperature of the water. He then stripped the outfit he was wearing and he started wiping himself down.

xxx

Red huffed at the logic, but didn't comment. As per the usual routine, once Sans stood up, Red did too, never more than a foot away from the other. He kept his hands mostly to himself, though. Sans had gotten a bit better over the last... It was two days right? Eh, whatever. Not like the passing of time meant too overly much to a dragon anyway.

He followed him down the stairs and tried to get Sans to sit down so that Red could get the rag and heat some water and take care of him, but he was being stubborn. Red glowered. The kiss only slightly mollified him.

He thought about leaving to let Sans have his privacy as he cleaned up, but he didn't really want to leave the guy's side. Besides, they were... Something... Now. Red just wanted to take care of him in general.

Watching as Sans began to groom himself, Red had a sudden spark of playfulness light up in him. With a smile, he crept silently up behind Sans and swiftly snatched the rag out of his hand. Red wondered if it might have been harder to get it from him if Sans weren't sick.

"Ha! If yer too washed up ta keep yer rag then I think ya do still need my help." Red smiled triumphantly, holding the cleaning cloth up like a trophy before his grin tilted into a smirk. "So why don'tcha keep yer pretty ass planted and let ol' Red take care a ya, a'right?"

He trotted up behind Sans and gently began to run the rag over the other's scapulae, the rag staying warm simply from the heat of his hands. He also may have been pushing a little more magic than normal into his hands just to make sure he didn't accidentally give the guy a chill. He didn't like that Sans had gotten sick, but Red really liked being able to help him out; to be of use. He was still coming to terms with the fact that Sans... Loved him... He still couldn't quite grasp why he even did, but Red definitely wanted to give Sans every reason not to stop.

xxx

Seeing that playful smirk should have tipped him off but when the other snatched the rag he was shocked and caught off guard. Feeling the other clean him was nice but he was feeling better so he was able to do things on his own now. Turning around he stared down at the other his hand grabbing at the other. 

His movements were slow and watching the other's expression change as they seem to slowly move back around in an almost dance. In a silent manner not giving off what he planned to do he lifted the other up onto the table deliberately moving in between the other's legs trapping him there. His hands on either side of Red as he was sitting there, moving his face close and hovering once again in front of the others mouth. He knew he was probably teasing the other but he started this game.

“I am feeling much better I also do need to make up for lost time.”

His right hand trailed up the others tails, at this point the other had donned his cloak once more so he was much more exposed to the others actions. Moving closer his hand reached the other's hips pulling the other closer leaning down to start kissing at the others neck humming against the other vertebrae.

xxx

Sans turned and took the rag from him, then stood and backed him to the table. "Hey! Wh-what're ya... I-i just wanted ta... H-hold on a- Ah!" He was lifted onto the table and Sans crowded in on him. Why was this making him feel so vulnerable? He didn't understand! His face was flaming red and his magic was acting weird again.

"Lost t-time? Wha'd'ya mea- eeaaahh!" His hands moved to grip Sans' upper arms, not sure whether he should push the other away or not, or even if it would have much of an effect if he did, because holy shit Sans was touching his fucking tail! Right up near the base of it where it was sensitive! Why was that even a thing?! Why did it feel so damn good?!

"Wh-what're ya-... Hnnn~..." He whined as Sans leaned in to start kissing at his neck. He was starting to pant now, his body beginning to tremble and his face pinched with pleasure, confusion, and maybe a little fear. They hadn't talked about this yet. he didn't even know what they were to each other exactly, and he Sans was acting like he wanted to fucking mate him! Was red even ready for that? his mind flashed back to the memory of the first and only time he'd gone to the gathering, when that purple fire dragon had taken an interest in him and had been a little overly enthusiastic in his pursuit. His brother had chased the much larger dragon off, but Red had never forgotten how dirty it had made him feel to have another creature bearing down on him like that.

This... this was different though. Sans loved him. And Red loved Sans. More than he'd ever loved anyone else at least... But did he want to go further? He didn't know... he wasn't sure.

His hands tightened around Sans' arms, whimpering. "S-... Sto-... aah..."

xxx

Being hyper aware of the other currently when he heard the other trying to talk he did, he wasn't planning on taking things that much further but would stop if the other wanted him to.

Pulling his mouth away the hand that was assaulting the other's tail stopped to move up cupping his face a soft warm smile appearing on his face.

"I'm sorry for going so fast, having you lay with me for days and then being left with that kiss made me wish to touch you. I will ask then, can I kiss you? Can I touch you?"

He could feel his soul flutter at even asking and it made him feel lewd but he really did want to kiss the other and explore the others little body that was in front of him right now.

xxx

Red was still shaking. He couldn't get himself to stop. He was panting and trembling and his hands were squeezing Sans' arms too tightly. He needed to let go. Why couldn't he get his fingers to just...Unbend.

"I... I-i don't... I...." He didn't know. He wasn't sure what was ok anymore. And this time it had nothing to do with what he thought Sans would think or how he thought Sans would react. He knew Sans was willing now, apparently, and seemingly eager for more, but Red... Fuck. He was terrified. He didn't know what to expect and he kept losing control of his magic. He'd worked so hard to get as well of a handle on his magic as he had now, to lose it like this... It was making his soul pulse erratically, a cold sweat breaking out on his skull.

He forced himself to meet Sans' eyes. "S-sorry. I just... I don't know... i..." Tears gathered in his sockets. He felt so small and helpless. Unable to even keep a handle on his own body.

xxx

Blues souls felt like it was doing little flips watching the other's tears fall down his face it was heartbreak cute. Seeing how confused the other was to this amount of affection and the type as well. Cupping the others face with both hands he wiped the others tears away before pulling the other's face towards his own.

He placed a simple yet innocent kiss on Red’s forehead. Pulling away after a moment but still remaining close. A calm and apologetic express formed on his face filled with sincerity and slight guilt by assuming he pushed the other too far too fast.

“Don’t ever be afraid to tell me no, I won’t do anything that you are not comfortable with. I also don’t plan on…. Mating with you until we are fully established in, whatever this is. Wowzers….”

His face flushed bright with him realizing that he was doing things that he would never even consider doing out of marriage and it was no wonder he was getting such a reaction from Red.

“I sincerely apologize, I have become very forehand in my actions and we haven’t even talked about if this is what both of us wants. Well I want you and this but we haven’t discussed how this will work.”

His left hand dropped from the others face as he spoke but his right remained against the other's face as he started making little circles with his thumb. A softer look covering his face as he started to talk about his own personal wants to be with the other.

“So I guess a better question would be, what do you want Red?”


	15. Chapter 15

Red took a deep breath and let it out, finally managing to release his hold on Sans' arms. He chuckled ruefully, reaching up with both hands to wipe at the mess of tears on his face. 

"dammit... i f-feel so fuckin stupid." Of course Sans was just going to back off. Of course he wouldn't press for more than Red was willing to give. This was Sans. This wasn't some horny dragon out to get a small, defenceless, easily overpowered mate. This was the guy he'd fallen in love with. Sweet, sympathetic, energetic, caring, compassionate Sans. Who, the moment he realised he was hurting his food, went out of his way to make it more painless. The guy who scaled a fucking cliffside to see him. The guy who'd picked up his brother, chucked him across the snow, then immediately apologized.

He sighed and looked down and to the side, unable to meet the other's eyes. "I don't even think I know what I want.I just... I like bein around ya. I like sleepin next ta ya. I... I like it when we kiss... But I don't understand this fuckin two legger body. I'm not used ta this touchin shit, I-... I-it scares me, ok?" He ducked his head, embarrassed at the admission.

xxx

This peaked his curiosity and wanted to understand the differences between them to have a better idea how to approach this.

"You don't have to give me a response but I am curious in the differences between us. How would a normal relationship go between dragons?"

He looked over the smaller body wondering on how much difference touches were between his forms.

xxx

Red cringed a little at the question. It was kind of an obvious thing to ask, though, wasn't it? They'd been skirting around the issue for a while now, but they really were so very, very different. Every moment spent in Sans' company was teaching him new things, letting him feel new things, and he could hardly make sense of anything at all. This talk had probably been long overdue, even before they'd started seeing each other as something more than simple friends.

"W-well, ta start, most dragons don't really... Have relationships... There aren't many of us left. We can't really afford ta be picky, ya know? Bout twice a year or so, we have a migration. A gathering thing. The dragons who go, do so in order to find a suitable mate to create strong offspring." Though some went just to be able to hold themselves over the rejects. They would go to assert dominance, to feel powerful... Red didn't mention that though... "Usually, the ones who pair off duke it out and the stronger of the pair will take the more aggressive role. They.. They'll pin the weaker down and.." He gulped, trying to force back memories. "Well, when it comes down to it, the physical stuff and the touchin ain't really the most appealin part of it. Actual matin is done purely with the soul and yer magic." He raised a hand up over his chest where his soul would manifest in such a situation, feeling inexplicably modest.

"I uh... I-i've never really gotten t'that part so... i d-don't really know exactly how it's spose ta go..." He confessed, blushing and fidgeting. Technically, he was of the age where breeding should happen. Most dragons his age had at least made an attempt... But he was so fragile. Just the fight for dominance could kill him... He'd long since accepted the fact that he would probably die a virgin. Maybe the fact that that might not be true anymore was one of the things that was scaring him.

xxx

The news that dragons only used souls was shocking. Much different than what he was taught about.

"No wonder you don't understand what you're feeling while in this form. How would I put this, these bodies out much more sensitive to things around us. The right touch, the right sound. A simple look at one we find attractive can spark inner desires. A reason why modesty had always been so strong with me.

We use our bodies to mate, with being of the skeletal race we use magic to form respective parts in our pelvic region. They connect and the two monster feel like they have become one.

I as well have never fully experienced it but was taught and shown when I was training. Another difference is we go through heats every three months where we have the great urge to reproduce. I had just experienced one during our time of separation, always an unpleasant experience to go through alone."

He tried to gage the other wanting to not overwhelm him too much with all this information being unloaded into him.

 

xxx  
Red took in the information silently, staring down at Sans with a look not unlike mild horror. "So... What yer sayin is that whenever yer body gets the idea that ya wanna mate it just up n' gets ready fer it? And just about anythin can make that happen? And every three months it gets stuck in mate mode?! Fuck! No wonder there's so fuckin many of ya!" 

He pulled his cloak closed, now understanding what made Sans want to keep him covered all of the time. He was probably triggering Sans' stupid two legger body and making him want to mate all the time! Red's face burned with the realization. "Yer species is so fuckin gross! What the fuck?!"

xxx

Blue giggled at the other before backing away to grab the rag once more, getting fresh water on it. He started to wipe himself down once more as he continued to talk.

"I'm not sure if you would actually go into a heat while in this form. I think your magic would remain all dragon like still but I'm unsure I doubt any dragon has stayed transformed as long as you have. You're not gonna get stuck like this are you?" 

His mind started running wild with so many different things and wonder about how Red was. He was a big sucker for knowledge and being able to learn everything he could.

 

xxx

"Course I ain't gonna get stuck! that's fuckin stupid!" Or at least he didn't think he would... He'd never stayed in a different form this long before. he'd never heard of any dragon staying in a different form for this long before... He... he could still change back, right? Feeling out his magic, he felt that spark that would allow him to change. Yeah, yeah he was still fine. He wouldn't get stuck. What a stupid thing to wonder about!.... Maybe he'd go flying later...

Seeing Sans go back to washing up, Red quickly turned away, keeping his eyes off of the exposed bones. He wished Sans had just damn well let him help. Could Sans even reach his own back in order to wash it? Whatever. It wasn't like Red was going to help now... Not when just looking at him might make his body go all fuckin weird on him.

Following that train of thought... "Hey uh... D'ya think ya got any clothes that might fit me?" He tried to make the question sound casual, but it came off as a little forced. He hated admitting that he might need them, but if it might make things a little easier between them... And maybe avoid situations like they'd just been in on the table... His tail lashed in agitation, shoulders hunched and face red.

xxx

Finishing up with what he could reach he walked over to get a fresh night shirt and putting it on while he spoke.

"No but I can easily make you a set if that is what you wish for. I've gotten used to seeing you in just the cloak it doesn't have as big of an effect of me as it once did. It's now easier to ignore when the cloak hangs off just right to see your inciting bones."

The teasing of his words were meant to rile the other one up and he hope he sounded just playful and not to take it to serious.

 

Xxx

Red blushed bright red and pulled the cloak up to cover his face. "No! No ya see? Right fuckin there! That's why I need the clothes in the first place! Yer a gods damned pervert! Yer whole species!" He whined, trying to just hide under the cover of the cloak, even going so far as to tuck his tail up under the covering.

xxx

He didn’t think the other would take him so seriously in his words and he couldn’t resist but to start laughing at the others naïve innocence. Looking through his dresser he got out a set of clothes that he intended on working on. As he went around grabbing the items he needed to work on the clothes he continued to talk.

“Red, I was joking. I respect you and I do not stare at you and when I do it’s when I am talking to you and looking into your eyes. I know you don’t like feeling confined and I just want to let you know that you don’t have to. I won’t deny that there are perverts and I have had the thoughts of that nature as well but I am a monster who can control themselves. “

Once having scissors, needle and thread along with the shirt and pants he walked back over to the table setting them down next to a curled up Red in his cloak. Fishing out the other's face that he had hidden he gave a sincere look,

“You don’t need to hide silly, not like I am going to lose control of my ‘two legger perverted desires’ and ravish your bones.”

Another small chuckle passed as he leaned in and gave a small peck on the others forehead, he wanted to actually kiss him but decided that might give mixed signals at this moment and nothing could be taken by a simple forehead kiss or at least he hoped not.

xxx  
Red huffed, relaxing, but still glaring at Sans petulantly. He took a breath, mouth open and ready to berate the other again, maybe call him a few names. He didn't know hardly anything about two leggers! How could he possibly trust-... One look at Sans' sincere face and he stopped. It wasn't just any two legger. It was Sans and he did know Sans. At least a bit. He deflated, relaxing the rest of the way and flushing a bit as he stared back earnestly.

"I know. I... I know ya wouldn't." He averted his eyes, feeling a bit ashamed for his thoughts. "Sorry. Guess m'still a little rattled." He looked back up to Sans' face, an apologetic smile in place.

xxx

“Apology accepted, how about this seeing how it is still the middle of the night. You can sleep on this new information and decide if you still want clothes in the morning. Let me just get a drink of wa……”

He stopped mid-way in his turn before something hit him and he turned back to look at Red realization rushing over him.

“Red…. When was the last time you ate? You been feeding and caring for me but I haven’t seen you eat since I brought you back to my house.”

He was back near the table where Red was still sitting cupping the other's face as he examined the other closely, why hadn’t he seen the bags that were forming under the others eyes the exhaustion from lack of food to help fuel the others magic.

“You need to eat.”

Going over to his freezer he pulled out frozen meat as many as he could possibly carry and bring them back over to Red.

“I know there frozen but there the closest thing I have to raw meat, just have to thaw it out and will be the closest to a fresh kill as I can do in the middle of the night.”

xxx

Getting back to bed had indeed sounded pretty good, but then Sans had spun around and pinned him with such a stare. Red's eye lights shrank visibly and he nearly flinched away from the look before the other started going off about food and 'when had he last ate' and Red was too startled to form a lie or excuse. He stuttered a few aborted words but didn't manage to even string a thought together before there was a bunch of meat being shoved at him.

His face flushed bright red, his claws tightening on the food a bit as his soul gave off a little hungry grumbling noise at just the thought of eating. It really had been a while.

Again he was going to have to take Sans' food. Shame curled up and made itself at home in his nonexistent gut.

"I-it's fine. Th-this's fine, uh... Yeah. Thanks." He held a piece up to his mouth and breathed over it until it was thawed and warm before he started to eat. The rest of the bits would follow suit. He'd just have to go out hunting later to replenish what he'd taken.

xxx

Sitting down in a chair while he waits for the other to eat, he thought it was cute how he was still on the table looking all cute as he nervously ate. Leaning back into the chair a bit more he stretched before he started to talk.

“Don’t worry about eating the food you don’t need to replenish it. I am more than happy to share you have already done so much for me while I’ve been sick.”

xxx

Red shrank at the words. Was he really so easy to see through? With a glare he turned to Sans, swallowing the bite in his mouth.

"And what? Ya think yer gonna fill the food stores back up yerself/ Yer doin better but ya ain't all the way well yet. Ya ain't goin out there and ya need food. 'Specially if ya insist on feedin me too." He turned back to his food. Food that he hadn't provided himself. It... Rankled... "I need ta get out n stretch my wings anyway." He grumbled, then went back to eating. He was already over half way through the arm full Sans had dumped on him. He really had been hungry…

xxx

“I have other stores of food besides the frozen meat I have enough to last me through winter and then whatever else my traps catch as well. I don’t plan on going out hunting for a few more days to make sure I’m well and I don’t just get myself sick again. I can understand you wanting to stretch your wings but don’t think you need to bring back something for me.”

He stood up and then leaned over and kissed the side of Red’s skull giving him a warm smile,

“You have already done enough for me and thank you for the consideration. I want you to care more for yourself than worry about me all the time. I know your brother would give me a few choices mangling if anything big or small would happen to you.”

xxx  
Far from being comforted, Red only tensed further at the words, teeth clenching around the food in his mouth. It was starting to lose its flavor.

"Wh-whadya mean ya got more food stores? Just how much did ya kill around here? Ya can't hunt that much in one place, Sans! Yer gonna strip th'land! An I know ya ain't fuckin been rotatin yer huntin grounds like yer spose ta, cause ya ain't had time!" Red growled, not bothering to finish eating, because now he was just angry. How could Sans sit there and tell him everything is fine and that he doesn't have to do anything? How useless did Sans think he was?

"If yer tryin ta tell me I don't gotta go hunt then yer practically tellin me I need ta be out there regulatin the damn herds instead! Who fuckin taught ya ta hunt? Seriously?"

xxx

Reds words cut deep making his already dim eye light sputter a bit before he cast a glance to the side not able to look at the other.

"I.... I don't know how to, I'm going off what the village told me in the neighboring kingdom. I'm making this all up as I go. When I say I have more food I mean dried meats and I haven't been eating like I should. I've skipped a lot of meals and trying to reserve my magic to be able to just function."

He looked up with a mix of emotions on his face,

"I didn't mean to make you angry, I haven't hunted that much and you have seen me let go a lot of the things I've caught because I didn't want to over take from the land and just taking what I need to try and survive my first winter alone. I've always lived in a town, buying what I needed. I was a knight I didn't have time to garden or hunt. I was training day and night making sure my techniques were perfect."

He then gestured to everything around him ,

"This, this is all new and way below normal standards of living. I'm just trying to do my best while facing all these new challenges."

xxx

 

The words he was hearing now more than gutted his anger, a new brand of worry taking up residence in his soul. Sans looked and sounded so uncertain and down on himself... Red hadn't meant to do that, hadn't intended to have that sort of effect with his accusations... But he hadn't exactly been gentle with what he was saying, had he... Maybe he shouldn't have... No. No, he was glad this was coming out now. Now he could do something about it.

"All the more reason ta let me help ya!" he exclaimed earnestly. "You... Ya said ya love me, right? Well I-... I c-care an awful fuckin lot about you too, and when people care about eachother like that, then they fuckin help each other, right?" He blushed at his own admission, darting his eyes away for only a moment. "I've lived out here my whole damn life. I'd like ta think I got a bit a' know how ‘bout how ta get by. I-... I know m'pretty useless at a lot of things, but... I-i can help... So fuckin LET me..."

He looked at Sans imploringly, practically begging him to just... Back down a little bit and let Red help. He knew he was pretty worthless. he wasn't the best hunter and could barely take care of himself most days, but for Sans... He WANTED to be able to help. He NEEDED to be able to help. And if Sans didn't see him as someone who could be trusted or depended upon... Then why would he fucking love him in the first place?

xxx

 

Silently he walked over hugging Red not caring that he was getting his clothes were getting messy from the blood from Reds food. He was shaking tears forming in his eyes he couldn’t muster up the strength to say anything so he just nodded against Red. He felt embarrassed that the other now knew how bad he was off, that he didn’t know what he was doing.

Also hearing that the other did really care about him made his soul flutter, life had been hard and having Red in his life was such a light in all his troubles. After a moment he was able to compose himself better and pulled away whipping away the tears that were falling down his face.

“Th…thank you.”

xxx

 

Red wrapped his own arms around Sans when he moved in for a hug, holding the other tightly and wishing he was large enough as a two legger to just... Wrap all the way around him and protect him from the whole damn world. Seeing tears in those sockets was like having his soul torn in two. He never wanted to see it again...

Red held onto Sans for as long as he could, nuzzling affectionately against the side of his skull, a low, hopefully comforting, purr starting up in his chest. Sans pulled away before Red really wanted to let him, but he didn't hold on.

With a small smile he reached to put a hand on either side of Sans' face. "No need ta thank me. I want ta help ya. Ya ain't out here on yer own, Sans. Stop tryin ta get by like ya are..." Then he leaned in and gave Sans a short, tender kiss.

"Now, how bout ya get her ass back in bed. I'll come up witcha soon as I get this put away." He gestured to the remaining meat. He didn't have much of an appetite for the rest of it. At this point he just wanted to get back in bed and wrap around Sans as best he could and just... Be close to each other for a while. Later, he would get up and go hunting. He'd fly off to one of his other hunting grounds so that he could get a deer and not feel bad about it. 

xxx

Nodding once more he went back up to the sleeping area and lays down under the furs. His mind racing with everything and wondering if he would have made it out here without Red, he thought he was doing well. Food was lasting even though he wasn’t eating much and his traps seemed to be holding up for the most part.

Thoughts of his old home and his brothers started fluttering back tears welling up into his sockets again he choked back a sob not wanting to worry Red that was just down stairs in listening range. He missed his brother so much he desperately wished that he could go see him.

Hiding himself under his blankets and furs more he was completely covered as he silently cried to himself trying to hold back sobs wanting to escape. He was never prepared for all the work it took to make it alone he was happy that Red was here and desperately wanted to help but he had to admit he missed his old life. Even if the people were less than honorable it was all he knew.

xxx

He watched Sans disappear up the steps, keeping the soft smile on his face. Or at least he did until Sans was out of view... Then he let his concern show. Turning his head, he let his eyes rest on the small pile of meat that was slowly starting to drip as it thawed on the table. There was a small fire going in the fire pit right now. It was obviously warm enough to get the meat to start thawing, but was that warm enough for a two legger? Red barely felt the cold at all thanks to his physiology and magic, but Sans felt the cold... He'd said this was well below standard living conditions?

Glancing around the small house, he looked at it with a new eye. The first time he'd been in here, he'd been so amazed at Sans' ability to craft his own home. Seeing a two legger dwelling had been a new and unique experience for Red and he couldn't help but look upon everything with awe. Now, though, he took in the details. He took in how thin the walls actually were. He took in the leak in the roof. He took in the slight breeze he felt through the gaps in the boards...

Nature was trying to get inside... And it was succeeding... Red frowned.

Gathering up the remainder of the meat he'd been left, he took it over to the food place and put it back, taking a moment while he was there to fully consider how much was left. Sans was supposed to eat every day... But he said he'd been 'skipping meals'. Did that mean he was supposed to eat more than once per day? Was there enough meat here for that? Red knew, that if it were just him, he'd be able to work through this pitiful store of meat in a few weeks. Would Sans be able to do that? If he were eating more regularly? If he insisted on feeding Red too, then probably... No, definitely. Red supposed, if Sans didn't keep feeding Red and kept eating so little himself, it probably would last the winter, especially when supplemented with the vegetables and 'other food stores' that Sans had... But that would hardly be living...

Red frowned again. Sans... Really didn't have much of a clue about how to live out here, did he... And his people had thrown him out here anyway. Had they known he would probably die out here come winter? Had they expected it even? Had they cast him out here with the expectation that he should die?

Red cut off a growl, quickly closing the little door to the frozen food before his spiking fire magic thawed it all out.

No. Red wouldn't let Sans die out here. He would do everything in his power to help his two legger, and if he ever got the chance, he would throw Sans' survival, hell, Sans' flourishing life style! Right into the faces of those who had dared to assume the worst!

Sans was amazing! Determined! Bright! He'd already done so well on his own, despite not knowing the right way to do things, and he was still fucking here! Red would make sure it stayed that way!

Feeling a more metaphorical fire alight in his soul, Red climbed up the steps to the landing where his two legger had curled up in his nest. Quietly, he burrowed himself in next to the other, curling against him closely and wrapping all of his limbs around him, adding to the warmth that now seemed so inadequate. He could feel Sans' frame trembling slightly. He wondered if it was from a chill or if it was from the raw emotions of just a moment ago. Either way, he held a little tighter, silently letting Sans know that Red was there, and he wasn't going anywhere.

xxx

He tensed trying to calm himself when he heard the other approach feeling the covers of his buried cocoon shift and then little arms wrapping around him making his bones rattle slightly. Turning around in the others hold he wrapped his arms around Red holding him close in silence. He didn’t want to take the chance of having broken words from his recent crying to worry him.

With the silence and growing warmth that formed under the covers he felt his mind start to escape him and run to the world of slumber. He sighed happily because even if he didn’t have his brother he wasn’t alone he had Red and at least Red seemed to want to help a lot more than his brother ever did.

xxx

The next morning, or maybe afternoon? Red woke completely tangled around Sans. Being a dragon, this would have been normal. Being a small two legger skeleton monster, however… his arms were both wrapped around the other, his ribs were actually hooked through Sans', and his tail was threaded through the other’s tibia and fibula.

He frowned for a moment, not opening his sockets, before he decided this was fine. He was warm. The nest was soft. And he had Sans right here with him. With a little purr, he snuggled closer.

xxx

Awakening to a interested situation Blue tried to move but find that, ow, there ribs were together.

“Uhh, Red…. Where stuck…. I am unsure how to untangle us. Nor how my shirt rode up so much and…. Oh my.”

Blue face flushed realizing how very close they were and that Red was still naked under his cloak and was flush against him. He made a mantra in his mind. ‘Dragons are not the same there not the same there….. there is a naked skeleton dragon flushed against me!!!’ His face brightened at being in such a position with Red.

xxx

 

Red was mostly asleep. Awake enough that the shifting made him tighten his limbs, but asleep enough that words weren't what came out. Instead, it was a chirruping sort of warble. There was a faintly questioning tone to it, but Red wasn't focussing enough to actually care about an answer. He just wanted to drift happily back off to sleep. Was that really so much to ask?

xxx

Unsure if it was him or not but did Red somehow get closer? Slowly he tried to wiggle free enough to try and get there ribs unstuck because he was overthinking this and needed to be separated from this small skeleton dragon.

Which he still couldn’t get over the size difference from when he was in his true form to his monster form, Red was so small and tiny and cute and made Blue feel like he was much bigger than he actually was and that’s saying something seeing how he was normally the smallest in the room.

After a while and many disgruntled noises from Red Blue was able to get there ribs apart. Happy for a bit some distant the damage was done though the sensitive ribs that he had were rubbed up against Reds for far too long and now he had to try to make sure his magic didn’t reflect his problem. Thankfully he was already pretty low on magic from lack of eating but he was still worried that it would show.

“Finally Free, I am going to start making you wear shirts to bed so we don’t get are ribs locked again.”

xxx  
There was more shifting before a small stab of pain in his ribs had him more than awake. His yelp turned into a small whine as bone slid against bone. Then there was more space between the two of them and Red was left blinking blearily and confusedly up at Sans.

"Wh-wha-.. H-huh?..." Frantically he tried to gather together some stray thoughts and form them into something coherent. He took in the faint blue flush to Sans' bones, as well as how close they had just been. He recalled the conversation they'd had a little earlier about how sensitive two legger bodies were.

The room was suddenly far better lit, a red light cast upon everything within a few feet as Red's skull burned.

"Sh-shit! Sorry!" He yelped, pushing away and letting out a startled noise when he fell off of the slightly raised platform Sans' nest was located on. He rolled with it a little, hopping to his feet and just taking the fur that clung to his antlers with him, holding it tight about his head and shoulders while his cloak obscured the rest of him.

He turned to head for the stairs. "I-i'm just gonna go coo-Ah!" He jerked to a stop and was tugged back slightly as his tail snapped taut, the end of it still trapped between Sans' tibia and fibula. Red ended up falling on his rear. The red glow was now bright enough to be seen through the fur, which Red pulled low over his face in embarrassment.

"Stars, just fuckin slay me a'ready..."

xxx

Blue let out a yelp as he was pulled a bit by his leg.

“Ow, must you run away over everything?”

Taking a moment he pulled Reds tail trying to get him free from his leg.

xxx

Red cringed a little at the gentle scolding. He was about to say something in reply, probably an apology, when his tail was tugged. As light as he was in this form, the tug actually moved him across the floor a little. It also prompted a very strange noise from him.

The touch alone was almost nothing, being clear down at the end of his tail almost, but the tug had stretched out every vertebrae a bit, all the way up to his coccyx, and it was... Well it hurt a little, sure, but it was just gentle enough to also feel... Shit, his body was going weird on him again. He wasn't even sure what to do about it! 

Would Sans tug again if Red didn't do anything? Did he /want/ Sans to tug again? He didn't know! ... But he still wasn't moving…

xxx

Did Red just… Moan? Blue gripped the other's tail as a reaction and stared at the other he felt like they were both stuck in shock over what had happened. Do dragons moan, or was it just because he was in his two legger form. Before he could stop himself he was pulling Red again watching him get closer.

xxx

There was a pause. It stretched long enough that sweat started to bead up on Red's glowing skull. Anxiety bubbled up in his chest until he felt the need to apologize and just try to salvage whatever he could of this situation.

"S-sor-AAah!!?" His tail was outright /pulled/. Still gentle, but this time seemingly on purpose. The vertebra all the way from Sans' and to his coccyx stretched and a few of them popped as the magic holding the bones together displaced a little. Red almost went cross eyed at the feeling, bordering between pleasure and pain, painting his bones crimson as he limply and submissively fell forward. A few more growling little moans left him as his eye lights hazed a little.

xxx

Yup that was a moan, animalistic moan but a moan and that meant Red like having his tail pulled which Blue was the cause of and…. YUP! TIME TO STOP! Setting Reds tail down Blue hands clung to his cheek bones as his face was lighting up the room.

“Oh wow, um s…sorry about that. I.. oh wowzerz. That was ummm, nice. I MEAN! Oh gosh!”

He had to admit to himself that seeing Red like that was pleasing. The sight before him of Red in such a vulnerable position was making his magic stir and he almost felt like he should just go lay in the snow and cool down.

xxx

The grip on his tail vanished and he was suddenly pelted by words that made him come back to himself way too fast. He suddenly wished he could have just stayed in that blissed out state forever because now he just wanted to curl up and die. He was practically burning a hole in the floor with how brightly he was glowing from embarrassment.

Whining, he curled up into a little ball and just hid in his cloak., the fur that he'd stolen, still tangled around his antlers and shoulders.

xxx

Watching Red curl up into himself made his soul sink a bit. Pushing aside his own thoughts he went over and kneeled down next to Red working to get the fur off of his antler.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have pulled your tail on purpose. I honestly couldn’t stop myself my curiosity got the better of me.”

Able to untangle the fur pretty quickly he set it aside putting his hands in his lap,

“Are you going to be okay Red?”

xxx  
Red eye lights were revealed as the fur was gently tugged away. They stared up at Sans sullenly. "M'fine. Just dyin a little inside... Yer two legger bodies're so fuckin weird..." He grumbled.

He didn't really want to move, but Sans' concern did at least a little to soothe his wounded pride. Sitting up from his curled position, he tugged his cloak to keep himself covered. "Issat kinda thing normal?" He averted his eyes, face still glowing.

 

xxx

Blue couldn’t resist but to chuckle lightly, “Honestly it is. Some two leggers have it worse than others. Seeing how you’re not use to how our bodies react I bet it would be worse for you. For me being a skeletal two legger means my ribs are the most sensitive another reason why I was trying to get us apart. It was, well very stimulating.”

He gave Red a reassuring smile, “But don’t worry I am not upset over the situation it bound to happen when sharing a sleeping space. Just need to put a shirt on you before bed so it has a less likely chance to happen again.”

xxx  
The more Sans spoke, the more Red settled. It was embarrassing, yeah, but it was apparently normal. Sans certainly seemed to be taking it in stride at least... With a little huff, Red stood up.

"Maybe ya should help me get a full set a' clothes. I-it'll make things easier, yeah?" The blush had eased quite a bit, but his face still felt warm, He looked up at the other imploringly.

xxx

Chuckling a bit more, “Don’t you remember I just said I could make you a set of clothes but I was going to let you decide on if that is something you wanted seeing how it would restrict your ability to change into your dragon form.”

xxx

Red fidgeted, looking away. He'd forgotten that offer given the rest of the things they'd talked about at the time. "W-well just make 'em easy ta get out of or somethin! Y'can do that, right?" He growled a little, instinctively trying to cover up his slip with irritation.

xxx

Nodding a bit, “I can sure try to make you something that is loose and able to escape but not so much you wiggle out of it in your sleep.”

Moving he headed towards down stairs to start on plans for Reds clothing.

xxx  
As quickly as his the irritation had gone up, it went back down. Sans just took it so in stride... It was hard to hold onto even the pretense. He hesitated for only a moment before following after the other. Once downstairs, he stepped over to the food storage area.

"I'll get ya some food fixed up while ya do that." He knew Sans liked food better when he cooked it. It made him feel good to be able to give him this. It also served as, maybe, a little bit, sort of and apology for how they'd woken up.

xxx

Blues eyes sparkled over towards Red. “I love your cooking! Thank you Red!” Giving Red a big smile before turning and getting to work on the shirt he brought out to adjust so it would fit red better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where it ends, sorry to say. I really like this one, though, so I hope to get back to it eventually for sure! If you have any questions or curiosities, feel free to shoot me or Spazzy a message here or on tumblr!
> 
> Hickorydox.tumblr.com and Spazz-exe.tumblr.com


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of hiatus!! Now if I could just remember to post the chapters.... >w>;;

 

Red blushed, a petulant frown on his face. It wasn't a big deal! Cooking meat for Blue was easy! He didn't have to go and make such a big deal out of it every single time he did it...

 

Even if it did make Red's soul flutter happily to hear how much it was appreciated, how much Blue loved what he could do for him. It felt nice to be appreciated like that. Didn't mean red was going to show that though....

 

He dug out a bit of meat from the frozen storage, then went ahead and grabbed some vegetables too. He didn't like them himself, but he recalled Sans saying he preferred them when he could get them. Then he went about cutting everything up like he had before,  thawing the meat before he started in on that so that it would be easier to cut up with his claws.

 

"Since I got ya down here, is there anythin else ya usually like in yer food? Kinda just been wingin it. Since ya've been sick n' all..." he recalled the soup smelling a little bit different. When Red cooked, it just smelled like meat and veggies. When Sans had cooked, there had been a bit more to it.

 

xxx

He was looking down focusing on his movement when he spoke a smile on his face. “I enjoy your cooking. The taste of your magic is better than any other seasoning out there.”

It was only a moment later that he realized how perverted that sounded. A light flush appeared a crossed his cheeks and he was glad he was looking down currently.  It was true. The flavor that seemed to get trapped in the meet when Red would use his flames on it was amazing. He wouldn’t eat it any other way unless he had to.

xxx

  
  


That... Could be taken a lot of ways. Most of which contributed to Red's face catching fire. It was enough to cast a red light on the food he was prepping.

 

"Uh... A-a'right..." If that was the way Sans liked it, then that would be the way he would make it.

 

He decided to forgo the water this time. It cooked quicker when he just stirred it around in a pot while blowing his fire on it. When it was done he dished it up and brought it over to the table for Sans. He hoped the color of his face was normal again.

 

Setting the dish down, he looked over what Sans had gotten done. He'd never paid much attention to how clothes were made before. The way Sans pulled the thread through the clothe looked tedious. "Ya ok doin all that? If it's too much trouble then ya don't gotta-..." 

 

He'd asked without realizing how much work would be going into making new clothes. He felt bad.

 

xxx

He perked up when Red brought a plate to him and put the clothes aside to grab the food. The room had started to smell amazing with how Red was cooking with his flame. He gave Red a bright smile as he noticed the light dusting still on his face.

“It’s no problem at all! I would fix my brothers clothes all the time. He may have been lazy but he was a klutz more times than not!”

Bringing a spoonful up he took a bite and out right moaned at the intense cinnamon flavor that came with Reds fire.  His free hand was to his face as his eyes closed as he savored the bite already preparing for a second scoop.

“Mmm-souh geeewd!!!”

Taking the second bite came another moan. This continued until he had finished his entire plate. Putting his spoon down he leaned back and did a happy sigh.

“Thank you for the food Red that was amazing!”

xxx

 

Red sat across from Sans at the table. He hadn't grabbed any food for himself. He ate last night after all. He'd be good for a day or two now. He'd probably push for longer though, unless he could get some hunting in. Maybe he could do that today. Sans was feeling better now after all...

 

And feeling better all the time if the sounds he was making while eating was any indication...

 

Fuck! He thought Sans said he would try not to do this anymore! Red wasn't about to just up and run, though. Not after last time had made Sans chase him out into the snow. so all he could do was sit there and fidget uncomfortably, trying to will his magic to stop fucking reacting.

 

He was just eating! Why did this have to have such an effect on him?!

 

He blushed brightly, holding his cloak firmly closed in an effort to hide his magic flushed bones.

 

"S-sure... A-any time..." He responded when Sans finally finished his eyes averted still, since he hadn't wanted to make matters worse by seeing the flash of Sans' tongue between bites.

 

xxx

Looking at Reds averted attention made it click of what he had done. Gasping and covering his mouth he flushed himself.

“I forgot! I’m so sorry Red! Your food is just the best! I couldn’t stop myself! I’ll do better! Promise!” He felt bad for not remembering and making Red feel uncomfortable. He had always been so adamant about when he ate something that tasted good.

Pulling the clothes back into his lap he continued sewing and looking back down. He hoped giving Red a semblance of privacy would help him not feel uncomfortable.

xxx

 

Red pulled his cloak up to hide at least part of his brightly glowing face, brow pinched in an embarrassed little frown.

 

"I-it's fine... Don't worry bout it..." He was actually starting to get accustomed to the way Sans made his bones burn. His magic was agitated, but at least now he understood why. Stupid fucking two legger body...

 

"I uh... M'thinkin bout goin out. Will ya be a'right?" He looked up at Sans now, looking for his answer. He'd been thinking about going hunting anyway. Maybe it would help to cool his bones too.

 

But if Sans needed him here... or if he was uncomfortable with Red leaving…

 

xxx

Looking up he grew concerned. “I hope it’s not because I made you feel uncomfortable again.”

xxx

 

Red cringed. "N-no! I ain't runnin again! I-..." he slumped. He didn't think Sans would be too happy with him leaving just to hunt. He'd just insist Red didn't need to. That Sans could take care of himself. 

 

"I-i just... Was thinkin I should stretch my wings. It's been a few days so... " It wasn't exactly a lie. His wings tended to start aching if he didn't use them. He didn't have wings in this form, but he could still feel a sort of itch at his back. It was bad enough that he'd spent about a month holed up in his cave, but now he was spending a lot of time holed up at Sans' place too... He hadn't tasted the sky in what felt like ages.

 

xxx

He sighed in relief and then gave Red a big smile. “Okay! Be safe! Ill head up back to bed and rest while I finish these clothes up! Hopefully by the time you get back I’ll be done!”

Standing up he gathered up his things and went upstairs. He hoped to be done soon and catch a nap with a full belly he was feeling sleepy again.

xxx

 

The tension eased. sans smiled and everything was ok again. He'd be safe up in his bed, resting. He'd be working too, but on something small that didn't take any exertion. he might even fall asleep in the middle of it.

 

"A'right. i'll uh... Be back later." And with that he got up from the table, still careful to keep his cloak pulled closed, then made his way outside. His magic flashed, then he was in the air.

 

It was like going home. The air under his wings felt so good! He made a lazy circle as he ascended, just enjoying the feeling of the icy breeze under his wings for a bit. 

 

Then he narrowed his focus. Sans needed at least another deer. red could even take care of all the prep sans liked to do for his food. He'd watched him do it at least once. It shouldn't be that hard to replicate.

 

He flew off into the woods, looking for a good place to set up his ambush.

 

xxx

Once he made it up and was nestled in he was back at work. It was about ten minutes later that he felt lonely. He looked at the door and sighed. He never did like being alone and having Red around gave him someone to talk to.

Shaking his head he went back to work making sure the outfit would fit Red right. He was making it sure that Red could literally pull it off in one movement and not get tangled anywhere if he so needed. It was taking some trial and error and before he knew it he had fallen asleep sitting up with the clothes in his hand mid stich.

xxx

 

It had been a week. A much shorter stretch of time than Fell usually put between his visits to his brother. But the last time he'd been there... Fell frowned, thinking a week might have been a bit too long now. All he'd had before he left was a flimsy promise that Red would start eating again if that little pest was left alive. Fell had done his part, but his brother had never been very good at keeping his promises...

 

Red's cave came into view and Fell swooped down gracefully, gliding into the opening and alighting on the tone floor with poise and skill.

 

But there was no one there to appreciate said skill. Red's cave was empty.

 

All at once his soul flew into a panic. He ran to the nest and rooted around, thinking that perhaps his brother had simply shifted into a much smaller form as some sort of prank. Nothing. Maybe he was somewhere else in the cave? He darted around and was met with emptiness. Frantically, he ran out to the lake his brother sometimes swam in, but he knew what he would find...

 

His brother's scent in his cave was old. He hadn't been here for some time. At least a week if Fell were to guess, and he was rarely wrong...

 

When he got to the lake, it was still. Frozen over. there was no sign of his brother...

 

Red was gone.

 

An ache started up in his chest.

 

His brother was gone.

 

Fell had just left him there... How long after Fell had left had Red died? Would he even find any evidence of his dust? He'd been so weak...

 

And Fell had left him with that fucking two legger...

 

He dug his claws into the grown, a growl sounding in his chest, the pain twisting into seething anger. It had to have been him. That deceitful little worm! The creature his brother had begged so desperately for Fell to spare! How could Fell have been so fucking stupid?! Two leggers weren't things that could be trusted! Why had he thought-...

 

He surged into the air, eyes roving across the forest. The two legger had come to his brother's cave on foot. meaning he had to live somewhere nearby. Fell would find him. He would make the little maggot pay! Make him regret ever laying eyes on Fell's only brother!!

 

There! He spotted it! a small house, trailing smoke into the sky. He screamed his rage at the little structure and came down on it like a force of nature, aiming to completely demolish it.

 

He almost hoped the little fucker survived. just so he could fulfill his promise of making it's death slow and agonizing. he wanted it to feel ten times the pain Fell was experiencing from the knowledge that he'd failed his brother this badly.

 

xxx

It felt like he had only just fallen asleep when he was awoken by a loud sound and him falling. He screamed and wasn’t sure why. His adrenaline was high and he tried to move to defend himself but wasn’t able to move. He was trapped under furs and wood that was once his house.  Then all he could smell was smoke and he wasn’t sure what was going on but that he was trapped and things were on fire. He tried to look at his surrounding but his vision was hazed. He must have hit his head for his vision to be this bad.

xxx

The small house toppled like a pile of twigs under Fell's wrath. His flames engulfed it. His powerful form bulldozed through it. Again he roared his rage, turning to scour the wreckage for the being who'd taken what was his.

 

And he found him. Just a foot sticking out from the rubble, but still whole and wiggling in an attempt to move. He knew the pissant to be strong. The rubble shouldn't have been too much to lift. Did Fell manage to injure it?

 

Good.

 

He spun, letting his tail lash out at the smoldering heap to fling it across the snow, two legger, burning debris and all. He watched with satisfaction as the little creature skidded to a stop, then stalked forward, flames licking at his teeth in his anger.

 

Maybe he'd bite its limbs off first and listen to it scream..

 

\-----

 

Off in the forest, Red had chosen a tree to lie in wait for a hapless deer. It was dull work, but he was happy to do it for Sans. He'd been a little sucker punched last night when he figured out that Sans' living conditions weren't exactly up to snuff. It really was no surprise that the little two legger had gotten sick. He needed to find a way to fix that. Food problems aside, Sans' house needed improving. Maybe red could help with that?

 

He did his best to tamp down on the thought of just... Taking Sans home. To his cave. Where he could keep him... Sans wasn't just another soft thing he could take. Sans was a person. A person who had worked so hard for the things he had. Red couldn't just... Uproot him like that... Right?

 

His thought process was brought to a screeching halt when he heard a draconic roar and a crash off in the distance. He sat straight up, wide sockets staring in the direction of the noise.

 

That came from the direction of Sans' house.

 

No... No no no! That couldn't-... Why would anyone-... He thought it had sounded like Fell, but-...

 

He didn't waste time stopping to think too much about it, shooting out of the tree and into the sky. His soul pounded fast and harsh behind his ribs as panic surged through him. His wings beat hard enough against the cold air to hurt, his shoulders burning with the exertion.

 

Sans was sick! He was sick and couldn't take an attack from a full sized dragon right now! Red wasn't there! He needed to be there!! Why wasn't he there?!

 

His magic responded. 

 

In the very next moment he was right there, over the wreckage. It took him a heart stopping moment to take everything in. He didn't have time to wonder over what had just happened. He dove to the ground, landing on all fours over the prone form of the one he loved, flames dancing in his mouth and left socket. He roared a threat to his approaching brother, who seemed frozen in place.

 

Fell couldn't believe what he was seeing. His brother was alive. alive and right here. For a moment, relief and joy filled his entire being and he moved to go to his brother, to nuzzle against him and enfold him in his wings and hold him close as he once had when they were much smaller.

 

Red stiffened and flared his wings, a snarl tearing through the air, his eyes wide and angry and afraid.

 

Fell froze again. He'd never seen Red like this before. He'd never had Red actually try to threaten him before. Was it because of that shitty little two legger?! But Fell was Red's brother! Couldn't he see Fell had been upset?!

 

"Brother! Where were you?! I went to your den and... You moronic little welp! I thought you were dead!" He barked, a growl in his words.

 

Red let his fire ease away, but he didn't stop glaring or growling. "Well I'm not! So fuck off!"

 

Fell stood flabbergasted. "Fuck off?.. Fucking  _ fuck off _ ?! I just told you I thought you were dead and you want me to leave?! The hell has gotten into you?!! Where have you fucking been?!!!"

 

"I was here." Red growled, now turning his attention to the two legger beneath him in the snow. "He was sick..."

 

When Red took in the state Sans was in, his soul cried out. He was dirty. Bloody. Injured.

 

Red shook as he tried to gather Sans close to him. It was cold out here! Sans was sick! And now he was hurt too! Red needed to at least try to keep him warm. He practically cradled Sans between his fore legs, holding the smaller form close to his chest. There was a stray pelt close by in the snow, singed and dirty but intact. Red picked it up between his teeth and moved to tuck it around his two legger.

 

Again, Fell was flabbergasted as he watched his brother tend to a fucking two legger as though it were a hatchling. As though he truly cared for the little thing.

 

Well of course he did... Hadn't Fell seen that the last time he was here? That two legger had been enough to get Red up off his deathbed and moving around again...

 

A feeling not unlike guilt settled in Fell's soul.

 

xxx

He was trying to get his bearings when the next thing he saw was the sky, hazed, the edges of his sight darkening. His left eye was completely out and he was fighting to stay conscious.  When his vision filled with flame and a somewhat familiar dragon face he tried to say something but only a croak came out. The smoke that had started to fill his small space seemed to affect his magic.

His sluggish mind figured the dragon had the intent to kill so the effects were greater on his already frail state. Then tears stung his eyes. The realization that he would never see his brother and Red would return to only find his dust. He wasn’t sure why this dragon wanted him dead but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

All he could hear was the sound of ringing. He felt himself be moved and he figured he was done for. Closing his eyes to wait for whatever form the final blow would come as his magic on the other hand no longer was able to keep going. He went slack in Reds arms.

xxx

 

"I-I need ta get 'im outta the snow..." Red muttered, mostly to himself. The smoke in the air seemed to be making it hard for Sans to breathe too. Red cast one glance towards where Sans' house once stood. All Sans had made... All he'd accomplished... Gone...

 

He had it in him to be angry at his brother, but Fell had thought he was dead. That was a pretty damn good excuse for flying out of control. Though he wouldn't have expected that of him... Not over something like Red dying... He'd think more on that later though. Right now...

 

Carefully, Red got his hind legs under him, flapping his wings lightly to help him sit up with Sans in his arms.

 

"Where the fuck are you going now?" Fell growled, still trying to wrap his mind around things.

 

"Home..." Red growled back, then took off into the air. He hadn't wanted to make Sans give up his life to live with Red, but there was nothing for Sans here now. Red would take him. He'd keep him. He'd make sure Sans was fed and warm and looked after.

 

And nothing like this would ever fucking happen again. He'd die before he let one of the other dragons hurt Sans again. Before he let  _ anyone  _ hurt Sans again.

 

A short time later Sans was tucked lovingly into Red's nest, Red curled tightly around the smaller form, eyeing his brother across the cave. His chest rumbled with repressed anger.

 

"Oh stop growling at me. It is not as if i am the one in the wrong here. You could have left some sign of where you'd gone! After the last time I was here, what did you expect me to think?! You let that little maggot get right up to your neck!" Fell growled, his tail lashing at the stone floor and his claws scraping gouges where he stood.

 

"Don't call him that..." Red growled back.

 

"Will you stop focusing on that fucking two legger for two fucking seconds?!"

 

"No! Ya almost killed him! He didn't even do nothin wrong!"

 

"He's a two legger! He shouldn't even be here!"

 

"Fuck you!"

 

"Raagghhh!!!" Fell turned and swiped his claws against the wall, taking out his anger in the most convenient way open to him. Fucking Red! Why did he have to be so damn weird! This was why the other dragons looked down on him! Why Fell had to keep his distance in order to maintain his standing! Why everything was so fucking complicated! Why did someone as great as him have to be saddled with such a misfit sibling?!

 

And why did he have to be burdened with some semblance of care for the little oddity?...

 

At least he was alive. And doing much better if he'd been moving around enough to care for his sick pet. as strange as the situation was, Red was in no danger of falling to dust, so there was that to be thankful for at least.

 

"Fine! If you're not going to talk to me like a half decent person then I'm just going to leave!" Fell huffed, starting towards the entrance.

 

"Fine!" Red growled after him.

 

He felt bad. He did. He hadn't meant to worry his brother like he had. But Fell had crossed a line in attacking Sans. He couldn't bring himself to apologize for his behavior if Fell wouldn't do the same.

 

Once he was alone, he settled down around his two legger, Gently, he started giving him a tongue bath. He didn't know anything else he could do... He was terrified that Sans was dying...

 

Stars... What would he do if Sans died?...

 

He shuddered, his soul giving an agonizing lurch. Better not to think about that…


	17. Chapter 17

He wasn’t sure how long he was out for but when he pulled back to the world his left eye was still out and his head was pounding. He started coughing before seizing up from pain in his ribs. All he could manage was a gasp.

His arms pulled up weakly to wrap around his ribs, holding them seem to help the pain a bit so he figured they weren’t broken but it still hurt to move and breath.  Looking around he wasn’t sure where he was mainly for the fact that he couldn’t make out anything.

xxx

 

Red was having unpleasant throw backs to that first day they'd met. When he was stuck waiting forever until Sans woke up. Except this time it was so much worse... he was so much more fond of Sans now. Knowing the kind of person he was. How wonderful he was. That he... Loved him...

 

Dammit! Why wasn't he waking up?!

 

Couching. A gasp. Movement from the tiny figure he was curled around.

 

"Sans!" He barked out happily, crooning gently and moving to nuzzle against him. It sounded like he was in pain, but Red was just so god damn happy that he was awake! He was awake and he wasn't dust!

 

xxx

 

Flinching from the loud noise Blue looked towards the sound he could barely make out the much smaller dragon head much different from the one from earlier. Either he was dead and the afterlife was blessing him with the sight of Red or he was alive and Red had saved him. From the pain he figured it was the later of the two options.   
  
Reaching out with one arm and suppressing a whimper from the movement he gave a weak smile and tried to call to Red. It was broken and more of a squeak than his actual name. His hand reached out and and touched the side of Reds muzzle as he gently ran his fingers across.

 

xxx

 

Red nuzzled and licked. he felt so much better now that Sans had woken up. Judging from the look on his face though, and his weak movements, it might have been better if he'd stayed asleep.

 

"Should get some rest." he purred, chest rumbling. "I gotcha." And he wouldn't let anything happen to him. Never again.

 

xxx

 

Letting his hand fall and lay where it land he nodded closing his sockets once more. It had taken him longer to fall asleep due to the pain but after a while he managed.    
  
As he slept his fever returned and his bones started to heat up once more. Even as he slept he looked distressed and in pain.

 

xxx

 

Sans drifted back to sleep, curled in the warmth of Red's body. It seemed that wasn't going to be the only source of warmth, though. He was burning up again... Probably because he'd gotten tossed around in the snow... 

 

Red's soul pulsed with anger. Sans had almost been over this! If Fell hadn't-...

 

If Red hadn't been so short sighted....

 

Rest and food. That's what Sans said he'd need. Rest and food. And of course a warm, comfortable place to rest. Well, he'd eaten that morning. Red had made sure of it. And he was getting rest now. There was no warmer or more comfortable place to rest than Red's nest.

 

He could only wait.

 

With a sad little warble he tucked his skull close to Sans, his tail moving to lay across his snout. He fell into a light doze, too anxious to truly sleep.

 

xxx

Blue woke up in the middle of the night his fever still high and his mind feeling heavy with fog.  He moved sitting up with a groan feeling the pain in his rib. He tried to move to get up his sight still blurry and no plan on what he was doing just that he needed to get up.

xxx

 

As lightly as he was sleeping, of course he woke when Sans tried to get up. He lifted his head, looking at Sans with concern, then gently pushed the little two legger back down with one of his large claws, almost overly careful of the sharp points of his fingers.

 

Looking towards the mouth of his cave, he could see that it was dark out. The cave itself was pretty dark as well, lit only very dimly by Red's eye lights. He looked back to Sans and warbled a worried, questioning noise.

 

xxx

Letting himself be pushed back down with a groan he took the claw in both of his hands ignoring the pain from moving. He stared at them like he had never seen such a thing. He was wheezing as he just stared for a few more moments before turning to look at Reds large face with a sleepy smile of his own.

“I…. ove…. Ou….”

His voice cracked but it didn’t seem to faze him that his words were off before he closed his eyes again quickly falling back to sleep.

xxx

 

He felt his face warm slightly, before his gaze softened. He leaned in and nuzzled gently against the little two legger.

 

"I love ya too." He crooned, knowing full well that Sans didn't understand what he was saying. "Go back ta sleep."

 

Sans was out a moment later. Then Red settled back down himself, head tucked just a little closer to Sans' side.

 

xxx

This time Blue slept for a long time. He didn’t stir until the sun was high in the sky looking like it was about to start descending once more. When he came back to his right eye was clear but his left eye was still out. Looking around he was confused.

This was not his home and Red was in his dragon form. He just stared intently at Reds face trying to figure out what had happened. It took him a moment to realize there was a bright Red eye light looking at him.

“Good….” His voice cracked and he started coughing making the pain flare up again from the harsh movement.

Once it settled Blue looked down at his chest pulling up his shirt to see a crack going up a few ribs and his sternum by what he could tell it wasn’t broken just a surface fracture. It would heal fine by itself but would explain the pain he felt when he moved. Now his biggest question was how it got there.

xxx

  
  


Once more, Sans stirring pulled Red out of his light sleep. He blinked down at his small charge, wondering what had woken him this time.

 

It appeared he'd just woken naturally. That was good! It was a lot better than whatever that had been earlier, when he'd just tried to get up and go... That had been... Both concerning and confusing.

 

Seeing Sans' eye light out was also concerning. How badly had Sans been hurt? Was that permanent? His soul twisted in his chest with worry and anxiety.

 

He'd kept his dragon form over night, wanting to be able to jump to the defense if he needed to, but now that Sans was truly awake, Red figured it would be better if he were in a form that could communicate. So he shifted, making sure it didn't move Sans at all.

 

"Try not ta move too much if it hurts..." He fretted a little, taking in the sight of Sans' cracked ribs.

 

xxx

 

Moving to sit up better he winced a bit. Yes it hurt but he could manage wasn't the first time he had fractured something.   
  
"Its fine. I've had to train with worse before. The captain wasn't nice but it helped toughen me up for sure."   
  
Pulling his shirt back down he gave Red a reassuring smile.   
  
"By the way can you tell me how I got to your cave? Last thing I can currently recall is sewing clothes. Everything else is a blur. I think I recall smelling smoke as well but again it's a blur."    
  
  


xxx

 

Well that didn't make him feel better at all, thinking about Sans being forced to move around and endure pain like he was surely feeling now... But that was before. That wasn't going to happen again...

 

The memory thing he could understand. He'd had some problems remembering things when he'd gotten a blow to the head, and judging by the bruising and sans' snuffed eye light, that's what he'd gotten.

 

"My uh... My bro paid us a visit. Mighta knocked down yer house..." Red winced. He wasn't sure how someone was supposed to deliver news like this, but he was pretty sure he was doing it wrong. 

 

"Yer welcome to stay here though!" He rushed to assure. "Fer as long as ya like! Fer... Fer ever if ya want..." He trailed off, fidgeting a bit and averting his eyes. Did that sound too eager? He thought that might have sounded too eager…

 

xxx

  
  


Hearing that Reds brother destroyed his house was.... well shocking. But he couldn't dwell on a past that was fuzzy when Red seem so eager to offer for him to live on his cave.    
  
Blue started to chuckle but then stopped. The pain flaring up again making him wince.   
  
"Seeing how I currently have no house to call home I would greatly appreciate being able to reside here until I'm able to build a new place in the spring."   
  
He wasn't sure he wanted to live his life in the cave but he knew Red enjoyed it and called it home and for the time it would be his to.

 

xxx

 

His soul swelled with excitement right up until Sans said he would build a new house come spring. That brought him crashing right back down, his hopes dashed. He did his best not to show it though.

 

He didn't have to keep Sans at his cave. Sans wasn't a thing to be kept! Damn if he didn't want to though....

 

"O-Ok. Maybe I can help this time." He didn't want to. He really, really didn't. he didn't want Sans living away from him! Where he could get hurt without Red even knowing!

 

xxx

 

Reds expressions were so easy to read in this state. Not having experience in control facial features he could see the disappointment.    
  
"How about we go gather my things tomorrow? Maybe I can set up a house up here closer. Would be safer than down in the forest."   
  
He wanted Red to feel better that if he did leave the cave he would have a safer place to reside.

 

xxx

 

"Uh, yeah, sure. We can go get yer shit. (What's left of it anyway...)" He muttered that second part to himself. He really didn't think there was going to be much salvageable stuff in that wreckage. It'd been on fire when they left...

 

He wasn't sure how he felt about possibly having Sans build his house closer to his cave. What if one of the other dragons saw it and decided to knock it down just for fun? Sounded like something Slim might do... But fuck! Slim would probably have fun just chasing Sans around his cave too!

 

He was going to have to talk to Slim about this... Fell too. He hoped to the fucking sky he wouldn't have to talk to Razz...

 

"But first, how're ya feelin? Y'were kinda hot last night and yer coughin thismornin..." Fuck. Would he be able to leave Sans here if he went to get food? He couldn't take Sans with him into the cold…

 

xxx

Blue placed his hands on his cheeks and counted. He did feel on the hotter side. “Might have a small fever still but with some rest and food I should be better. I think it’s just my magic working overtime on healing and recovering. I don’t think there is anything to really worry about.” As if on queue his magic made a gurgling sound showing that he was indeed hungry.

xxx

 

Red's soul sank at that little gurgle. He took a breath and let it out. He  _ couldn't _ take Sans with him. He  _ had _ to stay here. That was a fact that he'd just have to work with.

 

"A'right, I’ll go getcha some food. Just... Get under the furs, yeah? If anyone else comes in here, just... Stay under the furs. Don't come out fer nothin, ya got that? Gonna have ta be careful bout things till I can talk to everyone..." He was practically begging here. He didn't think his soul could take much more happening to his little two legger.

 

xxx

 

Another frown. "If me being here is going to cause you issues I can find somewhere else to go. I don't want to trouble you."   
  
He hated how it seemed that with him being around Red was causing him nothing but trouble. His soul ached at the thought of not being around Red. He started to wonder if it would be easier on Red if he did leave though    
  


xxx

 

"No!" he shouted, hands coming up as if to keep Sans from leaving right that moment. Then he winced, not having meant to yell. "No. It's... Please don't go anywhere. I just... I don't want'cha ta get any more hurt'n ya are… I don’t want’cha goin nowhere, but I also don’t know if anyone else might swing by, ya know? They shouldn’t. Fell is the only one who usually likes ta come see me at all, but sometimes Slim pops in fer no reason at all an’-..." He sighed, searching for words and coming up empty.

 

xxx

Blue was taken back a bit with Red being so adamant about him not leaving. He honestly felt flattered. He was glad Red was warming up to him so much. A fond smile formed without his say.

“I’ll stay. I should get some more rest anyway. If you can bring back some water as well that would be great.”

Moving around Reds nest he moved slowly trying not to hurt himself by moving too fast his chest still throbbing from the fracture.

xxx

 

Red relaxed as soon as Blue agreed not to go anywhere. He even breathed out a little breath of relief. 

 

"Yeah. Y-yeah I can do that." He agreed, moving to help Sans settle into the pelts so that he'd be hidden from sight, but also comfortable. The guy was obviously having some trouble moving around on his own, arm almost constantly around his cracked ribs.

 

Maybe Red should try to do something about that... Later, though, he told himself as his face colored just a small bit. After the things he'd learned, he was hesitant to offer this help, but if Sans was really in pain... Well. He'd just have to mention it and see what Sans thought. But only after he'd gotten some food and water in here for him.

 

"I'll be back soon as I can. Just stay safe and get some rest, ok? No fuckin movin around or tryin ta do shit." Blue had frustrated him more times than he could count already when he'd kept getting up and trying to be productive while sick. There weren't any chores to do now though. The house was gone. They were in Red's home and the only chore to do here was getting food, which red was about to do, so Sans should have no reason at all to get up.

 

xxx

Nodding he snuggled into the pelts that were already nice and warm. It smelled heavily of Red and it comforted and soothe him.

“Thank you Red. Be safe out there.”

Closing his eyes he tried his best to sleep.

xxx

 

Red nodded, smiling fondly, absurdly pleased about seeing Sans in his nest, looked so comfy and at home. His soul ached with the need to keep him there always. Safe and comfortable and warm.. And his....

 

He shook the feeling off and backed away, shifting forms smoothly and taking off out of the cave. He wanted this to be quick, so he narrowed his focus as much as he could. He wasn't just lazily hunting for himself now. He was providing for his... For.. For Sans. 

 

And that was much more serious! Much more important! He couldn't half ass it! Not when Sans was sick and injured and needed food. Not when all of the food Sans had saved up for the winter was currently charred or rotting in the snow in the remains of his home.

 

It still took a while. But Red managed to fell a good sized deer before the sun even started to color the sky pink! It was heavy. He knew Sans probably would have been able to lift it without trouble, but even in his larger form, Red found himself struggling to carry the large buck back to his cave. He still needed to get water too... How was he supposed to carry water?...

 

Inspiration struck when he thought back to Sans' little house and all the soups he'd made. The little pot he'd used would be perfect for that. And then he'd just have to go out to his lake to fetch the water whenever Sans wanted some!

 

So he made a small detour, dragging the carcass of his kill towards the ruins of Sans' house. It took some rooting around, but he eventually found what he was looking for. The pot was dented on one side, but seemed mostly intact. Proudly, he snatched it up in his teeth, then dug his claws back into his kill to continue the arduous task of hauling it back to his den.

 

By the time he got there, he was exhausted. He landed ungracefully with a thump just outside the entrance to his cave. For a moment, he just laid there, panting, the pot having fallen out of his mouth and to the ground when he'd landed.

 

Ok. Hard part over. As much as Red would like to rest now though, he still had things to do. He still needed to go get Sans' water. Then he also had to cut up the deer like sans liked and roast the meat with his fire. Sans would probably want to try to preserve the hide too, but Red just didn't think he had it in him to do that much... Especially when he'd never done something like that before...

 

Maybe next time...

 

When he could make himself move again, he shakily got back up and grabbed up the pot before heading over to his little lake. He filled it then headed back to the cave and made his way to his nest.

 

It didn't look or smell like anyone else had been by, Red noted with relief. He set the pot down, then shifted forms so he could crawl up next to Sans. He dug around a bit to find him, then gave his shoulder a gentle push. "Sans? Hey. I got'cher water."

 

He'd go get the deer from the entrance once sans was awake and drinking. It wouldn't take long to carve out a chunk and cook it for his... For Sans.

 

xxx

It only felt like he was asleep for a moment before he was shaken awake. The first thing he noticed was the cool breeze against his face. Noting that Red must had uncovered him. Opening his eye he looked up to see Red in his two legger form. He gave a sleepy smile.

“Welcome back.” He gave off a yawn before starting to stretch that was immediately halted from the pain in his chest. Tensing up he slowly moved to just sit up instead. He was already feeling the pain so he didn’t think it mattered to feel a bit more to be sitting especially if Red brought back water.

“How was your outing?”

xxx

 

Like before, a weight seemed to lift from him as soon as Sans was awake. Then he winced as the poor guy stretched, seemingly forgetting about his injuries. red knew how bad cracked ribs sucked. Trying to stretch with them? That was a whole 'nother level of suck.

 

"Was good." He responded, instead of commenting on Sans' small lapse of judgement. "Got a deer. Brought ya some water too." He got up and grabbed the little cooking pot (heavier now that it was full of water and he was in his weaker form) and shakily lugged it over to Sans. He probably should have tried to find a cup or a bowl too, in order to make drinking easier, but he didn't think the little things would have survived the fire, seeing as they were carved out of wood.

 

"D-do ya need help?" The pot was heavy. He knew Sans was a lot stronger than him, but he was also hurt. Would he be ok holding the pot on his own?

 

xxx

  
  


Moving  closer to the edge of the bed blue wished he was a more fleshy monster to be able to use his hands for cupping up water. Then an idea struck him.

 

“I wonder…”

 

Looking down at his hands he focused on collection his magic trying to make it dense and solid. It wasn't often he formed a body outside of his heats so this was interesting to say the least. 

 

Once he was able to successfully form hand out dipped them into the water and was happy he was able to scoop it up. He slowly began to drink the best he could. He knew he wouldn't be able to lift the plot currently moving hurt.

 

xxx

 

Red watched curiously as Sans formed his magic over his hands. He'd seen Sans form his magic into those tentacle things too, but this was a little different. It seemed a bit like how Red's magic formed the membrane of his wings. He wondered why Sans didn't just make a web between his fingers. That would work better, wouldn't it? Maybe it was similar to how Red couldn't choose the shape of his form when he shifted to another species...

 

"I'll uh... Go get'cher food ready then." He crawled a bit shakily out of his nest, his legs feeling a little wobbly when he got them under him. Maybe he'd over done it a little, carrying that big ass deer back to his den... It would have been a waste to leave any of it behind though! He kind of wanted to just curl up and sleep after all that work, but there was still more to be done. His weak body would just have to fuckin deal.

 

When he got to the deer, he got straight to work. He knew Sans preferred to eat just the meat, so when Red tore open the stomach he snacked on the innards himself. He needed to keep his strength up if he wanted to take care of his.... Of Sans. So he couldn't go neglecting himself like before. It just made Sans want to take care of him instead.

 

He made short work of that while he also worked on tearing off the buck's skin. He focused mainly on the hind end and the back, knowing that was where he could find the better chunks of meat. His sharp claws made the task easy. Even though his hands shook with fatigue.

 

Once he had a good bit of meat, he pushed the rest of the deer into the snow, hoping that would help it to keep longer. He used a bit of snow to clean the blood from his face and hands as well, then took the food into his den where he could sit in his nest to roast the meat.

  
  


xxx

 

After he felt refreshed from drinking he moved back and laid down holding his unneeded breath from the pain. He was feeling lightheaded and dizzy. Pulling his shirt up the crack was glowing. It was always fascinating that he could see the magic mending itself. 

 

Once he saw Red come back in he smiled. He could see how exhausted he was and felt bad that he was asking so much of Red. If it was just the pain he could deal but this lingering sickness was doing him in.

 

“Thank you Red, for everything. I'm so glad you're here with me.”

 

xxx

 

Red smiled softly. "Me too."

 

He crawled up into the nest next to Sans. Sans' shirt was pulled up a bit, showing off the glowing cracks in his bones. They looked painful, all inflamed like that... even as he blew fire over the meat in his hands, he couldn't look away.

 

When the food was cooked he handed it over, face warm with the thought of what he was about to propose. He'd told himself he would mention it. Now was as good a time as any, right?

 

"Um... I uh... I know it hurts so... I-if ya want... I could uh... I could try ta help it heal?" He wrung his claws together nervously.

 

xxx

 

Tilting his head to the side he gave red a curiouser look as he bite into the meat trying to remember not to make sounds this time. Smaller please sounds still escaped but he thought he managed well. Swallowing the first bite he responded.

 

“what do you mean?”

 

He took another bite as soon as he was finished talking.

 

xxx

 

Though the sounds were muted, they still made Red's face warmer. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to bring this up while Sans was eating... Oh well. He'd already started.

 

"Uh... Well... Dragons have uh... Healing properties in their um... I could heal you if I... Licked you..." He'd already been licking Sans reflexively as a dragon, but with all those clothes covering Sans' worse injuries... Quickly, he rushed to follow up, "You don't gotta! I know that kinda shit could get weird! Especially with how weird yer two legger bodies are! So it's ok if- I-i mean..." 

 

He was blushing harder now. He really wanted to help, otherwise he wouldn't have said anything. Sans really did seem to be in pain. He just wanted to alleviate that. With the way these bodies worked, though... That was probably one of the bad touches, right?... It didn't matter to dragons, but to Sans…

 

xxx

  
  


Blue started to coughing once he fully understood what Red was implying. His face glowing a bright blue. Once he was able to talk he looked wide eyed at Red.

 

“what form would you do it in?” he couldn't looked away with all the different emotions fluttering through him.

 

xxx

 

Red averted his eyes. "Well i... i don't wanna hurt ya or nothin so... I-I'd probably... th-this one?..." He blushed brighter. 

 

Surprisingly, he was kind of hoping Sans would say yes. And not just for the obvious reasons... Was it wrong of him to want to try to take advantage of this situation? Probably... But he already knew he was a kind of shitty person...

 

xxx

 

His head felt like it was spinning thinking about Red so close to him and licking him the ribs that were hurt. 

 

“I… uh…. After I eat we can try.”

 

He went back to his food unsure what to say to this entire situation. He was just trying to keep calm and not let his mind wander to much on how sexual this act was in nature but trying to reason that Red was just trying to help and assist and didn't mean anything by it.

 

xxx

  
  


Red nodded quickly, not trusting himself to speak. He didn't want to let on how excited this made him. Just thinking about it was getting his bones warm in that strange, not quite unpleasant way that they had sometimes before when Sans made those noises of his. It was starting to become less of a scary reaction, and more of a... Enjoyable one? Sure, it made his magic go weird on him, but he found it was less concerning when he knew why and also to expect it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex happened! ...Kinda.

It didn't take Blue much longer to fill himself with the meat. He drank more before taking his hands into it and washing up. Looking over at Red he smiled.

 

“You're messy as well come here.”

 

Once Red was over he helped clean him up before taking off his shirt to dry them both better. 

 

Satisfied he laid back down in a more comfortable position  preparing himself to be at Reds mercy.

 

“whenever your ready.”

 

xxx

 

Red almost timidly let Sans help clean him up, even though he'd thought he'd cleaned himself up well enough. Grooming. He wondered if he should let Sans know the social implications of letting someone groom him like this. That it was something only family and lovers did... 

 

Maybe not right before he did the healing thing...

 

Then Sans laid back, perfectly exposed and submissively giving himself over to whatever Red wanted to do to him. It looked really fucking good... Having Sans spread out in his nest like this. His soul thumped hard in his chest and his bones warmed even more, feeling about as hot as his blushing face.

 

He gulped.

 

This wasn't for that! It was for healing! Sans was hurt! And sick! And vulnerable! He didn't deserve for Red to be thinking about him like this!

 

B-but he'd said... Sans had said... That he loved him... So... Would it be so bad if.....

 

No! This was just healing! He couldn't be thinking about that other stuff. If Sans wanted to... To m-mate him... Then he would say something... And it would be when he was well and whole and unhurt...

 

Trying to get a hold of himself, while also holding his cloak very firmly shut, Red shuffled over. The most comfortable position he could find was with him perched just between Sans' legs, where he could lean forward and easily reach all of the damaged spots. He leaned in, then paused and looked up at Sans one more time, gaze asking for permission to proceed. 

  
  


xxx

 

He couldn't help but to watch every move Red made. Locking eye light made him shiver. This felt like so much more than just healing but Blue gave a nod his face still glowing.

 

xxx

 

Seeing that little nod was enough for Red. He ducked the rest of the way down, materializing his tongue and letting it out to swipe along Sans' ribs.

 

The taste hit him first, fruity and sweet, but with a sour bite that made his senses sing with the contrast. Then the feel of it cascaded through him, Sans' magic touching his, even in this indirect way, sending a shiver through his body. a hum of sound left him before he bit down on it and didn't let any other noises leave him.

 

He licked again, his tongue tracing the cracks so that as much of his magic as possible could get in there and do its thing. That's what he was here to do. That's what he should be focusing on.

 

Not the taste. Not the feel of Sans beneath him. Not the smell of sour sweetness that danced on the air, so close to his nose. Not the way sans shivered under his ministrations or...

 

Stars, he was so warm... 

 

xxx

 

His hands gripped the furs under them. The shivers that went through him with each lick he felt.Red was so close and Blue felt vulnerable but knew he was safe. He was trying and failing to keep his ever growing arousal at bay. 

 

He kept lying to himself that he wasn't getting turned on. That this didn't feel amazing. That his bones were not heating up.

 

Before he could stop himself he was panting. his ribs were the most sensitive spot on his body and Red was licking them intently.

 

“aa~ah~ R...re...red~” His voice was soft the sounds of arousal clearly present. He had to close his eyes and tilt his head away the only action he could to do to feel like he was escaping this embarrassing moment. 

 

xxx

 

Red bit down on a whimper, his breath freezing for a moment as he fought to keep from reacting verbally to those fucking noises Sans was making. He was not, however, able to keep his magic from doing whatever the hell it wanted in reaction. It solidified between his legs. Into what, he wasn't certain, but it had something wet trailing down his femur and making him shiver hard.

 

He didn't stop. The cracks were getting smaller, evidence of his magic at work. The longer he did this, the better Sans would feel. So he'd keep going, until every little pain he could find was gone.

 

Even if doing this was making him feel damn weird... And Sans was obviously feeling more than just the healing behind his tongue...

 

He fidgeted, pressing his legs together to keep any more of that wetness from sliding down his legs. He shifted to plant a hand on the furs next to Sans to support himself as he moved up a little higher to get at the remaining cracks, causing his cloak to fall open a bit. He tried not to think about that, hoping that the angle would hide anything that needed to be hidden.

 

xxx

 

Blue felt dizzy and so hot. His body reacting more than he wanted. Then he felt his magic snap and he felt ashamed he wasn't in better control of his magic. Red was doing this for healing purposes and not for anything else.

 

He didn't even have the excuse of being in heat. 

 

His hands left the furs his face going bright for what he was about to do. Working there way under the others cape he placed his hands on Reds hips feeling the warm bones before moving down to groups hold of Reds femurs.

 

Feeling them wet his eyes snapped opened looking doing at the other as he continued to pull Red up and spread his legs apart so that we was straddling him. He didn't want to take it farther but he wanted Red to feel him even if he was embarrassed about everything. 

 

“Red~” this time he said his name with more lust than anything else.

 

xxx

 

He felt sans' hands under his cloak and he flinched, trying to back away from the searching hands. Sans just sat up a bit to chase after him, though, and suddenly those hands were trailing down, leaving fire in their wake and making Red shiver. Those burning hands alighted on his hips and lingered before trailing down to his legs and he nearly shied away again, not wanting Sans to discover the shameful wetness there. He wasn't even sure what it was. Was he supposed to be doing that? Was it normal?

 

He cringed, averting his eyes. It was too late. Sans had felt it. "I-i'm sor-Eee!" Sans pulled him forward by his legs, spreading them wide so that Red could straddle him. It startled him enough that when Sans ground up against him, the shock of pleasure that shot through his bones had him outright keening with want. His hands had flown to Sans' shoulders to catch himself and keep from falling forward, but now one of them clamped over his own mouth. What kind of noise was that?!

 

His eyes went to Sans' face, wide with embarrassment and just a little fear. He didn't know what was happening anymore. There was something in Sans' pants, pressing up against whatever it was that had solidified in Red's pelvis, but it was obviously very different from what Red had. He thought he wanted this, wanted the pleasure, wanted to be close to Sans like this, but part of him was reeling with the unfamiliarity and lack of knowledge.  

 

xxx

 

Blue could see the uncertainty written all over the others face and he gave him a soft smile.

 

“It's been okay Red we don't have to do anything… question. Have you ever… mated with another dragon?” 

 

He needed to ask to have more knowledge going forward.

 

xxx

 

Sans smiled at him, soft and sweet and gentle. Completely accepting of everything Red was. It eased some of the uncertainty. Even if Red fucked up, Sans wouldn't hold it against him. He'd never condemn him for something like this.

 

Red settled, letting the pleasure of just having their formed magics pressed together wash over him and fill him with that delightful warmth. he figured he should probably answer Sans' question, though, so he held off doing anything right away. (He wasn't sure what he should do anyway.)

 

"Uh.. N-no... Went t'the gatherin once and uh... Someone tried... but they weren't exactly gentle bout it so... Fell chased 'em off..." He preferred not to think about it, honestly. He'd felt so vulnerable. So weak. And that purple dragon hadn't seemed to care one bit that Red was fragile... That he couldn't take the way he was being handled...

 

"A-after that I kinda figured I'd never have the chance... Y'know?..." But Sans wasn't a dragon. He wasn't driven by instinct or a need to mate, despite how Sans had described a two legger's libido. He was making Red feel... So fucking good.

 

xxx

 

Gently pressing Reds hips down against his length he slowly rubbed more to confirm that Red made an entrance.

 

Blue shuddered at the sensation and took a slow breath to steady himself.

 

“Y...you have made an entrance. If we mated like two leggers. I… I would put my… dick into you. I would move my hips and thrust up into your formed heat. We don't have to. I just wanted to inform you that this is how things would proceed.”

 

Moving he hid his face against Reds neck and licked. His mind felt clouded with lust but he would respect Reds wants.

  
  


xxx

 

Red's sockets widened at that description and he cringed away. That sounded... Fuckin painful... 

  
  
  


"Ya... Y-ya wanna  _ stab _ me?..." Everything else had felt so good so far! Why would the main event be something like that?! Even now, with Sans licking at his neck, it felt really good, but if what they were working up to was-...

 

"S-sans, I only got one hp! I can't-... I-I wouldn't-... D-does that mean we can't-..." He was even more confused than before and now even more frightened. He started to shake, tears gathering in his sockets. 

 

The thing that was getting to him the most, though, was the thought that he might not be able to endure mating with Sans, even if he really wanted to! Which he did! Fuck, did he want to! He wanted Sans to be his mate! He wanted to be able to think of Sans that way! It didn't matter that they were different species! It didn't matter that the other dragons would look down on him for this too! None of that fucking mattered because Sans was everything that was good in the world and Red wanted to  _ keep him _ !

 

xxx

 

He couldn't resist but to softly chuckle. He understood Reds worry and knew he didn't understand the mating habits of two leggers.

 

“This won't kill you Red. If I prepare you properly it will only feel good. I can see how you would think this would be considered stabbing but its not. I also won't do anything if you don't want me to.

 

We can take it slow and I can show you how to enjoy such things in this form. What would your prefer Red? We can stay like this and enjoy each others presence or I can try some of the simpler things and see if your comfortable with what's happening. I can tell you what I'm doing every  step of the way.”

 

xxx

  
  


Red's fear eased again, but this time he was left feeling kind of stupid. Blue wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Why had he thought that for even a second?

 

Forcing himself to relax, he wrapped his arms around Sans' shoulders so he could press close. His soul was still thumping a mile a minute, but... He trusted Sans. 

 

"A-a'right... I wanna-... I-... " Even with all of his uncertainty and fear and anxiety, his body was still burning. Still ready for whatever mating thing his two legger form was capable of. he could feel his soul thrumming brightly behind his ribs too, eager to do what his dragon magic told it he was trying to do. he held that in check, though. Sans hadn't said anything about souls. He could only assume that wasn't a part of the mating process for Sans. at least he had a bit more control over that part of himself.

 

"I wanna try... A-anythin ya wanna do. I-... I trust ya. I know ya won't hurt me..." He nuzzled slightly into the crook of Sans' neck, taking in the scent of his desire. Sans wanted this too. That was comforting in itself.

 

xxx

 

Humming and nodding he laid back taking Red with him. He wanted to make sure red didn't feel trapped and that he could escape at anytime.

 

“I'm going to start out with just touching the outside of your heat okay. Don't be afraid to inform me about anything.”

 

Moving his right hand in between there bodies he lowered it and started to gently rub the wet folds slowly. His other hand coming up for Red to look at him. He wanted to see every expression Red would be willing  to share.

 

xxx

 

Red let out a breath as he was gently pulled down to lay atop Sans. Then he took a quick, sharp inhale as a hand reached to trace along the magic between his legs. Fuck! That felt-..!

 

He tried to keep hiding his face against Sans' neck, but apparently, Sans wasn't having that. A hand coaxed him out of hiding, holding his face right where Sans could see it. He blushed brightly, unable to hold back a gasp as Sans' fingers continued to move over him.

 

xxx

 

Swirling his fingers around Reds clit a few times before he ran the length once more. He even swirled around Reds entrance and barley pushed his finger tips in before repeating.

 

It wasn't even enough to really penetrate but more so the feel the ever slight pressure. 

 

Blue couldn't resist. He pressed his teeth against Reds in a brief kiss before pulling back.

 

“your doing great Red how are you feeling?”

 

xxx

  
  


Sans was having fun with him it seems, rubbing here, circling there, all brief touches that made him jerk and caused him to start panting. He attempted and failed to hold back the noises that wanted to come out. he was gasping and letting out short little whines.

 

When Sans kissed him he pressed back, and even chased after him a little when he broke it off.

 

"G-goo-oooh-d..." He damn near moaned, unable to help himself. Nerve endings he hadn't even known he could possess were singing and burning and all fighting for his attention. He couldn't tell where to focus, but it was all mashing together in a mixture of good and a desire for more.

 

xxx

  
  


“I'm going to slid a finger inside now.”

 

With how worked up he got Red that single finger slid in with no issue. He held it for a moment before rubbing up against the walls testing how Red would react.

 

xxx

 

He tried to prepare himself, still half expecting pain, but when Sans pushed a finger up inside him..! 

 

"Nnn! H-haah!" His sockets went wide. That wasn't at all like what he'd been expecting. There was no pain at all. Just the slick glide of that digit sliding in. He could feel it, just sitting in there, touching such sensitive parts of himself.

 

Was... Was this all there was to it? This was nothing! He could take this easy! He could enjoy it even! He-

 

Sans moved his finger, pressing against his walls and an intense feeling crashed over him like thunder. He jolted forward against Sans' chest, mouth fallen open with the short shout he'd let out. 

 

It wasn't too much, though. Once the initial surprise faded, he found himself rocking against that movement, seeking more of it as gasps and needy keening noises poured from him unchecked.

 

xxx

 

Watching Red enjoy himself was amazing. Feeling him rock back against his single digit was giving him a power trip. He knew he needed to stay focused on the task in hand.

 

His hand was becoming soaked and decided to add a second finger.

 

“I'm going to add another.”

 

Slipping the second one in. It to had went in with ease. He was glad Red was so relaxed and so wet. He wasn't sure he wanted to go all the way today but he knew he at least wanted to get Red to come. 

 

Blue started scissoring his fingers to stretch him out as he thrusted them in his thumb rubbing on the others clit once in a while.

 

xxx

  
  


"O-oka-aah!" He jerked as another finger slid in, but this time he didn't even wait to adjust to the feeling. He felt fuller. And some how that was better!

 

Then Sans started spreading his fingers and rubbing something on the outside. Red's voice reached a whole new pitch, moaning and keening loudly. It felt like something was building up inside of him. It was hot and powerful and he had fucking idea what it was. He was starting to shake again, but he couldn't stop his hips from continuing their movement. It just felt so damn good!

 

"S-sa- Aah! Fuck! S-something's- Nn~ I-.. Wh-wha-aat is- Haah!" He tried to push down the feeling, confused and afraid, and so out of control of his own movements. He trusted Sans, he did! But this was all so new and unfamiliar and unnatural to him! Tears were streaming down his face. Tears of pleasure. Tears of fear. Tears of who the fuck knew what, but he still couldn't stop moving, pushing himself ever closer to the release of the coiling pressure in his magic.

 

xxx

 

“Its okay you're fine. Your about to come. Its when pleasure builds up and it releases. Magic will gush out from down here. You will feel good and exhausted after you settle down. It's nothing to be afraid of Red. Enjoy it. If you want to stop we can. I can also add a third finger or stay at two.”

 

Blue nuzzled the side of Reds skull wanting Red to feel like he was still in control that he could stop if he wanted.

 

xxx

 

The fear abated, once again chased away by Sans' explanation and calming tone. Red was able to abandon himself to what he was feeling.

 

He backed up enough to see Sans' face, just wanting to look at him, to take in the image of him. Relaxed, happy, smiling, pillowed on the furs of Red's nest. Right where Red wanted him to be. Safe and whole and perfect.

 

"More..." He wanted everything. "P-please..." He wanted all that Sans could give him. "I-.. I-I want-.." Sans. He wanted Sans! In every sense of the word!

 

Before Sans could either comply or deny, though, his pleasure peaked, making his insides seize around the fingers that had worked him open. His body shuddered and his voice choked in his throat, his eye lights flashing as they rolled back in his skull. Every bit of magic in him seemed to flash and tighten, his soul giving off a fantastic light show behind his ribs that he failed failed to notice under the maelstrom of sensation.

 

Then it started to taper off, and he fell forward, panting and shaking. Still twitching in the aftershocks.

 

xxx

  
  


Helping Red ride through his orgasim he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his pants before wrapping his arms around Red holding him close.

 

“I love you Red.”

 

He kissed the side of Reds skull enjoying the feel of Reds body against him. He hoped Red wouldn't regret this later and he didn't push him to far. 

 

xxx

 

Red purred, nuzzling weakly against Sans. He'd already been so tired before this. Now he was completely spent. Just on the edge of consciousness.

 

"Nn... Was... W-was that... Did we... A-are we mated now?" He looked up at Sans with lidded sockets, eye lights blown out and a little dim with fatigue. 

 

This was an important question though. He needed to know. Was that enough? Were they properly mated? Or was there more to it than that? Sans had said something about a 'dick' hadn't he?

 

xxx

  
  


Shaking his head. “No we haven't properly mated but I don't want to rush it. Your not used to this form and I want to show you that it will feel good and I won't hurt you.”

 

Running his hand up Reds spin he settled in for the night planning on sleep.

 

“We can explore more things another time. My dick is much bigger than my fingers and I want you to be prepared and comfortable before that happens. Just sleep and rest don't worry about it. Just enjoy the afterglow.”

 

xxx

  
  


"Oh..." Disappointment sat heavily in his soul, showing plainly on his face since his defenses were all currently obliterated.  He moved to hide his face against Sans' shoulder so that it couldn't be seen any longer. “O-ok..”

 

He tried to take heart in Sans' words. That he was just trying to take care of Red and make sure he was happy. That there would be chances to get closer to being full mates eventually...

 

But all that registered was that Red still couldn't keep Sans. He wasn't Red's yet. Even after all that. 

 

It had all felt like so much. How would actual mating feel?

 

He didn't care... He just wanted it. Because he wanted Sans. He wanted him to be all the way his...

 

He wrapped both arms around Sans, trying to burrow as close as he possibly could, his sockets already drifting closed.

 

Maybe next time... He could be patient, right?... As long as Sans wasn't going anywhere....


	19. Chapter 19

Blue was awake for a while after he felt Red drift to sleep. He still had an issue but he couldn't really tend to it while being a bed. He didn't want to leave Red after that either. This was a big step in their relationship and he didn't want Red feeling like he was left even for a second.  

 

So instead he waited until his body settled down before joining Red in sleep.

 

Morning came and his ribs felt amazing. They were still a little tender but nothing like before. His left eye was still out but he could deal with that. Red was still sleeping and he decided to wait until he woke up to even try to do anything.

 

xxx

 

When Red woke, he was pressed as close to Sans' side as he could manage. This was a decidedly wonderful way to wake up. A purr started up in his chest and he tried to press closer. The moment he moved, though, his purr stuttered. His magic was so sore! It wasn't a surprise, exactly, given the amount of work he'd done the day before, but damn if that didn't suck.

 

He made his purr pick back up so that Sans wouldn't worry, then moved to nuzzle against his shoulder.

 

"Mm'mornin..." He mumbled against the bone, jaw cracking immediately after in a wide yawn.

 

"Wh'time issit?... Y'hungry?" He blearily tried to blink his eyes open. He had a sick m-... Sans in his nest and he needed to take care of him. Was he still hurt? Did he get all of the cracks last night?

 

(And damn... Last night... He'd certainly enjoyed himself, but he'd wanted-... Sans should be his. He wanted Sans to be his. he didn't want to keep stopping himself when he tried to think of Sans as... As his mate. He wanted him. He didn't want to keep waiting!)

 

xxx

 

Blue enjoyed feeling and listening to Reds purring. Taking a look towards the entrance of the cave. 

 

“By the light I think its it's still pretty early. I am starting to get hungry again. How are you feeling this morning? We can lay together a but longer before we start our day.”

 

Nuzzling the top of Reds skull he placed a kiss.

 

xxx 

 

Red nuzzled back for a moment before sighing. "Nah. If yer hungry then y'should eat."

 

As sore as he was, his movement was stiff. It was fine, though. It shouldn't be too hard to get up and get Sans a chunk of meat from the deer he'd squirreled away yesterday.

 

"I'll go getcha some food." He yawned again as he slowly crawled towards the edge of the nest. Feeding a two legger was hard work. How did they manage when they had to eat so often?

 

xxx

 

Once Red moved he looked down there wasn't even barley a mark left. Red had done a great job fixing him up.

 

“Hey Red when I'm done eating think you could see if you can heal my eye? Still cant see out of it.”

 

xxx

 

Getting to his feet, he looked over his shoulder at Sans, taking in the still unlit eye light. He recalled running his tongue over Sans' skull when he was still in dragon form, fretting over his unconscious friend. Perhaps he hadn't gotten it well enough, though. He could go in for a second try.

 

"Sure. I can do that." He felt his face warm at the thought of it, recalling what it had led to before. If he got a chance at mating every time he licked Sans, that definitely wouldn't be a bad thing.

 

He scampered off to the entrance of his den and dug through the snow until he uncovered his now frozen kill. It was harder to work with now that it was all stiff, but with a bit of heat applied in the right places he managed well enough. He really should do a full butchering job though, so that he wouldn't have to keep carving straight off of a frozen body. If he had to keep thawing parts of it just to cut it up then it was likely to go bad more quickly...

 

For now, he brought the hunk of meat back to his nest and crawled back into the comfort of his furs and soft things so he could blow magic fire over to food for Sans. He roasted it in a manner that was quickly becoming second nature, then handed it over.

 

xxx

 

Watching in fascination as Red blew his fire over the meat he couldn't help but get excited. It always tasted amazing.

 

Taking it from Red when he was done he quickly dug in and greedily ate away until he was filled.

 

Moving around was a lot easier so he went over and used his water to drink and wash up before returning next to Red.

 

“Thanks for the meal!”

 

Laying back against the furs he closed his sockets just relishing in the full feeling and the comfort of Reds nest.

 

xxx

 

There was a soul deep satisfaction to be had every time Sans ate what Red provided for him. It had him purring just watching while he was curled up and comfy in his nest. This felt like such a good morning. 

 

When Sans laid back, satisfied and happy, Red crawled over to his side, pressing close.

 

"Want me ta work on yer socket now?"

 

xxx

  
  


Blue couldn't help but to chuckle softly. “That sounds so indecent but yes I am.”

 

Playfully he pulled Red into his lap this time. A similar position as last night. His hands on his the others legs thumbs running against bone.

 

“Whenever your ready love~”

 

xxx

 

Red blushed bright. "I-It's only indecent if ya fuckin make it that way!"

 

Despite his fluster, he didn't fight it when sans pulled him into his lap. He pouted for a moment before reaching to hold sans' skull, a hand on either side of his face, and pulled it down so he could more easily get at the damaged socket.

 

His soul thumped. He'd said it wasn't indecent, but it still felt a little... Exciting... To be doing this. He supposed if either of them made this indecent, it would probably be him. 

 

Oh well. He was ok with being a hypocrite.

 

He started by lapping around the rim of Sans' socket, trailing his tongue up to the top where there was a small crack. He wasn't sure where exactly he should lick to get the eye light itself to come back. So he figured he'd just pay attention to the whole area.

 

xxx

  
  


His hands gripped on Reds legs pulling him closer as an airy gasp escaped. He had never had anyone lick his socket like this and it sent electric shocks through him.

 

His good eye squeezed shut as Blue started massaging the others femurs. He felt himself heat up with excitement once more. Probably didn't help that he was left to ignore himself yesterday. 

 

He was determined in not getting himself in the same situation. Unsure if Red would be ready for another try.

 

xxx

 

That gasp sent a shiver right down his spine. He could already feel his bones starting to heat with arousal, a feeling he was quickly growing to like. He hummed a little at the feeling, shifting almost imperceptibly to rub himself against Sans.

 

This shouldn't be as arousing as it was. Red was just trying to heal Sans. But his two legger body interpreted all sorts of innocent things to be something sexual it seemed.

 

He supposed he didn't mind that too much. Especially not right now. and even more especially after he found out just how good it could feel.

 

He felt like he could easily become addicted to this.

 

xxx

 

His magic was already too excitable and having Red rub up against him licking him and knowing Red wasn't afraid if he formed anything he couldn't help but to form his dick once more.

 

Hands moving to Reds hips as he pushed down as he thrusted up into him. A gasping pant escaped. He desperately wanted Red since last night and hoped he wasn't pushing his actions right now.

 

“A~ah Red! Mmmmm~ feels good~”

 

xxx

 

The hardness from last night was back in sans' pants, pushing up against his pelvis. Sans was making the most delicious noises too. Red couldn't help but rock his hips down against Sans' thrusts. 

 

He let out a keening little noise, dragging his tongue back up the side of Sans' socket to the crack at the top once more and laving it with attention. Sans had made him feel so good last night. He wanted to make Sans feel good too.

 

From the entrance of his cave, there can a high, trilling whistle. Red froze in place. Slowly, he looked over, and found the long, snaking neck of another dragon peeking in. There was a wide, shit eating grin on the narrow, sharp toothed face.

 

Between one second and the next, Red had changed forms, moving to stand over sans protectively, magic still painting his bones in some places a pale pink. He snarled.

 

"Slim!" His face was on fire. The look Slim was giving him really wasn't helping.

 

xxx

 

Blue sat up looking past Red to see an even bigger dragon than edge. Before he could even stop himself he spoke.

 

“I bet I could throw him.” It was supposed to be a mental thought but it seemed to have escaped. Then blue realized he could partially see out of his socket.

 

“Red! I can see! Well not fully but its working!”

He was more excited over that than the currently could be deadly situation. 

 

Blue had also been around dragons quite a bit as of late and the expression that seemed to be on the other didn't seem malicious in the least. He could almost swear it reminded him of his brother when he would tease him when they would walk by a brothel.

 

xxx

 

Red choked on his snarl. Another dragon comes in, so soon after Sans was fucking attacked by a dragon, and the first thing out of his mouth was a contemplation about whether or not he could pick it up and chuck it?! Red barked at Sans, sockets wide and indignant. 

 

"The fuck?! Learn ta read the room ya stars damn dummy!" Honestly!

 

At the cave entrance, slim was cracking up, laughing hard enough to shake his goliath frame. "Oh shit! I- I didn't believe him but- heheh- Ya actually do have a pet two legger! Holy shit! and it's funny! No wonder yer keepin it!"

 

Red growled, turning on slim next. "Sans ain't an it! And he ain't my pet! he's-"

 

He was interrupted by Sans excitedly letting him know that the healing had been working. That was a good thing! But now really wasn't the time!

 

"Would ya stop chirpin at me n' get behind me! Fuck!" He used a forepaw and attempted to gently herd Sans further back, beneath or behind him where the little two legger would be at least somewhat safe.

 

"Oh stop. I ain't gonna hurt yer little thing." Slim admonished as he trotted into the cave like he owned the place. Red swung his tail around to provide an extra barrier, holding it stiffly in front of Sans as if to try to hide him from view. He growled again, bristling.

 

"C'mon. Lemme see it. Ain't never seen one that wasn't tryin'a take a chunk outta me." Slim tried to peer around red's tail and the much smaller dragon snapped at the larger. Slim just chuckled again, knowing Red couldn't possibly do him any damage.

 

xxx

 

Blue wiggled his way out from Reds attempt at protecting him and crawled on top of Reds larger form to get a better look at the new dragon.

 

The upside of Reds healing was he could move without pain downside Red wasn't going to be able to keep him still.

 

“Hi I'm Sans! I apologize I have yet to understand dragon!” 

 

Blue grip faltered and he slid back off and behind Red being hidden once more.

 

xxx

 

Sans somehow managed to get out from under him then climbed his fucked rips like branches. He made a startled squawking noise, face going even redder as a shiver crawled up his spine. Dammit! It wasn't supposed to feel like that when he was in this form! What the hell?!

 

It distracted him just long enough for sans to chirp at Slim before Red regained his senses. He rattled his bones once, hard, and caused his little two legger to lose his grip and go tumbling down Red's back. Red made sure to catch him with his tail so he wouldn't hit the ground and get himself hurt. Again.

 

"Heh. Don't understand dragon, huh?" Slim pondered aloud before directing his attention back to Red. "That why ya were in that 'Red'diculous other shape? Cause that's not exactly what it looked like to me." Slim smirked wide again and Red let out a sound somewhere between a whine and a growl.

 

"Shut up!"

 

"In fact, it almost looked like you were tyin'a mate with the little thing." Slim poked further, and Red growl/whined even louder, his blush burning its way down his chest now too.

 

"I said shut up!!"

 

Slim looked taken aback for a moment, before his face absolutely lit up with incredulous mirth.

 

"Oh my stars ya were."

 

"Get out! I don't want'cha here!" Red barked, tears of mortification gathering in his sockets.

 

"Aww, but yer little two legger mate was tryin ta say hi. Would be rude if i didn't say hi back." Slim chuckled, and there was a dark orange flash of magic before a very tall and very naked skeleton monster was standing there, with branching antlers and a tail that drug the ground.

 

xxx

 

By the time blue got himself back up he just caught the flash of orange magic and it made his soul beat fast. Wasting no time he climbed back over Red and slid down the other side. His eye lights taking in the sight of the dragon with almost similar bone structure to magic color. 

 

He couldn't stop the tears he knew it wasn't his brother but he looks so close to him and he missed his brother so much.

 

xxx

 

Red looked down at Sans with wide eyes, confused and distressed to see the tears. Slim tilted his head, smile quirking up on one side.

 

"Aw, the little thing is cryin. Why is that, d'ya think? Don't think m'scarin it. Was much scarier before..." he mused out loud, bending to get a better look at the crying two legger.

 

Red snarled and brought down a wing to completely block Sans from view. He had no idea what made sans cry, but he knew it had something to do with Slim and he didn't fucking like it.

 

"Get out! Yer upsettin him!"

 

"C'mon, Red, don't be such a spoilsport. Lemme see yer little mate. Or should I go ahead n' go tell yer bro what i saw ya doin. Does he know yer doin things like that with a two legger?" Slim smirked up at Red, laid back and disarming, as if he hadn't just threatened to sick Fell on Sans again. Red shook, still growling, but now torn as to what he should do. He didn't want Fell coming back for a second try!

 

xxx

 

“Y...you even sound like him.” 

 

Wiping the tears away he had to resist the urge to hug the dragon. Looking at Red with a smile that was more sad than anything.

 

“He looks likes my brother Papyrus. I'm fine it just came as a surprise. Can you change back as well?”

 

Turning his attention back to the new dragon.

 

“I apologize for crying. I was just taken back. I miss my brother greatly. It is very nice to meet you.”

 

Blue was filled with many mixed emotions currently and hoped he wouldn't mess up with this new dragon.

 

xxx

 

Red crooned down at Sans, understanding a little better why he was upset. It calmed his confusion, but it did nothing to calm any of his other problems with this situation. Slim was dangerous. Strong and smart and fucking big. Truthfully, if Slim really did want to hurt Sans, there wasn't much Red could do about it... But for Sans to ask him to change forms? Take that small, defenseless form with such a clear danger right here?

 

He had to wonder about Sans' intelligence. Surely he wouldn't have survived this long if he was this stupid...

 

No... Sans wasn't stupid. He'd seen time and again that Sans was smart. But at times like this...

 

Maybe Sans was simply too trusting...

 

Red whined.

 

Slim watched the exchange with interest, tilting his head again and taking it all in like some kind of bizarre but entertaining show. It was odd, how Red showed this little thing such consideration. But Red had always been a little odd. Taking something like a two legger on as a mate, though, that was something else. 

 

"Heh. Yeah, c'mon Red, be a two legger with us. Y'were actually kinda cute when y'were all small like that. Or, y'know, smaller." This was turning out to be far more amusing than he'd initially thought. When he'd happened upon Fell as he was flying and gotten to listen to that rant about Red's new pet, he'd thought he'd come over and see what interesting little thing Red had added to his collection. Red had never been the sort to collect living things, so it was new and interesting. he never would have imagined something like this.

 

Red grumbled at the jab, cringing at the compliment that sounded much more like an insult to his ears.

 

"Don't say shit like that. yer gonna get Razz on my ass..." As if he needed another reason for Razz to hate him.

  
  


xxx

 

Now that blue was calmer he took it the teasing tone and how on guard Red was. Looking at the much taller skeleton that stood before them he wanted to know more.

 

“May I have permission to ask you some questions?” he looked back at Red seeing if this was okay to ask as well. In the sight of everything he had lost the sense that there had to be a reason why Red was on edge.

 

xxx

 

Hearing the little two legger address him again, Slim figured 'why the hell not?' He set himself down, propping an elbow on one of his knees and resting his chin on his fist. Sitting like this, slumped as he was, it put him more or less at eye level with the tiny creature. It was so small. Indulgently, he smiled and prompted "Sure."

 

Red stayed close around Sans, rumbling his discontent and definitely not changing forms like he'd been asked. No form of his was likely to win in a fight against a determined Slim, but he felt better in the form that had more of a fighting chance. This exchange was happening whether he wanted it to or not, though, so he stopped fighting it. The best he could do was just stay on guard in case Slim's whims changed.

 

xxx

  
  


Blue gave a little bow just out of habit when he addressed people with higher power than him. This dragon may not be royal but he still felt the need to bow.

 

“Thank you. First off what may I be able to call you? I don't wish to offend you by calling you something you don't wish to be called. Second is more of a request if I may be so bold to ask for one. I just don't want Red getting in trouble with his brother again. So if you could keep what you saw to yourself I would be greatly in your debt.”

 

He remained keeping eye contact to show this was serious for him but did start to play with his fingers because he had a feeling he was asking a lot. 

 

xxx

 

"Heh. Polite little thing, ain'cha." Slim chuckled, "Well, ya can call me Slim. Everyone else does. And as for that second thing..." His gaze trailed up to Red. "Well, Red knows how I feel about promises. Don'cha, Red."

 

Red glared. Slim never made a promise unless he had every intention of keeping it. He also didn't do secrets. Always said they were too much trouble to hold on to. Meaning he was probably going to tell Razz at the very least…

 

At least Red was somewhat confident that he could, maybe, take Razz in a fight… as long as the guy didn’t order Slim to attack instead… In that case he’d probably have to grab Sans and flee...

 

xxx

 

Nodding. “I understand, thank you Slim for at least hearing me out. Is there anything you wish to ask me? Not sure if I'll be able to answer but I can at least do my best to answer them.” 

 

Blue gave one of his warm genuine smiles. He knew asking to keep what he saw to himself was a bit to ask but it wasn't going to hurt to at least try. To be honest he was feeling a bit intimidated by the large size of Slim and the fact that Red was remaining in his dragon form.

 

He wasn't sure what was okay to do and he hoped he was doing okay.

 

xxx

 

Cute. He could see why Red wanted to keep this one. Thinking for a moment, he settled on a question or two that might be amusing to ask.

 

"A'right, answer me this. How'd Red manage ta tame ya?" He grinned wider when Red squawked at him again in outrage. He was finding that poking fun at the two legger got some of the best reactions from red. Which was refreshing, given the poor smaller dragon tended to cower most of the rest of the time around him.

 

He was also kind of honestly curious about this though. Two leggers were pretty violent little things. He'd never found one that didn't attack him or scream and fall all over themselves trying to get away or alert more able bodied two leggers to his presence. How had the weakest among them managed to bring one home and keep it from killing him?

 

xxx

 

He couldn't resist but to turn to Red and gave him a shit eating grin than spoke louder than any words before turning back to slim.

 

“He thought I was a princess at first…..” Blue made sure to go into great detailing about how they met and how they both have fumbled through this experience together.

 

“I'm not sure if that counts as him taming me but if it does then should I start calling him master?” Blue chuckled.

 

xxx

 

Slim startled snickering. Then it graduated to some kind of wheezing laugh that made his ribs ache, but fuck! This was because of the princess thing?! He knew that would go wrong somehow, but he'd thought that was all done and dusted! Red had just said he'd failed!  Obviously, he hadn't told the whole story.

 

Red had shifted abruptly from indignant anger at Slim's question to betrayed embarrassment when Sans actually decided to answer. Dammit! He hadn't wanted anyone to know about that! It was bad enough that he'd messed up, but to have messed up so spectacularly?! Razz would never let him hear the end of it! And he knew Slime wouldn't keep this from Razz!

 

Right there at the end, though, that was the last straw. Red shifted forms, pressing both hands over Sans' mouth so he could stop saying those awful things.

 

"No! Don'cha dare do that! I ain't yer master! Ya ain't my pet! Don't  _ encourage _ that bullshit!!" Sans was so much more than that! he hated that the other dragons kept calling him a pet. Like he was so far beneath them all that he could only be considered a possession. It wasn't right! He didn't like hearing it!

 

xxx

 

Blue licked Reds palms because that was the most logical course of action. Once Reds hands moved he chuckled.

 

“Red I'm joking. You know if this situation was reversed the two leggers would react the same way.”

 

Turning around to look at Red he cupped his face and gave a loving smile. 

 

“They can call me whatever they wish. I know you don't see me like that and you care about me. Don't fret over this. What we have is very uncommon and I don't expect anyone but us to understand that I love you dragon and all.”

 

xxx

 

Red jerked his hands back when Sans licked them. Fucking  _ licked them _ ! What the hell?! This wasn't the time for sans to start trying to learn how to groom him dammit!

 

He opened his mouth, ready to berate Sans for that and several other things, trying hard to scowl and not pout, and then was brought up short when Sans started speaking.

 

All at once his anger fell away. He'd known that this was the sort of thing the other dragons wouldn't understand. He knew, the moment he'd decided he wanted to keep Sans, that this wasn't going to be easy. He just... He wanted Sans to be safe and happy. He wanted sans to stay the same sweetheart he'd always been. He didn't want to ever see the stars in his eyes go dim and dull... Never again...

 

And he was driving himself through the ground trying to make sure things would be ok... That everything would work out... He was tired and sore and frustrated and afraid, because sans needed so much from him and the other dragons were such a big threat, looming over him...

 

He forgot that Sans was so much stronger than he ever could have imagined.

 

He reached up to hold his hands over Sans', turning his face to nuzzle against one of those soft palms, a few tears falling from his sockets. "I love you too..." He practically whispered, wanting it to be for Sans' ears only.

 

But Slim could hear it just fine. And he wasn't laughing anymore. This interaction... This was by far the most interesting. But it was also the most dumbfounding. Because as much as Red had said it, he still hadn't quite believed it. This little two legger... Wasn't a pet or a shiny new toy. Red really was in love with it... No, with _ him _ . 

 

He'd always seen Red as so small. So fragile and weak. He was the runt of the family. Being the strongest, Slim had always taken special care with Red. He knew it would be so, so easy to hurt him. So he'd only ever teased lightly. he'd always been so careful not to take things too far.

 

And now... Now their oddball runt had an even more glaring weakness. If anything happened to that two legger... 

 

Shit...

 

xxx

 

Blues soul fluttered hearing Red he wanted to just scoop him up and spin him around but thought to save that for later. 

 

Turning back towards Slim Blue was beaming his eye lights sparkling with the happiness inside him.

 

“ I have a request if you could indulge me. I wish to be able to show you my strength. I want to show that I can hold my own if needed. I doubt there will be many out there who would accept us in either of our kinds. I wish to pick you up in your dragon form. I know I will need to practice to become stronger but I want to show what I am able to do right now. Well if this is okay with you that is.”

 

xxx

 

Slim blinked. Then he blinked again. The little two legger was still looking at him expectantly. He really had just made that request. he looked down at Red, but that was no help. Red was looking away from him, expression strained in a way Slim was unfamiliar with.

 

He turned back to the two legger. (What was his name again? He should probably learn it, shouldn't he? Was that a thing he actually had to do now?) "Uh... Sure, little Bit. I mean.. Yer welcome ta try?"

 

He honestly didn't give a shit if the little thing was strong or not. Red obviously didn't care about that. But damn if it wouldn't be absolutely hilarious to see that tiny thing try to pick him up.

 

He changed forms, and settled down into a 'loaf' position, tilting his head curiously with an indulgent and perplexed look on his face.

 

Red, meanwhile, was trying very hard not to laugh, because fuck! Why?! Only Sans would request something like that! holy shit! And he knew he'd be able to as well. Red knew how strong Sans was. But Slim didn't. And he was about to get his mind completely blown.

 

He should be worried. But Slim was apparently in one of his more giving moods and seemed to be playing along quite a bit. Maybe he could relax a bit? At least for now... 

 

xxx 

 

He damn near bounced up and walked over to Slim. Taking in the sight of the other he decided.

 

“I'm going to lift your from your sternum. So just brace yourself.”

 

xxx

 

Slim tilted his head to the side, smiling down at the little two legger. It-...  _ He _ really was going to try to pick Slim up. Damn, he really was cute.   
  
He watched as the two legger got up close to his chest (Well out of range of his vulnerable neck, but he wouldn't have worried even if that weren't the case.) and got his tiny hands braced against the bone. Once Slim felt the pressure of the tiny thing trying to lift him, he figured he may as well help him out. He sat up. Lifting himself quite easily  until his chest was over the little thing's head.   
  
"Wow. So strong." He trilled, as if he was speaking to a small child whom he was playing a game with.   
  
Red choked, the laugh he was trying to hold back coming out as a strangled snicker. Slim liked the sound. He didn't usually get to hear Red laugh.

 

xxx

 

That was to easy. There was no weight to it. Letting his hands drop and the bone staying he walked out to get a better look at Slim.

 

“Hey! I don't need assistance! I was able to pick up and throw Fell with him wiggling!”

 

His hands were on his hips as he pouted up at Slim. 

 

xxx

 

Slim’s eyes widened. Surely the little thing was bluffing. Fell wasn’t a small dragon by any means after all. He looked up to Red, who was still snickering lightly, and got a nod. Yep. That happened.

 

Slim looked back down at the two legger with a new curiosity. Could he really?

 

He laid back down, this time rolling to his back so that the two legger could get a proper grip on him via his spine. He’d hold himself a little more rigid, just so he’d be easier to lift with those small hands. He wanted to know if the little thing really could do it.

 

xxx

 

The sparkles returned to his eye lights and he turned to Red with a big grin for a moment before damn near skipping over the slim once more.

 

“I thank you for your cooperation this time!”

 

Grabbing hold of Slims spine he braced himself for the incoming weight. He was correct that he was much heavier than Fell but no challenge was to big for Blue as of yet! 

 

Determination filled him as he raised Slim up and over his head. This was the first time in a long time he felt his bones strain a bit from over exerting himself but he enjoyed the feeling knowing he was getting stronger by pushing himself like this.

 

“See!! The Magnificent Sans can do anything if he put his mind to it!!”

 

He was beyond beaming as he put Slim back down and then turned going over to Red and just about tackling him into a hug.

 

“Did you see me! I was able to do it! It was easier that I thought. with his size I was iffy but I was able to do it!”

 

xxx

 

Slim could hardly believe what was happening. There was a teeny tiny two legger between him and the ground and that teeny tiny two legger wasn’t buckling under his weight at all. He pawed at the air a little, face colored a faint burnt orange as he twisted his neck to look down at the two legger with perhaps the widest eyes he’d ever had.

 

Holy shit!

 

A moment later he was set down and his body turned a little bit in the other’s hold, trying to get his feet back under him. When the thing ran for Red, Slim almost reached to intervene, but Red only opened his arms and accepted that tackle. The borderline fucking attack. And let the two legger hold him.

 

What were they even doing? How was the two legger not crushing Red’s tiny form with that insane strength of his?!

 

“Red. I think your two legger could break me in half…”

 

It startled another laugh from the smaller dragon and Slim was almost insulted that his legitimate concern was being brushed off like that.

 

“Maybe. But he wouldn’t.” Red responded to Slim, his arms tightening slightly around his excited little two legger. Red had literal hearts in his eyes. It was… An interesting thing to see.

 

“Yer amazin, Sans.” Red crooned, nuzzling against his two legger’s neck. “So does that mean yer feelin better then? I got everythin?” Red backed off just a bit, trailing a hand down over the two legger’s ribs. 

 

Slim tilted his head curiously. Had… Had the little thing (Sans?) been injured before? And he was doing things like picking up dragons ten times his size already?! What kind of shit were two leggers made of?!

 

xxx

  
  


He nodded. “I still have a little crack but it doesn't really hurt and things are still blurry but you have done an amazing job fixing me up. Much better than just yesterday for sure!”

 

Turning to face Slim he smiled up at the large dragon.

 

“Also don't fret. I haven't met another 2 legger who could lift even a fraction of what I can. I know it might be a scary thought. I wish to make sure that you won't come across another so easily. Why do you think most 2 leggers needs all those pointless machines. Cause they cant do it themselves. Kept telling them they just needed to train more. They always looked at me funny.” 

 

Blue shrugged at the past memory.

 

xxx

 

Slim supposed that knowledge helped, but he didn’t think he liked how easily Sans was able to read him in order to give him that information.This two legger was scary. But he also seemed to genuinely care about Red. He handled their smallest so carefully, so gently, despite his ability to cause so much harm if he wanted to. He was even letting Red fret over him, as if Red were the one who was in a position to take care of Sans instead of the other way around. It was… Well, it was cute.

 

Slim decided he liked this little two legger.

 

“Heh. Ya got a real interestin mate, there, Red. Might have to keep him around.” 

 

The fact that Slim was calling Sans ‘him’ now instead of ‘it’ didn’t slip Red’s notice. He looked up at the larger dragon, shocked, but Slim decided he’d stayed long enough. 

  
“I’ll let ya get back ta what y’were doin before I got here.” Slim winked and Red blushed. Chuckling lightly, Slim got up and made his way out of the cave. It was a weird situation, but he thought he could support it. Red had always been kind of weird anyway. Slim liked him that way. Made life a lot more  _ interesting _ .


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally fucked the dragon!

Watching the larger dragon leave he waved. “Bye Slim! It was nice to meet you!”

 

Once they were alone Blue flopped back against the furrs.

 

“Did I do okay? I know you were worried about other dragons knowing about me.”  he looked at Red fondly.

 

xxx

 

Red finally relaxed once Slim was fully gone. He turned to Sans with a smile, trying to get Slim’s parting remark out of his head. At least he knew Slim was officially on his side. Or at least he thought so? It was hard to understand that guy most of the time… He’d thought Slim would take one look at Sans and start batting him around like a cat with a mouse, but things hadn’t turned out at all like he’d expected.

 

“I think that went bout as well as it coulda. I think Slim might actually… Like ya? Or at least he don’t wanna kill ya. An’ that’s bout as good as I hoped fer.” Now that they were alone again, Red took the chance to really look Sans over. His ribs did indeed look a lot better, just a few small cracks and scars here and there. Those would likely close up and mostly vanish in a day or two if left alone. And Sans’ broken eyelight was back, if a bit dim. It was nice to see both of the stars where they should be.

 

“How’re ya feelin now?” Sans had a fever just yesterday, didn’t he? He looked a lot better now, but Red knew looks could be deceiving. After Sans had gone and picked up slim of all people, though, Red was feeling hopeful that Sans’ sickness was mostly gone. He hadn’t even looked winded, let alone close to coughing.

 

xxx

 

A playful smirk formed and he pulled Red back into his lap like before. “Now I feel much better.”

 

He gave a soft chuckle before lifting up and giving Red a simple kiss.

 

“In seriousness though I do feel better. Few more days and I'll be back at 100%.”

 

Pulling Red down flush against his still bare chest he gave a teasing growl.

 

“Could be sooner if we continued~”

 

xxx

 

Red made a startled little noise when he was pulled back into Sans’ lap, his face warming just a bit. He enjoyed the kiss and just about melted against Sans, easily slipping back into his earlier mindset now that they were alone and safe and not likely to get any other visitors.

 

“I uh… I can do that.” He breathed, soul already speeding up. Stars, it was so damn easy to get him going. The way Sans looked at him, touched him, spoke to him… All of it sent an exciting tingle through his bones and left him squirming where he sat.

 

xxx

 

Blue hummed. “let's start with my eye. I wish to see every expression you make clearly.”

 

He kept his hands on Reds hips massaging them. He wasn't going to lie he was hopeful that they would be able to move further this time.

 

xxx

 

Red blushed a little brighter, but moved to comply, leaning in far enough to run his tongue along Blue’s eye socket again. He didn’t think he was much to look at, but if Sans liked what he saw then Red wanted to help him see it.

 

xxx

 

He gripped Reds bones and shivered. His right hand moving farther back and grasping onto the base of his tail. Remembering that he had gotten a great reaction once before. He lightly played with it just wanting to test the water.

 

xxx

 

“Ah!” Red gasped, falling forward to hide his face against Sans’ neck. “Fuck! W-warn a guy, would’ja? Nnh...”

 

He couldn’t help moving his hips back a little to press into the hold on his tail. He’d never thought of that as a sensitive place before he’d met Sans. But there was no denying how it affected him every time Sans touched him there. He felt boneless. Completely weak.

He tried to pull himself back together. There was something he was trying to do right now. He couldn’t just let himself surrender to the pleasure yet. Sans needed him to heal his socket so he could see right. It was dangerous to have your vision obstructed. It was important that Red fix it.

 

So, trembling, he sat back up and tried to get back to work, hoping his panting breath didn’t feel too strange in the void of Sans’ skull.

 

xxx

 

Feeling Red pant into his socket was strange but it also excited him knowing that Red was still trying to fix him and he teased Red.

 

“Mmm~ Red” 

 

Blue pulled Reds tail upward his other hand joining to reach farther back and rub against warm bone. 

 

His good eye closed as he pressed more against Reds chest. His want for Red growing quickly this time. He did his best to keep from fully forming yet but he knew he probably smelled like his growing arousal.

 

xxx

 

The smell of Sans’ particular brand of sweetness filled his nose, flooded his senses. A second hand joined the first and he withdrew his tongue quickly as his teeth snapped shut. He shuddered and whimpered, pressing his grit teeth to Sans’ skull as he tried to find some kind of headspace where he could think.

 

“I-... I-I’m not gonna-.. Nnnh-... I can’t-... Ah- I-If ya keep-.. Mnnh~!” There was no way he’d be able to keep healing Sans at this rate. The sensations washing over him were too new, too intense, too  _ distracting _ . He was going to end up biting Sans’ socket instead of licking it and that wouldn’t be good at all!

 

xxx

 

As much as he was soaking in every sound he decided to give mercy.

 

“Sorry, I'll behave.”

 

He nuzzled against Red before turning and pressing his teeth against the other in a longer but still chaste kiss.

 

xxx

Sans back off, and a large part of Red wished he hadn’t. It did mean he was able to fully focus on healing him though. Which he got to right after he fully enjoyed that kiss.

 

He worked quickly, eagerly, hoping to finish fast as he could so that they could get back to the more… Fun stuff.

 

xxx

  
  


Blue did his best to keep his hands from wandering and let Red focus on his eye. 

 

Some time had passed and blue pulled away and rubbed at his eye to test it out. He looked around the room and then back at Red. 

 

It was a lot crisper of a view and by what he could tell it was fit as a fiddle.

 

“What do you think Red? I can see just fine but how does my eye light look?”

 

xxx

 

Red backed up far enough to look, a hand cupping either side of Sans’ face.

 

“Looks beautiful ta me.” He coo’d smiling affectionately. Sans’ stars were shining brighter than ever. Just the way he liked them.

 

xxx

  
  


“Good~”

 

His eyes lidded he reached up and cupped the side of Reds face pulling it down for another kiss.  He enjoyed being close and they have both come a long way in there relationship.

 

Pulling away eyes still sparkling he loved Red and wanted to show Red that he didn't care that he was a dragon. As of this point they have done a lot of what two legger would do but he wondered if Red wanted to mate like Dragons. Using there souls.

 

“Hey Red, can I ask you something? What would you prefer. Would you want to mate using our souls instead? I just want you to feel comfortable with me during our first time.”

 

xxx

 

Red blinked, a little shocked. 

 

“You… That’s… Somethin that two leggers can do?” Honestly, he’d thought this way that Sans had been showing him was the only choice he had. Not that he would have been upset about that. Two legger sex was fucking awesome! (So far anyway) But a part of him had been mourning the chance to be that close with Sans… Two be able to bring their souls together and truly feel eachother… Now that that was back on the table he was elated! But…

 

“Uh.. Y-y’should know… That’s how dragons make kids. I uh… I’m not sure if… Is it not the same fer two leggers?”

 

xxx

 

Staring at Red with a slight shock his face flushed bright. He couldn't help but to look away a bit with his flustered nerves clearly showing.

 

“Do…. Do you want to have kids with me?” 

 

Blue shook his head to try clear his thoughts.

 

“B..before you answer. We can only have kids if both parties are intent on doing so. We can have sex either way to obtain a child but only if both parties are certain they want this.”

 

xxx

  
  


Red blushed brightly. “I-i dunno! I mean- I-.. I-i ain’t ever thought about it! I just!-.. Shit…” He’d thought he’d never have the chance at kids. He’d thought he’d never have a second chance at mating! He wasn’t exactly a sturdy dragon so mating had always been sort of an unattainable dream. So of course, he’d never given any thought to kids…

 

Did he want kids? With Sans? How would that even work?! They were completely different species! With completely different methods of procreating, it seemed. So… Would it even be possible?

 

Did…. Did he want to try?....

 

“I…. Think my bro would actually kill me….” He stared at Sans wide eyed, just imagining how Fell would react to learning Red had not only chosen Sans as his mate, but also that they would be having kits together… His brother would shit a whole goddamn house of bricks.

 

xxx

  
  
  


Blue reactivity placed a hand on his chest. “I think he'd drop a mountain on me next time.”

 

He couldn't help but to chuckle at the thought though. Pulling Red down closer and nuzzling against him he hummed happily.

 

“Well it's something we can think about in the future. I don't plan on going anywhere and we’re just starting our interesting relationship. Might have less of a choice in the matter come spring though.”

 

Blue gave him a playful wink and his blue tongue being stuck out.

 

xxx

 

“S-spring?...” He asked hesitantly. Then he recalled what Sans had said about heats for two leggers and how that meant they would get stuck in mating mode for a while. He thought he vaguely recalled Sans mentioning that would be in spring.

 

His face colored brighter. “Oh yeah…” Fuck. Now he was really looking forward to spring.

 

xxx

 

“It depends on what my body decides. If its it's another sub heat you think you could take the lead? If its a dom heat then.”  he took a moment to pat Reds shoulder.

 

“I apologize for any future assertiveness I will display. My brother once had to chain me because I may have broken a few things trying to rut up against them.” He gave a weary embarrassed chuckle.

 

“Maybe if its it's a Dom i should go hide in a cave for a week.”

 

xxx

 

Red balked a little. Sub heat? Dom heat? There were different kinds of heats? He wasn’t even sure what all two legger sex involved! How was he supposed to know what he could handle?!

 

There was one thing he knew for sure, though. He would do whatever he could to help Sans out if he needed him. He supposed he’d just have to learn a lot before spring.

 

“Hide in  _ this _ cave.” He insisted, moving to loop his arms around Sans’ shoulders. “With me. No matter what kinda heat ya get.”

 

xxx

 

Chuckling again he kissed Reds cheek. “oh you're adorable! Wowzers I know you don't understand the full meaning but its it's just precious that your offering.”

 

A thought came to mind. “ Hey Red can I have your permission to give you a taste of what a dom heat would be like? You can tell me to stop at any time and I will. I just want you be aware if what it could be like.” 

 

He was a bit worried that it would be to much for Red if he didn't know what to expect.

 

xxx

  
  


‘Adorable’? ‘Precious’? The words stabbed right into him and had his face flaming. He wasn’t trying to be fucking  _ adorable _ dammit! Red frowned (pouted) up at Sans, indignant anger bubbling in his soul. Just because he wasn’t all the way sure what he was getting into didn’t mean he wasn’t being fucking serious.

 

At the offer, Red leaned in and nipped at Sans teeth. “Yeah. Show me what ya got.”

 

He’d take anything Sans could throw at him. He’d show him fucking  _ precious _ .

 

xxx

 

He shivered at the other nipping at him and used the feeling it stirred to his advantage. He leaned back into the furrs letting himself relax. He normally kept his scent in check. Not wanting to overwhelm anyone but for this he decided to just about trigger his body into a rut. His body started to produce his fruity scent in waves quickly overpowering the area.   
  
Blues was panting with need his bones glowing at each section. His eyes snapped opened his eye lights were wide and blown as they narrowed into Red who was still over him. His pants restricted to the limit his hands gripping tightly to Reds hips crashing them down and grinding roughly up against him.   
  
A lustful growl escaped free flowing from his teeth. If one didn't know better they would assume Blue was a wild animal.   
  
The next moment Blue had switched there positions as he rutted up against Red his tongue heating the bones he assaulted. Licking from Reds shoulder up his neck before he started to bite down on Reds clavicle.   
  
His hands gripping into the furs as he tried not to rip his pants off and force himself upon Red. Trying to keep his mind clear enough to remember that this was to show Red how bad he could be during this time and how out of control he got. He swore he could hear the furrs ripping from where he held onto them.

 

xxx

 

The area flooded with Sans' unique scent, the heady sweetness making Red somewhat dizzy. It smelled so  _ good _ . He found himself panting just to take it in better, his mouth falling open and letting his tongue peek out.

 

Then Sans hands were on him, pulling his hips down  _ hard _ . Red gasped, partly in pain and surprise, but also from the jolt of ecstasy that shot right up his spine. Sans growled, the noise sounding animalistic and wild, not unlike a dragon. Red had barely a moment to revel in that before they were flipped and he was pinned to the furs of his nest, the form above him still grinding against him roughly.

 

Fear spiked in his soul. Sans was being so rough with him. Sans knew how fragile he was, but he was being rough anyway! It was frightening. Red had said he could take anything though. He wanted to be able to take this. He-

 

Red's thought process ground to a halt as Sans licked across his shoulder then fucking bit down. Red's eye lights just about rolled back in his skull, spine arching and mouth falling open in a loud moan. Fuck! Sans' teeth on him... It felt so amazing!

 

"Aaahn!~ Sans! S-sans please!" His magic was burning. Just like it had the night before. It glimmered along his bones and shone brightly in his joints. It had taken a moment, but it was starting to get onto the same page as Sans' magic, responding to the pseudo rut the way any two legger's would. Eagerly and submissively.

 

xxx

 

Hearing his name being said made him growl again his hands quickly undoing Reds Cape and throwing it to the side of the nest. He pushed himself up and away his eye lights hazy hearts as he took in the sight if Reds bare bones for the first time and feeling no shame in doing so.   
  
He undid his pants and pulled out his throbbing erection. It was thick and had only got larger to the base where his knot was. What he didnt have in length he made up in girth. Blue wasnt small in length by any means for his body size.   
  
A moment and a shiver later Blues built body formed from under his ribs to his knees and from his shoulders to his elbows. Lean muscle shined showing his strength that you would never thought would be there.    
  
Grabbing ahold of his cock he pumped it a few times as he stared intently down. He panted out his next words.    
  
"I... I can stop. If you need me to. I... I'm not sure if I can be gentle now..."   
  
A part if him was cursing him for even suggesting he stopped but he didnt want to hurt Red and with his size that could easily happen.    
  
  


xxx

  
  


Red took in the sight of Sans’ length with equal amounts of curiosity and desire. So that was the shape Sans’ magic took? It was really pretty. He wondered what his own looked like. He hadn’t exactly gotten a look at it before. And Sans seemed to have such an overabundance of magic, since it fleshed out the rest of him too. It was such a pretty blue color.

 

At the words, Red looked back up to Sans’ face. He-… He wasn’t sure if he could-... What? The fear raised its head again, making his soul pound hard in his chest. What did he mean, he wasn’t sure if he could be gentle? Did that mean it would hurt?

 

But… What Sans was offering to do right now… This was actual mating, right? He was proposing they mate? Stars, Red wanted that so badly… He wanted it with every spec of dust in his being. Wanted it so badly that his magic was searing his bones with the need for it.

 

And besides that, he’d decided that he could take anything Sans could throw at him, right? If he couldn’t take this, then what kind of mate would he be? Not a very good one.

 

He trusted Sans.

 

He spread his legs a little wider, willing his magic to form into what it had before. It was easy after he’d already done it once. Even if the time before had been involuntary. He gazed up at Sans with a small smile, soft and loving and pliant.

 

“I don’t want’cha ta stop.”

 

xxx

Watching Red form such a lovely mound made hearts form in his eye lights. It was breathtaking. The only time he had much experience with this sort of thing was when his brother took him to a brothel for, as he said, “Shits and giggles” He didn’t understand the appeal on such open lewd activities but wasn’t going to judge others on what they enjoyed.

Seeing Red now though made his soul race. Moving closer he rubbed his length against Red and watched intently as it just about covered Red. The feel of his warmth that quickly started to feel like it was lubricating him made a low growl form. He wanted to take Red. He wished he paid more attention in the brothel or accepted those lessons from that nice lady who offered there but he was so focused on being a knight he hadn’t given this much thought to find someone to be with so intimately.

Reaching down he grabbed his girth and positioned it. He was worried it wasn’t going to fit. Red looked so small now.

Pushing in was giving him difficulties.  It wasn’t going like how he had witnessed a few in the open lounge. They made it look so easy! This was not easy! Giving a little bit more oomph it still wasn’t going.

Worried that he was going to hurt Red if he tried any harder he pulled away with a frown.

“I think I might be too big for you Red. I don’t want to hurt you. This is supposed to feel good for both of us.”

He sat back against himself but stayed in between Reds legs trying to figure what he could do to assist as he thought back to the time and the few things he did witness.

xxx

 

The rubbing felt nice. It was sending pleasant tingles through his body. Once Sans started pushing, though, that was decidedly less pleasant.

 

He grit his teeth. His claws closed on the pelts of his nest. Fuck! And that was just the first shove! He wasn't even inside! Sans gave another, harder push, and Red clenched his eyes shut, with a small sound of pain, trying to stem the welling tears.

 

That hurt! It wasn't even in! Just trying to open him up! But even just that much was making his magic ache and burn! Why was Sans so fucking big?...

 

He could take it though. He could do this. He wanted to do this. he wanted to fucking mate with sans! It was ok if it hurt! He-... 

 

Sans spoke and Red's eyes flew back open and he sat up a little, feeling panicked. "What?! No! I-I'm fine! S'fine! Y-ya ain't too big! Just-.. J-just push harder or somethin!" 

 

It was bad enough when he thought he'd have to wait! He didn't think he could take it if what Sans was saying meant they might never get to do it at all! Just thinking about that made his soul hurt.

 

xxx

Seeing the worry on Reds face and the panic in his voice he cupped Reds face pulling it in for a kiss to help calm him.

“Relax. I am thinking of what I can do to help. I am not an expert in this area and I don’t want to force it. If we can’t then we can always just be together with our souls Red.”

With a calm smile he kissed him again much shorter as he let his hands fall before running across Reds shoulders and down his arms.

“Lay back for me. I wish to try something. I remember seeing someone do this to another when my brother took me to a Brothel. Maybe if I try it on you it will help let me push in easier.”

xxx

 

He reached up to loosely hold Sans by his wrists when those hands found his face. The kiss did help to calm him down a little. He'd forgotten for a moment, that they could still mate with their souls if this didn't work. He supposed that was something... But he wanted Sans to be his in all ways. Not just the way of dragons, but of two leggers as well. Mating was the closest he thought he could get.

 

When Sans asked him to lay back he complied, resuming the position he'd been in before. He felt a lot better knowing that Sans wasn't just going to give up. He didn't know what a 'brothel' was, but Red was willing to try pretty much anything.

 

"What're ya gonna do?" He asked curiously.

 

xxx

Placing his hands on Reds knees he slowly moved them up and moved back to position himself so he was laying down on his stomach face in between Reds legs.

“I’m not sure what it’s called but I saw someone lick and play with the other with their mouth. They seemed to have enjoyed it so I am hoping it will help~”

Bringing his right hand up he ran it over Reds mound. He knew how to pleasure with fingers. It was how he got through many of his sub heats on his own.

“Im going to start off with something that is familiar to you before moving farther.”

He ran his fingers over to tease for a moment before using his pointer to rub at the sensitive nub taking in the subtle scent of arousal from being so close to Red. When he had first saw someone with their mouth in between someone’s legs he couldn’t help but to think how unsanitary that must be! Now looking so close to Reds he can see why this would be something of interest.

Bumping his finger slowly he watched as it slid in so easily and coming out with a red shine each time. He couldn’t help but to lick his teeth. Knowing full well how the others magic tasted when cooked in meat but to have it so direct made his start to rut against the furs under him slightly. He was trying to control himself but his mind was getting clouded just thinking about everything.

Soon he added a second digit speeding up the pace and stretching the other out. He didn’t keep at it for to long before pulling them out and placing them in his mouth. He moaned at the assault of cinnamon and wasted to time in removing them and leaning in that little bit to lick the length of Reds mound.

Blues senses where engulfed by the taste and he pushed passed his folds to press against Reds entrance and inside. Red was tight around his tongue but it was easy to start moving it thrusting in and out. His hand going up to play with the bundle of nerves as he kept a decent pace with his tongue.

xxx

 

Lick? With his tongue? So... Like grooming? Except... Oh stars... All those times Sans had eaten Red's food came to mind. How that wide blue tongue had snaked out a few times to collect spilled juices or to lick clean messy fingers. The sounds that had accompanied those actions... He felt some wetness drip from between his legs to seep into his furs and blushed brighter.

 

"Ok." he agreed, hoping he didn't sound too overeager.

 

Despite his excitement, he was a little glad Sans decided to start with something he knew he liked. Sans' fingers dipping inside of him, playing with his magic.. It was just as good as before, making his toes curl and happy little noises sound in his throat. By the time Sans was moving forward, his tongue at the ready, Red was panting and starting to feel needy. The ache from the failed penetration was completely gone and he was so ready for more.

 

Sans' tongue felt a little strange. Slippery and wet, moving against him differently than his fingers had. Then it pushed up inside him and Red's spine arched. His mouth fell open as he gasped in a sharp intake of air. Sans' tongue was bigger than his fingers. And it reached deeper. But it was so wet, it went in easily. It wasn't rigid so it didn't hurt him. He trembled, trying to let the air back out so he could breathe, but it seemed to be stuck. 

 

It felt so fucking _ good _ .

xxx

Red tasted divine he quickly lost himself in his task wanting more of this heavenly taste.  The finger that was playing with Reds clit trailed down to slip in to join Blues tongue. He moved in a way that Red had friction of both going in and out at the same time.  

When he started to feel Reds magic start to tighten and spasm more he pulled away. He didn’t want Red coming yet. He needed Reds magic to loosen up enough to accept him. He wanted to be with Red that it literally hurt with how hard his magic felt against the furs.

Getting up and moving to hover back over Red he pinned Red in with his arms licking his teeth to get whatever juices he missed. His hearted eyes hazed with lust and desire for Red.

“I’m going to try again Red~”

He started rubbing against the outside once more waiting for Reds approval for moving forward.

xxx

 

The moment Sans started moving his tongue Red's breath left him in a rush, carrying a high keening sound with it. Every push in had him damn near locking up as the sensation of it rushed through him. Paired with the way Sans' fingers toyed with another part of his magic... It was almost too much! Red whined and moaned. Gasped and whimpered. Then Sans added a finger inside of him and Red choked, the stretch of it only adding to his pleasure. 

 

Last night he'd been afraid when that hot coil in his magic tightened. This time he was ready for it. He felt it as it got closer and closer. he was right on the edge! Everything in him tightening with anticipation and need!

 

Then Sans stopped.

 

Red sobbed, feeling his peak eb away into a torturous ache. He felt so empty without Sans' magic stretching him open!

 

"Please! Please, Sans! Please!" he reached his arms up and around Sans' rib cage, both in an attempt to pull Sans down and to pull himself up. He thrust his hips against that large blue length that had been so painful before, now just desperate to have anything back inside him and pressing at that itch that he'd developed. His own teeth and tongue found Sans' neck, his collarbone, his jaw, anything he could reach as he attempted to coax Sans to continue.

 

xxx

Wrapping an arm around Red pulling him closer he pushed against Red. He wanted too bad to just let loose and do whatever it took to get into Red. Taking a shuddering breath from the attention he was receiving from Red he closed his eyes kissing Reds shoulder.

There was a bit more give now that he had given Red so much attention. It was still giving Blue trouble. He pushed against Reds entrance a little more and then when he was about to give up once more there was a little pop feeling. His tip was in and it was so tight.  His grip on Red tightened. He was seeing white from just this.

“A…are you… okay? Does it hurt too much?”

xxx

 

He felt Sans starting to push against him again. That ache returned, the pain of being stretched just a bit too much. He grit his teeth, bearing through it with just a soft whimper. He clenched his eyes shut and pressed his face against Sans, moving his legs just a little wider in an effort to aid the penetration.

 

Then something gave. There was a pop. And the tip of Sans' length breached him.

 

He gasped, his claws digging into Sans' back without his permission. It hurt. It felt good too, but it hurt! Sans said it was supposed to feel good for both of them, but-... Maybe... Maybe if he gave it some time... It would feel good again... Maybe... If he just endured... He didn't want to stop.

 

"I-I-it's.... I-I'm f-fine. Just... j-just w-wait a-.. Nnnh..." He tried to calm his shaking, but he could still hear his bones rattling. Tears seeped out from behind his tightly shut eyes. He just needed to endure. Just long enough to adjust. He nearly had what he wanted, damn it! 

 

xxx

He felt how tense Red was could feel the moisture from his eyes against his bone. He knew Red wanted this but was it worth putting him in pain to accomplish it? He didn’t think so but Red asked for him to keep going. Choosing to continue he waited a bit longer before he started to push farther in to the tightness.

“Hnnn-Ah! Red.  I don’t think I… I sh…should continue. Your s..so tight.” Blue was panting and to be honest the tightness was almost too much for him to handle himself he couldn’t even imagine what Red was going through.

xxx

 

Sans slipped in a little further, the slickness of Red's magic allowing the movement to happen. It seemed a little easier now that the initial entry was over, but that pressure was still there. It still hurt. It was as if Sans was trying to pry his whole pelvis open! He knew Sans wasn't that big, but fuck! Was there something wrong with Red's magic? 

 

"Nnnh.. H-haah... I-i can... Take... I..." He wrapped a let around Sans' hips for leverage and attempted to help, nudging his own hips up as sans pushed into him. He felt Sans slide in a little further and whimpered. 

 

This was fine. He was already getting used to it! They had to be getting close now, right? How much more could Sans possibly have to push into him? It felt like he'd been inching in for hours! Soon he'd be all the way in and then they could go back to this being something that felt good. Right?

 

xxx

It wasn’t much longer before he hit where his knot started which was bigger than the rest. He was Highly doubtful if it would fit and he wasn’t going to try.

“O…okay… Only thing not in is the knot but from wh..what im told. That doesn’t get pu…ushed in until the end. To… to … lock me into place for when I…” His face flushed. “When I um cum into you and keep it there for a higher success of pregnancy.”

He decided to just stay like he was so Red could get use to him. “If it’s too much I can stop Red.”

xxx

 

It still took forever longer before he felt Sans stop pushing in. Red was panting, tears flowing freely down his face and body shaking. Sweat gathered on his brow and dripped down along his skull.

 

It was in. Stars it was all the way in. Red let out a little sob, a smile stretching wide across his face. He'd done it! He took the whole thing! Or, well, as much as he'd needed to apparently.

 

He nuzzled against Sans' jaw, a stuttering little purr starting up in his chest. His tail tip twitched against his furs. 

 

"D-don'cha dare fuckin stop. Not... N-not now... Not when I gotcha a-all the way in." He leaned back a little, smiling wetly up at his mate, feeling closer to him than he ever had before. "Stars... Yer actually inside a' me." San's magic could very well be his own now. Or at least that's how it felt. Deep inside of him and not going anywhere. It was his. Sans was his. And Red was never going to let him go.

 

xxx

He nodded hating seeing Red be in pain. He captured Reds teeth in a kiss. It was simple but filled with his love for Red before pulling away.

“I love you Red. Please tell me at any time if you need me to stop. I want you to enjoy this and not hurt. I’m going to start moving now.”

Slowly he starts to pull out of the near vice grip hold Reds heat has on him. A small gasp escaping him. He only pulled out a bit before pushing back in. He was keeping it slow to give them both time to adjust to all these new sensations.

xxx

 

"I-it's fine. Everythin's great! Everythin's p-perfect!" And that wasn't even a lie. Sure, it still hurt, but just thinking about what they were doing, about what he'd just accomplished, had his soul soaring! 

 

"I love ya too." Sans pulled out a little, and when he pushed in it felt like it might have gone in a little easier, dragging along parts of him that had never been touched before and sparking the heat that had ebbed. "Aah~ Fuck! I love ya so much!"

 

xxx

Lifting up and pushing away from Red, Blue Sat up more and looked down at where they were connected. The tightness he was feeling could be easily seen with each thrust. He stared in amazement and wonder. Stretching Reds legs out more and to the side opening him up more.

By holding Reds legs like he was now seemed to be making it easier to push in. To test the theory he speed up a little watching as Red seemed to be pushed and pulled along with each of his movements. He had to bite his tongue at how incredibly arousing this was to watch.

 

xxx

 

“Aah! Fuck!” Stars! Sans was so big inside of him! Every pull dragged him down along the furs of his nest. Every push moved him back up. Each thrust became easier progressively as well, replacing the painful chafing with a wet glide, allowing him to focus more on the pleasure. Before long his sounds were a little less strained, less sharp. His gasps were deeper. His whimpers were needier.

 

“F-fuu~ck!” He wasn’t sure when Sans sat up, but when he managed to look up he found his mate looming over him, beautiful two legger body on glorious display, those starry eyes of his roving over Red’s body as if Red were the precious one. Red’s soul jumped.

 

Then the pace sped up and the angle changed somewhat and something deep inside him was hit. Something that made his body jump and his eye lights roll back into his skull, a startled, loud moan falling from a slack jaw.

 

xxx

The stars in his eyes grew in amazement as he watched Red just about jump and his eyes lights rolls. He purposely tried to move until he got the same reaction.  It felt so amazing to have such power and knowing that Red gave him all his trust.

Never in his dreams had he thought he would be in this situation. He was trained to end a dragon’s life but now he was in love with one and currently showing it in one of the most intimate ways he knew. Only thing topping would be soul sex. That trusted someone with your entire self and knowing one small feel of intent could damage you.

He could feel the coil of heat inside him grow the need and desire to mate heating back up. It had started to die down when he saw Red in pain but seeing him in so much pleasure was driving him to the point his joints burned with want.

“Mmmm-Nah! Red! Red! I… I can’t. I! MMmm ~”

His hands gripped hard as he quickened his pace even more his eye lights fully hazed the heat in his bones taking control of his movements. Pleasure written all over his bones. He himself could feel the desire and need to fill Red up and produce offspring. It felt like he was in full rut now. He knew it was impossible but he was feeling so lost in his desires.

xxx

 

Sans started abusing that spot inside him. It felt like his mind was being forcibly driven out, leaving room for only pleasure, white hot and coursing through his bones hotter than any fire. Every exhale carried a desperate sound, keening, moaning, whimpering, screams. His eye lights formed into wide, blown out hearts. His body writhed under Sans.

 

The release he'd been denied was racing to take him under once more. It was all so much! It was all too new! He couldn't take it! 

"S-Sa-Aa-AAH! Nnns! F-Fu-Uuh! Haah!" He couldn't form words. He could barely think. And then suddenly his vision went white as his whole body tensed. Euphoria crashed over him, more intense than anything he'd ever known. It was so much more than he'd experienced last night! And it felt like it would never end!

 

Fuck! Was this how he died?!

 

xxx

He felt Red tighten around him and it slowed his movements without his want. He wasn’t done. NEEDED more. Desired fueled him and he fell back over his movement turning deeper with each thrust. Groaning out his pleasure.

There was a small voice telling him he needed to be gentler  needed to stop for Reds sake but it was being over ridden with the much louder burn. The need to knot consuming him. Leaning over further he bite against Reds clavicle once more as he tried to get something of a baring but failing.

His knot starting to push against Red entrance trying to force it inside the much smaller entrance that was barely able to hold what was already given.

xxx

 

He wasn't sure if his release was waning or not. Sans just... Kept pounding into him. Was... Was Sans not done?

 

Once the euphoria faded, Sans' merciless pace was no longer as wonderful as it was a moment ago. It was way too much and he was going way too fast. It was too big, he was thrusting too hard, too deep! It was all just overwhelming!

 

He whined and whimpered, but held back anything more than that. Sans hadn't finished. He needed to, right? Red wanted him to. He wanted Sans to feel as amazing as he had! He wanted them to both finish! He could hold on a little longer. When they'd started he'd thought he'd have to endure a lot more than this. It had even felt really good for a while! He could do this for Sans.

 

But stars, he hoped Sans could finish soon... 

 

It was starting to hurt again, the stretch burning at his opening like it had earlier as Sans tried to dig deeper. He turned his head to bite down on his furs, eyes clenching shut. he-... He could-... He could take this.... Right? He-... Shit! He tried to focus on Sans’ teeth, which were digging into his bones, giving him a focal point that wasn’t the tearing, burning, stretching pain between his legs combined with far too much stimulation. 

  
  


xxx

Blue was near desperate to get his knot in as he pressed harder against Red shoving himself to his current limit. His lust and desire was starting to sour as he was unable to do what he desired most. The pseudo rut he had put himself more in control that he was willing to admit.

Feeling no give he out right snarled against Red and pulled out. His member glistening with red magic in some spots turning his blue magic purple. It twitched angrily desperate for release but unable to get himself to in his current state.

He hated to admit it but his nature during his Ruts was never the best. His brother had told him time and time again that he was to aggressive even on just himself. It was always a long week which ended in more broken boulders that any one monster should be ever able to accomplished.

It was actually this reason he was signed up to join the guards. The King himself saw his destructive power and sent word for this small skeleton throwing boulders and breaking them with a single punch that the King had desired.

When Blue had arrived with a completely different composure then the one the King had saw disappointed him but kept him on in hopes of changing the young monsters mind. He was successful to a point with his words and phrasing it just right to make it seem more knightly than it was.

Now once again Blue was fighting his inner demon and at the worst time.

Grabbing hold of himself he jerked harshly as he gasped in slight pain but mostly pleasure. He was still hovering over Red eyes shut as he tried his old methods to help before learning the pleasures of actually having a willing partner.

It felt good but nothing like the tightness that was Red. His face twisted in both annoyance and pleasure but unhappy about it all.

xxx

 

Sans jerked out of him, the sudden emptiness making Red cry out from the unpleasantness of the feeling. Sans snarled at him and Red flinched, suddenly feeling trapped where he was pinned. And when he looked up, he didn't see his gentle mate. 

 

Sans looked... angry. Angry and in pain and frustrated. Was Sans mad at him? He'd tried so hard though! He'd tried! But of course he'd messed up. He'd messed up and now Sans was upset with him. Growling at him. Not even looking at him as he strove towards completion without Red's inadequate help.

 

Reacting to the perceived anger, Red bent away as far as he could get, face turning away and arms coming up to protect his skull. His knees drew up as high as he could get them. He trembled, unsure if Sans would take his anger out on him or not. He'd never seen Sans like this. He'd never had Sans angry with him.

 

He must have really messed up. For this to be so much worse than anything else he'd done so far…

 

xxx

Feeling Red legs move under him he opened his eyes and saw Red scared and looking trapped.  He jumped back and away. The heat in his bones slightly dying. Blue felt like he has fucked up. This was supposed to be a great moment.

Red wasn’t use to two leggers and how heats affect them. This is all new and he was ruining it.

“I… I’m S..s…sorry! I…I d.didn’t mean to scare you Red. I Hate my ruts because I get overly aggressive but in return my heats are overly submissive. Only time there is a middle ground is when I’m not in anything. L…let me calm down.”

xxx

  
  


He flinched again at the sudden movement, even though it was moving away from him. At the words, he tried to uncurl, but he just couldn't make himself do it. He was scared. He couldn't drop his defensive position.

 

"No! I-It's f-fine. I-... I-i messed up, right? I'm-... I-I'm too small or... O-or not right or... I didn't-... I-i didn't mean ta-... I-i'm sorry... I-..." His words broke off on a sob and he brought his arms around himself a little more properly, face still turned away and hiding in his furs. His body still hurt. And now his soul did too.

  
  


xxx

  
  
“NO!” He didn’t mean to raise his voice as much as he did and he slapped his hands over his mouth the longer he was separated from Red the easier it was for him to think and calm down letting the Pseudo rut leave him.   
  
“Sorry didn’t mean to yell. Its not your fault! It’s mine! I’m to big… I’m…..” His eye lights traveling down to his still throbbing member.    
  
His eyes sparkled with an idea. “Maybe… Maybe im not…. I make this as default what seems right to me. But… but maybe I can… Change it. If I can form both parts I don’t see why I can’t….”   
  
Closing his eyes he needed to focus. He looked back at the memory of being in the brothel. There were other monsters that had different shapes and sizes. He was now almost thankful for how open everyone was in there.    
  
The memory was fuzzy but he remembered there was a monster that didn’t have a knot. It was a slime monster but he didn’t really have a dick per say but this tendril looking appendage. If he could maybe…. Just maybe… make it so his dick would be more like that and smaller but still keep to the same concept that he was used to.   
  
Opening his eyes he looked down with a little pant of breath. His cock looked different smaller and with no knot. This made him happy and seemed more appropriate out of his rut. At this time he didn’t have the true desire to fully mate. He just wanted to be with Red. Be close to him.    
  
Looking back up at Red he gave a weak smile. “Red. I did it! I was able to change how it looked!” The more he spoke the bigger the smile got as he realized that he wouldn’t hurt Red again!   
  
  


xxx   
  


 

That shout made him jerk, curling up tighter, but Sans immediately apologized, and that helped a little. In fact, the longer sans talked, the less afraid Red felt. It sounded... Like this was all some kind of misunderstanding? But sans had seemed so angry... But he'd apologize for that too. He said he got more aggressive during a rut. And he'd been trying to simulate that, right? Had Sans... just gotten too into it?

 

But that didn't change the fact that he'd hurt Red. He'd gotten frustrated and slammed into Red so hard, tried to open him up so much wider than he was capable of accomodating... It made him hesitant to try again but...

 

He still loved Sans. This lapse of judgement on both their parts hadn't changed that. He still wanted to fully mate Sans. Did... Did it still count if Sans didn't finish?

 

He managed to uncurl some. Enough to get a look at what Sans was now sporting. It did indeed look smaller. Still not small by any means, but more resembling the tongue he'd used, rather than the rigid shaft that had felt like it was trying to break him open.

 

"D-do ya wanna try again?" He shifted to sit up and winced as pain shot up from his pelvis. More concerning though, in Red's opinion, was the fact that his magic had desummoned. Distressed, his reached to rub at himself, trying to coax it back into existence. "S-sorry! I-i can bring it back!" It was sore. It was too hot and too sensitive and even just his fingers were too much. He fumbled, trying to find a spot that felt good enough to actually get him anywhere.

 

xxx

Blue was worried about Red and quickly but carefully was back at Red  stopping his hand and pulling it away.

“Red don’t! I have hurt you enough. We can try again later. We have mated. I just didn’t come and that’s fine. I don’t need to. I am happy if you’re happy. I don’t want to stress you out and make you worried that I am unhappy. Though in a real Rut I wouldn’t have been able to stop myself. I will work on making sure my magic is smaller in the future to better accompany you.”

He gave his best comforting supportive smile.

xxx

 

When Sans reached for him he flinched again, involuntarily. But when he confirmed that they really were mated now...

 

"I-It counted? We're mated? Y-yer mine now?" he perked up, eye lights growing brighter and wider. His tail started to sway, but that hurt so he stopped. Instead he clung to Sans' wrists, looking up at him hopefully. He didn’t much care about that other stuff.

 

It had been worth it. It hadn't been for nothing. He'd managed to go through with things and now Sans was his! He'd let Sans mate him with the bigger, more painful magic a hundred times over if it meant Sans would be his now!

 

xxx

 

Sans stared at Red a few times before he couldn't help but to chuckle. His chuckle growing into a full fit of laughter. It took him a moment to calm down.   
  
"Red I was yours before this. I was yours the moment I said I loved you."

 

xxx

 

Red's whole face lit up. he'd been so worried about making Sans his official mate and Sans hadn't even needed that much?! Just Sans saying the words 'I love you' was enough?! So red could have just kept him this whole time?!!

 

It had to be one of those two legger things that Red didn't know about. He pouted, having to physically reach down and grab his tail to keep it from lashing because that fuckin hurt.

 

"Stop laughin at me!" He growled petulantly. There wasn't a lot of heat behind it though, because 'when' it happened wasn't nearly as important as the fact that it happened at all. He could have sworn Sans had mentioned something about 'maredge' or whatever for two leggers to claim each other the way mating with intent did for dragons. But he supposed he didn't really know what 'maredge' was. It very well could be an exchange of the words 'I love you'.

 

Regardless of how it happened, Sans was his. Indisputably so now, it seemed. Which just made it better. Not only could other dragons just fuck right off now, but other two leggers could too! Sans was his, and now no one could ever take him away. The thought had a smile edging its way onto his face, even as he tried to hold onto his indignance. 

 

xxx

 

He couldn't help but to chuckle more. Moving back a bit he looked down again his member still at attention and he swore if it had a face it look smug and tell him he wasn't going to go away yet.   
  
Looking back up at red before the cave entrance then back.   
  
"I need to cool off to make my magic dissipate. Are you okay if I leave for a moment? I'm hoping the cold of the snow will snap it away."   
  
  


xxx

 

Red followed Sans' line of sight down to his now tentacle saped magic. Red was a little surprised to see it still there. Sans had such good control over his magic. It didn't make sense that he couldn't just dismiss it. Maybe it was another two legger thing? Or maybe it had something to do with the two legger sex drive, that it couldn't go away unless it was sated or-...

 

"S- _ snapped _ ..?!" Red's eyes darted back up to Sans' face. He couldn't be serious, right? He shook his head, dismissing the thought. As painful as that sounded, it wasn't the part of the statement that he wanted to focus on. "Nuh uh. Ya just got over bein sick from gettin too damn cold. i ain't lettin ya go back out there a'ready."

 

He looked back down at the somewhat wiggling blue appendage, frowning thoughtfully. "I could still help. I uh... I-I know ya don't wanna-..." He'd already failed spectacularly at full sex, enough so that parts of him were still faintly throbbing with pain, but Sans had demonstrated already that there were other ways to reach that peak.

 

"But I could, maybe, use my hands?" He held up said hands as if to demonstrate. "O-or... Or i could try usin my mouth? That uh... That worked pretty good on me..." He blushed brightly, but let the offer stand. He was actually a little curious. Sans got to taste Red's magic all the time when he cooked, but Red hadn't really gotten a proper taste of Sans'. Was he more sweet? or more tangy? He could smell both of those things on the air even now, but tasting was something else entirely. "Should be just like groomin, right?"

 

xxx

“I…. uuhhhh.” His face flushed brightly. It was one thing for him to do that in preparation but to do it knowing that he would complete in the others mouth was a bit too much for him.  

Staring a few more moments he wasn’t sure how to reply but there was a kinda question he could answer.

“It’s nothing like grooming Red.  Grooming is a sign of affection and to get cleaned. This.. is well. ‘ His face got brighter.

“I would…. Well… finish into your mouth. “ He felt like his face was on fire.

xxx

 

Sans' face went blue and Red loved it. It wasn't often he was able to fluster his little two legger. Over something like this, though?

 

"Don't try ta tell me what groomin means. Might just be affectionate cleanin fer two leggers, but fer dragons..." Carefully, so as not to jostle his pelvis too much, he moved closer to Sans, boldly reaching to trace just the pads of his fingers up what he assumed to be the sensitive length of Sans' magic. "It's intimate. Ya don't do that fer just anyone."

 

He leaned closer, tucking his face close to Sans' neck. "N'what if i wanna taste ya? You getta taste me all the time." He nipped.

 

xxx

A strangled whine escaped him making the magic in his face spread down into his neck and shoulders. He has never been so turned on and embarrassed at the same time and he wasn’t sure how to process this. 

“I.. I uh… O…okay.”

xxx

Red smiled, wide and excited, and gave Sans' neck a little kiss before backing away. He pecked a little kiss on Sans' teeth too, just because he was happy. After the horrible performance he'd given during the main event, it was nice to be given a chance to redeem himself. He shouldn't be able to fuck up this time at least. How hard could it be to lick at a... A tentacle thing.

 

"Then lay back," he pressed his hands against Sans' shoulders, encouraging him to lay back like Red had done when Sans did this for him. "And let me take care a' ya."

 

He scooted down, again being careful about his pelvis, trying not to move it too much, until his face was level with Sans' crotch. The blue tentacle waved in front of his face, obviously excited to be getting some attention. Red was pretty eager too, reaching to wrap his fingers around it. He giggled at the way it tried to hold him back. 

 

Figuring he should probably get down to the task he'd been given, he darted out his tongue to lap at the length of it. He wasn't sure how this was supposed to be done, but it shouldn't be too hard to figure out. 

 

xxx

Blue Laid back but kept his wide eyes on Red. He shivered when the other grabbed hold of him and then there was Reds tongue licking up his length his mined swirled his already high excitement growing quickly and by the time Red got the tip he made a strangled moan as he couldn’t stop himself from cumming.

It had splattered all over Reds hands and face and he wasn’t sure what to be embarrassed about first!

“I’m so sorry!!!!! I didn’t mean too!”

In his embarrassment he hadn’t realized his member was still happily wiggling in Reds hands.

xxx

 

He'd only just started, was just starting to sample Sans' unique flavor, when the length in his hands fucking exploded. Red jerked back, his hands giving and involuntary little squeeze. A lot of what came out had in fact made it into his mouth, but it had also made it into his nasal aperture, across his face, and even in one of his sockets, despite the fact that he'd shut his eyes pretty quick. It stung a little, but mostly it tingled.

 

He blinked his cleaner eye open looking up at Sans' embarassed face with wide eyed shock. Was taht supposed to happen? Given the moan he'd heard, he assumed this was how it looked when Sans finished? 

 

Pride welled in his chest. He'd seen how hard Sans was trying to finish earlier. He'd been so frustrated with his own hands, but Red only had to touch him for a moment and it was all over. Maybe it had something to do with how hot his magic naturally was? Red had certainly felt like he'd gotten closer the warmer he felt. 

 

"Don't apologize. This' what I wanted ya ta do, remember?" Red chuckled. Really, Sans was being ridiculous. Red still wanted a proper taste though, so he dipped back down and set in to cleaning. This was still a form of grooming after all. He wasn't going to leave Sans a mess.

 

It was sweet. More than anything, it was sweet. Red purred as he went about lapping it all up, tenderly holding onto the happily wagging tentacle so it wouldn't smack him in the face as he worked.

 

xxx

He was sensitive and his back arched up off the fur’s a bit the hands covering his face moving down to silence the moan that escaped. He hadn’t realized his magic was still formed and now that it was getting more attention he was feeling like putty in Reds literal hands.

“Mm~nah! Red!” The more Red licked the more Blue melted into the furs his toes curling with each wave of pleasure.

xxx

 

Red shivered. Hearing Sans say his name like that... That was definitely something he liked. He wanted to hear it more. He was going to just move onto his hands after cleaning Sans' length, but now... He gave another, more purposeful like along the tentacle, allowing it to curl slightly around his tongue. Curiously, he drew the tip into his mouth and gave a tentative suckle, trying to get more of those juices it has excreted. 

 

xxx

His head was spinning again! Red had taken him in his mouth. A hand remained covering his mouth trying to make his sounds muted but failing his other reaching down to Reds skull before holding lightly onto one of his horns.

Blue was a panting mess and he felt like he had no control over his wiggling magic.

xxx

 

Oh that was a good reaction. Red tried not to smile too widely as he took the appendage deeper into his mouth. he didn't want to slip and catch Sans on his teeth. This kind of magic was pretty sensitive. He only wanted it to be feeling good things.

 

The wiggly tentacle felt very interesting in his mouth. It writhed and curled, pressed to the roof of his mouth and played with his tongue. And when he suckled, the thing practically vibrated. It continuously leaked that sweet fluid too, which Red was more than happy to drink down.

 

He took more and more, wondering how much he could fit in his mouth before it became uncomfortable. He was getting down to the wider base now, the tip of the tendril tickling the back of his throat. He decided to stop there, petting a hand over what he couldn't take in before giving a little squeeze.

 

xxx

Rolling his head to the side he gave a practically loud moan as Red was deep throating him and squeezing the base. It felt so good. He couldn’t help the small stuttering of his hip making him thrust deeper into Red.

“R..Red! I’m gonna… gonna.. AH! FUCK! RED!” His other hand flew down to the other horn and pushed Red down a little more but controlling himself to not go farther not wanting to hurt Red. He came with a groan feeling his dick wiggle and twitch.

Once it was done he fell back against the furs and looked up at the cave ceiling panting.

xxx

 

Sans' little thrusting motions keyed him in on the need to bob his head. Which he started doing to the best of his ability. When Sans said he was about to finish, Red started to back off, not wanting to risk choking if Sans exploded again, but then there was a hand on his other antler and both hands pulled him back down, pulling a startled little squeak from him. He was pulled down a little further than he'd been going himself. It stretched his jaw a little more and played a little deeper in his throat. 

 

Then Sans did, indeed explode. Red gagged a little, tearing up just a bit as he struggled to drink down Sans' sweet juices. He moaned a little, savoring the flavor. The constant wiggle of the tendril in his mouth made it a little hard, but even that was enjoyable in a way. Because it was Sans. It let him know just how excited he was. Almost like a tail.

 

When the flow finally started to taper off, he felt Sans' hands fall away, releasing him to sit up and gasp for air, a bit of Sans' release leaking down his chin. panting, he shakily crawled up to lay next to Sans, wincing a little when he moved the wrong way.

 

"You uh... ya seemed ta like that." He chuckled lightly, feeling a little giddy that he'd been able to make Sans lose control like that. that he'd been able to make Sans feel that good not only once, but twice.

 

xxx

Once he was able to settle down he turned and looked over to Red with a smile before gently pulling Red closer and hugging him.  “Yes. Yes I did. Thank you very much for doing that.” A light flush formed a crossed his cheeks his body dissipating.

xxx

 

Red nuzzled against Sans, Unintentionally spreading the mess from his face, and snuggled as close to _ his mate _ as he could get, purring happily. 

 

"No problem! I can do that anytime. It was kinda fun n' ya taste good." He'd love to do that any chance he got, actually. especially if it made sans happy.

  
  


xxx

His flush grew brighter. Blue could see the differences between them so clearly. Such language didn’t even seem appropriate even in their privacy but he also was just a part of such lewd activities and honestly he wasn’t sure how to feel.

He felt so close to Red and enjoyed and loved doing it but it still seems to lewd do actually talk about like this. He figured after a while it wouldn’t be so weird but at this moment still it was.


End file.
